Poké Rangers: Poképower
by Cyborg-Lucario
Summary: Teens have been chosen to be Pokérangers and fight the evil Team Cronos.
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Hopes Town, in a school named Hopes High, there are four teens who will soon be in their greatest adventure yet.  
They are, Jake Coshi, Binnie Flora, Joshua Yushaa and Andrea Geomite.

The school was starting.

"Back to school yet again," said Jake and sighed.  
"Cheer up, Jake. The weekend is just tomorrow," said Binnie.  
"But after that, it's school again," said Jake.  
"Hey... guys. Tonight is going to be a ball in the gym from six o'clock to ten. Doesn't that sound great?" asked Andrea.  
"Dude, the school ball is only for those who like to come to school," said Joshua.  
"Well, who is it that just watches cartoons and anime all the time?" said Jake.  
"Hey, I go to school just because I like to study and make my own show that will sell a lot of money," complained Joshua.  
"In your dream, nerd," said Binnie.  
"Actually, I'm the nerd. He's an otaku," explained Andrea to Binnie.

They later brawled with each other, except Jake who saw the girl of his dreams, Lucria Dimon.

Before he did have a chance to go and talk to her, so did the clock ring for the first lesson, the different attacks of Pokémon.  
Everybody went for their class.  
But luckily for Jake, so did Lucria go at the same class as him and his friends.  
"Pssst, Jake. I got an idea how to invite her to the ball," whispered Joshua to Jake.  
"If it is the letter thing then..." Jake whispered but got interupted by Joshua.  
"No, no. It's so that I will start to fight with you then she sees it. She sees how you gets the underhand so she comes forth and saves you."  
"Ahummm! If you want to talk about fights, you have to wait to after school." Said the teacher of their class who had good ears.  
"Sorry." Said Jake and Joshua whimpering.

Then after the lesson is over.

"Jake, I want to discuss with you why you would fight your friend?" asked the teacher  
"... It is to get a girls attention," said Jake shyish.  
"But fighting isn't allways the solution. Just go and talk to her and ask her if she want go with you to the ball," said the teacher.  
"Thank you, mr Boule," said Jake and walked away.

He then saw Lucria in the corridors. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Excuse me Lucria, but would you go out to the ball with me tonight?" asked Jake.  
Before Lucria answered, a beeping sound was heard.  
"Sorry, what's-your-name. But I gotta go and... Uhm... wash my hands," said Lucria.  
"My name is Jake Coshi," Jake shouted at her.  
But Lucria was far away from him already. But Jake follows her out of school; she wasn't going to wash her hands.

She ran to the park, there where no one there. Except for Lucria and Jake of course.  
Then Jake saw Lucria transform into something that looks like a Lucario, but more human looking. She then jumped away.  
"Who are you, Lucria?" wondered Jake and were suddenly ambushed by men in light purple colors with a "C" which looks like a clock on their chests and with black berets.  
"Who... who are you guys?" Jake asked the men.  
"We are members of Team Chrono. Trained to fight with both hands and using pokémons. You don't seem to have any," said one of them threatening.  
"Yes I have. Go Luxray," said Jake and called forth a Luxray.  
"What a fine exemple. Go Graveler," said the grunt with a smile and threw his pokéball and released a Graveler.

When both their Pokémon where out, both of they're Pokémon began to fight each other. All the other grunts waited patiently until some kind of Lucario like figure in a blue and black suit jumped forth.

The grunts began attacking the blue type, but it didn't have a hard time dealing with them.  
Jake didn't look at it so much because he was in a pokémon fight.  
"_(O no. My Luxray doesn't have a chance against a Graveler. But I must try.)_" Jake thought.  
"Graveler, use roll out," said the grunt and Graveler did it.  
"Dodge Luxray!" said Jake and Luxray did what he was told.  
"And now, bite!" and Luxray did it, but it didn't do so much damage.  
"Ha, it was probably the only attack that it could damage my Graveler with." said the Grunt cackling and ordered Graveler to use Rock Throw.  
It hit. Luxray standed up again. Jake was smiling about how the grunt underrated him.  
"It isn't its only attack to damage rock pokémons," said Jake.  
"What?" said the grunt suprised.

"Luxray, use Iron Tail!" said Jake and Luxray did it. It was effective on Graveler, so it fainted.  
"You're gonna get for that. I will tell Milon about you," said the grunt and ran away.  
All the other grunts rised up and ran away too. Jake looked at the blue type.  
"Who are you?" asked Jake.  
"Call me "Blue Lucario Ranger". I´m a Poké Ranger," said the blue type.  
"Blue Lucario Ranger? You sound like a girl I know of. I think I know you," said Jake.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Jake," said Blue Ranger and jumped away.  
"I know it is you... Lucria," said Jake to himself. But he felt amazed that the girl of his dreams really whould come and help him.

At the school, Joshua, Binnie and Andrea where having lunch.  
"Do you know what should be cool?" asked Joshua.  
"No." said Binnie and Andrea.  
"If we would be heroes and fight against evil," said Joshua.  
"Why do you think we should be heroes for?" asked Andrea and puffed his glasses.  
"Uhm..." mumbled Joshua, when suddenly...  
A Milotic morph with some Chrono grunts jumped in. All the students began to panic.  
"We will keep all those teenagers in this local hostages," said the Milotic morph.

Outside the school.  
"Oh no! It was like I expected." said Blue Lucario Ranger.  
"Expected what?" asked Jake who had followed her.  
"That they would attack the school after you defeated the grunt. It was a part of their plan," said Blue Ranger.  
"So did that grunt know about it, Lucria?" asked Jake.  
"No he didn't... So you came up with who I am?" said Lucria a little bit depressed.  
"Is it bad?" asked Jake.  
"Yes, I broke rule #3 of the Pokérangers rules, don't ever let someone know your identity." said Lucria.  
"What is the penalty for breaking that rule?"  
"You will lose your power, in my case I wont ever be able to transform to my original form." said Lucria sadly.  
"Oh... so you will not be in school because you're a pokémorph instead of the human I know." said Jake.  
"No, the morph form is my true form. I'm a Lucario morph," said Lucria.  
Jake did think about it. If she ends being a Pokéranger, which seemed to be a crime fighting organization, then no one will protect his friends or his town, or the world. Then he got an idea.  
"I want to be a ranger," said Jake without hesitation.  
"You... a ranger?" asked Lucria. She looked at her watch and then she talked to someone. Not many minutes later a package fell down from a helicopter.  
It contained a watch, like Lucria has.  
"Just press the red button and shout Poké Power. Then you will be a Pokéranger, like me." said Lucria.  
Jake looked at Lucria and then the watch.  
"POKÉ POWER!" screamed Jake then a transformation scene occurred and then he was in a red and black suit, and the visor on the helmet looked like a Luxray head from the front and he has something looking like a Luxray's mane on the helmet.  
"Wow cool... but aren't red the wrong colour for something representing a Luxray?" asked Jake.  
"Well, blue is already taken." said Lucria.  
Jake saw it, and then they booth went in into the school to stop the evil Milotic morph.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua, Binnie and Andrea had nothing to do against that Milotic morph and the Chrono Grunts.  
"I want you to watch theese kids while I'll be talking to the principal," said the Milotic morph.  
"Yes, Milon!" said the grunts.  
When Milon left the dining room, so did Andrea get an idéa.  
It was just mumblings, from the grunts side, one of them gets closer to them.  
"Hey you. Get quite," said the grunt, but suddenly he got kicked down by Joshua.  
"I never thought you could do karate," said Binnie.  
"It´s called "Taekwando". You never thougth I didn´t motion?" asked Joshua.  
"It doesn't matter. Let´s get out of here." said Andrea and all of them began to run with some grunts and thier pokémon after them.

Jake and Lucria came just in into the hall.  
"Why can't we just break trough the glass for?" asked Jake.  
"Because they expect that," said Lucria.  
Suddenly they heard something and then saw Joshua, Binnie and Andrea run with grunts after them.  
"Don't worry citiezens. The Poké Rangers will protect you," said Jake.  
The grunts and thier pokémon stopped running and became shocked about that there were two Rangers.  
"Wait, can't we handle them? There are much more of us than them," said a grunt. Then they began to attack the Rangers.  
The three teens saw it and thought about to help them, so they did that, even though no one told them.

At the meantime as they are fighting, so was Milon at the principals office.  
"Why are you holding my students as hostages for?" asked the principal.  
"Because Team Chrono wants power, and there isn't any more effective and mildly at the same time as taking hostages." said Milon.  
"Please. I beg you, release them, and I do anything," said the principal.  
"Well... you could start with..." said Milon when he was interrupted.  
He sensed the fight and went down.

The fighting was done at the hall with all the grunts lying around.  
"Wow, you are really cool, and fashionably too. Black clothings mixed with other colors is in now," said Binnie.  
"Well, you all did a great job too." Said Lucria  
"Can we be Pokérangers too?" asked Joshua with beady eyes.  
"Why not." said Jake.  
"Sorry, we can't let you join our group, just now. We don´t know so much about you." said Lucria.  
"Ah, so you want to know us better?" asked Joshua.  
"I think she means our favourite pokémon and names," said Andrea.  
"Oh... My name is Joshua Yushaa and my favourite is Mightyena. I even have one myself, and we like to go on adventures and watch cool shows. I'm going to..." said Joshua but was interupted before completing his sentance.  
"Enough. Name's Binne Flora. Favourite pokémon is Venomoth," said Binnie.  
"I´m Andrea Geomite and my favourite is Bastiodon wich I got a month ago. I'm the star student here." said Andrea.  
"Ok, that´s enough. Here are the power watches you need to become Pokérangers," said Lucria, but when she was going to give them to the teens, Milon came and used Water Pulse.  
"Don´t think of recruiting more Rangers. I'm tired of you, especially Blue Lucario Ranger, so I'll send a monster at you." said Milon and threw a small box, and out of it came an ugly purple-ooze drenched monster.  
"How did it fit in that little box?" asked Joshua.  
"Oh, you see... first so doe's Team Chrono shrink us, then put us in the boxes so we can travel easier, and then when we're released, we'll grow." said Oozie.  
"Just destroy them already," said Milon.  
"Yeah... right." said Oozie frightened and spitted ooze against the Rangers and the teens.  
"What is your strategy against it, Lu... Blue?" asked Jake.  
"You take those teenagers to a safe place, while I'll fight the ooze thing. Come back when you have done so." said Lucria.  
Jake ran with the teens, while Lucria shot an Aura Sphere against Oozie.

At the other side of the school.  
"Thanks Jake." said Binnie.  
"What are you talking about? I'm Red Luxray Ranger," said Jake.  
"You really think that I'm easily fooled? We two have been friends since we where 5." said Binnie.  
"Wait, wait a minute! Why did you become a Pokéranger (even though I don't know who they are, but sounds cool anyway)?" asked Joshua.  
"I think it is because you happened to know who the Blue Ranger is. Am I right?" said Andrea.  
"Yes, I saw her when she turned into a pokémorph before she took on her Ranger suit." said Jake.  
"Do you mean Lucria?" asked Joshua.  
"How did you know?" asked Jake.  
"I didn't. I just said so, so I would get the truth from you." said Joshua.  
Jake looked down on the ground and then at his friends.  
"Here, take these." said Jake and handed over the transformation watches to them.  
"Do you say something special to activate it?" asked Andrea.  
"Yes. Hold the red button on your watches like this and say "Poké Power"." said Jake and the teens did it.  
Joshua became Black Mightyena Ranger, Binnie became Pink Venomoth Ranger and Andrea Became Yellow Bastiodon Ranger.  
"Hey, awesome!" said Joshua.  
"Now let us help Lucria," said Jake, and the Rangers ran back to Lucria.

It seems that Oozie isn't that easy to defeat.  
"You're really strong." said Lucria.  
"Eeh he... Thank you. I would take on more Rangers," said Oozie, and just when he said it, so came the others.  
"Blue, let us help." said Jake.  
Lucria nicked and all of them then attacked Oozie. Milon was chocked to see five Rangers.  
"Can we do the same attacks as our pokémons?" asked Andrea.  
"Yes, but only one." said Lucria.  
"Ok, I know what I shall do. Shock Spores!" said Binnie and spores came out of her arms and shocked Oozie.  
"Ancient Power!" said Andrea and rock's from nowhere flied towards Oozie and hit him.  
"Bite!" said Joshua and the mask formed into a Mightyena mouth who bit Oozie.  
"Spark!" said Jake and Oozie got a electric shock.  
"Ok, now use our powers together," said Lucria and everybody did that.  
Oozie tried to run away, but couldn't.  
Milon jumped forth and was going to use Water Tail to destroy Oozie by himself.  
"Useless monster... I should have..." said Milon but noticed that the Rangers just used thier combined attack, and they couldn't stop their attack, so they hit Milon instead for Oozie.  
"Is he... you know... dead?" asked Binnie.  
"N... no, but heavily damaged and doesn't seem like he could move in a long time." said Oozie.  
"What shall we do about him? He doesn't seem like a bad monster." said Jake.  
Lucria thought a little bit and saw the box.  
"I know what to do," said Lucria.  
"Sorry, but only Team Chrono knows how to shrink monsters to fit in boxes." said Oozie.  
The rangers didn't know what to do, but Lucria took his hand.  
"Let us go to Poké Power," said Lucria, Oozie seemed to blush, and so they began to walk.  
"Wait, Lucria. I wanted ask if you wanna go with me to the ball tonight?" asked Jake.  
"Yes we can." said Lucria.

Later when it was time for the ball. Jake is waiting for Lucria to show up. Then he see's her in her human form and riding on a motorcycle.  
"Hi, are you ready to dance?" asked Jake.  
"Of course." said Lucria and they booth went in.  
Everybody else where there too.  
"So how did it go for Oozie?" asked Binnie.  
"He is now a worker for Poké Power." said Lucria.  
"Say is it the same Poké Power as those who makes accessories for Pokémons?" asked Andrea.  
"Yes. And how is Milon." asked Binnie.  
"He is in a hospital. They are doing some experiments on him too," said Lucria.  
"Why are you all talking so much for? Let us dance!" said Joshua and they all danced.

At another place at the same time. Three pokémorphs are standing before someone covered in darkness.  
"Poké Rangers? Sounds familiar. So they are the ones stopping our plans? Curse them." said the being and smashed the wall at the side of him.

The End.


	3. Attack of the spoon monster

From here on, all chapters will have a name and introducing the Rangers catchphrases while introducing.

And now they're called Pokérangers instead of Power Rangers.

Chapter 3: Attack of the Spoon Monster.

It was three days since Jake and his friends became Pokérangers. We see Jake rushing to school.

"Huff, if I'm late this time… principal Broke will have my head on a silver dish." Said Jake and without seeing, he bumped against Binnie.

"Ouch… Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," said Jake.

Binnie looked angry against him until she remembered that they where going to school. They both ran to their classroom just one second too late.

"You're late!" said the teacher.

"C'mon, just one second?" asked Jake.

"You two, to the principal's office now." Said the teacher and Jake and Binnie went to his office while the other students stared at them.

"What are you doing? Get back to work!" said the teacher and everybody went back to work, scared of the teacher.

At the principal's office room, Jake and Binnie where face-to-face against principal Broke.

"So, you two came late to school by one second?" asked principal Broke.

"Yes." said both Jake and Binnie.

"You can go." said Broke.

"Just like that?" asked Binnie.

"Yes, you were just one second too late. You're teacher is a pessimist, nothing I can do about." said Broke.

"Tank you so much." said Jake and went out together with Binnie.

At the same time…

"What should we do about those pesky rangers?" asked a Sandslash-morph.

"The boss seems pretty angry about it, even though no one knows of his plans, except for Milon." said a Probopass-morph.

A Shiftry-morph came forth with a spoon in his hand.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." said the Shiftry-morph.

"A spoon? Now you're just dumb. Thought you were one of the smart guys, Shiref." said the Probopass-morph.

"Well, it's not an ordinary spoon. It is a spoon who belonged to an Alakazam," said Shiref.

The Probopass and Sandslash-morph looks at each other confused and then looks at Shiref.

"I'm making a monster by it that has physic power. I've got permission by the boss." says Shiref.

"Ah... I understand. Quite clever." said the Sandslash-morph.

Back at our heroes.

"Hi, we have been waiting for you two." said Joshua.

"Stop kidding around. We where only there like a minute," said Jake.

"Lucria asked if you two wanted to come to Poképower and look around after school. I really want to see how it all works," said Andrea.

"Why didn't Lucria ask us by herself?" asked Binnie.

"Maybe something to do... is it still class time?" said Joshua and looked around. The other students seems like they didn't care, but the teacher is angry because they talked.

Instead being sent to the principal, they got to do extra work.

"(If only I had physic powers, I could control our teacher and make him good to us or make him goof around, hehehe.)" Jake thought.

Later at the cafeteria.

"Only two more hours, and we can go to Poképowe," said Lucria.

"Hey, Lucria. Are there any big awesome robots in there?" asked Joshua and looked like a happy little child.

"Well, we do have, but they are still on construction," said Lucria, which made Joshua look down in depression.

"Well, at least you will see them getting constructed." said Jake, which did lighten Joshua a bit.

"But the main reason you're going there is to officially become Pokerangers." said Lucria.

"Aren't we already Rangers?" asked Binnie.

"I just let Jake become one so that he wouldn't go and telling everybody my secret, but then you did know about it and Jake made you into Rangers, so now you have to test how good you are at Poképower." said Lucria.

"After school? But I just wanted to look around a bit and then train my Venomoth for the Pokéshow contest that starts in two weeks." complained Binnie.

"Good, then you will be atleast good at one of the tests." said Lucria.

After two hours the school ended and a car is taking them to Poképower, but on thier way they noticed an attack against the Thennen Bridge, which goes over the Thennen flood.

"No one can stop me, for my psychic abilities are too great," said a monster which had a body resembling an Alakazam, but without a head and was silver metallic. It has big spoons for hands, which it uses to lift things up telepathically.

"We must stop them!" said Jake hastly.

"No, you're not allowed to do that untill you've officially become Pokerangers." Said Lucria.

"But people will get hurt if we don't act fast," Jake tried to convince her with.

Lucria told the driver to call Pokepowers that they're coming a little bit later, and then they ran off to the scene.

It seems that some civilians have ran off to safety, but crashed cars and Team Chrono grunts kept the rest on the bridge.

"No one around," said Lucria. "Let's Poké Power!"

"Poké Power!" said the rest and thier suits digitalized on them.

The grunts noticed them and began attacking. One grunt kicked at Binnie but missed, so Binnie punched him in the chest.

Two jumped against Jake, but Jake unleashed some sparks from his hands and the grunts exploded, and a head from one of the grunts rolled on his foot.

"They... they're... robots..." stuttered Jake.

"Okay, then I won't feel bad to damage them hardly (but I never did)," said Joshua grinning inside his mask and used bite on them.

Andrea used ancient power and Binnie used shock spores.

"You seems to have great powers, but tell Psyoon, who are you?" said the spoon monster.

"I'm the Blue Lucario Ranger. Aura be with me," said Lucria.

"I'm the Red Luxray Ranger. Gonna zap through for justice," said Jake.

"I'm the Black Mightyena Ranger. Do you're best shot and I'm gonna do better," said Joshua.

"I'm the Pink Venomoth Ranger. Look at me," said Binnie.

"I'm the Yellow Bastiodon Ranger. Knowing is half the battle," said Andrea.

Everybody said that while posing untill thay stopped at a posé and said at the same time.

"And we are the Pokérangers!" and there was explosions behind them.

"Maybe you'll be a challange to me," said Psyoon and pushed them away.

"Damn, he seems to not letting us get any closer," said Joshua.

"He's probably a coward," said Jake.

"Wh... Wh... WHAT!" shout Psyoon. "I'll show you. I'm gonna controll you, Red Ranger." And uses his psychic powers to controll him and making him punches and kicks his friends.

"Jake seems to have come up with something," said Binnie.

"Yes, that this monster is a coward," said Lucria

"You're right there, boss. Only a coward whould use another one for his dirty work," said Joshua.

Psyoon became angry and lost controll of Jake.

"Now, let's combine our powers," said Lucria and everyone collected power and unleashed an combined attack on Psyoon.

"But I didn't show you all my powers... It whould have been fantastic." Said Psyoon as it fell on the ground and exploded.

"Now to get back to Poképower," said Lucria.

At the evil villians place, which is a hightech castle surrounded by a force field which makes it invisible. They have seen on a screen the Rangers thriumph.

"My monster... failed," whined Shiref.

"Not only did that monster fail, you fail too," said the Sandslash-morph.

"Uhm... Shiref and Claese, the boss is coming," said the Probopass-morph and looked at a shadowy figure, which stretched out a hand and pointed at Shiref.

"I heard you're failure. If you fail again, you will feel the consequences," said the figure in a dark heavy breathing voice.

"I'll promise," said Shiref while he sat down and begged for mercy.

At Poképower, our heroes are amazed by all the technology in there.

"And here is the presidents office," said the guide, who also was the driver.

They all went in and saw a man with red hair and red stashe. He wore a dark blue uniform with a red Pokéball on it with his name, "Percy Leverman" on it.

"I'm sorry that we are late, but..." Lucria was going to say untill she got interupted by Percy.

"Don't worry, we saw everything," said Percy.

Everybody looked confused at each other.

"The driver filmed with a camera you're fighting and I must say that the new ones have shown thier will to help people and thierselves. You don't need to do the first test," said Percy.

"So the first test is as much as done? Thank you," said Jake.

"But there are still other tests left like pop quiz, how good you are with Pokémon and if you'll be able to controll you're future machines," said Percy.

Joshua, Andrea and Binnie seemed happy about hearing that, but for different reasons.

"(I don't have problem with any of these. I did learn something today I know now how it feels by being controlled by anyone else.)" Jake thought and they went to do the remaining tests.

With the pop quizzes, it seems that Andrea has it fairly easy, but the others had hard to just answer question number two. Andrea got 10/10, Binnie got 8/10 and Jake and Joshua got 7/10 (which was luckily for them the minimum for completing the test, but showed that they aren't really that smart). At the Pokémon test, they had test battle with Binnie vs. Jake and Andrea vs. Joshua.

Jake won with Luxray easily against Binnie's Venomoth, but was bested by her Purugly, but eventually he won, but it was just to show how good they're Pokémon are so Binnie is not being left out. Andrea's Bastiodon had great advantage against Joshua's Mightyena, who couldn't penetrate its stony skin, but it lost when Joshua used his Wartortle, but Wartortle lost against Andrea's Weepingbell.

Percy was fascinated and gave them all thumbs ups for being good with their Pokémon.

At last it's simulation for steering their machines, which is called Pokézords.

You could clearly see Joshua being joyful and destroyed several targets. Andrea and Binnie by other hand took it more calmly with the training.

Jake could use his thunder attacks against the targets, which he really appreciated, but wonders how it will be when they're using they're actual zords.

Later on after counting results, Percy announced that they now has become official rangers.

They all celebrated, even Lucria, Percy and the driver and Oozie who was at the background cleaning the walls.

Later they all went home for sleep, because they have school tomorrow.

The end.

What do you think? I think it was good (at least better than the last chapters). In next chapter, I'm going to have longer battles if you think that was short. You can give tips about future monsters being used here.


	4. Pokézords rising 1

I would thank Psyduckranger for his reviews. It made me think and now I'm going to take my time and think through all this clearly story wise.

Chapter 4 Pokézords arise part 1.

It was a sunny day after school. Joshua walked out and danced a little. Andrea looked at his moves and thought it was funny that he would dance.

"What are you doing Josh?" asked Andrea Joshua.

"I'm listening to a song by Rangerz. Their suits seem to be based on a series called Mighty Morphing Poke Rangers," said Joshua.

"Was there a series named that?" asked Andrea surprised.

"I haven't found any information about them, but if there really are more rangers team than us, then it will be a glorious day when we meet." Said Joshua and seemed to cry a single tear and held his hand up in the sky.

"I haven't seen you crying. It's not like you," said Andrea.

"Oh, that was no ordinary tear that you saw it was a manly tear," Joshua said and wiped it off. Andrea doesn't get what's the difference is between an ordinary tear and a manly tear.

"Let us go and see how the other is doing," said Joshua and they both went to the park where they knew Binnie would be to train her pokémon.

"Yoh, Binnie! What do you say about going with us to Poképower?" asked Joshua.

"Not now, I'm training my Venomoth. There's going to be a pokémon contest in about three weeks," said Binnie.

"Okay, we see each other at Poképower at half past three," said Andrea.

They then went to Poképower there they knew Lucria would be and relax after a day in school as a human, and hopefully Jake was going to be there too.

At the high-tech castle, the three poké-morphs planned about their next move.

"We won't let Shiref do it because of his failure," The Probopass-morph said.

"It was just one time. I would like to see you to do better," said Shiref.

"Stop fighting each other," said Claese.

"Get quite!" shout those two at Claese. Before Claese was going to attack them, the shadowy figure that is called by the morphs as "boss" came in and you finally got to see how he looks like.

He had a helmet that looked like Dialga's head; he had legs and arms like Dialga's four legs, but with hands sticking out from the front paws. He has a long cape that reached the floor and a bizarre looking sword on his left side. If you shall describe him in short, he looks like a ranger, but he isn't.

"Do as Claese said, or else," said the boss to Shiref and the Probopass-morph.

"Sorry!" sulked Shiref and Probopass and bowed down.

"Me, Noosu promise not to fight anyone of my comrades again, Boss," said the Probopass.

"Please, call me Dairun and I think that Claese has something to tell you about," said the boss.

"Oh, yes. I've created a new formula, thanks to the presence of b… Dairun," said Claese.

"Yea yea, skip the smooth talk about Dairun. You won't get a promotion or anything," said Shiref.

"Humph… Well, this formula that I call adrenaline+ will be used for all our future monsters. When it seems like they don't have anything left, adrenaline+ will give them a kick and make them grow," said Claese.

"Great. Have you got a monster for especially made for that?" asked Shiref sceptical if it really works.

"Not yet, but then it can depend on what it is for monster we make," said Claese.

"Make a monster then, while me and Shireff will take with us some Chrono grunts and rob some banks in Hope Town," said Noosu.

"No. You will rob the banks of their neighbouring city Rockpeak City," said Dairun.

"Why?" asked Shireff.

"Don't question the orders of Dairun, or you will get sliced by his sword," said Noosu.

Shireff sighed, and they took with them some grunts and flew pff with an airplane, that looks like a Fearow.

At Poképower, half past three. Joshua, Andrea, Binnie arived and met Lucria, but Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jake? If he isn't coming, it will be bad for all of us," said Joshua.

"He called me recently through my poké watch. He's at home and helps his dad," said Lucria.

"What's so important that Jake must be here too?" asked Binnie.

"Oh, that," said Joshua snickering and wagged his finger.

"We are finally going to see our complete zords!"

"I knew it..." said Andrea.

"Hello!" said a voice that was familliar to them.

"Hi Jake!" said all his friends.

"Jake, you must see them. This is going to be amazing," said Joshua with an exgarated voice.

Suddenly, the driver (yes, the same driver from the last chapter) came out.

"We where going to call you through your poké watches, but you where so close so I'm calling you like this." said the driver.

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"Team Chronos is robbing all the banks in Rockpeak City while causing panic," said the driver.

"Whe're going now. Everybody lets get to the Pokécopter," said Lucria.

Everybody ran to the Pokécopter with Lucria first in line. Joshua just stood where he was, dissapointed but then followed the other.

When above Rockpeak city, Lucria stood up and went to the door.

"Okay Rangers. Remember that we must protect our identities, so we have to call each other by our colour," said Lucria.

"Yes, sir!" said Jake, Andrea and Binnie.

"Hmm…" said Joshua.

"What's your problem?" asked Jake. Joshua didn't answer and then stood up.

"Poké power!" said Joshua and pushed the button on his watch to become Black Mightyena Ranger.

The other did the same and became Rangers, and then they each took a bag with parachute.

On the ground so is Shireff and Noosu drinking some kinda beer while they are watching all the chaos in the city.

"There's nothing better than a work well done," said Noosu.

"Not really. We have yet to fix those Rangers," said Shireff. When talking about it, the Rangers landed in front of them. Then they began to pose.

"I'm the Blue Lucario Ranger. Aura be with me."

"I'm the Red Luxray Ranger. Gonna zap through for victory."

"I'm the Black Mightyena Ranger. Do you're best shot and I'm gonna do better."

"I'm the Pink Venomoth Ranger. Look at me."

"I'm the Yellow Bastiodon Ranger. Knowing is half the battle."

"And we are the Pokérangers!" said all of them, but Joshua was a bit after.

"I have always wanted to beat you down for going against our plans," said Shireff.

"I guess that you are the leaders of that Team Chrono," said Jake.

"Not really, but we have a high position," said Noosu and clapped his hands.

All the grunts came at the Rangers.

"Hmm, the rangers have engaged with our grunts. How's that monster going?" asked Dairun.

"Oh, it's done now, oh master Dairun," said Claese and then showed him a monster made of rocks that looks like a human, but with one single eye. It got a big mace as weapon too.

"When they are calling, we'll send them this monster to them. Rangers, meet your doom in Rocklops," said Claese and laughed.

To be continued…

Got nothing to say for now, so please just comment and rate and wait for the next chapter to come.


	5. Pokézords rising 2

Before we start, I just want to tell you that I don't own Pokémon or Power Rangers/Super Sentai.

--

Pokézordsarise part 2.

The Rangers are fighting against Shireff, Noosu and their Chrono grunts.

Jake destroyed several off them with his spark attack, but one was behind him and was going to order it's Ariados to attack, but suddenly a fist came through its chest.

Jake looked behind and saw it. "Thanks, Blue," he said and noticed that the Ariados began to act confused, like it was controlled by brainwash.

"(_What are those Chrono thugs doing to the Pokémon actually?)_" (A/N: Characters thoughts will be cursive while in parentheses) Jake thought frightened.

Binnie used her Shock Spores to paralyze a grunt and kicked him down. He easily rose up again, and then Binnie grabbed its head and ran with its head against a wall several times until its head became severely broken.

Andrea was using ancient power on the grunts, until Noosu came in front of him.

"Let us fight, intellectual brute," said Noosu and tackled him.

Andrea fell on the ground. "I would not like to be called brute, because I'm not," said Andrea while rising up and kicked Noosu right on his big nose.

Joshua used his Dark Bite ability without caring so much and got attacked by Shireff.

"What an easy target. _(It seems like we don't need that monster of Claese,)_" said Shireff.

Joshua tried to stand up, but got beaten down by Shireff.

Jake saw that and ran towards Shireff and jump kicked him on the side.

"OW! How dare you..." said Shireff and pressed his ear. "Claese, send that monster of yours now."

"**Okay. Just wait a little moment,**" (A/N: Bold text is when communicating through radio, cellphone or the pokéwatches) said Claese.

--

Claese shrunk Rocklops and put him in a box. He went to a small robot and placed the box inside it, and then it flew away fast.

"_(Master Dairun will be happy with my succes,)_" Claese thought happily.

--

Back at Rockpeak city.

Jake was fighting Shireff. Shireff slashed at him with his leafhands, but Jake dodged these and did a series of punches on him.

"You are a better challange than that Black Ranger, if I must insist," said Shireff.

Jake remembered now that Joshua was not the same hotblooded guy he knew when this mission started. But thinking about that distracted him and got beaten. Lucria saw that and took over before Jake becomes so weak to fight that he transforms back to his normal self.

"You really cares for you're teammates, right?" asked Shireff and used razor leaf on Joshua.

Jake ran to him and held him close.

"Why are you not fighting?" asked Jake.

"I tried, but not seeing the zords as planned we should, I lost my will to fight," said Joshua.

Suddenly a flying robot came and dropped a box that landed in between Shireff and Lucria.

Shireff picked it up and released Rocklops.

"Rocklops… SMASH!" shouted Rocklops.

"And that is what you will do. Destroy the Rangers," said Shireff and ran to the Fearow ship with the remaining grunts. Noosu noticed that the others where running, he ran away.

"We meet again… if you survive, which is not," said Noosu.

Rocklops began smashing things with his mace, the rangers tried to kick, punch and use their special abilities, except for Lucria and Joshua. The other Rangers attacks were of no effect on it. Lucria was focusing on an Aura sphere, but Rocklops threw his mace at Lucria and hit her stomach. She nearly collapsed doe to the heavy weapon.

"Joshua, you are our only hope left!" shouted the other while Jake was carrying Lucria.

Joshua just stood there and Rocklops stared at him with its big red eye.

"You must be weak coward. Weak as a justly hatched Magicarp," said Rocklops and laughed. This made Joshua really angry and walked forward to Rocklops.

"Oh, little Magicarp is… angry," laughed Rocklops up.

Joshua just looked, behind the mask, he was angry. When Rocklops looked at him again, Joshua threw a punch right in his eye.

"No one calls me weak," said Joshua while Rocklops hold for its eye and whined in pain.

Now the monster became angry and shot a laser at Joshua. Joshua dodged it did a leg sweep that tripped Rocklops.

Lucria began to get on her own feet.

"Now, let's do our combo attack," said Lucria and everybody used their powers and unleashed it on Rocklops so that he almost fell. Rocklops became angry while the adrenaline+ streamed through it and made it ten times bigger.

"Ok leader, how do we do now?" asked Binnie to Lucria.

Suddenly a beep came from Lucria's poke watch.

"Blue Ranger here!" she said.

"**This is Percy, the president. How's the status?**" asked Percy.

"It's bad. We faced a monster made of rocks, but then it grew by ten times!" answered Lucria.

"**Then, it is time to see what the Pokézords can do in a real battle!**" said Percy and at him, he pressed a button. "**I have disabled the safety, now you can call the pokézords from the HQ to the battlefield by pressing the green button on your pokéwatches.**"

"Ok, president," said Lucria and turned off. "Everybody time to call you're pokézords as the President said."

"Right!" everybody said and pressed the green button.

--

At Poképower, some doors opened and some mechas resembling a Lucario, a Luxray, a Mightyena, a Bastiodon and a Venomoth came out flying on jet boards (except for Venomoth, who can already fly). When at Rockpeak, they jumped off them and landed on the ground.

--

All the Rangers became fascinated, especially Joshua. They jumped up on their zords and into the cockpits.

"Now, when you are inside, you must command them what they shall do as for real Pokémon," said Lucria.

"Yes sir!" replied the others.

Rocklops was kinda surprised by them but not as much as the evil morph's that was watching it at the high-tech castle.

"You're still going down," said Rocklops and ran against the Venomoth zord, but Binnie made it dodge at time and then Andrea made the Bastiodon zord charge and tackle the monster so it fell down. Jake and Joshua commanded their zords to hold it still by biting on each arm.

"AURA SPHERE!" shouted Lucria and her Lucario zord shot an Aura Sphere right at the monsters eye.

"Ghuaaah!!" shouted Rocklops in pain while the Luxray and Mightyena zords jumped off it and then it exploded.

"Yes!" said Lucria.

"Yatta, this is the most awesome day in my life!" said Joshua.

--

Back at Poképower they are in a room with a comfy couch, a 50htz HD TV, some arcade machines and an exotic plant in a corner. Everybody sat on the couch and watched the news on TV.

"Latest news. The fearful Team Chrono attacked the city of Rockpeak, but then some guys dressed in colourful suits resembling Pokémon came and fought with them. Even if Chrono had a monster and it grew enormous, those guys, which eye witness says they're called Pokérangers, used giant robots to destroy that monster. We don't know who they are, but as for now, we can only say thank you for saving Rockpeak," said the reporter in the TV.

"I hope those Chrono types will think and stop doing what they do," said Jake.

"Yes, I agree," said Binnie.

"I don't think they will change just like that, I'm afraid," said Lucria.

"She's right," said Joshua. "Some people and pokémorph never change."

--

At the high-tech castle, the pokémorphs are hiding from Dairuns wrath.

"It doesn't help to run away," said Dairun and lifted his sword in front of his face and then moved it reverse to clockwise, then the morphs moved backwards from their hiding places and then he stopped and slashed Shireff and Noosu, but Claese wasn't seen. Then he reversed the slash so that they just have a small wound.

"Why must he just slash us and not Claese?" asked Noosu in a winced voice.

"Probably he got a good hiding spot, that makes Dairun takes more energy of his sword to make him come here," said Shireff.

Dairun went to his throne room and sat down and was angry, but at the same time excited.

"This wasn't as easy as I thought, but a great challenge. I like it," said Dairun and laughed.

The End.

--

Phew… now I'm done with this chapter. As far as you have read, you probably know that this fic doesn't take place in some of the known regions, but I don't have a good name for it, so therefore so do I have a challenge to you that is that you will name the region that Pokérangers: Poké Power takes place. The winner will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her.

We do have Claese the Sandslash-morph here.

"Hi author…"

Hi Claese. Please don't be shy and tell us what you want.

"Oh, right. You see the only one I dare to talk to is master Dairun and the other pokémorphs. But I will give it a try. We don't have any monsters right now and we need you're help to come up with some really bad monsters."

Well, that's it for now. Have a good time and wait for the next chapter to come.

"Bye bye, readers!"


	6. Team Chrono kidnaps the presidents

I have decided (thanks to several people in the Poké Rangers: Online! Forum) that I will not wait for reviews, because it would ruin the fun in writing a fic. The region the fic will take place in Holon. The region where the trading card games of Pokémon delta takes place. It's cannon, but hasn't been so much discovered (not even by Nintendo themselves).

So I will use all my creativity to come up with all the places there.

--

Team Chrono kidnaps the presidents.

Today Jake's dad will come to visit at their school and have a talk with their teacher.

"This is not good," said Jake with his head pointing down.

"Why not?" asked Andrea.

"Because my dad will shame me out in front of Mr. Boule," said Jake.

"You mean more than what you and Joshua did last year?" asked Andrea.

Suddenly a flashback appeared. It was quite in the classroom until Jake and Joshua ran into the room dressed up as Gligarman and Gligargirl (A/N: Yes, I do remember those characters from the Jotho series) jumped in, dances and tried to do the same poses as they did. The most embarrassing, for Jake that is, was that he was dressed up as Gligargirl.

The flashback ended. "Yes, even more embarrassing than that," answered Jake.

Mr. Boule came in.

"Hmm, is your father that embarrassing? Even more than that you did with Joshua… Yushaa (A/N: Yes, it's his real after name)? Mr. Boule asked and began to laugh.

--

Lunchtime in the cafeteria. The Rangers was eating some kind of pasta dish.

"So, do you have any news, Lucria?" asked Joshua.

"Well, the president of Poképower told me that they together with the president of Holon will make it official to the public that Poképower will defend people, but they will still keep our identities secret and will continue to make accessories for Pokémon," said Lucria.

"That is good, I think," said Binnie.

"Yes, and that means that people will trust us for real," said Jake, but suddenly a man came.

"Where's my biggelly boy somewhere?" asked a man who has brown hair, beardstumps on his chin, he wore a pink shirt and grey jeans. He was more than avarage built.

Jake hid under the table they where eating at.

"Who the hell are you for a doofus?" asked Joshua.

"I think that he is Jakes dad," said Andrea. Everybody stared at him. They thought that Jake was right about his dad is really embarrassing. At least he looks like it.

"Is he under the table?" asked Jakes dad, but before anyone could answer he went to the table and crouched down.

"So… is it common here in this high school that the students hide under the tables?"

"Yes, only if their embarrassing dad comes to visit," said Jake.

"Oh, c'mon, you are 18 years old," said J's dad.

"But you don't treat me like I'm 18 years old," said Jake.

--

At the high-tech castle, so is the evil pokémorphs together with their master, Dairun planning their next move.

"Master Dairun, I have come up with a great plan," said Claese.

"No, you failed last time, and we got punished for that!" exclaimed Shireff furios.

Sudenly they caught something on their screen. It was the news. They saw a reporter in front of a crowd of people in front of the Poképower building.

"Today the president of Holon, Yoko and the president of Poképower, Percy will be talking in front of alot of people in Hopes town and tell everybody about our latest heroes," said the reporter.

"This sounds interesting," said Dairun. "Anyone knows what to do with this situation?"

"We could make a monster, and then we can send the monster togheter with the grunts to Poképower and kidnap the two presidents... me think so," said Noosu.

"The only problem is that you dont have any monster. But lucky for us, I do have one in store. Its name is Camaton," said Shireff and a monster resembling a red/bluish robot with magnemites as shoulders, elbows, knees and a big one as a stomach, but it has a camera as its head.

"Camaton at your service, master Dairun," said the monster.

"What is that things power?" asked Noosu sceptical.

All its eyes stared at Noosu, then the camera head looked at him and then a flash was made and Noosu was captured in a card.

"You're in. Go and do not dissapoint me," said Dairun.

--

Back at the school, so are Mr. Boule, Jake and his dad talking.

"So, you are Jakes dad?" asked Boule.

"Yuppely yup yup. Names Paulo Coshi," said Jakes dad.

"He's my irritating and embarrassing dad," said Jake, Paulo stared at him and then turned to Mr. Boule and smiled stupidly.

"_(I understand how that kid feels. He even makes me embarrassed,)_" thought Boule scared.

--

At the same time at Poképower, where the rest of the Rangers was at and waited for the two presidents to anounce Poképower as defenders of Holon.

"To bad that Jake couldn't come with us," said Binnie.

"His father is a really embarrassing guy," said Andrea.

"He may be embarrassing, but I did feel somethin strange about him, like..." said Lucria but was interupted as the presidents took their places in front of Poképowers doors.

"Today I proudly present you the president of Poképower, Percy Leverman," said Holons president; she was an old woman with small glasses and brown hair with a little white. Her clothes were that you would expect a president to wear.

"Thank you Miss President," said Percy. "Ever since I was little I always dreamed to help humans and pokémon from evil powers. And now the dream has come true with five warriors (which I'm not going to tell what theyre names are)."

Everybody aplouded and somekinda guy came in with alot of clothes on.

"_(You both are perfectly togheter. Oh, this will be a great picture! Kekeke,)_" thought the guy and a flash came from his head and trapped the two presidents in a picture.

Everybody was in shock, including our Rangers.

The guy took off his disguise and showed to be the monster Camaton. He began photographing people as they ran. The Rangers ran too to a place where no one could see them.

Lucria transformed to her pokémorph form and looked at the others.

"Poké power!" they shouted and their suits digitized on them.

--

Mr. Boule and Paulo discussed while Jake was bored, until his watch beeped.

"Excuse me, but I have to go," said Jake.

"No you will not," said Boule.

"Let him go if he wants, we have already talked about how good/bad he is in school," said Paulo, which surprised Jake, for he thought that he would cry because he said so.

"Thanks dad," said Jake and ran off. He took and answered the message he got.

"**Jake, we need you here. A Magnemite monster with a camera head has kidnapped the presidents of poképower and Holon and some civilians,**" said Lucria who was contacting him.

"I'll be coming as fast as possible," said Jake, looked around and then pressed his watch.

"Poké Power!" said Jake and the Luxray Ranger suit digitized on him.

Then he called on his Luxray zord.

--

At the same time at the Poképower bulding where the rest of the Rangers are fighting the evil Camaton.

"You think you can defeat me? I'll snap you, kekekeke," said Camaton.

"Laugh as much as you can, we'll still beat your ass," said Joshua.

Suddenly a hangar opened and the Luxray zord came out on its jetboard and flew off.

"Please hurry," prayed Binny for the zord.

Lucria jumped forward and punched Camaton on the chest so it fell backwards.

"Let us do our combo attack, Andrea!" shouted Joshua.

"Right!" said Andrea and used ancient power to throw stones, and then Joshua jumped and kicked them so it will get more speed and hit Camaton.

Camaton became angry and then took a snap and got Joshua and Andrea catch on pictures.

"The boys are trapped!" said Binnie.

"Don't loose hope, Binnie. We will find a way to free our friends," said Lucria.

Suddenly the Luxray zord came back with Jake on it.

"Much better way to travel than the bus," said Jake.

"Good that you could come. That monster has captured the other guys in a picture," said Binnie.

Ok, let us defeat this... is it built up by Magnemites?" asked Jake shocked.

"There isn't any aura in them. As you know, aura exists in every living thing. Human, pokémon, plants and us pokémorphs, but those monsters who that team Chrono makes doesn't have it, instead it's another sort of enery," said Lucria.

"So it's not any real pokémon on it," said Jake with relieved voice and then released some sparks at it.

"Take this!" said Camaton and threw the picture containing Andrea and Joshua at the sparks.

"Nooo…" said the Rangers as Jakes spark attack hit the picture, but then they saw Andrea and Joshua as normal (in their Ranger suits of course).

"That's it, lightning is the answer! But first, let us finish this monster," said Jake. Everybody agreed and used all their powers to fire away a beam against Camaton.

It hit, but the camera monster still stood up. It breathed fast and heavy and then it started to grow ten times bigger.

Jake jumped into the cockpit of his zord.

"Wait, doesn't the president have to release the safety before we can call forth our zords?" Andrea asked.

"No time for questions. Let's call our zords," said Joshua and pressed his watch. "Mightyena!"

"Lucario!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Venomoth!"

All their zords came out but not on their jet boards (they are so close to Poképower).

The rangers jumped into their zords and began battling Camaton.

"Thunder!" yelled Jake and shot thunders at Camaton, but the Magnemite looking things on it just absorbed it and then shot it at Binnie's Venomoth zord.

"Aow…" whined Binnie as her zord was struck.

"Looks like we can't face him like that. Let us unite to Pokéknight Megazord!" said Lucria.

"Megazord? Like a manifestation of our united power as a single robot?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. Just press the button besides you to unite," said Lucria.

"UNITE!!" shouted everybody and pressed the buttons. The Luxray and Mightyena zords lowered their heads and their bodies rose up so that they become legs.

The Lucario zords feet pointed down and docked with the two zords. The Bastiodon zord split and its body became arms, while two jet boards came engaged with the arms. The Bastiodon head was stuck on the chest area. The Venomoth zord flew and lands on the back.

"Pokéknight Megazord!!" shouted the Rangers and there were explosions in the background.

"This gets more awesome by the days that pass!" cheered Joshua.

"This is truly cool. I must take a shot off it," said Camaton, but before it could take a picture of the Megazord, the Megazord punched it right on the lens. It fell backwards and its lens was cracked.

"I will kill you all!" yelled Camaton and ran to them.

"Now, the double blade!" said Lucria and pulled two levers, the wings of Venomoth disengaged from Venomoth and flew to the Megazords hands.

Then it slashed Camaton so that it fell on the ground and then exploded into nothingness.

"We did it!" said Jake and all the other cheered.

--

After Jake has zapped all the photos, the president of Holon thanked the Rangers for saving their city.

Inside the Poképower building, Oozie was watching.

"I hope they enjoyed my help. Now that we're even, I have to get on with my plan," said Oozie.

--

In the high-tech castle, there was quite.

"Strange, shouldn't master Dairun slash us with his sword?" asked Noosu.

"Yeah, I find that strange too," said Shireff, until he felt that he was cut from behind. Then time reversed so that the big bleeding cut was just a small cut.

Noosu began to run away, but Dairun didn't seem to care.

"Think that they could use a Megazord, Diahahahaha. But they will not be a match for us," said Dairun.

--

Jakes house, his dad Paulo was waiting for him.

"Where were you?" asked Paulo.

"Oh, I just brought this card for you," said Jake and handed it over to him. It was a card featuring a Palkia and Dialga that's outside the gates of Tivoli City Pokémon Park.

"You know that I love it, but it isn't my birthday today," he said.

"Oh, I figured out that you are my dad and that no one could ever replace you."

This made Paulo cry joyful tears as Jake sat and ate the lunch that his dad made for him.

The end…

--

Now that's done.

Starting with this chapter, I will interview the characters in this series (will they be Rangers, villains, secondary or others).

Our first one is Jake Coshi.

"Hi everybody," said Jake.

So Jake, can you tell them about yourself?

"Yes. My name is Jake Coshi, 18 years old. I live in Hopes Town and goes in Hopes Town High School. I love Lucria Dimon, but we haven't any serious relationship yet."

Can you tell what you look like, for I haven't told the readers about it?

"Geez… you should have done that. I have light brown hair that's back licked. I have a red trench coat and black jeans. I'm 1,75 m tall. Want to ask something more?"

No, that was it... Wait, I got just one. Who would you like to have a major role in the next chapter?

"Binnie. She's almost haven't got any action in this chapter."

Ok, that will be, until we meet again. Good-bye.

"Bye, bye."


	7. Contest Hall

Chapter 7: Contest Hall.

It's a Saturday evening and Binnie was running around but couldn't find her friends, until she remembered her watch. She pressed a blue button and saw all the Rangers and President Percy.

"How do I to contact everybody?" she asked herself and searched through her watch.

"You can just call one of the contacts and ask them," said a voice.

Binnie looked backward and saw that it was Andrea.

"Do you want to tell us something?" asked Andrea.

"Yes, I'm going to the Poké contest in Trio Town," said Binnie exited.

"That's fantastic," said Andrea. "I hope your Venomoth will win."

"And I'm going to enter as the Pink Pokéranger this year," said Binnie proud.

Andrea called on all the other and fixed so that Binnie can hear too.

"It's me Andrea. Binnie will enter the Poké contest in Trio Town as the Pink Pokéranger," said Andrea.

"**Is she trying to shame us by being dressed like that and acting like a snob?**" asked Joshua furiously.

"**I don't know if it is okay for her to do it,**" said Jake.

"**Of course it's not,**" said Lucria.

"Why?" Binnie asked.

"**It's not just responsibility, but one of the Pokéranger rules is that you will not use your Ranger powers for personal use,**" answered Lucria.

"But, geez... how many rules are there being a Ranger?" asked Binnie sarcastically.

"**You will overreact with your powers,**" said Percy.

"Mr. President! Did you listen to our conversation?" asked Binnie.

"**Not really, but if you want, we can sponsor you," **said Percy.

"Thank you," said Binnie.

--

In the High-tech castle, Noosu and Claese were plotting on what to do next.

"Have you heard about the Pokémon contest in Trio Town?" asked Noosu.

"Yes, I've heard that there will be alot of beautiful pokémon there and Arc Harley will be there too," said Claese and seemed to be caught in a dream.

"Arc Harley? You mean that pop rocker and Pokémon champion of Holon?"

"Yes, he will be one of the judges there," said Claese.

Dairun came in.

"Haven't you come up with something yet?" he asked.

"Well, we could do something to terrorize the Pokémon contest," said Noosu.

"Then why not make a monster to steal the attraction of all men that attends the contest. Someone that could even attract the Pokérangers," said Dairun.

"How do you know that they will be attending?" asked Claese.

"I just got the feeling that they will be. Claese, you will go togheter with that monster as her oh, so cute and adorable pokémon," said Dairun and felt ill that he said cute.

"What is it, master?" asked Claese worrying.

"It's just that cuteness creates envy, like beauty. But when I take over this world, all humans and pokémon will not envy eachother," said Dairun.

"A world where no envy exists... that's beautiful. If only those mean Rangers could just understand what it is you're trying to do," said Claese.

--

In Trio Town where the pokémon contest is held, the Rangers arrived to watch their friend Binnie and her Venomoth attend the contest.

"It's good that it's Saturday today," said Andrea.

"Yep, and this Saturday will be the Saturday when Binnie Flora wins the pokémon contest," said Binnie. Suddenly laughter was heard; Binnie turned her head to the direction of the laugh and saw a boy with aquamarine shirt, pants with the same color, a mantle in light blue and a azure hat with yellow feathers. He has blonde hair.

"You're Kim Bluestone!" said Binnie with a surprised voice.

"Good that you remember me. I in other hand can't forget someone who kicked… no, roundhouse kicked me in the head because I'm perfect," said Kim.

"You roundhouse kicked that snob? I take back everything I said about you being a wimp," said Joshua.

"I see that someone like you gets to be with lowlife like that," said Kim. That made Joshua angry and tried to attack him, but Andrea and Jake held him back from doing it.

"I have to go and meet the judges. Who are Sister Joy (yes this region got to have a joy too), Ivan of the pokémon mode magazine and Arc Harley," said Kim. Binnie and Lucria (who is in her human form of course) looked at each other's and began to squeal.

"That's not like Lucria to squeal," said Jake.

"That's because it's the name of Arc Harley they heard. Every girl in Holon loves him," said Andrea.

"I don't like him that much as artist, but as a trainer," said Joshua.

--

The contest is starting now. Binnie and Kim were two of the four contestants that have to show what their pokémon could go for. One of the other two is a female trainer who has a Sandslash and she is really beautiful that all men couldn't get their eyes from her.

She wore pink shirt, black shorts and her face was full of mascara.

"Wow! I think we already have a winner," said Ivan, who is a short man wearing purple cloths.

"Ivan, it's the pokémon that counts," said Sister Joy.

Ivan went closer to the Sandslash and studied it.

"He's a Delta pokémon, so he's a fighting type," said the girl.

"That's it, it already won the first part of the contest," said Ivan.

Binnie figured out that something was not right here and looked carefully at the mystical girl.

"Who are you?" asked Binnie.

"I'm the grand Charm Ixa," said the girl.

Binnie looked then at the audience and saw everyone except for Lucria and some other girls fell in love with that Charm Ixa.

Suddenly Kim and the fourth competitor gave up so that it was just Binnie and Charm left.

"Seems we have just two one left," said Arc. Arc Harley has light gray long hair, red eyes, dark gray jacket with some gold plating on his shoulders. He has pants in the same color as the jacket.

"Charm and Sandslash! Charm and Sandslash!" could be heard from the audience.

"This contest must be rigged," said Binnie.

"You're just jealous because I'm beautiful," said Charm and laughed, but then Binnie kicked her in the face. A crack was seen on her face and then it fell apart.

"Ahhh… my beautiful face," said Charm and covered her face with her arms. All the boys and men went to her and to see how bad the damage is.

"Oh hell, you must be something else than a human," said Binnie.

"Get her," said Charm whining and everybody hunted her until someone grabbed her and took her in the girl's toilet. The men didn't notice that.

"Thank you Lucria," said Binnie to Lucria who was in her pokémorph form.

"You're welcome. I do think the same as you that Charm is not a human," said Lucria. "I felt that she has the same kind of aura… or the same energy as those monsters team Chrono creates."

"Then we should morph into Pokérangers," said Binnie and help up her watch.

"Good idéa," said Lucria. "Lucario!"

"Venomoth!"

Their suits digitized on them and then they jumped forth infront of Charm.

"Heh... are you the Pokérangers? Why are you here?" asked Charm.

"We are here to beat the hell of you," said Binnie.

"That's right, Force Palm!" Lucria shouted and did a Force Palm on Charm, and then her true face was revealed, it was compöeteöy black except for some red dots that seems to be eyes.

"Die scum," said Charm and shot laser out of her eyes and hit both the Rangers.

They fell on the ground but rose up again.

"Strange that it's grip over all the men haven't lifted," said Binnie.

"That is because that it can't do that until it is destroyed," said the Sandslash. The rangers looked confused at it and then it transformed into a pokémorph.

"My name is Claese. I'm the loyal servant of master who will be ruler of this world," said the Sandslash.

"You maybe look better than those other morphs of Chrono's, but you are still an evil freak," said Lucria.

"You are wrong," said Claese. "We just seem evil because there aren't any other ways for you people to get to be ruled by my master."

"Bullshit, of course you are evil," said Binnie and was going to use Shock Spores, but got hit on behind by Charm.

"I think that you have to take care of that monster while I'll take care of that Claese," said Lucria and they both ran out.

Binnie ran to Charm and kicked her on the stomach. It just flinched.

"Wing Attack!" shouted Binnie, but nothing happened.

"_(Strange, Lucria can more than one attack, so why can't I… Oh yeah, she's a pokémorph,)_" thought Binnie and then jumped and kicked Charm on the face. That was by the way very effective.

"Die!!" screamed Charm and pointed at her, then all the men jumped forward her, but then a guitar was heard. Binnie looked and saw Arc playing his guitar.

"Why aren't you under the control of that monster?" asked Binnie.

"Because there aren't any beautiful than music," said Arc. He then played a song on his guitar and it made all the men relaxed.

"What are you doing? Attack her!" said Charm furiously.

"Sorry, you lost the control over them," said Binnie then suddenly, Lucria called on her watch.

"How are you doing?" asked Lucria.

"The monster has lost control over all the men," said Binnie.

"Good, maybe it's time that I tell you you're special weapon, the Wing Blade," said Lucria.

"Wing Blade?" asked Binnie.

"Yes, just look at your watch and say "Wing Blade", and then it will appear in your hand," said Lucria.

"Wing Blade," said Binnie and then she got a sword that looks like a wing of a Venomoth.

"Now you will die," said Charm and loaded a big laser blast.

Binnie rushed towards Charm, then jumped and did a spin.

"Blade Tornado!" she shouted and slashed Charm multiple times, then when she landed so fell Charm onto the ground and exploded.

"What happened?" asked Jake. Binnie went to him.

"You, see if everyone is okay kid," said Binnie.

"Uhm... Yes, miss Pink Ranger," said Jake.

She then ran out and saw Lucria and Claese still fighting, until a ship came by and lowered a rope ladder.

"I have to say goodbye. If you would only understand our ideal," said Claese and took hold of the ladder and flew of with the ship.

"Are you ok?" asked Binnie.

"Yes... at least I got to know that this masters name is Dairun, but it doesn't help so much," said Lucria and looked around, she then demorphed and was in her human form.

--

Later when the day it's evening.

"Now, aren't you happy that you got the medal for Venomoth?" asked Andrea.

"No, for I didn't get it fair," said Binnie, suddenly someone patted her on the shoulder.

"If it makes you happy, let us have a fight with our pokémon," said Kim who was the one who patted.

"Sure, be ready for defeat," said Binnie.

"Watch out for her, she is one of the coolest people I've ever met," said Joshua.

"One of them?"

"Yes, first we have my friend Jake, then Andrea and then when I got to know Lucria..." said Joshua but didn't finish it because Binnie stared angry at him.

"So you think that Andrea the nerd is cooler than me?" asked Binnie as it steamed from her. Joshua began to run away, with Binnie after him.

"So you think that I'm cool?" asked Andrea and almost seemed like to cry happy tears, then Binnie looked at Andrea and began hunting him too.

Everybody was laughing.

The End.

...

Now when this chapter has ended, let us have an interview with Binnie Flora.

"Hi, so this is where you live?"

Yes, but I'm the one to ask the questions. So can you tell what you look like to the readers?

"You should put info about us in your profile, but I guess that I have to do it. I have nice long brown hair, blue eyes and a little bit tanned. I wear white shirt with pink arrows and blue short jeans, and then I have these nice white, azure and pink shoes."

Thank you. Another question, what's your favourite food?

"My favourite is Miso soup. Did you expect me to like something else?"

No I didn't. Then that's it then, just wait for the next chapter. Lucria will get a visit by her long dead dad.

"That sounds interesting... are team Chrono behind this?"

Uhm... You have to see.

"Ok, bye!"

Good bye, and good bye to you readers too.


	8. The truth about the Pokémorph

I have uploaded the Rangers profiles on my profile (do you get it? Oh…), but why do I talk about that? Let's get going with the story already!

--

Chapter 8: The truth about the Pokémorph.

Lucria sat in the classroom and studied in Holons history.

"_5000 years ago, there was a mighty creature who said that it was the gods of pokémon, Arceus who arrived on Holon. It showed wonders to the people of that time, but then five warriors arrived and told everyone that the one calling itself Arceus is a fake and battling it. Then when only two of them were able to stand up, they sealed the pretender into a dark realm. Since that day they have been known in myths and legends as the "Rangers of Arceus". No one knows if this story is true or not, but as it this is the world of pokémon, everything could be possible_," read Lucria quite for herself. She began to think that it sounded a bit like the Pokérangers.

--

At the high-tech castle of team Chrono.

"I finally got it!" shouted Shireff.

"It must have taken you long time to think about that because you weren't here when our last plan failed and after that," said Noosu.

"Oh that long?" asked Shireff. "Anyway, I have created a monster that wills totaly defeat the Rangers."

"So... where is it?" asked a dark voice behind Shireff, who of course was Dairun.

"It is..." said Shireff and was going to pick up something but then felt that something was amiss. "IT'S GONE!!" shouted Shireff frightened.

"You lost a monster? You had a monster in a box and then you lost it?" asked Dairun furiously and grabbed Shireff's around his throat.

"Don't (cough)… worry (cough)… Dairun," said Shireff. Dairun released him so that he could breath.

"What I remember so could I have dropped it in Hopes Town."

"Whatever you say so can we not get contact with it," said Claese.

"Then I have to go there with Shireff," said Dairun.

"Me?" asked Shireff.

"Yes, you created that monster," said Dairun.

--

At Poképower, where President Percy did his daily paperwork and made sure that the economy was right would get an unexpected guest.

"President, there is a pokémorph who wants to talk to you," said a girl who was his secretary.

"A morph?" asked Percy and then saw a human sized Lucario with orange hair and wore a green west and have green pants instead of blue as a Lucario usually has.

"So it's you," remarked Percy.

--

School time has ended at Hopes Town high and Lucria and Friends are going to Poképower.

"What are you going to do after school?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know, the usual things I do," said Lucria.

Suddenly so a car drove in front of them and then stopped, and Jake recognized the car as his dads.

"Hi, kids… teens!" said Paulo.

"What do you want dad?" asked Jake but tried to hide his irritation.

"I was just driving by and then I saw you. If you need to go somewhere so can I drive you there," said Paulo.

"Sure thanks. We are going to Poképower," said Lucria and then everybody went into the car.

"It seems like you go to Poképower almost everyday, so tell me, what's so special about it, for teens like you?" asked Paulo.

"It's my home," answered Lucria.

"So you are the daughter of the President there?"

"No, my father died when I was a little Ri… baby, the same went to my mother," said Lucria.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Paulo.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not that sad. I just wished that I knew my father more," said Lucria.

--

When the Rangers and Jake's dad arrived at Poképower, the Rangers went in into the Percy's room.

"Welcome back," said Percy.

"Hi Percy," said the others.

"And hi to that Lucario-morph... Who is it?" asked Joshua.

"Exuse me, my name is Farland Dimon," said the morph, and suddenly both Farland and Lucria noticed eachothers.

"Father… is that you?" Lucria asked.

"Is that really you my daughter Lucria?" asked Farland.

They both ran at each others and hugged each others.

"Didn't she say that her father was dead?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah, but it seems like he didn't," said Andrea.

"Finally I met my daughter, the great success after all those years," said Farland.

"Great success?" asked Jake.

Farland sat down on a couch and sighed.

"Do you know how pokémorph came to be?" asked Farland.

"No, please tell us," replied Binnie.

"From the beginning, I was just an ordinary human. But one day I got kidnapped by a crime organization together with other people and used us as guinea pigs on their experiments. Many of them suffered in pain as long the experiments was going then it was my turn and they injected me with a serum that made me mutate into a Lucario-morph. After that I met another Lucario-morph, who where a girl at my age. We fell in love and were together a long time until we made love. Then nine months later when my love was going to give birth, everybody, both morphs and members of the organization watched and after that our child was born, the scientist who had observed us declared the whole pokémorph project a success and was ready to take in more, but then I got every morph under my lead to strike the lab and destroy it.  
After that so was that organization gone for good and we could live happily ever after, if it wasn't so that we have nowhere to go and call home, then a man dressed up in an armour that resembled Dialga arrived and promised us a world where pokémorph could rule the world, but a lot of us, including me and my wife knew from the appearance of him that he wasn't anything good to believe in so we tried to escape or fight, but those who fought where instantly killed by him and then he got me too, he then hurt my wife, but survived thanks to a Sandslash-morph couple. I told her that she would go to my friend Percy, he who is now the president of Poképower," told Farland.

"So that was how the morphs were created?" asked Jake.

"Yes," said Farland.

--

At the Centrum of Hopes Town, a lot of Chrono grunts and following them was Dairun.

A girl was seeing everything and picked up her cell phone and called Poképower.

--

The phone is ringing in Percy's room and the president picked it up.

"Yes who is it?" asked Percy.

"**My name is Ricky Yushaa and… TEAM CHRONO IS ATTACKING THE CENTRUM!?**" shouted the girl.

"Ouch, my ear, I understand miss, the Poké Rangers are coming as fast as possible."

"Was it my sister that called?" asked Joshua.

"How did you know?" asked Percy.

"She screams quite high," said Joshua.

"Rangers, you have to get to Centrum now and stop team Chrono," said Percy.

"Right," said the Rangers and went out, except for Lucria.

"Won't you come?" asked Joshua.

"No, I want to have more time with my father. You will be the leader at the mean time," said Lucria.

"Okay," said Jake and went out with the others.

--

They came as fast as they could at the centrum and and faced against Dairun and his grunts.

"So the Rangers have come to play heroes," said Dairun.

"You... you must be the one that Blue's father was talking about!" said Jake.

"I guess that Blue is the code name for the blue one. Before you die, my name is Dairun the leader of team Chrono. Charge!" shouted Dairun and the grunts charged at the Rangers.

Jake and Joshua kicked at each grunt, while Andrea used Ancient power to destroy them, and Binnie used Shock Spores and then summoned her Wing Blades and slashed several grunts down.

"When did you get weapons?" asked Joshua.

"When I fought with Charm Ixa, you should probably have it too," said Binnie.

The other Rangers looked at their watches and found their weapons.

Andrea got the Basti Shield.

Joshua got the Mighty Claws (A/N: I couldn't come up with anything more original to have for him, so I just hopes that Mika of Yankee's Poké Ranger fics doesn't try to sue him for plagiarism for when she was Black Pochyena Ranger).

Jake got the Tail Rod.

When they all got their weapons they finished of the rest of the grunts.

--

At the same time at Poképower.

"I'm so glad that you could have such a happy life with friends that care for you," said Farland.

"Thank you father," said Lucria.

They both seem to have it good, but they don't know what will happen next.

--

Back to our Rangers who is facing of Dairun.

"Impressive, but you are still no match for me," said Dairun.

"You can't know that when you haven't thought us yourself," said Jake. "Attack!"

The Rangers rushed at different directions to attack him, but then Dairun picked up his sword and did a gesture with it.

"Roar of Time!" he shouted and it made so that every Ranger stands still.

"He, seems like we doesn't need that monster of Shireff at all, Diahahahaha," said Dairun and laughed. A girl ran to him angrily.

"How dare you do that to my love, Black Ranger?" she asked, she wears a white shirt with black stripes and a black mini skirt. She has long blonde hair with a pigtail and got nice brown eyes. She is the girl who called Poképower, Ricky Yushaa, who unbeknownst to her is Joshua.

"I did it because they where… or rather are in my way because they aren't dead yet," he said, then someone landed with a weapon that looks like a lance first in. It was a mystic figure with a helmet that looks like the head of Palkia, while the rest of his armour looks like the body of Palkia, except for the tail which is the lance.

"Let me fix this one, call the fifth Ranger at Poképower," said the figure.

Ricky did what the figure told her, even though he looked to be as mean as Dairun. She picked up her phone and called.

"The other Rangers needs help, where is the fifth one, their leader?"

"**The Rangers are in trouble?**" asked Percy. "**Lu... Blue, you have to help the rest of them.**" some mouffles can be heard that sounded like a protest about not being with a daddy.

"**Take him with you so that he can see you in action."**

Ricky hid in a store for safety while Dairun and the mystic Palkia knight were clashing.

The figure swung around his lance around, while Dairun dodged them all, but was finally hit.

"How... how did you come here in this time period?" asked Dairun.

"Like I'll answer to a creep like you," said the figure, but then Dairun slashed the figure on his knees.

He was nearly to fall down by that low blow.

"I'm this planets future ruler, so you shall answer my question!" said Dairun, then suddenly he sesnsed something.

A bit away so came Lucria and Farland.

"Poké Power, Lucario!" she shouted and became Blue Lucario Ranger, she then jumped on Dairun.

"So the Blue one has finally arrived, but you won't be a match against me," said Dairun and then he noticed Farland.

"Shireff, I've found your monster!" he shouted, and Shireff jumped forth and injected something in him.

"So Zombcario, let the power of Adrenaline+ give you power!" he said and suddenly Farland began to grow and his skin ripped apart to show a rotting body with bleeding bones sticking out everywhere. He then began to destroy the city.

"No, my father couldn't be a monster!" said Lucria and could be heard crying.

Jake was going to tell her that her dad really is a monster and they must destroy him, but he just couldn't.

"For crying out loud, you're father may be a monster and by that mean dead all the time, but if we don't stop him, alot more could die!" said Joshua and Binnie and then looked at each other.

"You have rigth," said Lucria and tried to stop, she then called Percy to release the safety so that they could summon their zords.

"Safety release!" he said and pushed the button to dissable the safety.

"We call on our ords!" said the Rangers in their watches and then the zords came on their jetboards and landed infront of Zombcario.

The Rangers jumped into their zords.

"Let's unite!" shouted Lucria. The Luxray and Mightyena zords became legs that connected to Lucario zords legs, the Bastiodon zord split itself and became arms and body armour for Lucario zord and finally so connected Venomoth on the back of Lucario.

"Pokéknight Megazord complete!" shouted them all and then stood face to face against Zombcario.

The Pokéknight Megazord started by throwing a punch, but Zombcario dodged and extended its ribs so that it stabbed the Megazord.

"Armour down to 60 percent," said Binnie.

"We have to use the Double Blades!" said Lucria and pulled the levers that made the wings of Venomoth disengaged and became the swords for the Megazord, then it slashed the ribs, but it wasn't enough to destroy him. Zombcario then did an Aura Sphere (instead of blue, it is yellow) and shot it at the Megazord.

"Armour down to 30 percent," said Andrea.

Zombcario was going to finish off Pokéknight Megazord with one last Aura Sphere but then stopped.

"He stopped!" said Jake.

"What did you say father?" asked Lucria who heard her fathers voice telepathically. "If you say so, listen up everyone, let's finish him off!"

"Double Blade Slash!" yelled the Rangers and slashed Zombcario so it fell down.

"Thank you… my child," said Farland/Zombcario and exploded.

"You failed yet again Shireff," said Dairun.

"I'm sorry," said Shireff and they both dissapeared. The mystic figure dissapeared too.

--

The Rangers returns to Poképower, Lucria is sad about her father and Jake trying to comfort her.

"You did what was right, it was all team Chrono's fault," said Jake.

"They will pay for this, I promise everyone of you and my dead parents," said Lucria and looked up. She then began to wonder who that mystic figure who fought with Dairun was.

Was he really a friend, or is he a foe that wants Dairun out of the way? The questions are many.

The End.

--

So what did you think about this chapter? Good or bad? But now let us welcome today guest at the studio, Lucria Dimon!

"Hello everybody!"

Hi Lucria, can please tell us how you were when growing up with Percy at Poképower?

"That I will gladly tell. When my dying mother came in front of Poképower, who was a little company at the time, she told Percy with her last breaths about my father and the Dialga knight (who you readers know as Dairun). She then transformed to her human form and then passed away. Percy and all the people in Poképower took care of me as if I was their own child. They learned me on how to shape shift between my original pokémorph, pokémon and human forms. Then when I was ten, I got to go at a real school, but I tried not to get in contact with the other children and it went well, and then we it was high school, where I met with Jake and his friends, I tried not to get in contact with them, but Jake came up with my true identity, but he didn't care much about it, in his eyes I was his love Lucria Dimon. I want to get more together with him and then when we are adults…"

That's all we need to know. Until next time, bye!

"Good bye!"


	9. The great geanious, Andrea

A/N: I apologize again to Psyduckranger for not knowing about that there was a weapon named Wing Blade in Poké Ranger Johto. I do hope that all the other names are not taken, if they are, then I'm sorry.

I don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Pokémon. The idéa about Pokéranger isn't mine alone too.

--

**Chapter 9: ****The great genius, Andrea.**

School will end in three days and everybody hurries with the homework for the exams, but the only one who does take time with it is Andrea Geomyte.

"(_4 times 10x10x10 is 4000, _6 times 10x10x10x10 60000 and...)" thought Andrea as he wrote it down on his notebook but then his watch rang. Andrea clicked and answered it.

"Hi, Andrea here. Who is it?"

"**Moshi moshi, this is Joshua speaking,**" said Joshua.

"Hi Joshua, are already done with you're homework?" asked Andrea.

"**Homework?"** asked Joshua.

"You haven't done it, right?"

"**Uh… I'm half done, yes half done!"**

"Ok, call me again after you're done."

"**Ok, bye,**" said Joshua.

"Good bye," said Andrea and they both turned off.

Andrea kept on working on his homework without rest until 11 o'clock.

--

At the same time at the high-tech castle.

"This time we will create such chaos and confusion that not even the Poké Rangers can stop it," said Shireff and laughed.

"What is it?" asked Claese and Noosu excited.

"It's a computer virus that I will infest all the computers in the world, especially the schools," answered Shireff.

"Why the schools?" asked Noosu.

"That is because of the final exams for the end of most schools!" said Claese.

"Exactly," said Shireff. "I can't wait to release this beauty on the Internet, shihihihi."

"Why don't you just do it then and show if this is a success?" asked Dairun inpatiently.

"That's the words I've been waiting for," said Shireff and went to a computer and pressed several buttons, on the screen it said: "The virus is uploading on the internet."

Seconds later it spread through the network of Holon.

--

Next day when Andrea is taking the bus to school he met an old man who got a white beard a brown hat and brown clothes. He held a newspaper in his left hand and a pen in his right.

"Hi, are you trying to figure out the piccross?" asked Andrea.

"Good day to you boy, yes I'm trying to figure out the piccross," said the man.

"Can I help you with that?" asked Andrea.

"Sure you can young'un," said the man and they both tried to figure it out untill the bus stopped at the school.

"I have to go, bye," Andrea said.

"Bye, I wish that there where more young folks like you," said the man and when Andrea jumped off, so did the man look at him like if he was spying.

--

The final exam was going to start soon and alot of them was pretty scared of what grades they will get.

"Finnaly, the last day at school," said Jake with relaxed voice.

Then mr Boule came in and everybody went quite.

"This will be the one exams for you to show what you got," said Boule. "Our computers are looking through your homework at this moment."

Later a phone rang and Boule picked it up.

From what you could hear, it was so that the cumputer is infected with an unknown virus screws up the hardworked homework and then made it to turn on fire.

For safety reason so did everyone in the school get out.

"This is strange," said Binnie.

"Do you think team Chrono is behind this?" asked Jake.

"Of course they are!" said Joshua.

"He's right, who else could it be?" asked Lucria. "Let's go to Poképower."

"Right!" said everybody and they all went away to the Poképower building.

--

Our heroes arrived at Poképower and went to the President to talk to him personally.

"President Percy, the computers at our school have blown up by some new kind of virus!" said Lucria.

"I know, we have gotten alot of reports about these problems from alot of schools in Holon," said Percy.

"It must be team Chrono!" shouted Joshua forth.

"Calm down, it could probably be them," said Percy. "But we need a plan to how we shall exterminate these viruses."

Everybody thought untill Andrea came up with a plan.

"I got it, we could equip our weapons with a new type of vaccine and then we could digitize us inside the Internet to face of against the viruses."

"And how should we get in into Internet?" asked Binnie.

"Just leave it to me, I'll make a new vaccine and a way for us to get in," said Andrea and walked away to the lab.

--

After some time, so was Andrea ready with everything.

"Ok everyone I have invented this machine that will let us get in into the Internet and destroy the viruses," said Andrea and showed a machine that looked like a harddisk with a gun attached to it.

"Sweet, but is there any downsides with it?" asked Lucria.

"No, except that we will be sent back out of it if we should be hit two times by enemy attack," said Andrea.

"Ok, let's morph and go and exterminate this virus," said Lucria. "Let´s Poké Power!"

"Lucario!"

"Luxray!"

"Mightyena!"

"Venomoth!"

"Bastiodon!"

Then so used Andrea the gun and pointed it to the others to scan them into the Internet and then scanned himself.

Then they came at a place built by wireframes and alot of information running around.

"We must be careful to not let our guards down," said Andrea.

"Yeah, yeah I understand..." said Joshua but noticed some special information floating by that made him squeel.

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"Rangerz will come to Holon and play in Rockpeak City," said Joshua joyfully (A/N: I don't own Rangerz, Yankee Blaze does), but then there was some kind of strange being that looked like a whita and pink ball that came behind him and was going to attack, but Andrea came in the way defending Joshua with his Basti shield and then got deleted by just touching the shield.

"I knew it, it's one of these viruses," said Andrea. "What did I say about not let your guard down?"

Suddenly, another virus came above Andrea but was quickly dispatched by Joshua's Migty Claws.

"... I know what you are trying to say, just don't say it."

"But how are we going to get up with all these viruses?" asked Jake.

"I knew that you would ask that, therefor I have made the Poké bikes. But they are as for the moment just programs so be careful and don't wreck them."

"Right," said everybody and then they saw the Poké bikes appear infront of them, and just to make sure, they are motorcycles not bikes. Their front looks like the pokémon the Rangers have.

They all sat on their bikes and then goes full gas through the Internet and exterminates all the viruses on their way.

Untill the rest of the viruses got to one spot and merged to form a Mew built by vireframes. The Rangers came and saw it.

"Face your doom by V-Mew!" said the monster built of the viruses.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I said that..." V-Mew was going to say untill Jake interrupted.

"I understood what you said, I just expected that you should be talking haxxor or l33t."

"Why should I even do that to you?" asked V-Mew. "Oh forget it. Can you greet me?"

"Of course!" shouted the Rangers.

"Blue Lucario Ranger. Aura be with me!"

"Red Luxray Ranger. Gonna zap through for victory!"

"Black Mightyena Ranger. Do your best and I'm gonna do better!"

"Pink Venomoth Ranger. Look at me!"

"Yellow Bastiodon Ranger. Knowing is half the battle!"

"Poké Ranger Poképower!" shouted they all and explosion was shown behind them.

"Oh that's cool, but I just want to fight with one of you," said V-Mew.

Suddenly bubbles caught all the Rangers except for Andrea.

"So you want to fight with me? So be it!" said Andrea.

"No, not fight as you think, but a fight of the brains, intellectual brute," said V-Mew.

A scoreboard appeared from nowhere there it reads the scores of Yellow Ranger and V-Mew as zero.

"The rules are simple, I ask a question first then you and the one who got the most rights win, but if you should answer wrong, it's good bye with your friends," said V-Mew.

Andrea looked at his friends and then at V-Mew and accepted the challange.

"Good, first question: A man makes a thing but doesn't want it, but a man buys it but he doesn't use it, but the one who is using it doesn't know it. What is it?"

It didn't take long time till he got the answer.

"A crypt, because he who needs it is dead, so he shouldn't be able to know," he said and the scoreboard gave him one point. "My turn!"

After alot of questions and riddles so was it 5-4.

"_(Oh god, it doesn't get easier which is true, but what is the next oneI should ask?)_" Andrea thought, and then he saw the bubbles that his friends were in getting tighter. He knew that they actually won't die, but he didn't know what damages they will get when they get back damaged. Suddenly a light came by and showed itself as that Palkia looking knight they saw before when fighting Zombcario (A/N: Yes, previous chapter).

"Need help?" asked the knight.

"Who are you?" asked Andrea.

V-Mew became mad.

"Aargh! Why did you have to take this kind of question?" asked V-Mew madly.

Andrea came up with that that question that he asked to the knight to be being mistaken by the virus monster that it should answer it.

"Come again, who is it?" asked Andrea.

After a few seconds so cried V-Mew out in panic.

"I give u-u-up!" it cried and the scoreboard anounced Andrea as the winner.

"So so, you lost, now free my friends," said Andrea, but V-Mew made the bubbles smaller almost near to crush the Rangers.

"I didn't promise that," said V-Mew, but the Palkia knight took its lance and slashed the bubbles and freed them.

"Now Rangers, do your job," the knight said.

"Thank you mr knight," said Andrea and turned to his friends. "I have even made so that we can combine our weapons."

"Awesome job, Andrea," said Jake and Joshua.

Andrea placed the Basti Shield flat, and then he put Joshua's Migthy Claws on the sides, after that he put Binnie's Wing Blades on top and at last he put Jake's Tail Rod in the middle.

"What about me?" Lucria asked.

"You will stand behind it and will unleash its power with your aura, while the rest of us holds it up," said Andrea and lifted it up with the other as Lucria concentrated her aura on the combined weapons.

"Aura blaster, FIRE!" she shouted out and shot out a blue arrow looking projectile through the virus monster so that it fell down and exploded.

"Good job there," said the knight.

"You may be a good guy, but shouldn't you tell who hell you are?" asked Binnie.

"Yes I will, I'm the knight of Palkia, but just call me Pal. Andrea you may know me from earlier today," said the knight.

"You mean you are that old man?" asked Andrea shocked.

"Yes," said Pal and threw a fake beard and the hat that the old man had.

Andrea was kinda surprised over the fact that the old man was more than meets the eye.

"Grrrraaarrrrrrr... you cheated!" heard a voice, and it was some remaining parts of V-Mew who then dissapeared.

Suddenly, the Rangers watches beeped as to wanr them.

"**Rangers, the prototypes of the zords have escaped and combined itself,**" said Percy.

"Prototypes?" asked Jake.

"What alot of questioning there is today," said Joshua.

"**I do think that you didn't eradicate all the viruses, so therefor they must have injected the protozords. Rangers come back and emediatly get in your zords!**"

"Right!" thay all said.

"Click on the red button on our watches to get back," said Andrea and everybody did that, but Pal held his lance straight up and then dissapeared.

--

The ProtoMegazord was out and destroying the city untills the Rangers came in their Poké knight Megazord.

"V-Mew stop it," said the Rangers simultaniously.

"Why should I, cheaters?" asked V-Mew and used its double swords to slash the Megazord.

"Let us use our swords then," said Lucria and Venomoths wings disengaged and got onto PKM's hands.

Both Megazords slashed each other, but then PKM ducked anddid a legsweep so that the ProtoMegazord fell down.

"Now to finish you off! Double Slash Attack!" they all shouted and finished it off.

"Argh... not fair..." it said and then exploded.

--

After all that, they got back to school thanks to the chaffeur.

"Have a good time, bye," said the chaffeur.

"The same for you too, bye!" said the Rangers and the chaffeur drove away.

They then saw principal Broke and mr Boule waiting for them at the port.

"Where have you been?" asked mr Boule mad at them.

"Don't be like that Boule," said Broke. "They will still be doing the exams that they missed."

"Oh... no," sighed all the Rangers except for Andrea.

"Let's get going!" he said.

--

We'll move out to Shireff who is trying to get away from Dairun, but then finds out something on the computer.

"What's this? A dying virus, and it seems like it haave brought information instead of destroying it." said Shireff and when taking the information, the virus died and then when he saw something interesting about the information. "So these are what they really are."

The end (Dun dun duuun, cliffhanger).

--

Wow, this chapter took alot of time to make, mostly because that I didn't have access to Words in a whole week.

Maybe I should try downloading one of these programs from ?

Well that's for me, now for our guest, Andrea Geomyte.

"Hi Cyborg-Lucario!"

Hi Andrea.

"I've seen that you're doing our profiles your profile, you haven't described how all Lucrias forms looks like."

Well, I'm going to be done with that after I submit this chapter.

"But if you are talking like that, it would be assumed that it should already be up."

I never knew that you would be a critic.

"I'm not, being being logical. But it's unlogic for an author to not know their creations well."

Argh, sorry, but do you and the reader want to know what the next chapter will be about?

"Sure you could do that."

Ok, the next episode will be about that Joshua's little sister Ricky is going to have her sixteen year birthday, but there is a trouble for Joshua because she wants that the Black Poké Ranger will be at her birthday. And Shireff makes Claese build a music monster to wreck a concert.

"Do the birthday and the concert have anything with eachother?"

Yes they do, just wait and see on the next chapter of Poké Rangers: Poképower: Black Birthday.

"Good bye!"


	10. Black birthday

I don't own Pokémon, Super Sentai/Power Rangers or Game.

The band Rangerz is owned by Yankee Blaze, who was the one who made the first Poké ranger fic who was not just a parody.

This is just a fanfic.

--

**Chapter 10: Black birthday.**

9 o'clock on the 27 June, Joshua and two other people who is Joshua's parents is standing outside a room. His mom opened the door to the room and then they began to sing happy birthday and waked up Joshua's little sister, Ricky, who's birthday it was today.

"Thank you so much," said Ricky.

"Don't thank us yet," said dad and gave her a big present. She opened it and found a new computer in it.

Then she got a present from Joshua and there she found Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Wow, thank you big brother. But how did you get it when it's released in the stores today?"she asked her brother.

"I got contacts on Game so that I could get it earlier."

"Thank you," she said and then got a letter from her mom which had six tickets to the Rangerz and Arc Harley concert in Rockpeak City.

"Thank you so much!" she said overjoyed.

"You're welcome. You can take five friends with you, including you're brother," said the parents.

"It can be hard, for except my brother so is it only the Black Mightyena Ranger," said Ricky. Joshua began to cough and stared at her.

"He can't," Joshua said.

"Of course he will, if I only asks."

"And how are you going to do that and even if you could so is he surely to busily to go with a kid."

Ricky began to cry and her parents stared at Joshua.

"What?... OK Ricky, I'm sorry," said Joshua. "But I can get my friends with us."

"Really... thank you big bro," Ricky said and wiped away her tears.

--

At the high-tech castle of team Chrono, so is Shireff and Claese making a new monster.

"Are you really sure that a musical monster attacking a concert is a good idea?" asked Claese.

"Yes it is, are questioning against my intellect?" asked Shireff.

"Well, by the fact that this plan sounds unoriginal and that you're plans have failed earlier, so yes."

"And you did better yourself?" asked Shireff. Claese was silent in a minute and then sighed deeply and disappointed because Shireff was right.

Suddenly a bing was heard.

"Oh, the monster is done!" said the both and took it out. It had a CD/tape player radio as an head, the body looked like a human body but with Scisor wings on its back and it was red with speakers on it's legs and arms. It even held a shiny electric-guitar.

"Scis-music Player is ready to rock," it said and made an accord on its guitar.

"Your mission is to ruin the concert that is playing in Rockpeak city tonight," said Claese.

"OK, then it's time for me to enter the stage," said Sci-music Player, but Shireff took its arm and walked with it to the toilets.

"Before you go so do I have to give you this paper with important words," said Shireff.

"Is it like a song?" asked Sci-music Player.

"Yes, but you must memorize it and then destroy this paper," said Shireff. The monster agreed and began memorizing it and then destroyed it.

"Excellent," said Shireff in the same way as mister Burnes from the Simpsons.

--

Our heroes and a little sister arrived at Rockpeak stadium, where the concert shall be playing that night.

"Is you're sister here?" asked Jake.

"No, she's looking for a candy store where the prices are low," said Joshua.

"And no one else is here yet," said Binnie.

"So now to important talk," said Lucria. "Why do your sister love your alter ego, the Black Mightyena Ranger?"

"Because she loves guys that is like me, her brother (which by the way is the only good part I can think of about her)," said Joshua.

"But she doesn't seem to be any mean," said Andrea and then came Ricky with a lot of candies and drinks.

"I don't think that we got to talk to each others under the ride here," said Ricky. "So you are Andrea, the typical nerd?"

"Uhm... Maybe I am."

"And this must be the wimp Jake," said Ricky.

"Why do you think I am a wimp?" asked Jake.

"Because my brother told me that you feel sad for almost everything."

"I don't! I don't feel sad about... _(careful Jake if you say anything wrong, you may blow up your cover)_ a much of things."

"You're probably lying," said Ricky and then pointed at Binnie. "Then you must be the snobbish brat?"

"What? Why you little F-ing little... you don't address someone older than you as brat!" said Binnie full of rage.

"So it is true that you get angry easily."

"And what about me?" asked Lucria.

"Oh, nothing, just that you are cool, but got a strange name, I think it is."

"Oh, I see... _(is my name really that strange?)_" said Lucria.

--

When it turned to night, so was the stadium full of lights and a lot of decals of Rangerz and Arc Harley could be seen. Our heroes was in the stadium of course.

It was a lot of squeals from a lot of fan girls, it was much higher than the introduction music playing at the same time.

"It's really wild here, and none of the artists haven't even begun singing yet," said Jake.

"What? I can't hear you, all those fan girls are wild," said Joshua.

Suddenly it all ended and then came Arc Harley on the scene and grabbed a microphone.

"Hi," he said and all the girls went crazy over him. "OK, calm down, I know that a lot of you came here for me, but even for a group called... Rangerz!" Then the Rangerz could be seen playing their instruments and everybody screamed and cheered for them, but suddenly so came a Scisor like monster on the scene.

"You call that music? I'll show you music!" said the monster and began playing his guitar and from the speakers came destructive sound waves. Everyone in the stadium began to run in fear when they noticed that it wasn't part of the show.

"_(Rangers, I'm speaking to you all trough our minds thanks to the aura. But we need to get out and transform,)_" said Lucria telepathically to the others and they all ran away.

They came into a empty room where they could transform into their ranger forms.

"Lucario!"

"Luxray!"

"Mightyena!"

"Venomoth!"

"Bastiodon!"

The rangers then jumped forth in front of Sci-music Player.

"Oh, the Poké rangers! I've got a song for you," said Sci-music Player.

"Take cover!" shouted Jake and then all laid down on the floor.

"Ran ran rangers, I do know about your identities," sang SMP.

"What?" asked Binnie.

"Red Ranger, he is actually a guy named..." SMP kept singing until he got hit by a thunder shock.

"You are mean, I didn't finish my song," cried Sci-music Player.

"I'm not mean..." said Jake and then reconsiders what he said. "OK, that I did was rather rude, but we can't let any one to know about our secret identities."

"Oh but I who worked hard to memorize it from the paper I got it from," cried SMP. Jake began to feel sad for it.

"Red, don't let your guard down. Remember that these monsters aren't any real living creatures," said Lucria.

"Oh yes, sorry," said Jake.

Then SMP began to play his guitar and sent the rangers flying.

Andrea called forth his Bastishield to protect himself, but he was soon going to fall down by the awesome powers of Sci-music Player.

"_(There must be something we can do to stop him,)_" thought Joshua when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Let my lover, Black Mightyena Ranger be!" screamed Ricky. SMP looked at her a bit disgusted.

"Bleh, do you even know that you are related?" asked SMP. "If not, so will I sing about who he really is." He was then going to sing when suddenly both Arc Harley and Rangerz began playing and sing, which made it angry.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm playing!" screamed SMP.

The rangers saw their chance to attack and called forth the rest of the weapons to form the Aura Blaster Lucria stood behind it while the others held it up.

"Aura Blaster... FIRE!" they screamed and shot down SMP so he fell down on the ground.

"Oh that was so great," said Ricky and ran over to the rangers, but Arc stopped her.

"It's not safe to stay here, lets go," said Arc and dragged Ricky with him and the Rangerz.

Our heroes looked at SMP who then rose up and then began to grow.

"Whohoo! With this size I'm much stronger than ever," said SMP.

"President, we need the zords!" said Lucria to Percy through her watch.

"**OK, safety released. Sending out the zords to your location,**" said Percy.

The zords came flying on their jet boards to Rockpeak City and landed so that the rangers could jump in to their zords.

"Let's unite" shouted Lucria and the zords united with each others to become Pokéknight Megazord.

"Cool, let me play a song for it," said SMP and began playing his guitar so that his sound waves could do heavy damage on the Megazord.

"Oh no, the armor is down to 40 percent," said Andrea shocked.

"One more and we are done for," said Binnie scared.

Suddenly a light came and made a big hole on MGP's guitar.

"Nooo... my beautiful guitar..." cried MGP. Then the light began to take form into the Palkia knight Pal.

"Hmm... seems like you actually did well without my help in a long time," said Pal.

"No, thank you for coming when we needed help," said Jake.

"Now to finish this bastard off," said Joshua.

"Double Swords, equip!" shouted Lucria and the Venomoth wings disengaged and set onto the Megazords hands.

"Double Slash!" screamed the rangers and slashed down SMP.

"I who didn't finish singing my song of the rangers... Ughuaaa!!" screamed SMP and exploded.

"Whoo! This is the best birthday ever," cheered Ricky.

Later when they got down from their zords, they all went to Pal.

"Thanks again for the help, Arc," said Lucria.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pal.

"Ah, you want to keep it secret, don't worry, we will keep it secret," said Lucria, but then she saw Arc together with Rangerz and Ricky. She became really disappointed.

"Rangers, I want to ask you a question?" asked Ricky.

"Sorry, no time. We must let the people know that the show must go on," said Jake and they all went away.

"Wait... who are you all really?" asked Ricky but too late.

--

Shireff have watched the whole fight and was disappointed that it failed.

"It was mean of you not to tell us that you will be watching the fight," said Claese who came in.

""Ehm... I'm sorry, I won't forget next time," said Shireff. "_(But I must still keep the rangers hidden identities for myself, or else it all will fail.)_"

--

Later when all of the audience have returned so did Rangerz continue to play,

"Where are my brother and his friends?" asked Ricky and suddenly she saw them come with snacks and coca-cola.

"Sorry we're late, but we needed to buy something for the rest of the show when we were anyway going back," said Joshua.

"OK bro... but I wish you could have seen the Poké rangers fight that Scizor monster," said Ricky.

"I'm sure that it must be awesome," said Joshua and then they watched the show.

But the words of SMP still rang in her head. Black Mightyena ranger, related to her? Maybe one day she will know.

The end.

--

So that was another chapter of Poképower. Super Smash Bros Brawl really took time from me, but I'm happy with it.

"Was that really the only reason why you're late with this chapter?"

Oh, hi Joshua, so you came already. Yes that was my reason, and I'm not late and that's because I haven't promised any date for chapters to be released.

"I think I understand. But are you really going to let my sister know about my identity?"

Not in the next chapter at least and you are not supposed to know what will happen much later of the story.

"But what is the next chapter about?"

It will be about a thing that will attract the male rangers to their doom. I won't say more about it.

"So, that's it then?"

"**Big bro! Where are you!**"

"Oh, my sister, I must go before she notices me being with you."

I understand. Hell what she screams high.

Joshua walks away

until next time, good bye.


	11. Death game

I don't need to say the usual stuffs, but I don't own Metroid.

--

**Chapter 11: Death game.**

At the high-tech castle, Shireff was experimenting with a new program.

"Yes, with this I will get those Poké Rangers and then kill them." said Shireff to himself and snickered.

Suddenly he heard someone come in.

"If it is Claese or Noosu, then get out." said Shireff and suddenly a strange looking sword was close to his throat.

"Because I'm not the naive kid or the clumsy henchman, then it's okay for me to be here." said Dairun, who happened to be the one who came in.

"Oh, it's you Dairun... I'm sorry that I didn't know it was you," said Shireff.

"What are you doing?" asked Dairun.

"That is a new invention that will trap the Rangers and kill them."

"I just hopes that this one will work, or else..."

"Gulp... yes I do." said Shireff shivering.

--

Jake and his friends was walking around in the shopping districts of Hopes Town.

"Are you really sure that there are a shop that sells those new Go-onger toys?" asked Jake.

"Of course." said Joshua with a smile.

"You guys and your silly toys." said Binnie. The guys stared at her like she did something very wrong.

"Look!" said Lucria and pointed at a machine that looked like a telephone booth and a white haired man in brown works suit next to it.

"Hi, young fellas." said the man. "Do you want to try my new machine? It is only for you five."

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"It's a new gaming machine. The graphics are so real so it makes all the games on the current generation of consoles look like old jam." said the man.

"Wow, I would really like to see that," said Andrea.

"We can test if it's really good. Graphics are usually just a bonus," said Joshua.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Jake. "Let's go!"

When the guys were going to get in, they looked at the girls.

"I have to get my manicure," said Binnie.

"I can play with you three," said Lucria, but Binnie held her on her arm. They both looked at each other and then Lucria realized that she probably would loose concentration and turn into her pokémorph form and not able to turn into a human in a while.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go with Binnie," said Lucria and then they both went away.

The guys went in and suddenly they disappeared.

"_(Heh, it's better than nothing,)_" thought the man and began to snicker.

--

The boys were in something that looked like another dimension, but they thought that this was a game.

Everyone was really fascinated with all of this until Jake began to ask a question.

"What's the point of this game?"

"Probably destroying evil monsters and finding a powerful weapon to continue to kill monsters with," said Joshua.

"I don't know, this feels too real," said Andrea.

"Don't be like that. Just have fun, you know," said Joshua and suddenly came a space pirate from the Metroid series behind him ready to stab, but Joshua just elbowed it in the face.

"Ow, my cheek." whined the pirate in pain.

"Poor pirate, it can't be helped." said Jake.

"Jake, stop being sentimental about other creatures. This is just a game," said Joshua.

"I wonder that." said Andrea and looked at Joshua's elbow and it seemed to have marks after hitting the space pirate and then touched the space pirate.

"What do you find out by that?" asked Jake.

"By the fact that Joshua hurt a bit on his elbow when hitting the space pirates face and I felt on the space pirate how real it is and then the fact that we didn't get to any kinds of controls when we entered. Which means that we..." said Andrea but stopped to see if the two others understood what he was coming to.

"ARE WE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!?" screamed Jake and Joshua, which made both Andrea's and the space pirate's ears to hurt. Suddenly more space pirates came.

"Looks like we need to transform." said Jake and pressed his watch. "Poké Power!"

"Luxray!"

"Mightyena!"

"Bastiodon!"

All the guys was transformed into their Ranger forms and struck some poses.

"Get them!" said the one of them who seemed like the leader of them and they all charged at the Rangers.

The Rangers fought with the space pirates and took down some of them, but reinforcements only came all the time.

When everything seemed bad, a gunship came and shot down the pirates and helped the Rangers.

Then a humanoid looking creature clad in purple armor with a reptilian looking helmet jumped out of the ship and joined in the fight.

The stranger shot down a lot of space pirates with a lot of super missiles, while Andrea defended everyone with his Bastishield and Jake and Joshua slashed down some space pirates too.

After a while so was it stop with the space pirate attack.

"Thank you so much for the help," said Jake and was going to shake its hand.

"What are you?" asked it and denied that Jake was thanking him.

"We are humans... from an another dimension. That's probably the best way to explain what we are." said Andrea.

"From another dimension?" asked the creature.

"You maybe want to know our names." said Joshua without it to be a question "I'm Black Mightyena Ranger!"

"I'm Red Luxray Ranger!"

"And I'm Yellow Bastiodon Ranger!"

"We are..." said the three with a pause and then Andrea and Joshua crouched down and then Jake jumped up and stood on their shoulders and the three stretched their arms out in the air.

"Poké Rangers Poké Power!"

The person just stood still and silent but then it said something.

"You resemble some TV shows that I watched when I was little." it said. "Call me Aran."

"Aran... You mean like Samus Aran?" asked Jake.

"Yeah... but I'm kinda her son." said Aran.

"Her son?" asked Joshua a bit confused.

"OK, we take it that you are somewhat related to Samus." said Andrea. "But where are we?"

"On the planet Crisseas. One of the space pirates research planets." said Aran. "My mission is to destroy whatever researches they are doing, but only if I first scan them and sends it to the federation."

"Hey guys." said Andrea to his friends and they all was in a triangle shaped form and began talking.

"I wonder if there are anything that has to do with traveling through dimensions?"

"Yeah, if they have so must we have to use it before that guy trashes it," said Joshua.

"I do actually want no more casualties, but if we must then... sigh, we have to kill more sentient beings." said Jake. Then they turned to Aran.

"We want to help you. Maybe they have something that will get us back to our dimension," said the three of them at the same time.

"Sorry, I don't accept any help," said Aran and went down into a tunnel. The three Rangers couldn't take no for an answer, so they just followed him.

--

In the meantime, Binnie and Lucria were at the beautician.

"Isn't it great here? They don't just make humans beautiful, but pokémon too," said Binnie as a beautician (who is a man by the way) was cleaning her hair.

"I can say both for humans and pokémon that there's nothing better than natural beauty." said Lucria as she read a model magazine and chuckled at how ridiculous the models looks.

"What's so funny? Are you implying that everyone who tries to be a beauty looks like clowns?" asked Binnie.

"Of course not." answered Lucria. "Clowns have better fashion sense than all models."

"So you are a fashion critic?" asked Binnie with an angry voice.

"So so, calm down. You don't want to ruin your new look in process." said the beautician.

Binnie looked at Lucria, who just then laughed at the pictures in the magazines and said something about it all looking so stupid, which kind of angered people.

"Sorry you all." said Lucria when she realized all the people starring at her and began to act as properly as she usually did.

--

Back to the guys, they are walking in something that first seemed like a cave, but was later shown to be more than meets the eye, as this was the space pirates' secret lab.

"Why don't you just get lost? You aren't qualified by the federation," said Aran.

"That's because we are from an another dimension. Duh," said Joshua.

"Of course I know that, that's why I can't trust you as worthy companions," said Aran.

"It doesn't mean that you can act like you got a reptilian brain," said Jake.

"Maybe because I'm part reptilian monster," said Aran and then Jake began to feel bad and at the same time confused.

Suddenly, two security turrets got activated and began to shoot wildly for the interlopers, the Rangers dodged it but then tripped, but Aran took and shot them down.

"Thanks." said Jake.

"Don't thank me, you're all just a burden." said Aran as he continued down the lab. The Rangers still followed him even though he was an ass to them.

Suddenly they saw a small gate which seemed like it used specific plasma energy to alter electric energy into a door. That's what Aran got after scanning it.

"Go home now." said Aran.

"But we don't know how it works." said Andrea and suddenly, a computer screen activated and showed a space pirate who got dark gold armor and a head that looks like a hybrid of a cheetah and a reptile. He got black dots on top of his head and on his back and under his arm where two retractable energy blades.

"So not even creatures from another dimension knows how it works." said the space pirate.

"Cheatora!" said Aran angrily.

"You know him?" asked Joshua.

"Yes, he is the supreme commander of the space pirates." said Aran.

"OK, so Ridley couldn't be revived thanks to Samus destroying the space station containing the remains of him?" asked Joshua.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Aran.

"In our dimension, Samus's adventures are a series of video games," said Jake.

"Well, if you don't know how this works, then... Alpha troop attack!" said Cheatora and a lot of space pirates came but the looked different as their faces where masked.

The Rangers used their weapons and Pokémon attacks against the space pirates and Aran used his array of weapons.

One of the space pirates shot down Jake so that he fell against the dimensional warp, and the machine interacted with his watch so that the portal opened a teeny bit.

Andrea and Joshua noticing that made them realize something. The one thing that the man said, that it was just for the five of them. Maybe their transformation devices were the key to activate dimensional portals.

"Hey, those clowns found out how to use it," said one of the space pirates and ran to the Rangers.

"Clowns? I'll show you," said Joshua, ready to slash the pirate with his Mighty Claws, but Andrea dragged him so that he could help to fully open the portal.

"But those pirates are going to attack us," whined Joshua, but as the space pirate that mocked the Black Ranger was going to attack, he got shot by a strange kind of projectile.

"Keep going, I'll keep them busy," said Aran but the Rangers saw that he got a hole on his stomach where a spike was pointing out.

He shot several space pirates and kicked some in the faces when they came too close.

Then when the portal was fully open a voice could be heard.

"Select destination." the voice said.

"Pokémon Earth." said Andrea in hope that it would understand.

"Searching... Pokémon Earth... destination confirmed." said the voice.

The three of them were going through the portal, first Andrea and then Joshua and lastly Jake, but Aran stopped him.

"I just want to say good bye and give you some presents before you go." said Aran and gave him a power bomb and his helmet. Jake saw then the reptilian three eyed head of Aran and understood then what he meant earlier.

"But are you really sure you are going to survive?" asked Jake.

"Yes, I will. But you have to go now." said Aran.

Jake nodded and went into the portal and saw for the last time Aran fighting the space pirates.

--

The three Rangers came back to Hopes Town next to the booth they went into earlier. They decided that it was best to destroy it so they used their weapons to do it.

Then they heard a rumble and then saw the Lucario Zord and Venomoth Zord fighting against a monster that looked like Rocklops, but it had a pair of horns and it even an armor that resembled the head of a Steelix. Instead of a club, it had a hammer with an Onix motif.

"Where were you guys?" asked Lucria. "While we were at the at beautician where Binnie got a manicure and her hair washed and I needed to go to the toilet and rest, we heard this monster attacking. So we had to attack it, we even got helped by Pal. He dressed up as a male beautician."

"And now when it's this big, you really need all of us to help," said Jake, and the three Rangers called their Zords. Then all the five Zords united into Pokéknight Megazord.

"Let's finish him." said Lucria and equipped the Megazord with the Double Blade.

"Finishing Slash!" screamed the Rangers and slashed the new Rocklops, but it didn't do any damage.

"He... he... he... you can't do anything." said the new Rocklops.

"**He's almost right Rangers, but I think that under his eye, he has a hole small enough for a small object to fit,**" said Pal through their watches, while he was scouting the monster at a safe distance.

"And how do we utilize that weakness?" asked Binnie, then it came up to Jake that a Power Bomb could fit there and jumped out of the Megazord and placed the Power Bomb inside the hole under New Rocklops eye.

"What are you doing?" asked Rocklops as it was going to grab Jake, but Jake jumped away and by that moment so did the Power Bomb explode so that the rubbles its head was made of flew at different directions. New Rocklops fell down and exploded.

"Where did you get that bomb?" asked Binnie when they all was outside the Megazord.

"I got it together with this helm by a friend we met in an another dimension." said Jake but began to wonder if Aran was fine.

The man who was with the dimensional machine was hiding in an alley as he transformed into the Shiftry-morph Shireff.

"_(Oh Arceus, not even assistance against the remaining Rangers worked,)_" thought Shireff. "_By all my failures, so is it a bad idea to go back to HQ.)_"

--

In the other dimension, a gunship flew through space. In it was a three eyed bounty hunter who rested from his latest mission.

"I'm going to really miss those guys." said Aran to himself and remembered the moments they were together. Maybe they could have been the best friends he ever had.

The end.

--

Yes, this episode was a crossover with my new fic, Metroid: After match. But no, I won't have crossovers when I have new fics, because if I would submit a new story, it would probably just be a one timer.

So next episode: The Rangers are going out to camp in the southern forests called Phantom forest, but they got three problems, Shireff is going to fight the Rangers, and he got a monster, hired an assassin, and Joshua's sister Ricky forces our heroes to take her with her. Wait... that's four problems!

Thank you Phoenix Espeon for beta reading this.

Until next time. See ya!


	12. The dead camper

This chapter was brought to you by Cyborg-Lucario (the author) and was beta read by Phoenix Espeon.

--

**Chapter 12: The dead camper.**

Our heroes are packing for a camping trip at the Phantom Forests, but first they have to meet at the Poképower building.

"Is everybody here?" asked Lucria.

"Yes," said Binnie.

"Affirmative," said Andrea.

"Me too... wait, where's Joshua?" asked Jake.

They all looked around but didn't see a sign of Joshua somewhere until he came... with his little sister, Ricky.

"I don't understand how you got me to take you with me," said Joshua.

"Don't be like that, big bro." said Ricky. "We are going to have so much fun in the forest."

"No, you will probably be afraid just stepping inside the forest and begging to get home," said Joshua.

Ricky looked angrily at Joshua.

"Don't worry, you will be with your big brother and us," said Lucria.

"Thanks miss strange-name," said Ricky, that made Lucria irritated.

Jake went and stood in the middle of Lucria and Ricky.

"Hey, don't start a fight please." said Jake.

"Okay, wimpy boy." said Ricky.

"I said that I'm not a wimp," said Jake.

"I don't care, when are we going?" asked Ricky.

--

At a shack right outside of Hopes Town.

"So my job is to kill some brats?" asked a Hitmonlee-morph with a long black pigtail over his head, a black mustache and green and brown martial arts clothes.

"Not any ordinary brats, but the Poké Rangers," said Shireff, who was clothed in a black cape.

"Hmm… I have heard that they are really strong," said the Hitmonlee-morph.

"Yes, they are. If you can kill them all off, then you will get full allowance to Team Chrono's treasure vault," said Shireff.

"That sounds good, but I think that fighting such great warriors as the Poké Rangers is reward enough," said the Hitmonlee-morph and laughed a bit.

"Sir Shireff, the Rangers are going to the Phantom Forest," said a pile of leaves that had just recently come in.

"Good work, my camouflage monster, Leafer," said Shireff and the leaves formed into a humanoid body, but its head looked like the one of a Shiftry.

"When the night falls, you, my friend, will attack and kill the Rangers," said Shireff to the Hitmonlee-morph.

--

The Rangers and Ricky have come to the forest thanks to their chauffeur from Poképower.

"Okay, we will meet each other at the end of the weekend," said the chauffeur.

"Right, see you then," said Lucria and the chauffeur drove away with the limo.

"Shall we set up the tents now?" asked Ricky.

"Yes, we will." said Lucria. "But first, we have to go a bit deeper into the forest."

As they went deeper, they came to a field close to a river. They all set up the tents, but there were only three tents so they all talked about who would share with who.

"I want to be with my big brother, because nothing scares him," said Ricky.

"Yeah. That's right!" said Joshua, but suddenly so came a Beedrill flying next to them and Joshua was scared as hell by it.

"It's just a Beedrill," said Binnie and sent out her Venomoth to knock it out and then captured it.

"But I HATE Beedrills!" cried Joshua.

"I never imagined Joshua to be afraid of anything," said Jake worried.

"Don't worry so much all the time," said Joshua.

"So you just thinks that I'm a wimp who feels sorry for anything?" asked Jake with a really sad voice.

"Wait... wait a minute Jake, I didn't mean it!" said Joshua and tried to calm Jake.

"Ooh... this is going to be interesting." said Ricky to herself.

Without any of them knowing, Leafer was spying on them. It tried to make itself to look like several Beedrills.

--

Later that night after eating over an open fire, so were they sleeping in the three tents.

Andrea and Binnie slept in one, Jake and Lucria slept in the other and Joshua and Ricky in the third (please don't get any perverted thoughts, please).

Suddenly, a flock of Beedrills came to the encampment and began to stick hole in the tents. Everybody ran out of their tents and called their Pokémon to fight back.

Jake took out his Luxray, Binnie her Venomoth, Andrea his Bastiodon, Joshua his Wartortle and Ricky her Mightyena (she has one too).

"Lucria, aren't you going to release your pokémon to fight too?" asked Ricky.

"I... forgot my Pokémon at home." said Lucria, but to be truthful, Lucria doesn't have a single Pokémon.

The Beedrills easily dodged the attacks of their Pokémon, and that caused more fear in Joshua, so he called back his Wartortle and ran away.

--

Joshua ran deeper into the forest and hoped that he wouldn't face any more Beedrills. Until he stumbled upon someone.

"Ow... who are you?" asked Joshua. The one he stumbled upon happened to be the Hitmonlee-morph that Shireff hired to kill the Rangers.

"I'm known as the feet of brutality and the world's most brutal martial artist, Li Fuu!" said the Hitmonlee-morph. "And I've come to kill you in battle."

"_(At least he's not a Beedrill, so no problem fighting him then.)_" thought Joshua, but before he could act so did Li a leg sweep on him so he fell down.

--

Back at the others so are they still fighting back the Beedrills.

"That does it," said Ricky. "Come back Mightyena, and go Charmeleon!" A Charmeleon came out of a Pokéball she threw and it began firing at the Beedrills, and then they noticed that they all were made out of leaves.

"Yeeeowch! That seriously hurt!" screamed Leafer and reformed to its real form.

"Aaah! A phantom!" screamed Ricky.

"Ricky, get away to safety!" shouted Lucria who immediately understood that it was a Chrono monster.

"But you?" asked Ricky.

"Don't worry about it, we will come with you later." said Jake. When Ricky had run away, our heroes transformed.

"Lucario!"

"Luxray!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Venomoth!"

When transformed, so did they begin to fight Leafer, but the monster easily dodged their attacks. Even their weapons didn't help against it.

"He he, this time you Rangers will die," said Shireff as he stood on a treetop and watched.

Leafer really got the Rangers good as it slaughtered them with its razor sharp leaves.

"Beedrill, go and find Joshua," said Binnie and released her Beedrill, which then flew away to find Joshua.

--

Meanwhile, Joshua was being beaten up by Li and could barely stand up.

"I thought that you were supposed to be the strongest of the Rangers. It seems that I had entirely wrong about you," said Li, and then smacked him down on the ground. He then sat on Joshua and grabbed his head and began to drag it so that he could rip Joshua apart.

"_(So this is the end for me... the pain... it's unbelievable. Why couldn't I fight him so good? Is it because I'm dark type as a Ranger, but I'm not in Ranger form, so how?)_" thought Joshua and then he saw Binnie's Beedrill coming for him.

"Beedrill Beedrill." it said, but Joshua just became scared of it and lost more of his guard.

"YOU BIG IDIOT!" screamed Beedrill. Joshua and Li couldn't believe it.

"You do wonder why you are so worthless in this situation? That is because that you are scared. In your whole life so was it so that you probably thought that you was brave when you was just reckless. But when there's something that you fear you just crumples in fear. I ask you; What made you be the one to strike down your enemies and show your true courageous power?" asked Beedrill.

Joshua thought about it. He began to think of the moment when they first met Rocklops. Joshua was then down and didn't want to fight, but as Rocklops called him weak, so did Joshua beat it down.

"When my enemies call me weak?" guessed Joshua.

"I think he means that it was to protect your friends at any cost, even though you have to face your inner fear, which in this case is Beedrills," said Li.

Then it hit Joshua that his friends must be in danger because he cowardly ran away and come up with that this talking Beedrill must be Binnie's Beedrill.

"You are right... I'm weak because I was scared of you, but those words, thanks to those..." said Joshua and began to rise up and threw away Li. "I'm now a courageous fighter!"

He then began punching Li and then was going to use a karate chop on him, but he stopped.

"I would like to keep fighting with you, but I have another fight to do, together with my friends." said Joshua and ran together with Beedrill to the other Rangers.

"Promise to not tell trainer about our conversation." said Beedrill.

"Okay." said Joshua.

--

The Rangers where almost defeated by Leafer as for he could never be properly hit.

"So, this is the end of game for you," said Leafer, but suddenly a voice caught his attention.

"Mightyena!" shouted Joshua and then came and slashed Leafers leaves to bits.

"Joshua! You came back!" cheered Binnie.

"I knew that he would return," said Andrea.

"Yes and now that bastard monster will die," said Joshua and turned to Leafer.

"Oh, it's the scared Ranger," said Leafer. "You will die!"

Leafer began to shoot all the leaves he had left, but Joshua just slashed them to bits.

"Did you say something, long nose?" asked Joshua sarcastically.

Then behind him, Shireff came ready to stab him, but Andrea got in the way with his Bastishield.

"Wait, you were one of those Pokémorphs that we fought against first time in Rockpeak City," said Jake.

"Yes, and you Rangers have been a thorn in Team Chrono's plans for too long." said Shireff. "Grow Leafer!"

Leafer began to collect leaves from all the trees and became a giant.

"Percy, we need the the zords!" said Lucria through her watch.

"**Safety released**," said Percy and then the Rangers called their zords.

Then they boarded the zords and united into the Pokéknight Megazord.

"You think that you would be able to defeat me?" asked Leafer and split apart, formed into a tornado and hit the Megazord several times.

"Ow!" shouted the Rangers.

"I think that we may need something to stop him with," said Jake.

Joshua then rushed toward Leafer and slashed him with the Double Swords.

"You think that you can defeat me. So stubborn." said Leafer and dodged.

"You should know that we Rangers are the most stubborn people ever," said Joshua and the Megazord slaughtered Leafer.

"Now for the... Finishing Slash!" shouted the Rangers and slashed down Leafer. It then exploded into million of pieces.

"Not again!" said Shireff angrily.

The Rangers got of their Megazord and they all transformed back to normal (in Lucria's case to her human form), except for Joshua.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"I just feel like there are someone coming." said Joshua and he was right, Li came in front of the Rangers and Ricky hid in the bush to see what happened (she didn't see our heroes become normal).

"I hope you are ready to fight," said Li and stood in a battle pose.

"You´re not going to fight, are you?" asked Binnie worried.

"Hey, it's not like you to be worried," said Joshua. "Besides, I do think that I will win anyway."

Joshua then faced Li and he began directly to attack so fast that Li couldn't dodge or parry his attack.

Li then did a roundhouse kick on Joshua so that he fell and became normal.

"_(Is my love... the Black Mightyena Ranger... my brother? So this is what that musical monster meant,)_" thought Ricky, shocked.

Joshua then rose up and did an uppercut on Li so he fell, then Li came up and did a series of punches on Joshua and then made him lay down, then he sat on him and began to drag his head until a cracking sound could be heard.

When he got off Joshua, he then felt something and then got a kick on the back and then fell. The one who kicked him was Joshua.

"Joshua!" cheered Binnie.

"You did it!" said Jake and Lucria happily.

"But that crack we just heard, by the sound of that, so should your spine be broken," said Andrea worried.

"Oh that, if you just got the courage and adrenaline in your body, so can't a broken spine do anything against victory," said Joshua but then he began to spit blood. "It was nice knowing you... my friends... don't tell Ricky about my death."

As the other Rangers saw their friend fall down on the ground so ran they all to him.

"I don't feel any pulse on him." said Andrea and began to weep.

Li came up and the Rangers stood in battle ready positions.

"Don't be afraid. He won honorable. So I'm leaving you all alone. But first..." said Li and began to pray for Joshua. He then leaved and the Rangers decided to let the Mightyena zord take Joshua back to Poképower before all zords leaved. After they did, so did Lucria tell Percy about the sad news.

It was a really sad thing for everybody, but the one who took it hardest was Ricky who ran to her tent and began to weep.

--

Shireff had seen everything and was just happy that at least one of them died. He was going to get back to the high-tech castle until he faced a mystic figure.

"Ah!" cried Shireff.

"Calm down, mortal." said the figure who was wearing a cloak and had a skull as a face and was fully transparent, by that means, a phantom.

"W... what d...d...do you w... w... want?" asked Shireff scared.

"Do you think that Dairun will believe you after all your failures and that you never told him about the Rangers identities for him because you planned to overthrow him?" asked the phantom.

"You're right... what was I thinking? How should he ever be able to believe me after all this?"

"Easy, you just need to show that information for Dairun and the others so that you all can work together on defeating them. But you must not kill the Red Luxray Ranger." said the phantom.

"Why?" asked Shireff.

"If I told a mortal like you about that, it will cause an catastrophe to time and space. Only Dairun will find out in time why he mustn't. That's destiny, just like the death of the Black Mightyena Ranger," said the phantom and then disappeared into the thin air.

Shireff stood then confused. What did the phantom mean by destiny. Why is Jake, the Red Luxray Ranger so important? Are the others deaths going to be part of that destiny?

The end.

--

Well, now I am done with another chapter and this chapter must be one of the most emotional things I ever wrote. We can all hope that Joshua will have a great time in heaven together with all the dead Rangers.

Not to sound harsh, but before anyone asks, no I'm not going to have any Ranger requests.

Here's a preview for the next chapter:

An underground fighting tournament for humans and pokémorphs is in the illegal town of Scar City and the Rangers are there to investigate about it, but the Black Mightyena Ranger's transformation watch is being stolen and the thief is entering that tournament.

Who is it? Find out next on Poké Rangers: Poké Power.


	13. Black Revenger part one

Decided to make it a two parter instead of a whole chapter. You wonder why? Just read.

--

**Chapter 13: Black Revenger Part one.**

Three days have passed since the tragedy in Phantom Forest, and the sorrow of their lost friend was still in the minds of the Rangers and everybody at Poképower.

Speaking of Poképower, it was calm there when night fell. Everybody was going home, except for the night workers, president Percy, and Lucria (who lives there), when a black shadow snuck in into the building. Wait a minute... IT'S A THIEF!

"_Huh? I thought I heard something._" thought the thief but kept sneaking around and came in to Percy's office. The thief looked around in boxes and trashed around until it noticed a safe. It investigated the safe thoroughly and came to the conclusion that it needed the fingerprint of the president to open it. The thief looked around to find some papers and saw a paper with the president's fingerprint on. It opened the safe using that paper and in there was a Poké watch, the same transformation device that the Black Mightyena Ranger used. When the thief took it, a worker saw it and tried to stop the thief from escaping, but failed as the thief used the watch to transform into the Black Mightyena Ranger to escape.

--

The next day, the Rangers were called to the scene of crime.

"So can you please tell us what happened yesterday?" asked Andrea.

"Yes." said the worker. "I was just doing my job and then chatted with Oozie (A/N: Sorry for interrupting in the middle of someone talking, but if you don't remember, Oozie was the slime monster who works on Poképower since chapter 2), but then I felt a bit hungry and went for a chocolate at the reception. I on my way there, I heard some trashing sounds in the presidents room and when I looked, I saw a person in a black suit grabbing something from a safe. Then it transformed into the Black Mightyena Ranger and beat me down. The next thing I knew was that I woke up in this morning," said the worker.

"How did the figure look like more than wearing black?" asked Binnie.

"I don't know, it was dark in there, so it was hard to see," said the worker.

"Try to remember!" said Binnie angrily. The worker said the same thing as before and Binnie got really mad at him. She was even going to punch him if Jake hadn't stopped her.

"Why are you like for?" asked Jake. "You usually don't act like this."

Binnie felt an immense anger and then sadness.

"I'm worried that someone would be using it to make bad things and make Joshua look like a bad person." said Binnie and cried.

President Percy came in with news.

"I got reports from the police of Scar City that an underground fighting tournament will be held under a warehouse near the great scar," said Percy. The Rangers looked at him as if he was jumping out of topic.

"It means that the thief will probably enter there," said Percy and the Rangers immediately understood what he meant.

"But why do they report these things to us for?" asked Jake.

"Because all the combatants are Pokémorphs," said Percy and Lucria looked into his face with a puzzled look.

"I thought that all Pokémorphs works for team Chrono and other evil organizations?" said Lucria with a questioned voice.

"Well, there are those who don't join anyone and live by themselves. Those morphs meet each other only in illegal fighting tournaments," said Percy.

"But I still don't understand why they are reporting to us," said Andrea.

"Because we are more skilled when it comes fighting Pokémorphs," said Percy.

He then sat down on his chair and then looked at the Rangers.

"Your mission is as following; stop the thief who probably is going to enter, win the tournament, arrest the contestants, and finally, find out who is behind all this," said percy.P

"Wait a minute. Did you say that we should win the tournament?" asked Jake.

"Yes, and Lucria will enter," said Percy.

"But I haven't fought anyone without being a Ranger," said Lucria.

"Well, you won't need to fight as Lucria, but as someone else. Who it is, is up to you."

"Roger!" shouted the Rangers and then left to prepare for the tournament.

--

After their preparations, the Rangers then went to Scar City with their Poké cycles (which they finally got).

"We just need to find that warehouse that the tournament is held," said Lucria.

"But it won't be easy as there are a lot of warehouses near the big scar," said Jake.

"Why is the City named Scar City?" asked Binnie.

"That's because 5000 years ago, there was a battle between Arceus Rangers and the god pretender, and they fought just in this place. The big scar was made by one of the warriors who got an armor resembling a Heatran who cracked it up with his hammer, but then he himself fell into the cracking. Even though it was a dangerous crack, there was still a lot of life near it. Then the humans created a bridge which could link both sides, but that was 2000 years later," explained Andrea.

"Interesting." said Binnie but then she saw some cloaked people dragging around a huge box-like object, which was covered by a big sheet. She saw them go in into a warehouse with number 05 on it.

"Do you think it's number 05?" asked Binnie. The Rangers looked at the warehouse a bit and than decided that they needed to dress up in their disguises.

--

Later they went to warehouse 05 and knocked on a door. A raspy voice could be heard.

"Password?" it asked.

"Password? Don't you want to hear the name of the one who is going to enter?" asked Jake who was dressed up like a biker with red gloves.

"If you don't know the password, then you don't have anything here to do," said the raspy voice.

"Have you forgotten that the password is 'The wandering pokémon searches for food but could only find garbage, it then smelled a nice scent and followed it until it came to a fantastic smörgåsbord'?" said Lucria. She was in her Pokémorph form, but wore a silver breast armor which had three arrows stacked on each other. The middle one was black and the other two were red. She had armor pieces that covered the area between the legs and the hips and butt, but was still made so that she could move freely with her legs. She has silver boots, silver gloves with spikes coming out (because Lucria doesn't have any spikes sticking out of her when she is a pokemorph) and finally a helmet who covered her face except for her muzzle. Her eyes was only shown as white small glowing lights.

"That's correct. Now I want to know your name," said the raspy voice.

"It's Riolu Mask," said Lucria. The door opened and shown that the raspy voice belonged to a small man with a grumpy face.

"Come in," said the man and they all came in.

"Riolu Mask? But you're a Lucario." said Binnie who was dressed in an eighties punk suit, but with an helmet to not destroy her hair.

"The name Lucario Mask was already taken." said Lucria.

"And how did you know the password?" asked Jake.

"I had time to study it," said Lucria.

"But did you really to say smorgasbord with an O with two dots and an A with a ring?" asked Binnie.

"Of course. That's the part of the password that makes it hard. No one thinks about using just these," said Andrea who was dressed in gray uniform and brown fedora hat.

"Exactly what I was going to say," said Lucria.

They then saw the Black Mightyena Ranger, or rather the thief, as it readied itself for the qualification match for the tournament. It met a Drifblim-morph called Shuu Shuu.

The judge came into the ring. He was dressed in blue clothes with a blue tie, have a red hat and a bushy beard.

"Are the combatants ready?" asked the judge.

"Yeeeeeeees!" screamed Shuu Shuu wildly.

The thief just stood there and winked with its hand to get let Shuu Shuu attack first. So it did and bashed it around into a corner, but suddenly it called forth the Mighty Claws and punctured Shuu Shuu so he flew away, but then the thief jumped after him and tore him apart. He then landed dead on the floor.

"The winner is the Black Mightyena Ranger!" said the judge and the audience cheered.

"Even though it is nice enough to let its opponents attack first, it's still brutal," said Jake.

"Hu huh," mumbled Lucria and then the judge came to Lucria.

"Riolu Mask. It's your turn now," said the judge, and led Lucria up to the ring.

"The newcomer, Riolu Mask!" screamed the judge but the audience didn't cheer, probably because they want to see how good people are before cheering.

"Against the old veteran... Hit Sanshiro!" screamed the judge and the audience cheered madly as a Hitmonchan-morph clad in white judo dress with a black belt entered.

"Oh... shit... he's my first opponent." said Lucria as if she was doomed.

"Ready... GO!" said the judge and Hit and Lucria stood still and awaited the other to attack.

Suddenly so charged them both at each other, but Hit grabbed Lucria and did a seismic toss.

Binnie and Andrea saw the judge go out and decided to see what he was up to.

"Jake, give your lover all your support while we see what that judge is up to," said Binnie.

"Okay." said Jake and then Andrea and Binnie followed the judge.

--

Outside of warehouse 05, the was judge talking through a mobile phone to someone.

"Hello D. It's me... Pass." said the judge.

"So... how are things going?" asked D.

"It's just fine. I've found someone who is really brutal." said the judge.

"How brutal?" asked D.

"He/she doesn't show any remorse for his/hers opponents." answered the judge.

"That's good, so who is it?" asked D.

"The Black Mightyena Ranger," said the judge.

"Hmm... interesting," said D.

Binnie and Andrea were listening on the conversation through Andrea's watch.

"I wonder who that D is?" asked Binnie.

"I don't know, but I do think that D and Pass are supposed to be aliases so that it shouldn't be easy to figure out who they really are." said Andrea.

"Oh. Can you track it so that we now the location of the contact?" asked Binnie.

"I'm doing my best." said Andrea and pressed several buttons on his watch.

Binnie grew impatiently and then sighed, but it seemed to be a bit too loud, because the judge noticed it.

"Who's there?" asked the judge.

"Looks like we have to transform. Nice work Binnie." said Andrea.

"Excuse me." said Binnie.

"Bastiodon!"

"Venomoth!"

The two teenagers transformed, they faced of against the judge.

"No... what will I do?" asked the judge scared and then heard a signal from D.

"Oh, yes... that one." said the judge and opened up a box which contained a robotic Machamp, but with six arms and three faces with a crown on.

"What is that?" asked Binnie.

"Ashurachamp, get them!" shouted the judge as he ran off and the robot monster grabbed the Rangers and spun them around. It then threw Andrea and Binnie at a load of crates and laughed.

"Ka ka ka ka! Do you really think a snob and a nerd are a match against me?" asked Ashurachamp.

"How did it know?" asked Binnie.

"I don't know how, but he does," said Andrea.

--

At the same time, it wasn't going well for Lucria.

"Come on Riolu Mask!" cheered Jake.

"It may be impossible for her to win," said a Hitmonlee-morph.

"Li!" shouted Jake surprised.

"Yes, it's me. I'm entering this tournament, as I did with all others, but after my fight with the real Black Mightyena Ranger, so won't I fight as brutally as I did before," said Li.

"Wait why do you talk like we met before... oh, you did see through my disguise," said Jake disappointed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," said Li. "But still, Lucria is having a hard match against Hit Sanshiro, because she's part steel."

"Then you mean that she's probably going to..."

"I fear it." said Li as they both saw Lucria getting beaten down by Hit Sanshiro, but then Lucria rose up and launched an Aura Sphere on him.

"Don't think you will beat me that easily," said Lucria and panted.

The fake Black Mightyena Ranger watched the fight.

"_(I don't understand why they worries so much on a monster. Monsters are supposed to be eradicated from existence.)_" thought the fake Ranger.

Lucria seems to have good odds, but how will the odds be for Binnie and Andrea?

To be continued...

--

I have to make it a two parter, for I realized that if it all should be a whole chapter, it should have been 7-8-9 pages instead of the 3-4-5 pages I usually do. I don't want to do too long chapters so therefore it will be a second part coming forth.

A contest (or rather a test). The following characters are based on Yudetamago's manga Kinnikuman. Li: Ramenman. Fake Black: Warsman. Riolu Mask: Robin Mask. Ashurachamp: Ashuraman.

The character Shuu Shuu is original, but Hit Sanshiro, by who is he based on?

It's not a character from Kinnikuman, but still a popular japanese character that was in commercials for a console and made it sell well and saved it under a time where Playstation was the new and powerful machine.

I ask the question again. Who is Hit Sanshiro based on?

**Next chapter preview:** Binnie and Andrea get help in fighting against Ashurachamp and the identity of the thief is discovered

Don't miss the next chapter: The fake Black Ranger is...

So until next time.

Chapter made by me and Phoenix Espeon did the beta reading.


	14. The fake Black is part two

**Chapter 14: The Black fake Ranger is... Part two.**

Last time we saw Andrea and Binnie getting their BLEEPs kicked by Ashurachamp and Lucria getting the upper hand against Hit Sanshiro. Let us continue with the story already.

--

Ashurachamp kept pummeling the two Rangers until they were nearly ready to turn back.

"Giving up already? I don't think so," said Ashurachamp and grabbed Andrea. It placed him head down on its left shoulder and held Andreas arms and legs with its arms, then climbed on a pile of boxes and jumped down.

"Ashura Buster!" screamed Ashurachamp (A/N: Ashura Buster is one of the attacks of Ashuraman).

But before it could land, it was pierced by a long lance and let go of Andrea.

"Can it be... Pal!" shouted Binnie with relief.

"Thank Arceus you came," said Andrea.

"Guh... I need to do a tactical retreat," said Ashurachamp and waddled away.

"Shouldn't you go after it?" asked Binnie.

"No need. It should probably be destroyed soon enough by those damages or by any other means," said Pal.

"Good... wait a minute. Where were you last time we fought against team Chrono?" asked Binnie.

"I didn't want you to depend on me all the time. So I didn't come," said Pal.

Binnie and Andrea looked at each other and then agreed that he was probably right, but actually Pal was in his civilian form (A/N: No you won't know who he is yet) being in an important job interview.

"Let us return to normal and see how it's going for Lucria," said Andrea and the two of them transformed back, while Pal turned into a rich snobbish guy with monocle and top-hat.

"This is just a disguise, and I know that you think this looks phony," said Pal.

--

Lucria had come up and gave a kick right on Hit Sanshiros face. Hit tried to grab her, but Lucria dodged it, grabbed Hit, and jumped behind him to impale his back with the spike on her helmet.

"How did you get so strong?" asked Hit.

"It is the aura in me that makes me stronger. You can call me a 'comeback fighter'." said Lucria and threw him outside of the ring.

"A ring out. Riolu Mask is the winner!" shouted the judge and the audience cheered with excitement.

"You did it!" cheered Binnie and Andrea happily.

"It's just the beginning of the tournament," said Li. Andrea and Binnie became surprised in a scared way.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us," said Jake.

"Are you BLEEP kidding me? He was the one who killed Joshua remember!" shouted Binnie.

"Don't worry, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will stop him orher from doing it," said Lucria.

"But wouldn't that count as a ring-out?" asked Andrea.

Lucria was quiet, but then heard the judge announce that the actual tournament had started and the decision of opponents was ready.

The first match was between Black Mightyena Ranger and Pentagraptor, the second Li vs Croaker, the third Volt Sheep vs Carvhana (yes he is really named that) and finally the fourth match was Junkcross against Riolu Mask.

(A/N: To speed up things, I'm just going to tell some few but important details about the fights.)

The first match started with Pentaraptor, who was a Staraptor-morph with all white feathers, wings on his back and a yellow star in the middle of his face, come flying and attacked the fake Black Ranger continously until the fake Black Ranger jumped up on Pentaraptor's back, ripped off his wings, and stabbed its claws into his face. You could see the audience getting exited about the fake Ranger's violence.

The second match was Croaker, a Toxicroak-morph wearing martial artist garb spitting poison at Li, but he dodged it and performed a fire punch and hit Croaker in the stomach with a flaming punch. It defeated him without killing him, which kind of surprised a lot of people.

The third match was against Volt Sheep, a Flaaffy-morph with spiky punk hair against Carvhana, who was a Carvahna-morph in an aquarium – the folded box that the Rangers saw in the last chapter.

Carvhana walked around and studied its opponent, but Volt Sheep unleashed a Thunder Shock that nearly turned Carvhana into a crisp. Carvhana retaliated and used Ice Beam to turn Volt Sheep into ice, then rushed through him and shattered Volt Sheep to bits.

"Cacaca caaa! Cacaca caaa!" it shouted, victorious.

Then the fourth match started and Junkcross, who was a Heracross-morph that had spiked junk presses for hands, attacked Lucria by ramming her with his horn. Lucria dodged by jumping to the side and tried to do a karatechop on his back, but he reacted and hit her right on the chest. Then he was going to crush her with his junk presses, but Lucria held steadily and released it and jumped on his back and impaled her spikes on his back (but because he was a Heracross and had a natural shield on the back, the damage was not severe) then she made him fall over. She then rose up and used a force palm on him so that he was defeated.

The audience cheered wildly for Lucria.

--

Afterwards, there was a break and all the fighters rested for the semifinals.

"I have to say it again, your fight was awesome," said Jake.

"Thank you," said Lucria and then they heard the judge announce the first fight in the semifinals. The fake Black Mightyena Ranger against Li.

"Seems like you won't need to fight against the damn fake one." said Binnie.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Andrea. "Because there is a chance that the fake Black Ranger will win."

Then the fight started. Both the contestants waited until the other attacked. They waited for a long time until the fake Black Ranger charged at Li, but Li dodged and gave a kick on its stomach.

The fake Black fell on the floor but went up and ran to the corner, then charged right at Li, but he dodged the attack by stepping to the side. The fake Black slashed him, but it was just a scratch on his arm as he dodged the attack in the last second.

"You seem to be furious? Can it be that you somewhat knew the real Black Ranger?" asked Li. Those words made the fake one really angry and furiously swiped at Li, but he dodged all the attacks, till the fake Black jumped up and fell right at him, claws first.

Li, with no time to dodge, grabbed an iron plate that laid nearby and held it above his head. However, the fake Black skewered through it as a drill with its claws and made Li fall on the ground and breathed heavily wigh a wound on his head.

"The winner is the Black Mightyena Ranger!" announced the judge. The fake Black obviously still wanted to kill Li, but Lucria came up and picked Li up.

"You should spare all that energy for the final." said Lucria and came down from the ring.

"How is he?" asked Jake.

"It seems like he isn't dead, but in a vegetative state," said Lucria.

"Some one you know. Some one you know," said Li.

"What does he mean?" asked Binnie.

"Maybe he is giving a clue on something in his vegetative state," said Andrea.

"Well, it's time for my match now," said Lucria and entered the ring.

There Carvhana jumped out from his cage and moved around wildly.

"_(I must be careful in fighting against him because of what he did to his last opponent.)_" thought Lucria.

When the judge announced so rushed Carvhana against Lucria, but she avoided his attack by and did a force palm at him. Later he tried to freeze her, but she ducked and did a leg sweep.

"She's fast... on land." said Carvhana and looked at his aquarium and smiled. He then let Lucria grab him. Lucria did grab him, picked him up and placed his body on her head with the spike impaled in his back and pressed his body.

"Hmm... This must be the "Scare Bridge" attack," said Pal.

"What's with that attack?" asked Jake.

"It's an attack that by using your head and pulls the head and leg of an opponent, you can break an opponents back, or worse. But Riolu Mask will probably only do so till he's exhausted." expalined Pal.

It seemed like Lucria should win, but then Carvhana grabbed Lucria's breasts and ripped of her bra.

He then threw it into his aquarium.

"Hey, no fair!" said Lucria, then threw away Carvhana and jumped into the aquarium, but Carvhana jumped after her and began to own Lucria by his slashings and speed. It splashed a lot so that those that was close to it became really wet.

"_(He planned it to defeat me. This must be counted as cheating,)_" thought Lucria as Carvhana began to bite her. She then noticed something.

"_(The water seems to be splashing out of the aquarium, so if I can empty all the water, then I am going to win,)_" thought Lucria and began to tackle at the sides and make it tumble, but Carvhana tried to stop her, but to late, the aquarium fell and both the contestants were out, but out of the ring.

"Hmm... double ring-out. If we should go for the one who fought without cheating, the winner must be..." said the judge and catch a breath to say the winner. "Riolu Mask!"

Everybody cheered for Lucria's victory. Lucria put out her hand and lifted Carvhana up.

"Why do you show me mercy? I, who am just a senseless killer?" asked Carvhana with a weak voice.

"Because you deserve to have another chance, by some help." said Lucria. "_(Oh, Arceus. I think that Jake's personality have taken a grip over me.)_"

--

After Lucria have put on her bra and mended her wounds, it was time for the final against the fake Black Mightyena Ranger.

"After I finish you, it's free for me to kill the rest of the monsters because the other Rangers don't seem to do anything against this monster herd," said the fake Black.

"What?" asked Lucria.

"You heard me, or are you monsters thinking that you don't deserve to be called monsters just because you look like a cross between humans and pokémon?" asked the fake Black.

"You, we are pokémorphs. That means that we have rights to exist because we were born like that," said Lucria.

"BULL SHIT! You all are BLEEP heartless damn monsters that were created to kill and destroy!" said the fake Black angered with rage. "You, judge, start the fight!"

"Yes, yes... don't get so angry." whimpered the judge. "F... fight!"

The fight started and Lucria unleashed an Aura Sphere that hit bull's-eye on the fake Black.

The fake Black screamed and ran around Lucria, then it began slashing Lucria with the Mightyclaws. The audience was excited, but Jake and his friends were just worried.

"I have been thinking thinking about what Li said," said Pal.

"What?" asked Jake when suddenly he noticed that the fake Black is sitting on Lucrias back and pulling her arms.

"That day when you where in the forest, who was there more than you and Li?" asked Pal.

"That's..." Binnie said but stopped.

"You don't mean..." said Andrea but not fully done.

"Wait if it wasn't Shireff, then... but how could..." said Jake and then he came up with something.

The fake Black was pulling Lucria's arms so hard that they could be ripped of in any moment.

"Is that really what the real Black Mightyena Ranger would want you to do?" asked Jake the fake one.

"For monsters, the only solution is bloody revenge," said the fake Black and became even angrier immediately and pulled harder upwards.

"I can... assure... you that... as the leader of the... group..." said Lucria while enduring the pain but was interrupted by the fake Black.

"Shut up you damn bitch!" shouted the fake Black and kicked her on the side with its knee. Suddenly Jake felt an enormous anger inside him.

He got up on the ring, grabbed the fake Black on the shoulder and punched it in the face.

"I have endured to see you giving my dead friend a bad reputation and kill living creatures for a selfish revenge, but insulting my girlfriend is too far for me to take!" said Jake angry. "And I'm not that wimp you thought I was!"

Lucria then realized who the fake Black was, and when it had its guard down, Lucria took a hold of the fake Black, stabbed it with her helmet, and used the Scar Bridge Attack until the fake Black de-transformed and showed its true self.

"I don't understand how you could get this strong and violent, Ricky?" asked Lucria.

"After I saw the death of my brother, I trained hard so that I could kill all the monsters in the world, but I knew it wasn't enough, so I snuck in into the Poképower building and stole the Black transformation-device so that I could destroy them as the Black Mightyena Ranger," said Ricky. "But you, Jake ruined everything. You cheater!"

"Cheater? No it is so that my girlfriend Lucria is here and I would never deceive her," said Jake.

"But where is she?" asked Ricky. Lucria took off her helmet and then morphed into her human form. Ricky became shocked over the fact that she called her big brothers friend a bitch and was going to kill her.

--

Later, Jake, Binnie, and Andrea arrested the survived contestants (but Carvhana did it freely because he owe his life to Lucria) while Lucria and Pal were talking to Ricky.

"So you are the Poké Rangers Poké power?" asked Ricky.

"Yes we are," said Lucria.

"I'm actually not a Ranger, but I do help them," said Pal.

"Now when I am talking to you, can I become an official Ranger?" asked Ricky.

"I don't know, let's ask the others," said Lucria.

"No," said Binnie.

"By the nature she got from her tragic loss of Joshua, I don't think that she should be a Ranger," said Andrea.

"I'm usually the forgiving guy, but because off that Ricky acted like an total brutal ass, more than any other evil we met so far and we don't know how Dairun is when we only met him one time," said Jake.

"But... If I won't become a Ranger, then I will tell everybody about who the Rangers are," said Ricky.

"You don't need to, because I have the power to make people to forget things," said Pal.

Pal picked a scepter and placed it on top of Ricky's head.

"You will forget everything that happened in the last week. Your brother have died by a car accident, while you where at home and playing games," said Pal.

"Is it done?" asked Lucria.

"Yes, but I would recommend you to take her home," said Pal.

"Thank you so much for your help," said Lucria.

Then the Rangers drove home with their bikes and Pal teleported himself away. But the judge saw this and was worried.

"Oh no... I failed in my mission," said the judge.

"What was it actually, Noosu?" asked Ashurachamp.

"It was to recruit the winner to team Chrono," said the judge as he morphed into the Probopass-morph Noosu.

"So I guess that you have to face the consequences," said Ashurachamp.

But suddenly Noosu's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes, oh hello D... or maybe I should say your real name, but I failed my mission." said Noosu.

"Don't worry. I don't feel like torturing you, because I just remembered that maybe I was at that tournament... but it's still foggy about what role I had then." said D who was Dairun.

"What do you mean?" asked Noosu confused.

"You shouldn't care about that, you idiot. Return to HQ with Ashurachamp," said Dairun.

"Yes master Dairun!" said Noosu and Ashurachamp.

--

The four Rangers were at Poképower and discussed with president Percy.

"What are we going to do now when we are four?" asked Jake.

"There should probably be someone out there who could take on the role as the Black Mightyena Ranger, but until then so do I keep the transformation device in a secret place," said Percy.

"But how should we find him or her?" asked Binnie. "We can't just go around and ask people if they want to be Poké Rangers."

"That's true. I guess we have to wait for the someone to come," said Andrea.

"Whatever it may be, it will still be hard without a fifth Ranger," said Lucria.

"Yes, that is a real problem," said Percy. "Oh right."

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"Carvhana requested you all to help all the pokémorphs in the world on the way to the better," said Percy.

"Ok, then we have three goals as Rangers. Find a person to be the new Black Mightyena Ranger, help all the worlds pokémorphs, and finally stop Dairun and team Chrono from their goals," said Lucria.

"Right!" said the other Rangers.

The end.

--

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So then this ends the storyline of the fake Black Ranger and no, I won't take Ranger requests. Today we have a guest. Give some applause for Pal.

**Pal**: Thanks thanks.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So first question. That scepter you used, what is it called?

**Pal**: That's the Forgetting Scepter. It can make you lose any specific memory and replace them with another, but the drawback is that it takes an eternity to recharge.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: What is it powered by?

**Pal**: Batteries. Just kidding. Laugh It's powered by the power of the gods. Arceus Energy.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Okay, next question. Have you ever thought about to tell the Rangers your secret identity?

**Pal**: That would be like the Rangers telling their secret to me, they may trust me, but not enough to tell their secret.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So your reason to not tell them is because you don't trust them to keep this secret?

**Pal**: Oh no. It is because I would loose my coolness status by the Rangers and the readers.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So that's it. Well end of interview, see you all next time.

**Pal**: Farewell.

Next time on Poké Power: A pokémon thief has captured a lot of delta-pokémon and even Claese of team Chrono. The thief keeps stealing pokémon so he can sell them to team Chrono. Can the Poké Rangers stop him from succeeding? See the next chapter of Poké Rangers: Poké Power.

Made by Cyborg-Lucario and beta-read by Phoenix Espeon.


	15. Stop that thief!

**Chapter 15: Stop that thief!**

School was going to start and our heroes were trying to enjoy their last days of summer vacation. They were at Jake's house discussing plans.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"I would like to go to the great valley ruins and look for fossils," said Andrea.

"No, what about seeing the model show at Gorgeous City?" said Binnie.

"No, it's only you who likes watching thin girls who wear stupid looking and expensive clothes," said Lucria, which made Binnie angry. Then suddenly, Jake's dad, Paulo came with some glasses of Coke and cookies.

"I just heard what you where talking about and would like to give you all some advice." said Paulo.

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"Probably you think this will be stupid because just I says it, but what do you say about going out to the pokémon muséum," said Paulo and everyone looked at each others and agreed that this was an good idea.

"Too bad that your friend Joshua isn't here. How did he die again?" asked Paulo.

"By a... car accident," said Andrea.

"That's too bad. He would probably be enjoying it together with you," said Paulo.

"Yeah," said Jake sadly.

--

At the high-tech castle of team Chrono, Dairun was sitting next to the big computer screen and talking to a young man dressed almost like a cowboy with blue pants, squared green shirt with a brown vest, black hat and had green hair and freckles on his chins.

"Those pokémon you stole for me was impressive," said Dairun and congratulating him.

"Meh, I just did my job," said the young thief.

"Next time, I hope that you will catch more strong pokémon and especially a Lucario with a purple shirt on." said Dairun.

"Purple... shirt? Either this one must be rare or it got a makeup," said the thief.

"I don't care what the reason behind why it has that color is, I demand you as the worlds future ruler that you will get more pokémon, thief," said Dairun.

"Y... yes sir," said the thief. "_(Such an arrogant guy.)_"

They both then turned it off their communication and then Noosu and Shireff appeared.

"How do you know that Lucria's shirt is purple as a normal pokémon?" asked Noosu.

"I did remember that yesterday, don't know why I did," said Dairun.

"Probably you will get to know it sometime," said Shireff.

"Maybe, maybe... Where is Claese anyway?" asked Dairun.

"He's out of base because he doesn't like to brainwash the stolen pokémon," said Shireff.

Dairun slammed on a table that looked like it was bought recently.

"Nooo! My new table!" screamed Shireff in agony.

"Claese's spine will be like that table because he disobeyed my orders," said Dairun with a calm voice.

"_(He's sure is scary when talking grim stuff calmly,)_" thought Noosu and Shireff.

--

Our Rangers have come to the pokémon muséum as Paulo suggested. Because pokémon can enter freely, Lucria morphed into an ordinary Lucario, except that her shirt is purple instead of the usual color that Lucario's shirt is.

In the park, there was a young teenager with brown hair, yellow shorts and white t-shirt on. He watched as some pictures depicting the history of humans and pokémon togheter.

"_(Why would pokémon like humans, who catches them to show off to other humans to become famous?)_" wondered the boy and then he noticed the Rangers.

"See this picture of some Sandslashes who helps to dig tunnels for the humans," said Binnie.

"Yes, it is really fantastic," said Andrea.

"Yes, man and pokémon does have a great history togheter." said Jake.

"Right, when it's ordinary pokémon it's okay, but if they saw someone half pokémon and half human, it is total panic and they're going to kill it immediately," said the young teenager. The Rangers looked at him suspiciously.

"_(Oh no, it's those Rangers! What will I do?_)" thought the teenager and then in his fear he morphed into the pokémorph Claese, but then into an ordinary Sandslash to try and escape.

"Is he Claese?" asked Lucria surprised, but at the same time the thief in the cowboy hat crashed in into the muséum with an off-road vehicle, he saw Lucria and Claese.

"Oh I knew that I would see the Lucario in the purple." said the thief with a mean smile and threw a pokéball at her, but Claese moved in the way so that he himself was caught.

"We need to go and you know what," said Binnie.

"But aren't we supposed to only do it when fighting against team Chrono?" asked Jake.

"We can do it for whatever danger that happens. Besides, our teritory lies in helping pokémorphs." said Lucria, they all ran to a safe corner so that they could transform into the Poké Rangers and then faced the thief.

"Oh, the Poké Rangers. Why don't you let the police handle petty thieves like me?" asked the thief sarcastically.

"Because you're not a petty thief. You are Bash Gunman, the great pokémon thief," said Lucria.

"So, I don't see the point in why the Poké Rangers would stand against me and my job," said Bash and then released a Scyther.

"Let me take care of the pokémon battle, the rest of you free Claese," said Jake.

"Good thinking second in command Red," said Lucria and the three went to the off-road and saw that he had some more pokéballs than the one with Claese.

"Great, there are at least fifty pokéballs. Why do he have to mix it with alot of pokéballs that's probably empty?" asked Binnie

"Let us just find out which are which by looking through them," said Andrea.

As Jake's Luxray and Bash's Scyther fought with each other with Luxray using Thunderbolt and Scyther using Fury Swipes, but it failed as it was struck by the Thunder Bolt.

However, Scyther rose up and slashed Luxray.

"Keep going on Luxray!" cheered Jake, but then Bash ran away leaving Scyther behind.

"Excuse me, this pokémon are rightfully stolen by me," said Bash while tackling the Rangers and took all the pokéballs with him and drove away, leaving his Scyther alone.

"What a jerk. Leaving his own pokémon like that," said Binnie.

"Yes, poor Scyther," said Jake.

"Maybe this one will help us find Bash," said Lucria and Scyther agreed to help them.

--

In Bash's secret hide-out he checked the pokéballs and found easily the one with Claese and released him in a cage.

"Not much of an catch, but I will still get some money," said Bash and laughed. Then he noticed a monster coming in. It was Ashurachamp, but not mechanical but instead he was organic looking.

"What's a freak of Chrono doing here?" asked Bash.

"I came here to see if the pokémon you've caught are any good. They were my orders." said Ashurachamp and then saw a teenager in a cage.

"Why do you have a caged human?" asked Ashurachamp.

Bash looked at the cage and was at first shocked but then he realized that the teenager could actually be that Sandslash he caught and by that means he figured out that he was a pokémorph.

"Oh, so this one must really make up for not stealing that Lucario," said Bash and laughed.

--

Bash's Scyther was leading the Rangers to Bash's hide-out. Binnie had released her Beedrill to keep the Scyther company and the Rangers used their poké bikes to follow.

"It's bad that cow-jerk left a beauty like you behind," said Beedrill (yes it can talk, it did talk to Joshua remember).

"Scy scyther? (Did you just talk human lingo?)" asked Scyther.

"Ehrm... Beedrill bee drill. (No I didn't.)" said Beedrill.

"Syth, scyther scy. (By the way, I'm a guy.)" said Scyther.

"Bee! (Gulp!)" said Beedrill disappointed.

--

Claese had morphed into his pokémorph form and told Bash that Ashurachamp was here to save him, but Ashurachamp said the opposite thing.

"No, I have come to see how the thief did his job and was ordered by Dairun to not save you, but to take you to your final punishment." said Ashurachamp.

"Final punishment? Like an execution? What a waste of money for Dairun. But I will still..." said Bash but was interrupted.

"You will not get any money for him. You may have gotten money for all the other pokémon you have stolen, but not him," said Ashurachamp.

"Then I will not let you lay a hand on this morph!" said Bash very angry, but Ashurachamp just shoved him to the side.

"You, Claese, will die like all those other pokémon and humans that fail to be brainwashed," said Ashurachamp and that made Bash shocked. He knew that he was bad by leaving his Scyther behind, but selling stolen pokémon so that most of them would be killed? Even tough he's the type to not care about it, he still felt really bad.

"I won't believe that master Dairun would want me dead!" cried Claese. "Dairun is the greatest person alive... he understood me," Claese then began to weep.

"Oh, just shut up. At least he won't let you die by the hands of the Porky Rangers," said Ashurachamp and picked up the cage containing him.

"Not so fast!" screamed the Rangers as they crashed through with their poké bikes.

"The Rangers, what a pleasant surprise. Chrono grunts, take them," said Ashurachamp and some grunts came in and cornered the Rangers.

Binnie and Andrea punched some of them and Jake and Lucria kicked the others.

Then one of the grunts grabbed Binnie while one other was going to punch her, but Andrea got in the way with his shield and then crushed the robotic grunt with it.

Lucria and Jake then ran to Ashurachamp and kicked him on his chest, it didn't seem to be effective.

"You are no match against team Chronos Champion." chuckled Ashurachamp.

"Oh yeah. I hope that you will let that Sandslash-morph go, because I will use my thunder attacks," said Jake and used thundershock on Ahurachamp, but it didn't do so much damage but did damage Claese a bit.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" said Jake to Claese, but Claese looked confused at him.

"_(Why would a mean Ranger apologies for?)_" thought Claese.

While the fight was on, so was Bash trying to escape, but was stopped by his Scyther.

"Oh... hi Scyther... Say, did you take the Rangers here because I left you?" asked Bash.

"Scy. (Yes.)" said Scyther, really mad.

"So there's are no way that you will forgive me?"

"Scyyy... (Maybe...)" said Scyther.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Bash.

"You seem to know your pokémon well even though you only see pokémon as a way to get money," said Pal who just came in.

"Who are you?" asked Bash.

"I'm the knight of Palkia, but you can call me Pal," said Pal.

"Scy ther... scyther scyther? (Are you... a friend to the Poké Rangers?)" asked Scyther.

"Yes I am and if Bash can take on your request, then he can become a Poké Ranger himself," said Pal.

"A Ranger? You must be kidding me right? I've heard that they doesn't get any money for their work," said Bash.

"Ok, then you can just go to jail instead of making something good." said Pal and saw Binnie jumping towards the cage and sliced it, then rushed Andrea right on Ashurachamp as Binnie took Claese and jumped away.

"Hey, you're kinda cute," said Binnie.

"Uhm... but Dairun told me that being cute causes envy and it's no good," said Claese.

"You should be proud of being what you are instead of listening to the false tips by Dairun," said Binnie.

"No one talks like that to Dairun!... But thanks anyway, Binnie," said Claese.

"_(He knows who I am? That means that team Chrono knows who we are!)_" thought Binnie, shocked.

Ashurachamp then came behind them holding the rest of the Rangers with his hands in strangleholds. Binnie and Claese then tried to attack with blades and claws, but it was of no use as he easily grabbed them. Then came Pal and thrust his lance at Ashurachamp, but he blocked it with his last empty hand.

"That won't work." said Ashurachamp and threw Pal and his lance. But Pal then tossed his lance at the exit of the hideout. Ashuraman laughed until he was pierced by Pal's lance, who had teleported behind him so that he let everyone he held go.

"Now, let us finish him!" said Lucria.

"Right!" said the three other Rangers and assembled their weapons, but apair was missing.

"How are we going to get the Mighty Claws?" asked Binnie.

"Don't worry, I have invented a device that lets any other Ranger call forth a weapon of any inactive Ranger." said Andrea and handed over a small device to Pal. "Pal, may you have the honor?"

"Seems like it. _(Even though I'm not officially a Ranger, but a helper,)_" said Pal and called forth the Mighty Claws and engaged them with the Aura Blaster and then loaded Lucria it with her aura.

"Aura Blaster FIRE!" screamed the Rangers and launched the aura projectile at Ashurachamp so that he fell.

"Yes, we did it!" shouted the Rangers, but suddenly, Ashurachamp rose up and grew into a giant and destroying the hideout in the process. But luckily the Rangers, Pal and Bash and his Scyther escaped before the destruction.

"Percy, we need the zords now!" said Lucria through her watch.

"**Safety released and sending away the zords now,**" said Percy and the zords came with their jet boards.

The Rangers jumped into their zords and Pal jumped in into the Mightyena zord, then they all combined to form the Pokéknight Megazord.

"Only because you defeated me when I was small, doesn't mean that you can defeat me as a giant," said Ashurachamp and began to pummel the Megazord, so that it backed away.

Then it kicked Ashurachamp in the stomach with a straight kick.

Ashurachamp grabbed the Megazord and began slamming it on the ground several times.

"Shields down at 35!" cried Andrea. "We have to use the Double Blades!"

"Ok. Double Blades!" shouted Lucria and when the Venomoth wings detached so did the Megazord grab them and slashed two of Ashurachamps hands.

The Megazord then stood up and then began slashing Ashurachamp, but he took them with his two other hands easily.

"I was just caught off guard, but it won't happen again." said Ashurachamp and threw them away.

"Oh no... if they die, then I won't forgive myself," said Bash to himself, and began praying, then suddenly a giant metallic Scyther came and flew around Ashurachamp.

"What is that?" asked Binnie.

"It is a prototype zord," said Lucria.

"Prototype zord? That's the sword god King Scyther," said Pal.

"A mechanical god?" asked Andrea a little skeptical as if he thought it to be illogical.

"Believe it or not, but he was so in those battles we were at," said Pal.

"What battles?" asked Jake.

"Oh, one battle was against someone pretending to be Arceus and the second battle was just me and King Scyther helping Ray..." said Pal but got interrupted by Ashurachamp throwing King Scyther at them. They all screamed as sparks began to spit out of the controls and Lucria had to extinguish it.

"Only seven left," shouted Binnie.

"Then we just have one chance," said Pal. "King Scyther! Let us unite!"

King Scyther then began to split as his arms went inside the arms, forcing the hands to get in, the legs then sat on the sides of the Pokéknights waist, the body then engaged between the legs and finally the head engaged with the Megazords head to form a crown.

"Pokéking Megazord!" screamed the Rangers and Pal.

"You think that I'm impressed? Die! Kakakaka!" said Ashurachamp and ran to the Megazord with punches ready.

"Let us test how this one goes." said Jake and pressed some buttons that made the Scyther legs around the waist to turn up and showed to be rifles that shot Ashurachamp.

"Now for the big finisher." said Lucria.

"King's blades of justice!" shouted the Rangers.

The Pokéking Megazord then stood in a samurai stance and then slashed Ashurachamp in the middle so that he got split in half.

"Nooooo... I would have won if it wasn't for that Scyther zord..." said Ashurachamp while his over body was falling and when it hit the ground he exploded.

The Rangers jumped off the Megazord as the Megazord split to the ordinary zords, but then King Scyther took Bash and his Scyther and flew away.

"Hey, come back!" shouted Lucria and followed until it was out of range.

"Don't worry, wherever it went, it will surely come back." said Jake.

"But what will the police and Percy say about it?" asked Lucria.

"I don't know, but we got Claese of the damned team Chrono," said Binnie while holding Claese's tail.

"I will never tell you anything, I rather die," said Claese.

"But why didn't you let Ashurachamp kill you then?" asked Binnie.

"Because... I thought..." said Claese and suddenly began to cry. "Dairun wanted to kill me because I just think that brainwashing pokémon isn't right."

"So don't cry. It isn't like a fourteen year old to cry," said Binnie.

"For some reason, Binnie scares me," said Jake.

"Why?" asked Lucria.

"Because Binnie hasn't acted this nice to anybody, except for some of her pokémon." answered Andrea.

"Sometimes people just change," said Pal and the others looked at him surprised that he kept staying.

"It isn't that strange to care for someone that is this adorable," said Binnie and patted Claese.

"_(Was it right for me to be with Dairun from the beginning? What will happen now? Am I going to be targeted by hit men?)_" thought Claese.

--

At the high-tech castle, so was Dairun pondering about things, and didn't care that Ashurachamp got destroyed.

"Why do I remember that I was in the events of the Rangers battles? What could it be? I have to find out about that." said Dairun to himself and pondered around.

The end.

--

Now what will happen to Claese and what will happen to Bash? See the next episode. Now for a promo for my new fic:

**In Holon 1971, a hero will arise, created originally by the evil Epoch organization but is now fighting them for the freedom of all humans and pokémon. A Ninjask looking cyborg who will forever fight evil.**

**The hero is called... Tekka Rider! Coming soon. (Based on Kamen Rider which I don't own.)**

Well this is the promo, and the first episode is already done, but I can't come up with a good name for Tekka Riders civilian form. Now I want you to come up with a good name for a brown haired mc racer in his early twenties. I can take up to 7 names and the best one of them wins.

Maybe you wonder what prize it is, then it is... I'm not so good with coming up with prizes. Maybe you could come up with one as you tell me the name of the civilian form of Tekka Rider via review or pm.

So until next time, good bye.


	16. What a party

**Chapter 16: What a party.**

This chapter will contain monsters from the quite obscure NES game "Monster Party".

---

It had been months since anything bad happened and every citizen of Holon was relieved, except for our heroes, who were researching about the quite long inactivity.

"What is Team Chrono up to?" asked Binnie Andrea, who sat next on his computer.

"Like I've already answered your question seventy-two times; I don't know," said Andrea.

"You're overreacting." said Binnie and stared at Andrea.

"Binnie, this won't get us any closer to as to what team Chrono is up to," said Lucria.

"I hope we get the time to stop them at whatever they plan," said Jake, worried.

"Don't worry Jake, we will," said Lucria. "But I wonder what happened to that Bash?"

"Doesn't your poké power have some kind of radar to locate that Scyther zord?" asked Claese.

"Yes it does, but it can't locate it for some reason," said Lucria.

"Maybe I can help the technicians to upgrade it," said Claese.

"You? I have already upgraded it, it is the most powerful radar ever," protested Andrea.

"Can't you give me just a chance?" asked Claese and looked into Andrea's face with big teary eyes.

"Ok then. Just try to outdo me," said Andrea.

"Do your best, Claese," said Jake.

"And lucky for me, I don'' need to morph into fully human now that it's Halloween," said Claese cheerfully. "That way, I can go and find those pieces I want without suspicions."

---

It was night time in Phantom forest, and team Chrono working on a strange machine. The one supervising the operation was Dairun, the leader of team Chrono himself.

"Master Dairun! The trans-dimensional portal is almost done, the only thing we need now is a powerful energy source," said Shireff.

"You've done a good job," said Dairun.

"Sir, did we really have to take three months to make this trans-dimensi... thing?" asked Noosu.

"No, all these months was used to hi-jack the technology called the 'transformation program' that those kids use to transform into Poké Rangers," said Dairun.

"That's genial, oh great master Dairun," said Noosu, while he stood on his knees and bowed down.

"Stop with that boot-licking babble and get to work," snapped an irritated Dairun.

---

While Andrea, together with president Percy, was trying to find out what was going on, Jake and Lucria were at Jake's house to talk. Even with all the worrying Jake had done in all these months, he still had time to strengthen his relationship with Lucria.

"It is kinda great that our relationship is better, but it stills gnaws me about team Chrono," said Jake.

"Well, we know where their headquarters is thanks to Claese, but problem is that we don't have enough force to make a full scale assault," said Lucria.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Jake opened it and saw his dad, Paulo wrapped up in a lot of papers.

"Isn't there a big problem for people trying to dress up as mummies?" asked Jake.

"No, I'm not dressed up as a mummy, I just accidentally fell from the ladder then I was hanging up our banner outside our house," said Paulo. "Why don't you do like your girlfriend and dress up as something?" he then asked.

"Uhm... I haven't found one that's good enough," said Jake just to try to cover things and at the same time felt disappointed about just the costume problem.

Suddenly, their watches beeped and they had to leave.

"I'm uh... going to find a costume now, with Lucria's help," said Jake as he and Lucria left.

"Please wait! You could have helped me out of this without destroying it..." said Paulo and then looked down and began to cry. "I envy my son for getting such a girlfriend... both in personality and body."

---

The Rangers assembled at the poké power building and were boarding the helicopter for Phantom forest.

"So, team Chrono have been hi-jacking the transformation program, and it isn't just a program but an energy source?" asked Jake.

"Yes, but you can call it morphing grid if you want," said Percy. "I don't know how well you can transform, but give it your best," said Percy and then gave a good luck sign to the Rangers as they where going to the forest.

After a half-minute, they came to Phantom forest and saw a big portal and team Chrono.

"What's this portal?" asked Binnie.

"Whatever it is, we have to destroy it," said Lucria. "So are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" said the other Rangers and they all then transformed into their Ranger forms.

They all jumped down and landed in front of Dairun, Noosu and Shireff.

"You will never succeed in what you are trying to do," declared Lucria.

"Oh really, but I think so. Not because that we are powerful, but because that heroes don't recklessly put up against something that they are fully aware of," said Dairun.

"You got a point there, we don't know what you are up to..." said Jake.

"But we do know that you're using the transformation program to cause destruction," said Andrea.

"You're a really smart, intellectual brute," said Noosu.

"Ehum!" coughed Shireff.

"Oh, I mean dumb. Yes, dumb," said Noosu.

"I don't care what you think about us, we will still bring you to justice," said Lucria.

"Your justice hasn't gotten so much better since ancient times, but that will be changed. But why talk about everything I will change with the world when we can..." said Dairun but stopped and then pointed his sword at the Rangers.

"... Fight!" said Dairun and all the Chrono grunts began attacking the Rangers.

Binnie called her Wing Blades and began to slash the grunts, while Andrea punched several down and then lifted one and threw it at Shireff and hit him. Lucria and Jake kicked and punched them and used their special attacks against them.

When the grunt began to surround them, Lucria and Jake looked at each other, then Jake grabbed Lucria's arms and began to spin around while Lucria kicked the surrounding grunts so that they fell and exploded.

Suddenly, Dairun activated the portal and it drained the power of the transformation program, so much that it caused the Rangers to lose their powers.

"What the hell?" asked Binnie when she noticed that their Ranger powers are gone.

"I have used it to call forth creatures from another dimension so that I can finally be ruler over all humans and pokémon." said Dairun.

"Oh, it's good to hear that you won't destroy the world," said Lucria sarcastically.

"It's better for both of us that I rule it instead of destroy it. It would be boring and meaningless to destroy it," said Dairun and then out of the portal came some monsters. One was a giant snake with smaller snakes as hair, a living samurai armor as big as a two floor house, a demonic rocker with punk hair, a giant caterpillar, and a giant pharaoh head who seems to have a small part of upper body and two arms to crawl with.

"Holy sh..." said Jake and then felt fear in him.

"Look at these. They must be humans," said the snake monster.

"Yes Medusa, at least they are normal humans that don't burn or are stuck on the ground upside down because of their sins or witches," said the rocker. "But probably they will like my rock."

"NO! Don't try to kill them all. I want some to dine on. And some for Royce too," said the head.

"Yes, Royce wants some," said the caterpillar cheerfully.

"Grunts, take the Rangers and bind them together so I can take them with me to the nearest town," said Dairun and began to laugh.

---

In Hopes Town, Claese and Oozie were shopping for new parts to the radar.

"I'm not sure if I like it," said Oozie, scared, and looked worriedly around.

"Don't worry Oozie. People won't suspect us to be something more than people dressing up," said Claese.

"That's kinda why I'm worried. What if people try to take a closer look?" asked Oozie.

"... I think you got a point there," said Claese. "But I think that the worst thing that could happen could probably be that a lot of scary monsters will be attacking."

Suddenly, they heard people scream. They went out to find out and found out that there are monsters attacking.

"Did you really have to say just that?" asked Oozie fearfully.

"Don't worry, it must be a coincidence... a... a scary... and dangerous coincidence," said Claese and he and Oozie began to ran away to safety.

"Hey, Royce boy." said the head.

"Royce?" asked Royce.

"I saw someones that looked like a slime man and some kinda rat. LET US MAKE SOUP OF THEM!?" said the head in a maniacal high voice.

"If you force me to eat some slime, I have to eat your arms," said Royce angrily.

---

Back at our heroes, who were bound with ropes, guarded by two grunts by a tree.

"Shit... how are we supposed to get out of this situation?" asked Binnie.

"Calm down. Lucria can morph into her pokémon form and use her spikes to cut through," said Andrea.

"I will try," said Lucria and morphed into her pokémon form, but then she automatically became normal again.

"This rope is special, because it drains the energy out of people," said one of the grunts.

"This is bad... we can't defend Holon now and it is all our fault," whined Jake.

"It's not our fault. Calm down, Jake. You may be a softy, but you are not a crybaby," said Lucria.

Suddenly so did Jake feel a strong blow and then fainted.

"Was that really necessary to do that?" asked Binnie.

"But didn't do anything." said Lucria and then so did Jake woke up.

"Hey you there!" said Jake to one of the grunts.

"What is it?" said the grunt and walked towards Jake.

Then so kicked Jake the grunt between the legs.

"Did you think that a kick there would hurt?" asked the grunt but then fell on the grunt. "... Then you are right."

"Hey you. What do you think you are doing by kicking humanoid robots?" asked the other grunt.

"Getting attention." said Jake and then spit in its eye.

"Gazzzht! Why you..." said the grunt madly and then released Jake just so that it could beat him, but Jake beat him up instead.

He then untied the other Rangers so that they all could go.

"Ok, now we need to destroy the portal so that we can get our powers back," said Lucria.

"Wait!" shouted a voice. They all looked behind them and saw Pal.

"Why do we have to wait for?" asked Binnie.

"Do you think it will be easy to just destroy it like that? And do you think that you will get your powers back just by doing that?" asked Pal.

"Uhm... I think we haven't thought about that," said Binnie.

"Let me wait here so that you can get to the town. We can contact each others with your watches and my cell phone," said Pal.

"C'mon, we got no time to loose. If we are the heroes, then we have to defend peace from evil even without power," said Jake.

"_(Nothing's right about Jake, but what?)_" thought Lucria. "Yeah, let us try to call our bikes and go to Hopes Town."

"Right!" said Andrea and Binnie.

The Rangers used their watches to call their poké bikes and then blasted off for Hopes Town.

---

The monsters kept on destroying the city and partying at the same time.

"Oooh yes! This is going to be the best conquering party ever!" said the devil rocker and began to play his music so that some buildings fell down to the ground.

"If you want fun, then here comes some humans... it seems like they want to fight us." said the samurai in a slow and monotone voice.

"What could some merely humans do to us?" asked the rocker. "Medusa, you can go and feed on them."

"My pleasure," said Medusa and slithered to the rangers.

"Giant snake right in front of us," said Binnie.

"Too bad that the power we had was only enough to call our bikes," said Lucria. "But we will come up with a plan."

"You mean like this?" asked Jake and made a sharp U-turn as Medusa was going to attack him, so that she missed. Her hair began to come loose so that the smaller snakes followed the rangers. The rangers kept on as they came to the samurai armor and devil rocker.

"So you will try to stop us?" asked devil rocker.

"Sure thing." said Jake. "We'll lay the smack down your face and make you regret ever coming here."

"_(That's definitely not the Jake I know. But now isn't the time to complain,)_" thought Lucria.

"I wonder how the others are?" asked the samurai armor.

"No, now I remembered. There was a caterpillar and big head too," said Andrea.

"Ok then, you and Binnie will take care with those two monsters while me and Jake takes care of these monsters," said Lucria.

"Without our powers?" asked Binnie.

"What if we don't have powers? We still got courage," said Jake.

"Right!" said Binnie and Andrea and left off.

---

Binnie and Andrea roamed through town to find Claese and Oozie being haunted by Royce and the big head.

"Binnie, Andrea! Good that you could come. Transform into Rangers and help us fend off against these creeps!" yelled Claese.

"Well... only trouble is that our power to transform are lost to Dairun so he could call forth the said creeps," said Binnie.

"WHAT!" screamed Claese and Oozie, terrified.

"I dunno what they are talking about, but I think that we'll get a better dinner now," said Royce.

"Don't worry," said Andrea. "We just run till we come up with a plan."

"Easy for you to say. These things are way faster than they look. Especially the head," said Oozie.

Suddenly, as they ran, Andrea came up with a plan.

"I've got an idea!" said Andrea.

"What is it!?" asked the others.

"Claese, dig down on the ground and make a big hole. Oozie, you will fill the streets with your ooze." said Andrea.

"What about me?" asked Binnie.

"You'll see," said Andrea.

Claese began to dig into the ground and Oozie shot ooze at the streets in front of the two monsters.

The monsters began to slip and then came down in a hole that Claese had just finished off.

"Aww... we're stuck!" said the head.

"I think that I'm able to get up." said Royce and tried to crawl up.

Andrea looked around and saw a trailer.

"Binnie, can you drive a trailer?" asked Andrea.

"No, but I will give it a try," said Binnie and went in and sat inside. Luckily, she found a manual and found out how to drive forward, so she did that and rammed right on a Royce who just got up.

"NOOO!" cried Royce as he rolled up into a ball, but he beat the giant head in the process.

"Ow... Oh monsters. They just wanna have fun!" sang the big head as he exploded, sending Royce flying up and then going down.

Claese did a Sand Tomb so that Royce sank and then exploded underneath.

"Yes!" cheered the four.

---

Some minutes earlier, Pal was forcing Shireff and Noosu to shut down the portal after a good beating.

"When you are finished, I'll destroy this portal and destroy every bit of it so that it will never be built again," said Pal.

Suddenly, a sword flew in between Pal and Shireff. Shireff and Noosu became scared and Pal looked behind him to see the samurai armor.

"I challenge you... to a duel." said the samurai.

"I can't really throw away an invitation, because that would ruin my honor as Palkia's Knight," said Pal.

"Good. But I have... to tell you that I am... a slowpoke," said the armor.

"Don't worry, I will not use your weakness against you," said Pal and readied his lance.

---

Lucria and Jake fought with Devil rocker and the samurai armor, but they had a tougher time when Medusa intervened.

"I will let you two... fix the rest. I'm going to make sure... that the portal is safe," said the armor and turned to Dairun who was watching it all.

"I am a bit... slow. So I wonder if you..." said the armor.

"Send you back in time some minutes so that you can go back to the portal before it gets destroyed?" continued Dairun for him. "Just make sure that you will not meet your past self. Remember, I'm just doing it for you," said Dairun and then used his sword to move the armor back in time.

Before Lucria and Jake could react, they were smashed by Medusa's tail.

"How are we going to defeat them?" asked Lucria and she wiped off a little blood that came out of her mouth.

"I dunno... maybe we could use our surrounding to our help," said Jake and looked around and then came up with something and looked at Lucria.

"Hmm... ok, I'll try and shoot her eyes out," said Lucria and charged an Aura Sphere and shot it at Medusa's left eye. She began to scream as she went rampaging. Lucria used yet again an Aura Sphere and hit the right eye and made her totally blind.

"We now need to kill her off now. You know very well that it is probably the only way." said Lucria.

"I don't need you to tell me that," said Jake and Lucria was now really surprised.

"You're absolutely not Jake!" said Lucria. "Who are you?" she then asked.

"Like we have time with that Lucria. Let's finish of this monster instead," said Jake and then found an iron pipe cut to look sharp. He lured Medusa to it and then when he was right in front of it, he dodged Medusa's attack so that her head was pierced through and then exploded.

"Yes! One left!" shouted Jake.

---

Pal and the slow samurai kept fighting, it was literally a really slow battle too.

"I have never faced someone as honorable... as you," said the samurai armor and began to slash.

"Thanks a lot," said Pal and blocked the sword attack.

"This battle is taking too long. We have to call another monster," said Shireff.

"But aren't you afraid that Pal will beat us even more?" asked Noosu.

"No, because he will not have time to beat us," said Shireff and turned on full power on the portal, and suddenly a giant scythe came out, together with a giant skeleton with a robe. It was as big as any monster who had grown to giant size.

"The... Grim Reaper!" said the armor as Grim Reaper crushed the armor with his scythe.

"Hm... I can sense the other monsters being already killed, but one left," said Grim Reaper and walked towards Hopes Town.

"This could be a real problem," said Pal and then turned around to see that Shireff and Noosu have already escaped.

"Sigh... I guess that I have to destroy it right now," said Pal and began destroying the controls panels and then the portal. He then called the Rangers.

---

Andrea, Binnie, Claese and Oozie came to Lucria and Jake to see them facing off against Devil Rocker. Then Lucria got Pal's call..

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the portal is destroyed and that you will soon get your powers back. And the bad news is that a giant monster came out of the portal before its destruction," said Pal.

"Say he's kidding right?" asked Binnie.

"Sorry, but I'm not," said Pal.

"Whohoo! Grim Reaper is coming. You are all now doomed!" said Devil Rocker and played his guitar so high that it nearly broke the Rangers' ears.

Lucria went closer to Devil Rocker and then tried using Force Palm on him, but failed.

"Whoops, seems like you are doomed anyway." sang Devil Rocker and kept playing.

Claese dug down and under Devil Rocker so that he got a surprise attack from underneath. Claese then vibrated after the attack, but at least the Rangers got their powers back and could transform, just as Grim Reaper came.

"Are you the ones who have been defeating the other monsters? Who are you?" asked Grim Reaper.

The Rangers looked at each others and began to pose.

"I'm the Blue Lucario Ranger. Aura's with me!" said Lucria.

"I'm the Red Luxray Ranger. Gonna zap through for justice!" said Jake.

"I'm the Pink Venomoth Ranger. Look at me!" said Binnie.

"I'm the Yellow Bastiodon Ranger. Knowing is half the battle!" said Andrea.

"And we are... Poké Rangers Poké Power!" said all the four Rangers and then explosions occurred in the background. Then so did Claese and Oozie pose too.

"Uhm... the digging young genius, Claese," said Claese.

"The slimey test subject, Oozie," said Oozie.

Then came Pal from nowhere and even him began to pose.

"Master of space, Pal!" said Pal. And more explosions occurred in the background.

"Should I be impressed?" asked Devil Rocker and began to play, but his guitar and him got stabbed by Pal. He then fell down on the ground and exploded.

"Now Rangers! Transform and call your zords!" said Pal and the Rangers did what he said.

"Poké Power, Lucario!"

"Poké Power, Luxray!"

"Poké Power, Venomoth!"

"Poké Power, Bastiodon!"

Then they all transformed into their Ranger forms and then called their zords who then combined into the Poké Knight Megazord and the Rangers hopped inboard and equipped the Megazord with the Double Blades.

The Megazord went forward and slashed Grim Reaper, but it parried with its scythe and then struck it on the back and then dragged it around.

The Megazord tried to get out, but it felt like it hurt the more they tried to get out. Then Megazord used one of the blades and stabbed Grim Reaper. It then got out and pummeled Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper, however, had an ace in its rock sleeve and called forth skulls to attack the Megazord. The skulls were a real pain to avoid.

"Grrr... I'm not going to give up to a robed skeleton!" screamed Jake and used the blades to smash the skulls back at Grim Reaper, it did a lot of damage to it.

"Now the finisher. Double Slash!" shouted the Rangers and slaughtered Grim Reaper so that it fell down on the ground and then exploded.

"Yes, they won!" cheered Claese and Oozie as they hugged each others, but then stopped as they both found it greasy and disgusting.

"Hm... they seem to get more powerful each day. Maybe they will be worthy enough to fight me," said Dairun as he walked away.

---

Jake and Lucria were back at Jakes house and noticed that Paulo couldn't wait for them, so he had to destroy the banner.

"I feel really sad that dad had to destroy his favorite Halloween banner," said Jake and Lucria looked at him.

"Now you sound like the Jake I know!" said Lucria.

"Huh?" asked Jake who did not understand a thing.

"You did behave like you were another person," said Lucria.

Jake tried to think and then he kinda remembered something.

"I felt like I was possessed by a spirit." said Jake. "If it could help anything?"

"Well... let us wait for tomorrow when Claese finishes that new radar," said Lucria.

---

At the same time in some other place that seems like to be heaven so did a person that looked like an ex Ranger look down on them.

"If they really wanted to know where they wanted is, then I could just tell them, but who would believe me... or rather Jake," said the person. Suddenly so did a green haired man in emerald training gi come to the guy.

"Hey Joshua, right? Some other guy here in heaven needs your help in going to hell and stop the uproarious forces," said the man.

"I'm coming immediately," said Joshua. "You are at least lucky that you are actually alive and could go to earth any time while I have to use a special orb that works once in a third month."

"Well, I still need more of these trainings to become the ultimate Ranger," said the man.

"Well, I'll be going now. Bye Bash!" said Joshua and ran away.

---

So Bash is in heaven in training to be the ultimate Ranger? What is his goals? And are we going to know what Joshua are going to do? Find out in next chapter of Poké Rangers: Poké Power.

---

This was a really late Halloween special, but better late than never as they say.

Monster Party is owned by NamcoBandai. And the reason why I called all the monsters except for Medusa and Royce is that all the bosses and enemies didn't have any official names, so I called the rocker boss for Devil Rocker and the other two easily for what they looks like. The Grim Reaper could be named like that or death, but I chose the first one.

Now a message from Tekka Rider.

Tekka Rider comes in on his motorcycle and jumped off it.

**Tekka Rider: **Hi everybody, I am Tekka Rider who in 1971 of Pokémon Earth fights against the evil organization of EPOCH, while I at the same time have to live as my normal form... oh yeah, I don't have any. But then why don't you try and come up with a name for me, both sure name and last name. The one who got the best name will of course be rewarded to make a storyline for either Poké Power or my story.  
So until next time. See ya.

**Cyborg-Lucario:** Hey! That's my line!


	17. A new ally?

Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Power Rangers to Disney and Super Sentai to Tohei.

---

**Chapter 17: A new ally?**

At Poké Power, Andrea and Claese were sitting and looking at a radar system that Claese had just invented so that they could see when the proto zord (also known as King Scyther) appears.

"I don't believe it will work." said Andrea.

"Why? Do you see a fluke, or are you just jealous of my young intellect with an IQ of 299?" asked Claese.

"No, I'm not." said Andrea, glaring at him, '_But maybe I am. He's got 12 points more in IQ than me... No, I can't be jealous.)"_

Suddenly, a big green dot appeared on the blue radar screen.

The two smart guys looked at each other, then to the radar and back to each other again. They have decided to call the others.

Later, when all the other Rangers and President Percy came, so did Andrea and Claese tell them about their find.

"So you think you have found the proto zord to be at the old factories of Refine City?" asked Percy.

"Yes we have." said Andrea, "And it's still there."

"Refine City? Then shouldn't we take the chance to buy some Refine Canes there?" asked Jake.

Binnie looked at Jake as if he did something wrong.

"That's a really good idea, but the problem is that we have to secure to zord so that no one else will take it. This means that we don't have time

to buy some," said Lucria.

Jake looked at Lucria and then down at the floor with disappointment, because he knew Lucria was right.

"If you know what to do, then I'll approve you to move out and get the proto zord," said Percy and pointed forward to signal them to go.

"Sir, yes sir!" said the four Rangers and went to the helicopter bay and boarded the helicopter and then lifted off for Refine City.

---

As the Rangers head to Refine City, there is something that should be known about this most amazing city in the region of Holon. Refine City is the third to the biggest city in Holon and is mostly known for its history of making a lot of different things since 1929 and did always change wares to produce every tenth year, except for their latest popular product, the Refine Canes, a candy cane that is liked by both Pokémon and humans. They have been making it for the last thirty years.

The Rangers have arrived to the old factories. They saw piles of scrap and junk lying around ground.

"What are these?" asked Jake.

Andrea went closer to a pile and saw a torn emblem of team Chrono.

"It seems like team Chrono have been here, but it seems like somebody came here. Probably the proto zord." said Andrea.

"Good examination, Yellow." said Lucria and then used her power of aura to find out what happened.

"Can aura really work that way?" asked Binnie sceptical.

"Well, kind of." said Lucria and suddenly found a green coloured aura inside the factory together with an ordinary blue aura.

"There are someone inside." she said. They all went inside to find them.

They all were excited to see all the old machines inside.

"Wow, did they make candies with these machines?" asked Jake.

"No, they made clothes with them." said Binnie.

"No, you two are wrong. Actually so did they make war equipment for pokémon." said Andrea. Both Jake and Binnie became shocked over it.

"Calm down, they're not doing anything of these any more." said Andrea.

Suddenly, someone' hand was put over Andrea's mouth.

"Shh... I think I see them at that room over there!" said Lucria and pointed to a room on the second floor. Andrea removed Lucria's hand and followed. Lucria and Andrea began to run to the room, with Jake and Binnie just snapped out of their shock after them.

---

When they came to the second floor, they transformed into their Ranger forms before they went into the room. Instantly, they went inside the room where they saw Noosu laying on the floor panicked by a being in some kind of greenish Ranger suit that resembled Scyther. However, there was a slight change. The wings were much smaller. And he got just one Scyther blade which looked like a gun-blade.

"P-p-please! Have mercy." stuttered Noosu.

"Mercy? Humph! Creeps like you wouldn't know mercy even if it latched on your face, ripped it off and whipped you with it," said the Scyther Ranger, ready to finish him off.

The Rangers looked at each others and then Lucria signalized to Andrea to protect the Nosepass-morph with his Bastishield. And he did just that as the Scyther looking man was going to strike.

"What the.. ?!" exclaimed the man as the gun-blade clashed with the Bastishield.

"Great An... Yellow! Don't let him kill that morph." said Jake.

"Oh, you're the ones called Poké Rangers?" asked the one in Scyther armour.

"Yes we are. And you are?" asked Lucria.

The stranger put his gun-blade on his shoulder.

"I'm the man who will rule the world in justice like a slice of my gun-blade. Kelly Scyther Ranger," said the stranger and span around as explosions occurred in the background.

"Kelly? ...Yeah right... you must mean the green colour of your armour?" asked Lucria.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kelly Scyther Ranger.

But what Kelly Ranger didn't know was that Andrea was trying to sneak out with Noosu, with Jake helping him.

"Great. So can you tell us what it is you are up to?" asked Lucria.

"And maybe you can tell us if you really wear green clothes and if you're from Johto." said Binnie.

Kelly Ranger stared at them and it seemed like he wouldn't answer any of these questions except the last one Binnie told.

"No I'm not from Johto. I think you can hear that by my accent and dialect." said Kelly Ranger. "Can I ask you something? Is the reason why only two of you are here because the other two escaped with that morph?"

"Uhhhhm... Time for us to go!" said Lucria and Binnie and ran off.

"Hey! No one escapes me and my gun-blade!" said Scyther Ranger madly and jumped out of a window so that he came in front of escaping Rangers.

He swiped his blade in front of them to halt them, but Binnie took her Wing Blades and started to duel with Scyther Ranger so that the rest could get away. Binnie danced around like a moth and struck like… a mantis.

Scyther Ranger dodged most of the slashes, but then his guard did become weaker so that he got more damage. Binnie slowed down and then was struck down by Scyther Ranger.

When the Rangers unloaded Noosu inside the helicopter and put handcuffs on his hands, and then they heard the swords clashing. Who won? They all worried and wanted to be sure that Binnie was aright so they headed back and to their shock so did they see that Binnie was on her knees and looked rather weakly in front of Scyther Ranger.

"See Rangers. This will happen to you if you defy me," said Scyther Ranger.

"Please let Binnie go!" said Jake, "You won."

Scyther Ranger snickered, "I may have won this duel, but the war is won if either you join my cause, or you all die."

"C'mon, you can't be serious. We are all fighting for a better world, but you seem like you just want to fight." said Lucria.

"Heh, I'm not just fighting 'cuz I want to. As I said so am I going to rule the world with swift justice," said Scyther Ranger.

"Rule the world? You sound too much like Dairun, our greatest enemy." said Lucria madly.

Jake noticed that Binnie haven't said something and became a little worried.

"Andrea, something is not right with Pink," said Jake.

Andrea looked at Binnie and saw her de-transform. Both of them became shocked that Binnie looked very ill.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Andrea. "She doesn't look good at all!"

"What?" asked Lucria and then saw Binnie. She was shocked to see Binnie like that.

"Wh... wh... what will we do!?" asked Jake scared. But the other two tried to get Binnie, but Scyther Ranger just stood on their way and didn't let them get near her.

"Let's switch," said Scyther Ranger.

"We don't have time. She's ill," said Lucria.

Then Jake jumped over them all and grabbed Binnie.

"Red! Great, let's go," said Lucria and shot and Aura Sphere at Scyther Ranger.

They all went to the helicopter with Scyther Ranger after them.

"Once again, you did great." said Lucria.

"Well, it was the spirit of Joshua who told me to do it." said Jake.

"You'll be spirits soon when I'm done with you!" shouted Scyther Ranger.

Suddenly, someone came in front of Scyther Ranger. Andrea looked back and saw that it was Pal.

"_Thanks for coming Pal," _he thought.

"You will not take them like this," said Pal.

"Move out, gramps," said Scyther Ranger and shot Pal with his gun-blade. But Pal blocked the bullets with his lance.

"How rude of you! I'm actually not old enough to have a grandson." said Pal.

"Do you even have a son, Knight of Palkia?" asked Scyther Ranger and ran towards Pal with his blade high in the air.

"Even if I had a son, then I wouldn't tell about it for safety reasons," said Pal and thrust his lance towards Scyther Ranger, but Scyther Ranger just dodged the lance then slashed Pal. He didn't fall that easily as he swiped his lance at him so that Scyther Ranger flew away.

"Trying to make the world better by your own regime while you're no better than the evil you're trying to defeat," said Pal and waited for Scyther Ranger to attack.

He rose up and jumped up toward Pal.

"Fury Cutter!" shouted Scyther Ranger and slashed furiously at Pal.

Pal blocked most of the hits but then it went to fast for him so that he got slaughtered by Scyther Ranger.

---

At the helicopter, Jake, Lucria, Andrea and the pilot tried to mend Binnie, who got a disease that they have never seen before. Suddenly, Lucria felt something wrong... very wrong.

"What is it Lucria?" asked Jake.

"It's Pal. He got him handed to Scyther Ranger," said Lucria.

"Pal? Is he here? And he's in deep trouble?" asked Jake.

"Seems so," said Andrea surprised, "I never could believe that Pal would be defeated."

Jake began to wince and lay down on the floor.

'_First I lost my best friend Joshua, and now Binnie, my childhood friend is seriously ill and Pal, the man who would usually come and help us is probably going to get killed,' _Jake thought and was nearly to become traumatic until he felt someone slap him on his face. Jake looked up and saw Joshua in spirit form.

"Are you really going to lay here while everyone else you hold dear will suffer?" asked Joshua's spirit.

"Bu... but..." stuttered Jake.

"Don't let your fear take you. Shove it aside and repay Pal for helping you a lot of times and kick that Scyther Rangers butt." said Joshua as he dramatically pointed to the direction where Pal and Scyther Ranger were.

"I... I... I'll do it!" said Jake determined and stood up.

"Good, I'm glad that I was in time," said Joshua's spirit.

"In time for what?" asked Jake.

"Oh... nothing," said Joshua's spirit and disappeared.

Jake thought about what he meant by that he "was in time", but then thought about Pal.

"Jake? Are you aright?" asked Lucria who together with everyone else couldn't see Joshua.

"Yes I am. We got no time to sit. Let's go." said Jake and transformed into Red Luxray Ranger. He got out off the helicopter.

"Let's follow Jake," said Lucria.

"Agreed," said Andrea.

They both transformed into their Ranger forms and jumped off, but not until Lucria told the pilot to fly away quickly back to Poképower.

---

Pal was at his knees breathing heavily as Scyther Ranger looked down at him.

"So you're supposed to be the knight of Palkia? A warrior serving under Arceus? That's ridiculous." said Scyther Ranger and kicked him.

"A knight is sworn to protect and not just to fight and obey orders," said Pal.

"So? Who said that I'm obeying orders?" asked Scyther Ranger. "But before I'll finish you off, so do I want to see your face."

As the Scyther Ranger was going to take off Pal's helm, so did he get hit by an Aura Sphere. He turned around and saw the three Rangers coming at him.

"... Get away pests!" he shouted as he shot them with his gun-blade, but the bullets missed as the Rangers kept on going until Lucria and Andrea stopped, crouched, and held their hands to the ground. Jake walked on their hands, so they quickly got up to send Jake flying against Scyther Ranger with a fully electrically loaded Luxrod forward to hit Scyther Ranger.

"Yaaaaargh!!!" screamed Scyther Ranger as he fell on the ground. He then rose up and began shooting again.

Lucria dodged and did a glide kick so that he lost balance and then Andrea did a round house kick so that he fell down again.

The Scyther Ranger then jumped up and began to spin around with his gun-blade. The Rangers tried to weaken it down with their projectile attacks, but it didn't seem to work. The Scyther Ranger then went through them, slaughtering them. The Rangers fell on the ground, but they regret to give up and stood up again. Scyther Ranger used his spin attack again, but this time, Andrea used his shield to protect the other two and informed them to hit the legs. Jake and Lucria moved out to opposite sides and then so did Jake Thunder Wave while Lucria did Dragon Pulse. Both of the attacks hit him as he fell down. He tried to get up, but he felt his legs were paralyzed.

"Dang! I can't be beaten yet." said Scyther Ranger angrily.

"Looks like you already are beaten. Why don't we stop this and talk about our problems like men, and we can probably be allies too. You haven't killed anyone yet." said Jake.

"That's because you stopped me from doing it," said Scyther Ranger.

Suddenly, King Scyther and the proto zord appeared for Scyther Ranger's aid. King Scyther picked up Scyther Ranger using a beam from its chest.

"Percy! We need the zords!" said Lucria into her communicator.

"**I have heard the reports that Binnie is sick and Pal is severely damaged by that Kelly Scyther Ranger guy. Claese can at least come and use one of the zords, but I can't send anyone more, because the workers here aren't experienced to do it and Oozie would just make a mess inside it,**" said Percy.

"**Hey!**" exclaimed Oozie.

"**Sorry Oozie, didn't know you listened,**" said Percy, "**But I don't know how we will do it. Anyway so am I letting the zords out.**"

Then the Rangers could see the five zords coming forth on their jet boards.

The three Rangers jumped into their respective zords and sat down at their seats.

"Claese, I know that you are in one of the other zords, but which one?" asked Lucria.

"I'm in the Venomoth zord, and I have installed a program that lets the Mightyena zord combine with the others." said Claese.

"So the Mightyena zord will automatically combine when the others doing it? I get it." said Andrea.

"Ok, let's combine!" said Lucria and they all did combine into the Pokéknight Megazord.

"Heh, you don't have a chance against King Scyther." said Scyther Ranger and King Scyther lifted its blade high in the air and then began to attack the Megazord.

But the Pokéknight Megazord dodged in nick of time. It countered by a swift uppercut and knocked King Scyther's head. It seemed to do a lot of damage.

"Seems like the proto zord has a weak defence, especially right after an attack." said Lucria.

"So we have to utilize its weakness against it?" asked Jake.

"Yes. The faster we defeat it, the faster we can take it back to Poképower," said Lucria as they made the Megazord dodge and counter another attack, but this time, the counter was blocked. King Scyther then did a use its wings to attack.

The Pokéknight Megazord took the Double Blades from its back to parry King Scyther's attack.

"I can clearly see your weaknesses. You're easily open for second attacks while guarding for the first." said Scyther Ranger and then did a horizontal slash that did great damage to the megazord.

"Oowww..." shouted the Rangers.

"I can't believe that we are enemies, you who fought with us and merged with us to become the Pokéking Megazord." said Jake.

"Are you talking to the proto zord?" asked Andrea.

"You know that it's just a machine." said Lucria as the Megazord dodged another slash by King Scyther.

"If it's just a machine, then who made it come to us when Ashurachamp had the upperhand?" asked Jake. "I know that it got a soul inside, a soul of justice. That's why it helped us. Right King Scyther?"

King Scyther suddenly stopped it remembered their battle against Ashurachamp and began to feel remorse for attacking the Rangers.

"It actually makes sense. I have read about legends and Dairun have told me about King Scyther." said Claese.

"Hey, King Scyther! Why are you stopping attacking them?" asked Scyther Ranger furiously.

"It realized that you're not a good person and will regret orders by you, even how much you try to control it," said Jake.

"Grr... You're lying!" cried Scyther Ranger as he tried everything in the control panel to make King Scyther move. But it didn't move. "You can't seriously stop fighting them just because of something in the past?"

He felt something in his head, it was King Scythers way to tell him that its first meeting Scyther Ranger, or rather the one who is Scyther Ranger was something of the past too.

"So? Don't you remember that you chose me to be the one who will defeat Dairun and lead the world to a bright future?" asked Scyther Ranger, but King Scyther tossed him out of it.

---

The Rangers and Claese got off the Megazord and surrounded Scyther Ranger.

"Seems like the proto zord realized your selfish thinking and rejected you." said Lucria.

"... Shut up! I was going to be the ultimate Ranger, but I failed," cried Scyther Ranger.

"Don't cry. Why don't you show us your face and we can show you ours?" asked Jake.

"I already know how you look like, but I'm not so sure of your names," said Scyther Ranger and his Ranger suit disappeared to show a green haired man in a pair of blue pants, a green shirt and a brown vest. The three Rangers turned to normal too.

"You're... Bash Gunman!" said Jake and Lucria surprised.

"Hmm... seems logical, because the proto zord did take Bash away. So therefore so must he have gotten training to become a Ranger." said Andrea.

"Yes, King Scyther felt that I had potentials to become the one who will defeat Dairun, so he took me and my Scyther away to a place that I cannot say." said Bash.

"But you misused your job as a Ranger?" asked Claese.

"You could say that," said Bash, "I'm such a failure." His voice sounded disappointed.

"Don't say that. You were a great challenge." said Jake and turned around to ask Pal, but Pal was long gone.

"Just typical of him to always disappear like that," said Lucria.

"I hope that he can recover from his wounds. But I don't know how it is about Binnie," said Jake.

"We have to get back to Poképower to see if Binnie is ok," said Lucria.

"We can use the zords to get back," said Claese.

Lucria, Andrea and Claese got inside the zords, but Jake stayed with Bash. Bash turned his head away from Jake.

"Just go with them, I have been the worst Ranger there is, and a bad person overall," said Bash.

"I am sure we can help you get to be a better Ranger. But I don't know if we can make you a better person. That's something you have to do." said Jake and reached his hand. Bash turned his head against Jake slowly and saw Jakes hand. He reached his hand and grabbed Jakes hand.

"Then I will do my best to become a better person, by freeing all the pokémon that team Chrono got and admit my crimes for the police." said Bash with a grin on his face.

"Let's go to Poképower then, I'm worried about Binnie." said Jake and he got into his zord and then went away with the others. Bashs Scyther came out and looked at him and then they both looked at King Scyther. It seemed like King Scyther had forgiven Bash enough to let him ride in it.

"C'mon Scyther, let's go with our new friends." said Bash and he and Scyther got on King Scyther and followed the rest.

"Even though Bash did come, so did everything else that fell into plan," said Dairun who have watched everything and then turned away into the shadows.

---

What did actually happen to Binnie and what is that plan that Dairun spoke of?

Find out next time in Poké Ranger: Poké Power.

---

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Well, it did take some time, but I'm finally done.

**Jake**: Uhm... excuse me Mr Author.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Yes, what is it Jake?

**Jake**: Are you going to kill off some more characters?

**Cyborg-Lucario**: What? No, no no. Of course I won't do that, and practically so aren't Joshua killed off, he does appear in the story.

**Jake**: Yeah, like a ghost.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: No, please don't cry, you are a stronger character. I know because I created you.

**Jake**: ...

**Cyborg-Lucario**: OK... I guess I should make a storyline about Joshua being revived.

**Jake**: You mean it? Thanks! Oh, before I forget do you think Coolgate could work as the last name for Tekka Rider?

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Uhm... Not for Tekka Rider, but it could work really well with an ice based enemy.

**Jake**: ... I'm glad that you at least thinks it's a cool name.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: And that's Jake Coshi. And now it's time to end this, see ya later!


	18. The Breakout Part 1

**Chapter 18: The breakout. Part 1.**

Jake, Lucria, Andrea, Claese, Bash, Oozie, Percy and Binnie's three pokémon Venomoth, Purugly and Beedrill was around Binnie as she was laying on a hospital bed in Poképower.  
"Will she be alright?" asked Jake.  
"The life signs shows that she will survive, but she needs some rest." said Percy.  
"Yes Jake, I will be fine, but I can't be fighting with you for a while." said Binnie.  
"It's my fault that she's like that." said Bash sadly.  
"Don't worry, humans learns by their mistakes." said Lucria trying to cheer him up.  
"What do you know about that? You're a pokémorph." said Bash as he looked angrily at Lucria.  
"What's up with you! She's just trying to comfort you!" Binnie barked, but then felt hurt.  
"Please calm down Binnie." said Claese.  
"No mean to bash on my girlfriend like that Bash." said Jake.  
Bash looked at Jake with a weird look.  
"Wouldn't that count as bestiality in some way?" asked Bash.  
"Love is blind." said Jake.  
"Eeew... The thought of you two making out makes me sick." said Bash.  
"We haven't made out. Jake is so innocent that he never thinks about making out. We haven't even kissed each others yet." said Lucria.  
Jake, Lucria and Bash was in a heated argument, and it seemed like Binnie felt even worse about it.  
"Please Rangers, don't start fighting against each others. That's an order!" said Percy.  
"I knew it." said Oozie.  
"Knew what?" asked Andrea.  
"Her disease feeds on fears of their host. And then it should probably give her invincibility, but it kill her off when she's calmed down. Just like what happened to Joshua." said Oozie smiling cheerfully because he knew about it.  
"Uhm... Joshua died shortly after getting his spine broken." said Andrea.  
"Yeah, we saw it. And a disease that gives invincibility just to kill the host when it calms down sounds stupid, even for me." said Jake.  
Oozie was disappointed that his theory was rejected, even by Jake.  
"But Binnie doesn't seem to like to see you three arguing. So it will be better for her if you stop arguing." said Percy.  
"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Lucria.  
"I hate to say it, but I'm ordering you three to stop interacting each others until you're able to come with better terms together." said Percy.  
"But... I am at god terms with Lucria already." said Jake sadly.  
"I know you do, but it's for the best of everybody." said Percy.  
Jake, Lucria and Bash sighed.  
"... We understand! Sir!" The three of them said and walked away from the room and then away from each others.  
"_(This isn't what I wanted.)_" Bash thought and saw that Jake and Lucria looked lonely as they walked away.  
---

Noosu was sitting with a prisoner suit in a jail cell together with someone you haven't seen since chapter two.  
It's a Milotic-morph who got a jail suit like Noosu's and a big scar over his eye.  
"You sure this plan will work Milon?" asked Noosu.  
"Of course it will. I have had contact with Dairun in one way and another. And thanks to the monster you brought, so can we escape from here without a problem." said Milon.  
Suddenly so did a ward come to their cell and went through the titanium bars like it wasn't there.  
"I have gathered enough information for your escapee, sire Noosu and sire Milon." said the warden in a fluent British accent and turned into a completely white creature with no distinct features on it.  
"Good work Breaker, so what's the best way out?" asked Milon.  
"It's through the sewers under this prison, but it's guarded by an alarm system. But don't worry misters, I can deactivate it by switching the powers for it off." said Breaker and then turned into a warden and walked out of the morphs cell.  
It then came to the control room and then used the controls to deactivate the alarm system and open the morphs cell.  
The two morphs ran to the entrance of the sewers and entered. They navigated through it until they came out.  
"Phew... I will never venture through a sever again." said Milon disgusted.  
"But we did get out." said Noosu positively.  
Then so did Breaker get out from the sewers.  
"So sires, what is my next mission?" asked Breaker.  
"Our next mission is to break in into Poképower and steal everything they got there and destroy them from inside." said Milon with a maniacally grin and then started laughing.  
---

Jake was on his bed and sulked. He couldn't believe that president Percy ordered him and Lucria to not make any contact with each others. He was thinking of what to do with Bash. Was he wrong about him? Was it better to take him directly to jail?  
His dad, Paulo peeped through with Jakes Luxray. Paulo couldn't believe that he didn't even want Luxray who usually always comforted him when sad.  
"Somethings must be wrong with my boy. I feel it's got something to do with his girlfriend." said Paulo.  
Luxray nicked his head in response that he was right about it.  
Paulo decided to go inside Jakes room to ask him if he could tell what happened.  
"Jake, I know that boys in your age usually lets their depression take the best of them, but can't you try to tell me about it?" asked Paulo in a mild voice.  
"... I can try." said Jake sulking and thought about what he should say, after all so couldn't he tell anyone that he was a Ranger.  
"It was so that me and Lucria was in some bad terms with the new employee of Poképower. So the President himself forbid me from visiting it until me and Lucria can come up with better terms with the new employee." said Jake.  
"I see. I had a really bad day myself. I tried out a new job, but I got severely hurt by it and have to stay at home." said Paulo and showed Jake that he's got bandages over his whole body. Jake was really surprised to see him like that.  
"What kind of jobs do you do actually?" asked Jake.  
"Uhm... it's something requiring a lot of physical strength. Maybe I should go and work at Poképower." said Paulo.  
"Uhm... I don't think that's a good job for you dad." said Jake.  
---

At Poképower so was Lucria punching some sandbags so hard and full of anger that they broke apart.  
"That jerk Bash! He's a real jerk! A jerk! A JERK!" she shouted as she shot an Aura Sphere that blasted a wall.  
"How am I supposed to come up with better terms with someone that sees Pokémorphs as something... inhuman." said Lucria and did a force palm on a Chrono dummy so that it turned to dust.  
She then thought that she probably be thinking about being kinder in some way instead of being angry.  
Claese came by and saw the devastation that Lucria created in the training hall.  
"I guess that you need help in coming up with an idea." said Claese and sat next to Lucria.  
"Yeah... it's that I don't know what to do to come up with better terms with Bash." said Lucria.  
"Hmm... Fighting a common enemy doesn't seem to be of any help, so maybe you have to simply show him how good a pokémorph actually are." said Claese.  
"Yeah, but how?" asked Lucria.  
"You can tell him that what things pokémorphs does is as bad as what humans does." said Claese.  
"You seem to have a good point here Claese. I could even say that there are no living race on earth that aren't all good." said Lucria.  
"Good! Now I have to look out for Binnie and find a cure." said Claese worrying about Binnie, stood up and walked away.  
Lucria was going to call Jake and Bash, but then thought about if they were ready yet.  
---

Meanwhile so was Bash, clad in a hooded shirt to conceal his green hair walking down the streets and looked around, it was quite silent. No people was walking around.  
Suddenly so did he see someone walking into a dark alley. Curious, so he went there to see and saw two men with a Squirtle in front of them.  
"Hehe... look what came into our alley." said one of the men.  
"Let us have a bit fun and beat it up with our pokémon." said the other.  
Bash felt that he couldn't let that little Squirtle get hurt, so he jumped forth and kicked down the two men to the ground.  
"I won't let you hurt a little innocent creature." said Bash.  
"Go to hell!" said one of the men and both of them was going to send their pokémon against Bash. But he called forth his Scyther faster than they could.  
"Rip their clothes apart with some slashes." said Bash and Scyther did so.  
The men noticed that their clothes was ripped to stripes and ran away.  
"Thank you Mr." said the little Squirtle. Bash was surprised that it talked and then he saw that it wasn't an ordinary Squirtle, but a Squirtle-morph.  
"Why did you go around like that?" asked Bash.  
"I was outside and playing, but I came too far away from home and I was scared. And I can't morph into a human or a pokémon, so I was scared." said the little Squirtle-morph.  
Bash felt pity for the little morph, so he sat down and wiped of its tears.  
"Don't worry, me and my Scyther will help you home little boy." said Bash.  
"Thanks Mr, but I'm a girl." said the little Squirtle-morph.  
"... I'm sorry." said Bash a bit awkwardly. Scyther chuckled a little.  
But as he started to go with her, so did he see some Chrono grunts together with Noosu and Milon robbing a bank.  
"Scyther! Find some help!" said Bash and Scyther understood exactly what he meant by that and flew away to Poképower.  
And there it called to Andrea and Lucria to come and help stop the villains.  
"It's hard to come when I have to put up with a cure for Binnie together with Claese." said Andrea.  
"Hey, don't worry. We can still help Bash out." said Claese.  
"But why can't he take them on himself?" asked Lucria.  
"Scy scyther scy, scyyy ther scy scyther. (Because he can't transform with someone seeing, in this case a young pokémorph.)." said Scyther.  
"A pokémorph? So... we have to go." said Lucria and went to the president for admission.  
"OK, you're allowed to do it. And give this to Claese." said Percy and handed over the Black Mightyena transformation watch.  
"Thanks, president." said Lucria and grabbed it. She then ran out and gave it to Claese and then so did he and Andrea follow Lucria.  
"Jake come in." she said to her watch.  
"**LUCRIA! Am I glad to hear your voice again.**" replied Jake with a joyful voice.  
"Come quickly to the city bank. Noosu and Milon have escaped prison and is robbing the bank." said Lucria.  
"**Milon? You mean that Milotic-morph?**" asked Jake.  
"Yes. We don't know why they would do a crime just as they escaped prison." said Lucria.  
"**No matter what, we will stop their plans and take them back to prison. Jake over and out.**" said Jake and turned off.  
---

At the same time so was Bash fighting the Chrono grunts, because Milon spotted him and ordered them to attack.  
Bash had told the Squirtle-morph to hide so that she wouldn't be seen and caught up in the battle.  
Then so did the Lucria, Andrea and Claese come from one direction and then Jake from another. They were all already transformed into their Ranger forms.  
"Bash, because Blue called me, then it must mean that we can be friends." said Jake.  
"Yes, and you. Can you take care of the little Squirtle-morph kid over there?" asked Bash.  
"What do you wan't me to do with it?" asked Jake.  
"Take it home so that I can safely keep my identity." said Bash and pointed to the alleyway.  
"I understand." said Jake. He went there and tried to talk with the little pokémorph.  
He told her that Bash would be safe and walked her home.  
The other three was fighting the grunts, but Claese seemed to be uncomfortable fighting as the Black Mightyena Ranger.  
"Say... aren't you Claese?" asked Milon and walked closer to him.  
"No... I'm Black Mightyena Ranger!" said Claese.  
"Oh... then take this." said Milon and hit him with his tail.  
Bash saw this and he took his gun-blade, which he had on his back and turned on a trigger.  
"Kelly Scyther Ranger!" he shouted as a force came from the blade and transformed him into his Ranger form.  
He then came in and kicked Milon on the side.  
"Oww... Grunts, get him!" said Milon as the grunts jumped towards Bash.  
But Bash used sword dance and then slashed down all the androids to bits. He then put his gun-blade on his hilt and then gave Milon a straight punch in his face.  
"Yeow! My face, first the big scar, and now I'm getting punched on my face." whined Milon.  
"So? Are you going to kill me to death?" asked Bash.  
"He ain't that whiny to say something that lame." said Claese. "But close enough."  
"Hey! No one makes fun of me." whined Milon.  
Both Bash and Claese looked at each others and then looked at Milon and they both gave him a punch in the face that made him fall down to the ground.  
"Oho... they felled Milon." said Noosu as he was fighting with Andrea and Lucria. He stopped fighting so that he could pick up Milon and run away.  
Then Jake came back to the group.  
"Did they run off?" asked Jake. The other nodded. "Oh, that's bad."  
"Yes, but we can still go after them." said Lucria.  
"You do it, but I and Claese need to go look for Binnie." said Andrea.  
"Yeah. We most look out for her." said Claese.  
They all agreed and Andrea and Claese went back to Poképower while Jake, Lucria and Bash went after Noosu and Milon.  
"By the way. How did it go with the little one?" asked Bash.  
"Oh, I'm really good with children, so it wasn't that much of a problem. But she wanted to meet you again sometime." said Jake.  
"Ok. That's good to hear." said Bash.  
---

Andrea and Claese have come back to Poképower and saw that Binnie's status haven't changed.  
"We have been trying our best. But the only thing we were able to do was to keep it on the same level. I'm sorry." said Oozie.  
Andrea and Claese sat at each side of Binnie and held her hands.  
"Don't worry, sis. I'm gonna find a way to cure you." said Claese with tears in his eyes.  
Binnie looked at him with pity and then looked at Andrea.  
"I do hope that we will find a cure for her." said Andrea.  
A worker for Poképower looked at the scene and for a glimpse of a second so could you see his face change to that of Breakers.  
At the same time so did Jake, Lucria and Bash catch up with Noosu and Milon, but Shireff came forth to assist the two pokémorphs. But what they didn't expect was that Dairun came forth and stood between the three Rangers and the pokémorphs of Chrono.  
"D... D... Dairun!" exclaimed Jake.  
"I was thinking that I could test out your strengths while helping my (cough) ... warriors." said Dairun.  
"_(Is that it? Will we fight with Dairun at last?)_" thought Jake.

To be continued...  
---

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Hi. It have been a long time since last chapter but I hope that it will not take that long for the next part to come. I got nothing to say except that I'm still waiting for people to give me some ideas for a good name for Tekka Riders human form.  
**Claese**: So until next time. See-  
**Cyborg-Lucario**: Hey!  
**Claese**: Sorry... (Walking away)  
**Cyborg-Lucario**: So until next time. See ya! (Goes after Claese) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad.


	19. The Break in Part 2

**Chapter 19: The Breakout Part 2**

Last time, Jake, Lucria and Bash met up with Dairun face to face as they were following Milon and Noosu

"Dairun!" exclaimed Jake.

"Why did you come here for?" asked Lucria, pointing her finger at Dairun. Dairun looked at them and then pointed to the two escapee morphs and laughed.

"You seem like you don't understand the most obvious actions," said Dairun.

"So, you're going instead of sending grunts or a monster?" asked Bash. He jumped toward Dairun with his gun-blade ready to stab. But, Dairun stopped his attack by fetching the blade with his hand. He then took out his sword and slashed Bash. Bash yelled as he fell backwards on the ground with his teammates picking him up to help.

"I can't believe that the Rangers had such trouble with someone predictably as you," said Dairun.

"Hey! No one makes a fool of my friends!" said Jake and called forth his Luxrod. But it seemed that Bash didn't take it as an insult and he just chuckled.

"I just did that to test your strength," said Bash and stood in battle position.

"Be careful. We are fighting against the leader of team Cronos," said Lucria, looking at Dairun.

---

In Poképower Andrea, Claese and Oozie were still trying to cure Binnie, while Breaker, disguised as a worker of Poképower is freely walking around.

"_(Hmm... I see. This technology ain't that impressive in comparison to Crono HQ.)_" thought Breaker.

He noticed some employees running around with equipment and wondered what was going on.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what's going on?" asked Breaker.

"We're repairing the zords after their last battle." said the employee.

"Ok, do you mind if I help out?" asked Breaker.

"Sure, we need every man we can get." said the employee.

"_(Excellent.)_" thought Breaker.

Meanwhile, Claese saw the status of Binnie being balanced thanks to their efforts.

"Let's not celebrate yet. She can become ill at any moment," said Andrea.

President Percy then came in into the room. He sounded urgent, yet calm as he walked toward the others.

"Claese can stay here while Andrea goes to back up the other Rangers," said Percy.

"Why?" asked Andrea.

"Because they are fighting against Dairun," said Percy and Andrea, Claese and Oozie were surprised and shocked.

"I will go," said Andrea and left to help out.

Back at Lucria's group so they were having a hard time against Dairun. They were all on their knees, panting.

"Seems like I was right about you all along," said Dairun.

"Hah... it was only the warm up," said Bash.

Dairun sighed as he walked towards Bash ready to slash him with his sword.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Jake and jumped towards Dairun.

Dairun turned his head and was going to attack Jake until the sound of a motorbike was heard. It was Andrea who was coming with his mc.

He jumped out of it and called forth his Bastishield to protect Jake, but he was too slow. Due to the power of Dairun, both he and Jake were severely damaged.

"I appreciate your will to defend your friends, Rangers..." said Dairun but he then began to stagger.

"Boss Dairun!!" screamed the Chrono morphs terrified. They lifted up Dairun and ran away. His last words were something like they will meet again.

"Jake, Andrea? Are you okay?" asked Lucria and hugged Jake carefully.

"I'm... Oh, I can't lie to you. I don't feel good," said Jake. His eyes were rolling and his vision was going back and forth with a major headache. While that was going on, Bash and Andrea were looking at each other and then at the direction that Dairun and his goons went.

---

The four of them then came back to Poképower and placed Jake and Andrea on bed with bandages on them.

"I have told your parents that you got hurt on a biking trip. So everything is alright," said Percy.

"Phew... thanks," said Jake. His voice was soft, yet dry.

"But I wonder what caused Dairun to falter like that?" wondered Andrea. She began to pace around the room to think about what was going on.

"Well, if he faltered that time, then it means that you hit a weak point on him," said Bash.

"But we didn't even attack Dairun when he attacked us," said Jake a bit worried. It was a quiet moment. But then Oozie came damaged.

"What happened?" asked Lucria.

"A Crono monster. It attacked me when I discovered it," said Oozie.

"What? A Crono monster here? Let's go Bash," said Lucria.

"Roger, we are the only ones who can fight," said Bash and then they both went to find the monster.

---

Breaker had turned itself invisible as he headed steathily toward the powerful zord bay.

"_Oh blimey... didn't know that they had a monster themselves,_" said Breaker and then he sensed there are someone coming.

"I can feel the monster aura nearby." said Lucria with Bash following her.

"_I wonder..._" thought Breaker and began to alter him, so Lucria couldn't find him. After a couple of seconds, Lucria could not feel its aura anymore.

"I can't believe it... it's totally gone." said Lucria shocked.

Bash looked around a bit.

"The last time you felt its aura, where was it?" asked Bash.

"It was along the hallway. Wait a minute... You're not going to shoot around recklessly?" asked Lucria a bit furious.

"Wow... wow... calm down. Of course I'm not going to shoot recklessly." said Bash. He aimed his gun-blade at the hallway. He pulled the trigger and a laser beam came out. It then stopped. He hit somebody... somebody very hard.

"Oww... that hurts..." said Breaker, rubbing his chest. He then stumbled as it became visible.

"Hello! That was reckless shooting. You could have hit someone else." barked Lucria.

"Hey, calm down doggy. You didn't tell me if there was someone else there, which was why I shot," explained Bash.

Lucria seemed like she was going to say something but she didn't, considering that the monster was about to escape.

"Aura Sphere!" she shouted. She threw a powerful sphere of aura at the monster and hit it. Then the two of them ran up to Breaker and threw it outside through a window. The window crashed as the three of them fell and landed on the ground. Then, Lucria and Bash jumped out the same way and continued their fight with Breaker, who mostly dodged their attacks.

"Stand still, you creep," said Bash while swinging his gun-blade at him, but missed. Breaker kept bending backwards and going from side to side. He chuckled as he looked at him.

"No, I can't do that. I will just get hurt, you bonkers," said Breaker.

Then so did Lucria dive down to him with a kick. It flew away with sparks coming out of it.

"Now, let's finish it." said Lucria and she shot Aura Spheres at Breaker while Bash shot with his gun-blade.

They shot it down so fast that it fell to the ground. However, Breaker began to scream and he grew into a rampaging giant.

"You will pay," said the now giant Breaker.

Then so did the Lucario Zord and King Scyther come out of the hangar.

The two of them jumped into their respective zords and began to fight against Breaker, but this time so did it have an ace in its sleeve.

"Heheheh... I'll show you my true colors," said Breaker. Spikes came out of its body and damaged the two zords by hitting their joints.

"Owowowow!" yelled Bash, smashing his head on the console.

"What the... 66 percent of the zords energy are already down." said Lucria shocked.

"That's right. And the next hit will destroy your precious zords," said Breaker but then it got struck on its back by the wings of a giant robot Venomoth.

"Binnie! Are you alright?" asked Lucria.

"Never felt better." said Binnie, giving a peace sign at the other zords, "Seems like they made a vaccine to cure whatever was inside of me."

"So, what about the others?" asked Bash.

And then he saw the Luxray Zord, the Bastiodon Zord and the Mightyena Zord.

"Jake and Andrea, are you sure that you're in good condition to fight with the zords?" asked Lucria.

"Yes, they're fine," said Claese.

"As Claese said. We're fine," said Jake.

"**Good, now that everyone is here so can we combine into the Pokéking Megazord.**" said Percy through their comm. radio.

"Right!" said the Rangers and all their Zords combined into the Pokéking Megazord.

Breaker shot spikes that hit the joints on the left arm. The Pokéking Megazord backed off. But, the Megazord took out a sword and slashed Breaker. Then when Breaker tried to attack again, so did the Pokéking Megazord block it with its sword.

"Let's finish this," said Lucria.

"But because our enemy is using long distance weapons, then let us use long distance weapons as well," said Andrea and pressed a button that points the cannons on the Pokéking Megazord's waist at Breaker. Then Bash pulled the lever above him.

"Finishing turrets!" shouted the Rangers. The cannons fired white energy bullets that pierced through Breakers hide and hit his vital spot. He then fell down to the ground and exploded. The Pokéking Megazord then stood as the sun began to set behind them.

---

A few minutes later…

The Rangers and Claese were back at Poképower where Lucria and Bash notices that Jake and Andrea was covered up in bandages.

"So, you sure that you're fine after fighting in this state?" asked Bash.

"Yes we are," said Jake, but felt a bit pain in where he were struck by Dairun's sword.

"Be careful Jake." said Lucria and Jake smiled at her.

Percy then decided to grab Bash's shoulder.

"What do you say? Do you want to join us?" asked Percy.

"I have heard that Rangers doesn't get any money for their job, but I did become a Ranger to be rich in knowledge, and I will surely learn something from everyone here… So I guess that I'll join you for the time being," said Bash.

Jake was going to jump by joy, but Lucria's dark eyes hindered him from doing it.

---

In the High-tech castle…

Dairun was in medication while Shireff, Noosu and Milon tried to see what caused him to stagger in his fight against the Rangers.

"We should probably take of all of his armor pieces instead of using the x-rays," said Shireff.

"Agreed," said Milon and was going to take off Dairuns helmet. However, he felt a powerful slash and saw that he got a big wound on his arm.

He screamed in pain as Dairun got up, and the two other morphs just stood there frightened.

"Don't... touch me," said Dairun and went to his room in agony.

"W-W-Wait Lord Dairun! My aaaaaaaarrrrrm..." shouted Milon in agony. He fell to his knees in bitter excruciating pain.

**The end.**

---

**Well now that this storyline has ended, so will another storyline start with the next chapter.**

**And now there will be a quiz where the winner will be able to come up with a monsters for chapter 21,23,24 and 25.**

**So here's the quiz, and the theme is Poké Power.**

**Which Ranger was the first to get its weapon(s) in Poké Power, and which one is not a Ranger?**

**a) Andrea Geomite**

**b) Bash Gunman**

**c) Binnie Flora**

**d) Arc Haley**

**So until next time, see ya!**


	20. Strange visions

**Chapter 20: Strange Visions**

Joshua was sitting down on white, fluffy clouds in heaven, watching down at earth and pondered. Next to him, a humanoid looking Mewtwo man came and sat besides him.

"Are you still worried about your friends?" asked the Mewtwo looking guy.

"A bit, but I know that they are strong guys, and they got themselves new allies by their side," said Joshua.

"But you want to get down and fight?" asked a guy with his body covered in clothes, and the head with a turban and a mask but with Lucario ears sticking out the turban.

"Not really. We three do get sent to hell to fight those who tried to escape. Even though it was for once, and that you already were in hell, Garm," said Joshua.

"Don't call me Garm. That's only a name to scare my enemies with. You, my friends, can call me by my real name," said Garm.

But the Mewtwo guy just turned around from him.

"Mewtra, what have I told you? He couldn't help that he was forced to betray you, and besides, you killed each others." said Joshua, holding his arms around Mewtra and Garm. But they both didn't seem to be comfortable in it, but tried to cover it.

At the same time at Hopes High, Jake and his friends were listening to more lessons at Mr. Boule's class.

"_(There's been a lot of things lately, like that Pal have said that he fought an imposter that pretended to be Arceus, even tough it was several thousands of years ago. And where did Bash get his powers from? It didn't come from the Transformation Program, like president Percy said. And why did Dairun fall when we didn't even scratch him?)_"

Jake pondered and looking around the class room. However, he received an unexpected letter from Mr. Boule that said that he will concentrate on the lesson instead of "what-ever-he-thought-about".

Jake wrote on the paper why he wrote it down instead of saying it to him.

Boule wrote back that he's got a problem with his throat and that he was afraid of getting sued if he said it out loud.

---

At Mount Seoverall, which lied at the northern point of Holon, Milon and Shireff, and a bunch of Crono grunts with a large generator that sat behind them.

"Sir, we are soon at the top of the mountain." said one of the grunts.

"Good, with this generator, we will use the weather to power up our army." said Shireff smiling.

"But what if the generator will fall down from the top and crash?" asked Milon, whose arm had healed since the last chapter, but still got his scar on his face.

"Nonsense. We all helped in making it able to stand still even though how bad the weather is." said Shireff.

"Yeah, but still... How can you be so sure that this plan will succeed?" asked Milon.

Shireff didn't answer and looked at his gps navigator and saw that they needed to go through a cave to continue to the top, but the cave was caved in.

Milon gave a sign to the grunts and used dynamite to blow up a passage. They all went inside. They all lit their flashlights and walked through the cave, but at halfway, so did they end up at a statue that looked like an ogre with Ekans as fingers on his right hand and a Seviper's tail as a left arm. It got large fangs and messy hair too.

"Eww, what a disgusting statue." said Milon and used Jet Stream on it.

"What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Shireff at Milon.

"I'm destroying that ugly statue with my Jet Stream. I can't stand seeing ugly things." said Milon. But the statue wasn't destroyed, but it seemed to get a green hue and magenta eyes. And when it stood up, so was it nearly 3 meters.

"Who... woke... me... up?" asked the beast.

Shireff and the grunts ran away as Milon just fell to the ground, frightened.

"You... look... like a water... pokémon. But you... still seem... a bit different." said the beast and crouched down on its knee.

"Huh? Why are you crouching down for?" asked Milon.

"I'm... Mountain Gigas Rook. I was... ordered by... my master that when... the time comes, so will... I give the Azure Gem... to the chosen one who... can awake me." said the beast.

"Oh... yes I am. I am the chosen one indeed," said Milon laughing and was getting interested in the Azure Gem.

---

Lucria was wondering through a strange and misty place.

"Where am I?" wondered Lucria.

She suddenly saw Dairun and Pal fighting each others and all the other Rangers, including Joshua watching them far away.

"Hey, why don't you help Pal in fighting against Dairun?" asked Jake, but the Rangers didn't answer.

Then so did everything become mistier and everyone disappeared with the screams of Dairun and Pal, but she saw Dairun's helmet, cleaved in half. She looked up to see seven shadowy figures that terrorized Holon and then the world, until she finally saw Arceus appear. But before he could see what Arceus did, so did she feel something on her head and then heard a voice.

"Wake up! Wake up! You'll miss the lunch," said Binnie and Lucria woke up.

Lucria stared around to see if he was in the real world and not a dream. Everybody was gone for lunch, and she noticed that she was in her Lucario-morph form.

"Don't worry, no one saw you," said Binnie.

"Oh, thank Arceus. But I had a weird dream, I'll tell you and the others about it later," said Lucria and turned into her human form.

They then went to the kitchen where they met the others, and even Claese in his human form.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here Claese?!" asked Binnie.

"Chill out, I'm in my human form, and I'm this schools psychologist now." said Claese.

"It's true. I noticed it after having a dream about Dairun and Pal, and some other things." said Andrea.

"Yeah, me too." said Jake.

"Strange, that's the dream I had too." said Lucria.

"Ahh... then I think that my theory is true. You're all having a vision." said Claese.

They all looked at him with big starry eyes, except for Andrea.

"Please tell us why you think the dream we all dream was a vision." said Andrea calmly and waited for Claese to tell.

---

Back at the Seoverall Mountain…

Bash was climbing on the mountain to stop whatever act team Crono was up to.

"It was good that I got admission by the president to scout around Holon, but I still wonder why they're taking a machine to the mountain." said Bash, he then heard two voices coming from above.

"So you mean that this Azure Orb is one of the components for a spell that can bring back the dead?" asked one of the voices, which was Milon.

"Yes. Didn't my... master tell... you about it?" asked the other, which was the Mountain Gigas Rook.

"_(Better not be spotted,)_" thought Bash and tried to hold still on the mountain wall.

"Uhm... I seem to have forgotten it. Really silly of me." said Milon and smiled insincerely.

As they both walked by, Bash got up and started to pant from the massive adrenaline rush of nearly being caught.

"If things goes bad, then I have to call the others as reinforcement," said Bash.

At the top of the mountain so are Shireff and the Crono Grunts placing the generator in the precise position.

"Be careful with that." said Shireff. "If you're not careful, then we will not get the desirable energy,"

The Crono Grunts then stopped as they saw Rook behind Shireff.

"What are you staring at? DO you have a glitch in your programming?" asked Shireff.

"No, they're perfectly fine. And I know something that will be of more use to us that that infinite energy." said Milon, who was behind Shireff too.

Shireff just stuttered random words as he saw Rook.

"Don't worry. He's on our side, and he will help us in our goals," said Milon.

"Yes... and the... Azure Gem... is under that... machine." said Rook.

"So, you know what machines are?" asked Milon.

"Yes... there was... some machines... back then," said Rook as he moved the generator carefully and began to dig on the ground that was under the machine.

But what they didn't know was that Bash had sent his Scyther to watch them.

---

Back at Jake and his friends at school. Jake suddenly felt something and stood up and then ran outside.

"Jake!" yelled Lucria worried and ran after him, and Binnie followed her.

"Peculiar... indeed," said Andrea and looked at Claese.

"I guess that we have to. It could be something bad," said Claese.

They both nodded and ran after the others.

They all came to Poképower where President Percy and Oozie were discussing over how to hinder the other Rangers from getting the strange disease that Binnie and Joshua had.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"Bash is going to get in danger if we don't go right now," said Jake.

"But Bash didn't even call for help," said Percy.

"But it seems that Jake had a vision about him being in danger, so we wanted to help him," said Lucria.

Percy looked at them and then nodded.

"You can go, but I hope that you're not the ones who will put him in that danger that Jake saw," said Percy.

"Roger!" said all the Rangers and went to the helicopter.

"You, Claese, are you sure that you want to fight?" asked Percy.

"Y... YES! Even though Mightyena is a completely wrong pokémon for me, because I'm a Sandslash-morph, so do I still want to fight," said Claese.

"Good, but if you really don't feel alright with it, then you can try to find a replacement or build your own transformation watch." said Percy and handed over the the Mightyena-transformation watch to Claese.

"Thanks, sir," said the young Sandslash-morph, bowed down and then ran after the others.

Rook had dug up the gem for Milon, and Milon was amazed seeing it, for the gem was as big as his head.

"This is awesome," he said and reached his hand to get it, but then so did Scyther come between them and snatched the gem.

"Follow it Grunts!" shouted Shireff and the grunts ran after Scyther.

He then came to Bash and handed over the gem to him. Bash looked at it and then saw the grunts coming at him. With no time to talk, or run away, so did he return his pokémon to his pokéball, then he took forth his gunblade and transformed into the Jade Scyther Ranger, and battled against the grunts.

And then suddenly so did the helicopter with the other Rangers come.

They all pressed their watches and said in line.

"Blue Lucario!"

"Red Luxray!"

"Yellow Bastiodon!"

"Pink Venomoth!"

"B-Black Mightyena!"

They all were then in their Ranger suits and then jumped out of the helicopter to join Bash in the fight.

"Hi Bash," said Jake.

"Hi... let's talk later," said Bash.

Jake nodded and all the Rangers fought with the grunts. Andrea and Claese jumped into the air and landed a kick on each grunts so that they exploded.

"Rook, finish them off!" yelled Milon, and Rook jumped down in front of the Rangers, and crushed some grunts on the way.

"What is that!?" asked Binnie.

"I have no idea," said Bash.

"My name is Rook. And I'm ordered to kill you," said Rook and his Ekans fingers hissed at them.

All the Rangers looked at each others and decided to introduce themselves for Rook.

"Blue Lucario Ranger! Aura's with me," said Lucria.

"Red Luxray Ranger! Gonna zap through for justice," said Jake.

"Pink Venomoth Ranger! Look at me," said Binnie.

"Yellow Bastiodon Ranger! Knowing is half the battle," said Andrea.

"Jade Scyther Ranger! The one who will rule the world," said Bash.

"Black... Mightyena Ranger! Uhm... Gonna slash you up?" said Claese unsure.

All the Rangers looked at Claese with strange eyes, and then they all jumped off the ground and landed on their feet with their arms spread out.

"And we are Poké Rangers Poké Power!" shouted all of them as explosions occurred behind them.

"So Rangers, Let us... finish... this," said Rook and used his Seviper tail arm to slash the Rangers.

But they jumped away, and just when they did that Rook stomped on to the ground, causing it to shake. So when the Rangers landed on the ground, they fell down on their back.

"He may be speaking slowly, but he sure does act fast," said Jake.

"Yeah, we need a diversion. So who will distract him?" asked Andrea.

"I'll do it," said Binnie.

Jake was surprised to hear that, and afraid that he would loose her for real this time.

"Don't worry Jake. Binnie knows what she's doing," said Lucria.

"And besides, we have trained for a mountain fight technique," said Andrea.

He and Binnie nodded to each others and ran towards Rook. Rook stood ready for them, then so did Andrea call his Basti Shield and Binnie her Wing Blade. Rook grabbed Andrea's shield with one hand, but didn't react fast enough to stop Binnie's slash.

"Hey, shorty mouse," said Bash.

"Don't call me shorty mouse," said Claese. "And besides, I know what you are thinking."

Claese then used his claws to dig through the mountain, while Jake, Lucria and Bash readies themselves. Then when Rook was able to get a hold of both Andrea and Lucria, Claese came up from below and dragged the big ogre down into the ground.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lucria, Andrea and Binnie.

"Yeah," they both said.

"Good, so lets combine," said Lucria. The Basti Shield, Wing Blade, Lux Rod and the Mighty Claws combined into one huge cannon. The rangers stood around the cannon, pointing to Rook's body.

"FIRE!" they all yelled and fired the cannon, with Bash shooting with his gunblade at Rook, and hit, and he exploded, but he was mostly just a broken body.

Milon came down and put in a canister of adrenaline into Rook's mouth. Rook began to heal up instantly and then grew into a giant size creature, and crushing part of the mountain by the process. The Rangers and the Team Crono members escaped the mountain as fast as they could. Shireff was furious that the machine that they brought up there is getting destroyed by that monster.

"Now what? You have lost that orb to the Rangers too," said Shireff, pointing at Milon.

"I don't think so," said Milon and jumped towards Bash. But Claese came in between them.

"No you won't take it." said Claese.

"Claese?!" asked Milon. "Why are you going against us?"

"I'm not going against you, I'm going against the organization and Dairu," said Claese.

"But don't you understand that with our technology and that azure orb, which the Jade Scyther Ranger got. We can revive whoever we hold dear," said Milon.

Claese didn't say anything, but then so did Bash grab Claese and went with the other Rangers.

"This giant ogre is what I have felt, not a Crono monster," said Lucria.

"What did you say?" said Jake and Binnie surprised.

"Didn't you find it strange that Milon had to put in the canister of adrenaline inside him?" asked Claese.

"Well, Milon was sent away for experimentation and then prison before you came up with it. So he wouldn't know how it worked," said Jake.

"Don't you think that the others whould have told him about that?" asked Andrea.

But before Jake could answer, so did they all see Rook's hand falling at them.

They all ran away from it.

"WE NEED THE ZORDS NOW PERCY!!!" Lucria shout into her watch.

"**Ow, you don't need to scream like that. But The zords are on their way now,**" said Percy.

They then saw the zords incoming on their jet-boards, but the Venomoth Zord and King Scyther flew by themselves. The Rangers jumped inside their zords and then combined into the Pokéking Megazord.

"Die... enemies of... my master," said Rook and his Ekans fingers spat out poison at the Megazord.

The King Megazord dodged it, and then saw the ground wither as the poison fell down on it. It then turned towards Rook and walked towards him, ready to slash. But, Rook used the tip of his Seviper arm to block the slash. The Pokéking Megazord then staggered, but it used its guns and shot Rook several times. But Rook walked forward, even though he looked like he was going apart. He then punched and slashed the Pokéking Megazord.

"Ugh... we need to finish him off," said Jake.

"That's something I didn't expect hearing from you," said Binnie.

"It's just that I can feel the souls of several pokémon trapped inside that body," said Jake.

"He's right. I can feel it too," said Bash.

"And you think that those souls will rest in peace if we kill him?" asked Lucria.

"Well, no one have come with any other plans, and the Pokéking Megazord will be demolished if we don't do something right now," said Jake.

"Ok, let's finish him," said Lucria. The Pokéking Megazord then head butted Rook so that they could back off a little bit so they can prepare the finishing move.

"King's blade of justice!" shouted the Rangers as the Pokéking Megazord stood in a samurai stance and then slashed Rook in half. As he fell on the ground and exploded, so did the souls of five Ekans and a Seviper broke through his body with a loud, and mighty roar.

They all then felt something in their mind. They saw the Azure Orb with three other treasures being used to wake someone up from the dead.

"Wow... another strange vision," said Jake.

"So you had these visions before?" asked Bash.

"Yes, and strangely, we all seemed to have gotten them, except for you and Claese," said Lucria.

"But right now, so do we need to get back to school," said Andrea.

"And I'll report to Percy about what happened," said Bash.

---

Milon and Shireff, with two remaining grunts returned back to the high tech castle where Dairun was waiting on a throne.

"So, let me guess. You failed," said Dairun. As he rolled his eyes, he picked up his sword.

"W-w-w-wait! There's something I have to tell you," said Milon.

"Well, why don't you tell me? Maybe I won't punish you," said Dairun.

"Well, I was told that if we could get four treasures, we could be able to revive the dead, which will help us in our conquest." said Milon.

Dairun didn't say anything, he didn't even move from his throne.

"You haven't told me that there were four of them," said Shireff.

"Silence, if you can get your hands on the treasures, so will you be richly rewarded." said Dairun.

The two henchmen looked at each others and then ran out of the room.

"To think that I would use something that my enemy made, I have to use them carefully then," said Dairun and looked at a screen which showed a giant closed gate.

The end.

---

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Another chapter comes to an end, and the contest from last chapter is still on.

Nothing special to say, so until next time, see ya!


	21. A Trainers Bond

**Chapter 21: A Trainer's Bond**

It was a December afternoon and the schools of Hopes Town have ended for the day. Jake and his Pokémon, Luxray and Kangaskhan were playing around on the now snowy central park. Jake was wearing a red winter jacket, a black cap of Mareep wool and a pair of blue gloves.

Lucria came by and saw them play. And she got a thick wool jacket, a big cap and a blue muffler.

"Hi Jake," she cheered and waved.

Jake was on the ground with Luxray, buffing his nose against his face could only laugh and waved back at Lucria.

"I see that you spend good time with your pokémon when not fighting team Crono," said Lucria and put her hand at Kangaskhan's belly and rubbed it, which the big pokémon seemed to like.

"Yes she does. Both of my pokemon like to be petted and snuggled," said Jake while rubbing Luxray on his head.

"You must be a good trainer, because I have heard that it's no easy task to take care of a big beauty like her," said Lucria. She looked up at Kangaskhan. They both smiled at each other.

At the same time at the Holon Lake, Milon was together with Noosu and Shireff, searching for the next treasure.

"Are you sure that you will find the next treasure here?" asked Noosu, looking around a bit scared.

"Don't worry, there are only a few Delta Pokémon here. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Shireff.

"Yes, the only thing to be afraid of is getting a cold," said Milon, sneezing after his response.

"Oh, behave. Get down in the water and find that treasure," said Shireff.

Milon looked down at the ice cold water and backed off.

"I remember how it was at the hospital, and I didn't like it at all. So I'm not gonna risk it," said Milon.

Shireff sighed and gave Milon a slap on his face with his leaf hand. It's super effective!

"I can't believe that I have to work with idiots!" yelled Shireff.

Milon rubbed his chin and jumped down into the water.

"I don't think that Milon will be able to do this alone," said Noosu.

"Of course, therefore I am sending down this monster to help him," said Shireff and opened a box which contained a Politoed looking creature, but with more of a human head wearing a full gas mask and goggles and with a motor sticking out of its back. And it got a harpoon gun as its left arm.

"Dyka at your service, captain," said the monster with a bubbly voice.

"I want you to look out for a pink emerald in the lake. And you can do anything you want, if needed," said Shireff.

"Roger that," said Dyka, giving a salute to the generals. He jumped into the lake, causing a major splash. While that was happening, there was a shadowy figure that saw the morphs. The figure ran deep into the forest so that it could make a call with its phone.

"Hello, is it Poképower?" the figure asked with a somewhat feminine voice.

Andrea was in Percy's office to install new software in the president's computer until he heard the phone ringing. He picked it up and heard the figure asking.

"Yes, this is Poképower and you're talking with the technician," said Andrea.

"**If you are the technician, then where's the president?**" the figure asked, aggravated that the official president wasn't there at the time.

"He's at some business at the moment. It's classified," Andrea answered.

"**Ok... but there are some strange figures at Holon Lake searching for something. I would feel relieved if the Poké Rangers came and investigated it immediately,**" said the figure.

"OK, I understand, miss. The rangers will be there right away," said Andrea.

Andrea hung up the phone and then picked it up to call the other rangers.

Ten minutes later, Jake, Lucria, Binnie and Bash came to Poképower.

"Hey Andrea, where's Percy and the mouse boy?" Bash asked.

"They are at my place trying to convince my parents to take care of Claese even though he's a pokémorph," said Binnie.

"I see. So, we're one Ranger short," said Bash.

"That doesn't matter. The fact is that we have a mission to do. So brief us Andrea, if you please," said Lucria.

"Of course," said Andrea and cleared his throat. "I got a message from someone that Team Crono is at Holon Lake. I suspect that they must be searching for something there."

"Well, the president should have let us gone on that mission, and Percy did let me decide if we will go," said Lucria.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Bash asked.

"Yeah, we have to go and stop Team Crono before they do something bad," said Jake.

"Just like Goody two-shoe said," said Bash, sarcastically. Jake turned around and looked at him with his piercing eyes that caused Bash to be a little scared.

"Let's go!" said Lucria. They all went to their Pokébikes and rode on them down to Holon Lake

Meanwhile, Milon and Dyka were under the lake searching through rocks and pokémon to find the treasure.

"Found anything yet?" asked Milon.

"Nothing yet," replied Dyka.

Above the surface, Shireff was looking down at the water waiting for them to arrive. However, he didn't know that the figure who watched them earlier decided to keep on watching.

"They will come and stop you from taking the treasure," said the figure, and suddenly he felt a hand that was hard as a rock when touched. The figure turned its head and Noosu appeared from the shadows. Quickly, she kicked him in the groin, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Ho ho ho. Little one, you can't hurt me like that," said Noosu and then threw the figure out to Shireff.

"Well, well, what do we have here? An intruder I guess," said Shireff and touched the figures head with his left hand.

"Leave this lake or else face the consequences," said the figure.

"Heh, the only thing that frightens us are the Rangers and its Megazord." said Shireff. He cackled loudly, until he heard something. He turned his head and saw the Rangers helicopter with the Rangers jumping out of it. He sighed in disbelief at their timing.

"Crono grunts! Get them!" he said. Tons of Crono grunts came forth from out of nowhere and they were heading toward the rangers. Quickly and hastily, the rangers fought with the grunts. While all of that was happening, Dyka and Milon heard it and came out of the surface to see what was going on.

"The captain is in danger. I gotta help him out," said Dyka and shot with his harpoon at Bash, but it missed and hit a grunt instead.

Bash turned around, but didn't see anything because Dyka and Milon dove down in the lake. He then turned back to keep on beating the grunts.

Milon stared at Dyka with lightning coming out of his eyes.

"Ok, I made a miscalculation when aiming. But these harpoons are mostly for self defense," said Dyka and then went up to the surface to aim at Jake, who was jumping on the grunts heads.

Dyka aimed and shot his harpoon, but before it could hit Jake, Jake's Kangaskhan came out of her pokéball and grabbed the harpoon, but with the speed of the harpoon, it impaled into the kangaroo pokémon's skin.

"KANGASKHAN!" Jake shouted. He took forth his pokéball and called back his Pokémon. Just as several other harpoons came flying toward him, Andrea arrived in the way with his Bastishield.

"Jake, are you ok?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah, but my Pokémon isn't," said Jake.

Suddenly, the figure appeared to be covered in a pink force field and snapped its fingers, which caused the rangers to disappear with the figure.

"Whe where did they go?" asked Shireff in shock, "Can someone explain this in a scientific way?"

The rangers, now in their normal forms, together with the mystic figure came to a glade. The five of them looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Binnie.

"This used to be a natural research center for finding Mew, but you know how well it went, natives of Holon," said the figure.

"Yes, Delta radiation was invented by a fluke and mutated all pokémon that lives on this region," said Andrea.

"That's correct. And because of that, I can't let anybody destroy this region and the world," said the figure.

"What do you mean? That the region is already as destroyed as it could be?" asked Jake, not understanding what it meant.

"You will find out sooner or later. But what about your Kangaskhan?" it asked.

"OH!" he remarked and picked up his Pokéball which contained Kangaskhan. The big Pokémon was critically injured as it lay down on the ground, trying to breathe.

"I don't understand why she came to protect me at that moment. None of my Pokémon had done that before." said Jake.

"Yeah, it's really strange," said Lucria and faced Kangaskhan, "How come you did get out of your ball like that?"

"Skhan, kanga askhan. Kangaskhan kan(Jake has taken good care of me for a long while, and I wanted to help him as best as I could. For I wanted to have a purpose to be his Pokémon.)," the big pokémon said.

"I see. I understand your love to your trainer," said Lucria.

Jake petted Kangaskhan. No words were spoken between them because they saw in each others eyes that they both wanted to do their best. The figure pointed its index finger at Kangaskhan and its wound was being healed until it looked like nothing ever happened.

"What the heck was that? Are you some kind of magic healer?" asked Bash. He tried to get a good look at the figure. But it shied away from him.

"My appearance isn't important. What's important is that you stop team Crono from finding the treasure," said the figure.

"That's right. So... if everyone feels ready, we will go and fight," said Lucria.

"No damage taken, so let's fight," said Andrea.

"Let's go and put an end to this," said Binnie.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Bash, wiping his gun-blade.

"I'm ready Lucria," said Jake.

"Ok, let's fight," said Lucria and they all transformed into their Ranger forms.

Then so did the figure snap its fingers and teleported them back to the lake.

"Good luck, Rangers," said the figure.

Back in the real world, Team Crono was still trying to find the treasure. However, Dyka noticed something shiny. He walked over to find something really neat that he anticipated looking for. And indeed, Dyka found a gemstone between two rocks.

"I found it! I found it!" remarked Dyka and dove closer to the rocks and moved them so that he could get a hold on the treasure. When he did that, he submerged to the surface and arrived on land.

"Here I am captain," said Dyka, but he became terrified to see the Rangers there instead of Shireff or the other members of Team Crono.

"Sorry, but we beat your bosses asses when you were gone treasure searching," said Bash pointing his gun-blade against the diver monster, "In other words, they fled."

"So we are now going to take that treasure from you," said Binnie.

Dyka walked backwards and then jumped down into the lake.

"I don't know if anyone's weapons can shoot someone under water, but if you can, just aim and shoot," said Lucria.

"Wait, I will go after it myself." said Jake and sprang toward the lake.

"No, the suits aren't able for underwater combat," said Lucria, stretching her hand out.

"I know that, but if I don't, then he will escape, and the whole region will be in danger," said Jake as he dived into the lake with full force.

As Dyka was trying to swim away from the other rangers, he never expected to see Jake, the Red Luxray Ranger, heading toward him full force and ready to attack. Quickly, Dyka turned around and tried swim away using his motor.

"Let's try this out," said Jake took out his Luxrod and began to spin it around which made him move forward faster. He then stuck the Luxrod into his engine, which exploded into pieces.

Next, Jake grabbed Dyka and swam up toward the surface where the other Rangers were waiting.

"You could have died Jake!" said Lucria with a thundering voice.

"I guess that I could, but I was positive that I could do it," said Jake and then stared at Dyka to let him drop the treasure. It was a turquoise-emerald color as it hit the ground. Binnie looked at it and smiled as she rushed over toward it.

"Oh, it's beautiful." said Binnie and took it. Lucria rolled her eyes, and then turned to see Dyka, yelling and grunting.

"Oh my," said Lucria.

"Grrrrrr.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Dyka and suddenly he began to grow to a giant.

Jake pressed a button on his transformation watch to communicate with whoever that was at the president's room at the moment.

"We need the zords!" he said.

And suddenly, all the six zords came with Claese in the Mightyena Zord.

"Hey, what did I miss?" he asked but he saw the giant Politoed looking monster shooting harpoons at the zords.

"Let's talk later," said Andrea as they all went into their respective zords and began to combine them all into the Pokéking Megazord.

The Rangers stood face to face against Dyka, who seemed at first afraid of the sight of the great Megazord. But then he started shooting harpoons at it.

The Pokéking Megazord answered it by using the guns on its waist to shoot him down.

"KING'S BLADE OF JUSTICE!" they all shouted and a sword came into the Megazords arm. Dyka tried with a last desperate try to attack by running towards it. But the Megazord slashed the monster in half with the swords and the remains of Dyka exploded.

The Rangers were back at the PokéPower building where they all looked at the two treasures that they have gotten so far.

"So when we get all the treasures, then something special will happen?" asked Claese.

"It seems so. What I understand anyway." said Andrea scratching his chin.

"When I was training, I heard some kind of story like that. But I'm not sure how many there were." said Bash.

"Wait, where's Lucria and Jake?" asked Binnie.

"Strange, they were here not that long ago." said Claese.

At the same time Lucria, Jake and his Pokémon were playing around in the snow with the mystic figure was watching them.

"It's good that Pal was able to protect them so that they could last this long," said the figure and suddenly it changed into a Mew and flew away.

"Good bye Rangers," it said before disappearing.

The end.

Well, that was another chapter. And Claese didn't appear that much in this chapter, but that will be redeemed at the next one where he and someone's sister have a central role.

I know that there was a contest for monsters that would appear in this one and three chapters after the next, but... I'm sorry. But the contest still goes on and if you're lucky then you will be able to submit a monster and in that way help me in my stories.

So until next time, see ya!


	22. Claese and Ricky

**Chapter 22: Claese and Ricky.**

Ricky, Joshua's little sister was walking home from school with a big smile on her face. She was like that until she came home. Her mother noticed that she was smiling, grinning from ear to ear.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since your brother died. What happened?" asked her mother.

"It's because the young physician at my school, who's the same age as me, has agreed with me to go on a date tomorrow. And he gave me this," she said and showed her mom a necklace that looked like a red diamond.

At the same time, Claese was in Binnie's room (because her parent's house didn't have a spare room for him). There he was filing a report on his latest studies and at the same time chatting with Andrea on his computer.

"So, that means you're planning on making your own personal Ranger suit?" asked Andrea.

"Yes. I'm qualified and I have been in enough battles to have experience on the battlefield," said Claese.

"I know that, but does Lucria or President Percy know about that?" asked Andrea.

"Of course Percy knows about it. And he would have known it anyway," said Claese.

"Yeah, I did install the advanced security devices at Poképower, and he learned how to control it," said Andrea.

"Yeah, but Lucria is worried about who will get to use the Black Transformation-device. But even though I told her that Joshua's sister could have it, she decided to protest about it," said Claese. There was no response from Andrea.

"Hello?" Claese asked. No response came out of Andrea's mouth.

Later so did Andrea reply, with that Ricky wasn't a good candidate to be a Ranger.

"How come?" asked Claese.

"It's that, when she stole the black transformation watch, she killed or severely hurt other people, and when we made her realize her wrong doings, she seemed to be in pain. So we decided with Pal's help erase her memories of the latest events. Therefore, she doesn't remember how Joshua really died." said Andrea.

Now it was Claese that didn't reply. He was now thinking of what to do if Ricky wasn't good enough for the black transformation watch.

At the high-tech castle of Crono, the three morphs bowing down before Dairun. And it didn't seem like Dairun was pleased at all.

"You have wasted two treasures and if you won't come up with a way to get the rest together, then you will wish that you have never been born," said Dairun, sending a chill throughout the morphs.

"Well, I might know how to get those treasures back, plus one more," said Shireff.

"And what is that?" asked Dairun, ready to decapitate him if he made a slight mistake.

Then suddenly an Alakazam monster with big spoons for hands and with spikes on top appeared. And it got a big energy pack on its back.

"Let me present to you all... Psyoon mk2." said Shireff and the monster used its powers to lift and move around Milon and Noosu.

"Aren't you going to do the same plan again?" wondered Noosu, and as a response from Psyoon mk2 so he slammed Noosu and Milon against each others.

"No. This time we're doing it differently." said Shireff.

"Then go on, and don't come back without the treasures." said Dairun, giving a glare from under his helmet.

"R-right away lord Dairun." said Shireff as he and Psyoon walked away.

The next day, which was Saturday, Claese went to the bathroom and saw a tub full of fine grained sand.

"I see that my adoptive parents thought that I wouldn't like water because I'm a Sandslash. And they are right," said Claese and smiled over the fact that Binnie's parents accepted him. He took off his clothes and went down into the tub and buffed in it.

But as he was buffing in the sand, Binnie came in with only her underwear on and saw him in the tub.

"Hello, ever heard of locking the door before you go take a sand bath?" said Binnie, slightly irritated.

Claese looked behind him and saw Binnie, and he began to blush deeply.

"I'm sorry Binnie," said Claese, hiding himself under the sand.

At the same time Ricky was dressing up for her date with Claese.

"It will be a great night for me and sweet Claese," said Ricky as she was thinking of using either the black or the yellow pants.

"Whatever I wear shouldn't matter that much. It is winter after all," said Ricky, and then came up with something. What kind of winter jacket she should wear?

Suddenly she dropped the clothes that she was holding and looked blankly around.

"I think that I will take the black pants and the purple jacket," she then said without any emotions in her voice.

Much later, Claese was in his human form at a first class restaurant called Golden Psyduck. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black pants.

"Here I am, waiting for my date. And it's really exciting." said Claese and flickered with his fingers.

He then saw Ricky walking through the glass doors.

"Hi Ricky. How's it going?" asked Claese, but flinched when he realized how he greeted her.

"Hi, Claese. Nice weather today, eh?" she replied.

"Oh... yeah, it is," said Claese and looked at her eyes. He then saw her blink with her eyes.

"Nice clothes," Ricky then said while looking down at his suit.

"Thanks. I actually got help by Binnie when choosing what to wear," said Claese, blushing.

In the forest road between Hope Town and Rockpeak City, Binnie and Bash were scouting around.

Binnie looked pretty stern as she looked at Bash. And Bash was looking back at her.

"What did I do this time? I haven't been trying to kill you lately," he said

"It's not that. It's just that president Percy just chose me to go out together with you on this scouting mission to see if there are any Crono activities. Outside in the _cold._" she said, clattering her teeth.

"Well, Andrea had to maintain the electronics while Jake and Lucria are buying Christmas gifts, which Percy thought could be good as they could patrol the town too," said Bash.

"That's no excuse for me!" barked Binnie.

Bash stepped away from her.

"Hey, no need to get angry like that. It's not like the world will be destroyed." he said.

Binnie was just glaring at him until they saw something walking in into the forest. The Pink and the Jade Rangers looked at each others and decided to follow the thing.

They followed it until they came to a field which seemed somewhat strange.

Back to Claese and Ricky who were now eating dinner at the Golden Psyduck.

"To think that you can afford the food here even though you're a minor," mused Ricky and nibbled on a piece of meat.

"Yeah, my two jobs pay me good. Mostly because of my IQ of 299." said Claese.

"I see. For once, the smart guy is successful." said Ricky.

"Oh yes. And it feels great. But what feels even greater is when I am with my friends and my sister Binnie," said Claese.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember me telling you about it last time you asked about it?" asked Claese.

"Uhm... of course I do." said Ricky.

Claese looked at her but then looked down at his food.

"This lasagna is really delicious," he said and took a bite of it.

Without any of them knowing, Lucria and Jake walked inside. And Jake was carrying a lot of packages that covered his head.

"Should we really go in here?" Jake asked, "I'm not even hungry."

"Yes we need to go in here. Because everyone knows that the more expensive things are, the better they are." said Lucria with a smile on her face.

"Not really. There are cheaper places that are better than expensive ones. And you don't like expensive clothes." said Jake.

Lucria glared at Jake, but Jake didn't mind it, mostly because of all the packages he's carrying.

Then when Lucria turned around, her jaw dropped as she saw Claese and Ricky.

"Hey isn't that girl Joshua's sister?" asked Lucria.

"Where?" Jake asked as he tried to look past the packages he's holding.

Ricky turned around and saw them, and suddenly she jumped up and attacked them. She ran away with Claese being surprised by all. Jake who fell to the ground, with all the packages on the floor, got up and then looked at Claese.

"What did you do to her?" he said, with a voice that sounded like anger.

Jake, Lucria and Claese were then outside looking for Ricky. Jake still seemed a bit angry about it.

"It isn't like you to get this mad. Why are you like that for?" asked Claese.

"I don't know why. Maybe all the events that are happening make me less able to concentrate." said Jake.

"Whatever the case, we have to find Ricky. Because the way she attacked us didn't look like she did it anywhere before." said Lucria.

"But you fought her herself and I heard that she fought violently, which was why she wasn't allowed to be the Black Ranger. Or it was because she insulted Lucria?" said Claese.

"Uhm... both things." said Jake feeling nervous about it.

They then saw Ricky waiting for them at the Holon Bridge. She looked at them and then waved at Claese.

"This is probably a trap. So be careful everyone," said Lucria.

Jake took forth his transformation watch and called for Andrea. Claese looked at Lucria and nodded at each others.

Claese walked closer to Ricky slowly, and it seemed like Ricky walked towards him too.

"Ricky, I want you to tell me what's going on. Can you please do that?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold." said Ricky in an emotionless voice.

"Well, you did forget to get your jacket from the restaurant. But I got it with me," he said and hand it over to her, but then she grabbed his hand and took his transformation watch and latched it on her own arm.

"Poké Power!" she said and pressed the transformation button to become the Black Mightyena Ranger.

"Holy..." said Jake as Black Mightyena Ranger went on to attack Claese.

"POKÉ POWER!" Lucria and Jake yelled and transformed into their ranger forms. The two rangers jumped in front of Claese with Jake taking forth his Luxrod.

Binnie and Bash was still walking around the formation and could feel some kind of force field around it.

"So, what do you think this is?" asked Binnie.

"Do you want your answer straight to the point or sarcastic?" asked Bash as he tried to feel it.

"Sarcastic." said Binnie sarcastically.

But before Bash could reply so did he notice a sound of a hatch opening. Bash and Binnie ran away to hide behind the trees to see a Crono grunt walking out.

"I thought that I saw somebody on the security camera. I have to keep the ship safe if Shireff comes back," said the grunt and went in again.

But before the hatch closed, Bash and Binnie ran into the ship. There they took and beat the grunt into a pile of scraps.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Binnie.

"Let us find out if there's anything on the data files here." said Bash and looked around.

Suddenly so did he see a computer turn on showing Dairun's face.

"Seems like my subordinates aren't able to keep guard of their ships. But still, thank you for handing yourselves over," said Dairun.

"What the..." said Bash and then he and Binnie tried to open the hatch, but couldn't open it.

Back at the bridge, so was Jake and Lucria trying to parrying Ricky's attacks.

"I haven't really tested it, but here goes..." said Claese and picked up a cellphone pressed 1-0-1, "Poké Power!"

Suddenly, he was covered in brown armor with a golden cross in the middle and his helmet was formed like a Sandslash with a black cross shaped visor on it.

"Brown Sandslash Ranger. ...The boy genius," said Claese and leaped toward her, but Ricky just smacked him with her Mighty Claws.

He fell down on the floor and demorphed.

"Oww... what a total failure," said Claese. And then saw Andrea coming already transformed into the Yellow Bastiodon Ranger, riding on his Poké bike. He threw himself from his Poké bike and went against Ricky with his shield.

"I'll ask what happened here later, right now you need to find whoever is controlling her." said Andrea.

"I know that she's being controlled. I wanted to try to talk her out of this." said Claese.

"Do you call transforming into a Ranger and rushing into her 'talk her out of this'?" asked Lucria.

"Well... damn it." he said and ran to the other side of the bridge, crying.

He ran until he crouched down and yelled at the sky.

"Why can't I protect the ones I love?" he cried, but then he saw something on top of a pillar, which looked like a creatures with giant spoons.

Claese tried again with his transformation device, but this time, he felt some kind of energy in side him, an energy that didn't come from the cellphone.

He was in his ranger form again and called forth a sword with the handle looking like a Sandslash head. He used it to slash down the pillar. The monster fell down and lost concentration.

And with that, Ricky came back to her senses and was confused about what happened.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but I'll explain later." said Jake as he, Lucria and Andrea went to location of the crashing sound.

Ricky then followed after them to see Claese fighting against Psyoon mk2.

"Hey, wasn't that guy the second monster we fought?" asked Jake.

"Yes it was, but now it seems upgraded. But let us just help Claese and destroy that monster." said Lucria.

They all fought with Jake, Claese and Ricky, attacking Psyoon mk2 directly while Lucria and Andrea was being supportive with throwing Aura Spheres and blocking most of its attacks.

Claese looked at Ricky and Ricky looked back.

"I don't know why I'm being my idol or why I'm here, but if someone's attacking the Rangers without me able to do anything. Then they can forget me just standing around." said Ricky and thrust her Mighty Claws into the body of Psyoon and when she took the claws out, so did the canister containing Adrenaline+ stuck on her claws.

Next, Claese charged his sword with the sand on the ground, which was used so that cars wouldn't crash on the frozen roads, and slashed Psyoon mk2. He plummeted to the ground and exploded.

They all returned to their normal selves; however Claese and Lucria were still pokémorphs instead of humans.

"Oh... should have probably turned into human form before getting out of the suit," said Claese as he saw Ricky hug him, and the others gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an adorable Sandslash boy?" she asked as she snuggled with him, making Claese blush.

"Uhm... I-I didn't-know-what-you-would-think," he stuttered, and then he saw Ricky's necklace shining. He could feel that the power coming out of it was the same power that he got when fighting.

"But now that I know these things... does that mean that you have to erase my memories?" Ricky asked worryingly.

"Well, it seems like we somehow have to do it," said Lucria, "Even though I'm surprised that you seem ok with us being pokémorphs."

"You know, it seems like I somehow knew about pokémorphs existing," said Ricky.

Suddenly, a Shiftry came, snatched Ricky's necklace, and jumped away.

"That had to be a treasure. It was so close, and we lost it," said Jake.

"I wouldn't believe that. Binnie and Bash haven't arrived here." said Andrea.

The Shiftry came to the camouflaged Fearow ship and opened the hatch. As he came in and morphed into Shireff, he saw Binnie and Bash, in their Ranger forms.

They gave Shireff a punch in the face and took the necklace he held and escaped. They saw the Fearow ship take off and fly away.

"Dairun will not be pleased with Shireff not getting any treasures and letting us escape." said Bash.

"Nope." agreed Binnie.

Later, Claese and Ricky were sitting at the edge of the bridge, looking out toward the starry sky that glistened over the reflection of the water.

"To think that you were raised by an evil knight who wants to be the emperor of the world and then joined the Rangers after they saved you from a certain death." said Ricky.

"Yes. And someday we will we defeat him and Team Crono." said Claese.

"Wow, hearing that makes me understand how hard it is. But I want to see you transform into your Ranger form." said Ricky.

Claese stood up and pressed the code to do it. But nothing happened and he saw that his phone was broken beyond repair. He looked sadly at it.

"Don't be sad about it. I may probably not remember it all, but I believe that when this is over, we can become a real couple and maybe you will become a real Ranger." said Ricky.

"I hope that you're right about that." said Claese and then they both hugged each other, with Jake, Lucria and Andrea watching.

The end.

Well what Ricky said is true. Claese will become a Ranger without the use of anyone else's transformation/morphing device.

If you wanna know when he gets it, check out Blazin' Saddles story: Poké Rangers: In Space.

You know that there are an upcoming Pokémon Rider fic called Tekka Rider (I know, it was an eternity ago, I'm quite ashamed)

But there will be another Rider fic running at the side of Tekka Rider (depending upon the popularity of Tekka Rider, or if I have time to do it), and there will be a second season of the Holon series which I will call the Poké Ranger stories taking place in Holon. I will tell you all more about that second season at a later chapter, except that the next season will be a kind of tribute to the Getter Robo series. But more will come.

So until next time, see ya!


	23. Warning!

**Chapter 23: Warning!**

"With three of the four treasures in my hands, I will have enough power to smite my enemies," said a voice from a figure who was outside the room where they stored the treasures.

"The Azure Orb with the power to revive anyone, probably even more than one. The Crimson Diamond which can give anyone with strong feelings power. And finally the Turquoise Emerald with the power too..." the figure had to stop and think. Then Oozie barged into where this voice was with a mop in hand.

"You don't seem to know what the Turquoise Emerald does. And I thought that you said that you didn't know how many of the treasures there were, Bash," said Oozie, smiling from ear to ear.

"I just guessed," said Bash, glaring at the slimy monster, "And how come that slimy unidentifiable monster gets cleaning duty?" he asked.

"I have no clue. And last time I checked, so am I supposed to be based upon a Grimer," said Oozie, walking away past Bash.

"Good thing that he's not programmed to argue," said Bash, grinning.

* * *

At Hopes High, the other rangers were doing their thing. With Andrea doing extra work in the computer lab, Binnie was showing off her new hat to other girls to make them jealous, Claese talking to Ricky about how she would be of good help to the Rangers because Poképower haven't gotten anything to wipe off her memories with and Jake and Lucria were drawing some pictures.

"But why would I be the Black Mightyena Ranger for? I may not be as good as you," said Ricky.

"You don't need to be fighting as a Ranger. You could just be of help with informations and... other things I can't think of right now," said Claese.

"Well, that may not be easy too. I guess it will be as easy as you and Lucria telling everybody that you are actually a mixed breed of pokémon and humans," said Ricky.

"...That's low," said Claese, his face was shocked that Ricky had said something so vile.

"Sorry." Ricky apologized.

* * *

In the High-tech castle of team Crono so was Milon and Noosu sitting down and had a conversation with each others.

"This doesn't look good. We have lost so many times and because of that so is Shireff now in the prison cells, hanging upside down, with nothing to eat. What a cruel punishment." said Noosu, covering on the floor.

"Calm down. This won't happen to us. For I got a plan to save our hides. ...Especially mine." Milon said as he rubbed the scar on his face. _"(Gotta kill the Rangers!)"_ he thought.

As they both went down to the Fearow ship so did they see the freezer room where monsters not yet been used are stored.

"I remember that you and Claese together built a monster that could switch bodies with others among with other powers." remarked Noosu and gave a wink to Milon.

"Ah, Jestercon. I remember it. We never got to use it due to its ugliness. But maybe it wasn't as ugly as that slimy glitchy monster." said Milon.

* * *

At the same time in the Poképower building Oozie started to sneeze, "Interesting..."

"But... we already tried something like that." said Milon as he and Noosu were looking around the freezer.

"A monster that can see the future?" asked Noosu.

"Dairun destroyed it, saying that you can't change the future." said Milon.

"Yeah I know. You mostly just create an alternative reality than change the future. I trust a knight working originally for Dialga."

Ignoring what he said, Milon looked around. Instantly, he something on the shelf.

"What do we have here?" he said smiling. He picked up a can where it reads Nukeman.

"Uhoh... it wouldn't be good to use him because he's destructive and uncontrollable," said Noosu.

"So? We can still use him to blow up that Poképower building." said Milon with a big grin on his Milotic face and his eyebrows frilling around wildly.

"But we don't know if he's good enough to fight the Rangers. For I said that he's uncontrollable," said Noosu, which seemed to irritate Milon.

"Look, we just need him to blast a part of Poképower so that we can steal the three treasures they got, and render their powers. And to not make him go out of control so do we have to let us freeze him down." explained Milon.

"Ok, I will give the grunts some ice pokémon to use for that situation." said Noosu.

As he walked away, Milon decided to release Nukeman. He looked almost like a human, but has baby blue skin with big shoulders adorned and white nuclear marks. His head had a helmet which looked like a Porygon head with red eyes. And his hands are armed with small nuclear bombs.

* * *

Jake and Lucria and everyone else had returned to their classes. When the bell rang, Jake and Andrea having a history lesson with Mr Boule.

"So... can someone tell me about who the five knights were that in the legends of our history fought against the fake god?" asked Boule.

Andrea reached his hand and Boule let him talk.

"It was the knight of Heatran, the knight of Reshiram (who is a pokémon that's unsure of if it really exists), the knight of Giratina, the knight of Palkia and the knight of Dialga," he said, but began to think about it it could happen that Pal was one of those knights and even Dairun too.

"That is correct. But it seems like you got something more to say," said Boule.

Before Andrea could say anything so did he and Jake react to the signal from their watches.

"Excuse us, but we gotta go to the toilet." said Jake.

"Both of you at the same time?" Boule asked surprised.

"Not really, I just happened to forget turning off a program at the computer lab," said Andrea and the two Rangers ran out of the classroom, meeting up with the Lucria, Binnie and Ricky.

"Percy. What's the trouble?" asked Lucria.

"**Right now so does it seems like people are witnessing Team Crono robbing the Pokémon Center, those bastards,**" said Percy.

"That's horrible," said Jake.

"This could be a trap. Remember that they did something like this as a distraction. So two of us has to get to Poképower while the rest of us get to the Pokémon Center," said Andrea.

"That was what I was going to say," said Lucria.

"**It doesn't matter who was going to say what. The important thing is progress,**" said Percy.

"Right," said the Rangers as they came out of school and without anyone seeing, they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"I'm still not sure if I will be capable," said Ricky.

"Don't worry, it's not like you're killing anyone mercilessly for revenge," said Binnie, which made Ricky get a shocked face beneath her helmet.

"Uhm... what about Claese?" asked Jake.

"He had heard about a Space program that President Percy had recommended for when his duty here is over. He said that it was being organized by a high school friend from Hoenn. I think that he said that his name was Shinya or something like that," said Ricky.

"So he's going for it?" asked Jake.

"**Yes, but as for now so am I going to help you in other ways,"** said Claese.

"Ok, we all are counting each others to succeed," said Lucria and she together with Jake and Binnie went to the Pokémon Center while Andrea and Ricky went for Poképower with their Pokécycles.

* * *

"Stop right there!" shouted a police officer to Noosu and the Crono grunts at the Pokémon Center.

"You know, there's a minimum chance of 0.000 percent that you can stop us," said Noosu while he pointed towards the police and the grunts released their pokémon to attack them.

"Stop right there!" shouted Lucria as she and the other Rangers came.

The grunts turned around and sent their Pokémon at them. They moslt dodged their attacks because they don't want to hurt them.

"Not fair," said Lucria and called forth a bone like cane made out of aura. It ran through the Pokémon to smash some of the Grunts. That way, they could be set free.

"When did you learn Bone Rush?" asked Jake.

"She learned it using my new training room for Pokémon," said Andrea, "But let us help our leader out."

They both went with their weapons and headed straight for the battle scene.

* * *

At Poképower, Binnie and Ricky were looking around for any threats outside.

"I don't see anything." said Ricky.

"There's gotta be, and if we don't find it, Bash will," said Binnie.

"I don't think you have told me about Bash. How is he?" asked Ricky.

"The short description is that he's a douche most of the time," Binnie answered, but then someone patted her on her back and she turned around angrily seeing Bash in his ranger uniform. Bash shook his head and Binnie stood there, frozen solid.

"Careful with your face. You'll cause a lot of wrinkles when you're angry," said Bash.

"Wrinkles? I'll give you wrinkles. Or better yet, scars on your face," said Binnie and took forth her Wing Blade.

Ricky seeing them about to argue began to think about how they got time to argue when possibly a monster could come out at any time. And she was right, for suddenly a bomb flew down toward them.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouted and pushed Binnie and Bash away as the bomb detonated. It made a small explosion similar to a nuclear explosion, but it had only a minimum radius, but the shock waves was strong enough to shatter walls and make the three of them fly off from the ground.

"What the heck was that? Is it even scientific possible to make a small nuclear bomb?" asked Bash but before they could answer, they heard then saw the humanoid monster, Nukeman.

"Was it fun? I thought it was," said Nukeman and readied another bomb.

"No it wasn't. Nuclear weapons are illegal and they're not good for any kind of environment," said Binnie, pissed.

"Duh, why should I care?" said Nukeman and was going to throw another, but Bash shot him first with his gunblade.

"Ouch... why you..." Nukeman said, but noticed that was going to detonate and quickly turned it off.

He sighed as he got attacked by the three Rangers, but it didn't seem to put much damage to him.

"Hah, didn't feel a scratch," said Nukeman and rushed through them with his arms forward.

"Strange, he did feel the shots I gave him." said Bash and shot him again, but he didn't feel it and just chuckled.

"I wonder if it could have to do with the bombs he releases," said Ricky.

"Maybe. But I find it strange that it's so hot for a winter day," said Binnie.

"We probably need Claese or Andrea's help with this,l" said Ricky but then she saw Nukeman picking up a bomb to throw at her. However, Bash came right at the moment and held a grip on him so that he may be unable to move or throw another bomb.

* * *

Jake, Lucria and Andrea had just cleaned up all the grunts and let Nurse Joy take care of all the pokémon. Noosu was now worried.

"Gasp! I hope that Milon knows any ice attacks if that one loses all control," said Noosu.

"What did you say?" asked Jake as the three of them gets a call from Binnie.

"**Hi, we're facing against some kind of super hero wannabe with a Porygon and nuclear power theme,**" said Binnie with Nukeman complaining about getting free in the background.

"Are they holding him?" asked Noosu.

"Sounds like it," said Lucria and went down with handcuffs to arrest Noosu.

"That's bad, for it will just make him angry and loose all control of himself," said Noosu.

They then heard screaming and and something that sounds like a thud. Bash was thrown away from an angered Nukeman who then began to grow giant size.

"That's for ruining my fun, freaks!" he yelled.

Binnie took forth her watch to call Percy, but then she found the six zords behind her.

"I guess it's pointless to call Percy when he can see what's going on," said Binnie as she and Bash jumped into their Zords, but Ricky had some trouble as to how she will get in into her Zord. But, she saw the others come and they then helped her on to her Zord.

"Let's get into Pokéking Megazord mode, even you Ricky can do it," said Lucria. They all combined into Pokéking Megazord and engaged Nukeman.

The Mighty Megazord slashed and shot him, but the nuclear monster wasn't affected by the attacks and countered with some swift kicks. He then grabbed Pokéking Megazord from behind and lifted it up to do an atomic drop on it, causing the whole Megazord to shake violently as the instruments began to catch fire.

"What the heck is up with that frickin guy?" asked Bash.

"You made him angry, so you should have known." said Binnie as she was extinguishing the fire.

"You never stopped me." said Bash irritated.

"Do they always do that?" asked Ricky.

"Most of the times." said Andrea trying to get the shields back online.

"I have heard from Noosu that you can chill him down with some ice attacks," said Lucria as she was trying to move the Megazord away from Nukeman.

"But we don't have any ice attacks, and if one of our pokémon could do an ice attack so wouldn't that be enough to stop him," said Jake.

"Well, don't worry about it. Me and Claese have together been making a new weapon for any of the Megazord modes called Frost/Burn Cannon which can either freeze or burn a foe, or both at the same time." said Andrea.

"What are we waiting for? Let's use it," said Lucria.

"Okay, I have always wanted to try it out to see if its any good," said Andrea and inserted a USB drive inside a port and a cannon formed. It had canisters at different sides with different gases, the pipe looked like a mix of a Charizard and Feraligatr and it got two different switches, one blue for an ice attack and one red for a fire attack.

"What an ugly toy. I guess it's easily breakable too," said Nukeman and took forth a bomb.

"Frost/Burn Canon; Ice Beam!" All the Rangers yelled as the Pokéking Megazord pressed the blue button to send out a beam of ice which made Nukeman froze solid, making him unable to move.

"Now, to carefully finish him off without making a nuclear explosion," said Lucria as the Pokéking Megazord cut Nukeman into pieces. Luckily, the pieces came down, causing the explosion to not occur.

"Whew... I hope we can find somewhere safe to put those pieces at," said Jake.

"Don't worry. Percy and the personel of Poképower will take care of this, just like they're taking care of Noosu," said Lucria, but then heard a buzz from her watch.

"**Lucria, we're having a big trouble. Milon came and took Noosu away together with one of the treasures,**" said an employee.

"Shit... I guess that you did your best at stopping them," said Lucria as she looked at the others with worry behind her mask.

* * *

All the Rangers were in Percy's office.

"What treasure did they take?" asked Lucria

"The Turquoise Emerald. I don't know if I should be worried or not as the function of it is unknown." said Percy sighing before continuing. "But if they would find out its function, then we're down for. Thank you all for not interrupting."

"Well... this is bad. So I think that some upgrades are needed," said Andrea.

"We need everything we need," said Lucria.

"Yeah, it would be really cool if I had an Battlizer," said Jake with sparkling eyes.

"... I think that it would be best if all of us got an upgrade instead of just one," declared Andrea.

"Aw... good enough." said Jake.

* * *

The end.

Well, another chapter done and the villains did for once get one of the treasures, and they're going for the rest.

This is old news but the Poké Rangers Wikia is up with info of most things about Poké Rangers, and more will come.

So... I don't think that I have anything more to say.

So until next time, see ya!


	24. The battlizer and the Scyther Woman

**Chapter 24: The Battlizer and the Scyther Woman**

* * *

Jake was walking toward Claese as he continued working on the upgrades for the Ranger suits and how to improve the Frost/Burn Cannon.

"Hi, Claese. I see that you are busy, but I got a request for you," said Jake.

"Well, I am busy. Not only did I have to make a good excuse to my new parents to stay here while missing out their shopping day in Rockpeak City (which seems to always be on a Saturday from 10.00 to 15.30 o'clock), but I had to sacrifice the chance of buying some DVD movies," said Claese.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Is Binnie with your parents?" asked Jake.

"No, she decided to stay here in Hopes Town in case Team Chrono would attack," said Claese.

Jake nodded and looked at the screen seeing a list of codes. He scratched his chin.

"Are those the codes for our upgrades?" asked Jake.

"Yup. But we don't know know what to use to power up those upgrades," said Claese.

"What do you think about the treasures?" asked Jake. Claese looked at him deep into his eyes.

"You know that a Battlizer isn't a toy, or like when you first got your powers. It's a huge force of power." said Claese. "But it could be a good idea to use the treasures as a power source."

Jake blanked and was surprised to see Claese come up with his intentions so easily.

"Did you find out just by looking in my eyes?" asked Jake.

"Nope, because you asked Andrea about it before, and so I guessed that you would ask me," said Claese.

"I guess that you won't do it then," said Jake and turned around to leave, but Claese stopped him.

"Sure I can, but just so that you will be the test dummy for the upgrade." said Claese and began to clatter on the keyboard.

"Yay!"

* * *

Lucria and Percy were at the office discussing plans on how to defeat Team Chrono, until they heard someone rush through the guards and into the room. It was a Scyther, but more humanoid built with brown hair and yellow eyes, and her behind (I could say butt, but I'm not sure that's what the end segment is called on insects) is a tad bigger than normal female Scyther, and she wore a purple tank top and black leather pants with green stripes that goes down from the waist to the feet and a ring with a pink amethyst on a chain around her throat. Lucria and Percy could see that there was a male Scyther clinging on her, which they could guess made her frustrated.

"Uhm... hi you must be that Scyther-morph from Hoenn who wanted help with turning into a human," said Percy, looking concerned about how she is with a male Scyther which could be mating with her at any moment.

"Excuse me, but isn't this Bash's Scyther?" asked Lucria, and suddenly so came Bash running them.

He picked up his Pokéball and used it to call back his Scyther and tried to hold it still.

"I'm sorry Miss Karlsson, I would have never guessed that a... (ehum) normal Pokémon would fall in love with a Pokémorph," said Bash.

"Pfeh, could have warned me about that, Eugene McNeil, member #0109 of the Rangerz fanclub," said the attractive Scyther-morph, frustrated.

"Wait, hold on a moment!" said Lucria, "Karlsson as in lead singer of Rangerz Sandra Karlsson?"

"What? Who's named Eugene McNeil?" asked Binnie who seemed to appear from nowhere.

* * *

At the power plant, Oozie was looking through all the pieces of Nukeman that was going to be turned into energy, but he couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong. He saw a piece melting and a thing which looked like a robotic heart came out and flew towards him. He tried to run away, but even though he was slimy, it did not give him a speed boost and made him an easy target for the heart.

"HELP!" Oozie screamed as he went for the alarm, but then the heart pierced through him and combined itself with Oozie's heart, making him mutate. His body was mostly still like a humanoid Grimer, but his head was replaced with a Porygon head with a nuclear sign on his forehead. The security came and saw the new monster.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Aha! You can call me NukeOozie," said the monster and did a battle pose.

* * *

Percy had summoned Jake, Andrea and Claese to meet with the Scyther-morph.

"So you are Sandra Karlsson?" asked Jake feeling tempted to touch her just to know if she's real or not.

"Yeah, I am, to think that you are the Poké Power Rangers. I guess it makes sense that they could come here so quickly right after you left," said Sandra.

"Yeah, maybe we're not that good in keeping our identities safe," said Jake puts his hand on Sandra's shoulder.

"Don't touch," she said and elbowed him, which made him stagger back.

Claese took him and laid something in his pocket discretely.

"Hey, no one does that to my boyfriend!" said Lucria and took away her Pokéballs.

"Hey give them back!" Sandra yelled, swiping her scythes at Lucria.

"Only if you turn your scythes into hands, or something in between," said Lucria.

Sandra sighed as she tried to change the forms of her scythes to human hands. As she was trying to do that, Binnie was looking at Bash with a grin on her face.

"What? I hope you're not going to be an arse back," asked Bash.

"Why would you think that Eugene?" asked Binnie.

The other Rangers looked at them.

"What was that?" asked Ricky.

"Sounded like Binnie called him Eugene," said Andrea.

"No, she didn't."

"Of course I did. Sandra called you Eugene McNeil, so it has to be true," said Binnie.

"What? Eugene McNeil? That's a ridiculous name," said Ricky.

"But that's not my name," said Bash.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here!" Sandra yelled and they all became quiet.

* * *

Later on, NukeOozie was outside of Poképower looking around to see if it's safe around here.

"Well, no one is seeing me. Which is good," he said as the Porygon head melts down into his body. He then walked in without suspicion and heard the Rangers and Sandra talk, or better yet, yell in Percy's office. He perked in to see and saw Sandra argue with about her training and saw her ring.

"Excuse me... I'm back from the power plant and I think that I have cleaning duty here now," said Oozie.

"Well, I do think that out dojo is more suited for this kind of training," said Percy and he walked out followed by the rangers, Claese and Sandra.

But then Oozie grabbed Sandra from behind and drag her into the office.

"Wait! Sandra's not here," Lucria said feeling her aura inside the office and leaving out through a window.

The Rangers ran back to the office and looked out of the window seeing Oozie with Sandra on his back.

"What's up with him?" asked Binnie.

"Whatever is up with him so do we have to find out," said Lucria and she flicked her watch, which the others did too.

"Poké Power!"

Oozie came to a park when suddenly the Rangers came.

"Stop! What gotten into you Oozie?" asked Jake.

Oozie snickered and the Porygon head emerged.

"I'm not Oozie. I'm NukeOozie, and I got an appointment with my chiefs," said Nukeoozie, "Chrono Grunts!"

With the call, several Chrono Grunts arrived to attack the Rangers.

They all had to fight the grunts, mostly because they were in the way. Jake looked at NukeOozie running and decided to use the one thing that Claese secretly gave him. It looked like a red bracelet which looked like it would be able to connect to the Pokéwatch. He connected it and then he got equipped with a red and silver armour with machine guns on the shoulders and and the Crimson Diamond in the middle his Luxrod was upgraded to with three buttons.

"What is that?" asked Ricky.

"Looks like one of the armours that me and Claese is working on," said Andrea, "How did he get hold of it?"

They then saw Jake run after NukeOozie.

Sandra tried to stop him herself by trying to fly. It did seem to work as they both left the ground.

"That's impossible," said NukeOozie.

Sandra just grinned, but then turned her head a bit to see Jake in his battlizer mauling down Grunts in his way.

"Good Sandra, now I can take care of the rest," said Jake, aiming his machine guns at NukeOozie.

But NukeOozie began to move wildly, making Sandra loose her concentration.

Jake was trying to shoot but was afraid of hitting Sandra. Then Sandra and NukeOozie got calmer, giving Jake a clear shot. But NukeOozie suddenly made Sandra move around so that instead of NukeOozie, he shot her wings, making her crash toward the ground.

"Ah... SANDRA! Are you ok?" asked Jake as he rushed towards them.

NukeOozie turned around and shot some ooze at him, which he deflected. He was going to counterattack if it wasn't so that NukeOozie used Sandra as a shield.

"_I can't do it. And it doesn't seem like the rest is coming,_" thought Jake as he tried to see an opening.

The Fearow ship soared through the sky. NukeOozie and Sandra were beamed up with a tractor beam. Jake ran into the beam, but was too late as they already came inside the ship and the beam dispersed.

"Ah... darn it," he said as he saw the ship fly away.

* * *

Jake and Claese were sitting in a corner as the rest of the Rangers looked at them.

"Look, I'm sorry for letting them get away with Oozie and Sandra. I knew that Oozie would be able to make it, but Sandra isn't a monster able to survive critical hits," Jake apologized.

"... And I'm sorry too." said Claese.

"It was irresponsible of you to use an untested prototype out in the fields, even though I admit that it was looking kind of cool, and that you tested it anyway," said Andrea.

"What we want to know is just some simple explanations, and that's all," said Lucria.

"Okay. Uhm... it was so that I have heard so much rumors about Red Rangers (at least those leading) getting their own battle armors called Battlizers, and I wanted to have one too. But Andrea have said that he wouldn't make an upgrade for just one Ranger, so I asked Claese to do it and to use the Crimson Diamond as a power source," said Jake.

"If that did work, then we have certainly solved the problem with the power source," said Andrea.

"Rangers, we got a call," said Percy holding a phone.

He pressed a button so that everyone could hear.

"Hi! This is Milon, the most handsome soldier in the world. I think that you know that we have that Scyther-morph singer Sandra, and that our demands are the rest of the treasures that you have. I don't know what would happen to her if you won't do as I say," said Milon.

"Tell us where you are so that I can beat the crap out of you." said Bash.

"Calm down, Eugene," said Binnie, punching his shoulder.

"Eugene?" asked Milon. "Sounds ridiculous. But anyway, so are our technicians sending you a fax, so bye."

With that, they got a fax with a map on the location they will meet.

"Okay, Rangers. There may be a chance that they're tricking you, so be careful and be sure to get the hostages back," said Percy.

"Roger!" said the Rangers and Claese.

"And I think I know how we will do it," said Lucria.

* * *

The Rangers were at the spot where they would meet, the abandoned warehouse north of Hopes Town.

"Well, we should be meeting here." said Lucria and looked at Jake, who carried a box containing the treasures.

Jake then looked at Bash, making Bash wonder what's up.

"Is it true that your name is Eugene McNeil? I can understand not wanting to be called Eugene, but McNeil is still cool," said Jake.

"But Bash McNeil doesn't sound good," said Bash, and then he was poked by Binnie.

"So you admit?" asked Binnie with a big grin on her face.

"What, no. That's not my name," complained Bash.

There was the sounds of the screeching gate in the front of the warehouse that opened up. There, they saw Milon together with NukeOozie, some grunts and Sandra, tied up.

"So, I believe that you got what we want," said Milon, with a look of surprise.

Jake went forward towards him, but then came one of the grunts and scanned the box.

"They're inside the box," said the grunt, snarling in response.

"That's good. Now give it to me and you may see that lady again." said Milon.

Jake gave him the box and he gave a sign to the grunts to let Sandra go.

"That was a surprise. A villain who actually holds what he promise." said Sandra.

Milon was opening the box, but then so did Jake bring up his Battlizer bracelet and connecting it to his watch to transform into Battlizer mode Red Ranger, but NukeOozie reacted to it and threw a sludge bomb at him, making the bracelet fly off from him. Milon saw the bracelet on the floor and picked it up before the other Rangers could pick it up.

"I was honest with you and what do you do? Trick me into taking both the hostage and the treasures from me?" asked Milon and picked up a watch that looked like theirs.

"That's... a Pokéwatch." said Ricky.

Milon nods and puts on the watch and then did a pirouette as he inserted the bracelet into the watch and then held his hand over his pokéwatch.

"Chrono Power!" he said and he got covered in a suit which resembled a red Milotic with armor on his fins and the visor on his Milotic formed a helmet resembling an down turned V, and he has Jakes battlizer on him.

"When I was in there so did I use the chance to look into the files, which was disappointedly easy," he said with a huge grin beneath his helmet.

He and NukeOozie looked at each others and then rushed forward towards the Rangers.

Binnie, Andrea and Ricky called forth their weapons to repel NukeOozie while Jake, Lucria and Bash, they too called their weapons tried to attack him first, but while NukeOozie took some hits so did Milon evade all the attacks. Bash stepped backwards for Sandra to protect her, and when Milon came closer so did Bash strike, only to miss him and get counterattacked.

"This is so great. And all this time I believed that beauty was needed to be strong," said Milon.

"Yeesh, are everyone of team Chrono this weird?" asked Sandra.

"Well, some of them," replied Lucria, "Everyone, let's form the Aura cannon!"

All the Rangers ran outside together with Sandra as Milon and NukeOozie with the grunts following after them. The rangers nods at each others and assembled the Aura Cannon with their weapons and aimed it at the horde of enemies coming at them.

"FIRE!" they all yelled and fired the cannon at them.

But Milon picked up a dagger and a small axe and it looked like he was going for some kind of ballet, even though it doesn't look like he would be able to do it with the Battlizer.

"Extraordinary Beautiful Milotic Ballet Slash!" he said as he spun around making the Aura projectile split by his weapons and plated fins, but it did hit all the grunts and NukeOozie.

"Argh... why did you do that?" asked NukeOozie and began to grow into an enormous creature.

"That's why," replied Milon and then looked at the Rangers. "If you want to know how I could move so fast with all this on me, here's your answer." he then said and showed the Turquoise Emerald and then ran off.

Jake was trying to follow, but felt someone's hand touch him. He turned around to see that it was Sandra.

"Sandra... your hands..."

"Yes, Milon actually taught me a little about morphing to human form, even though I had to give up my ring for that. But that's not important. What's important is that a giant monster is here to smash us all," said Sandra.

"I can't really argue about that, and It would probably be a bad time to argue anyway." said Jake and took forth his watch. "Percy, we need the Poké Zords!"

The Zords came to their location and when the Rangers jumped into their respective Zords so did they immediately combine into Pokéking Megazord.

"Get back to your senses Oozie. We don't want to destroy you." said Lucria.

NukeOozie laughed, but then coughed, making the Porygon head disappear.

"I appreciate you trying to talk me out of this, but it won't work with the one possessing me." said Oozie before twist around and became NukeOozie again. He then went on to attack the Pokeking Megazord.

"What should we do?" asked Jake.

"We could always use the Frost/Burn Cannon and carefully open him up to pick his core out," said Andrea.

"Ok, let us give it a try." said Lucria and pressed a button that called forth the cannon.

But just as they were going to freeze him, so did the oozing monster throw a jab at the Megazord.

The Megazord had to kick back NukeOozie to be able to get a good shot.

"Now, fire!" they all yelled as the Megazord pulled the trigger and hit NukeOozie, but the cannon began to malfunction. It seemed to be heating up, causing a major problem in their internal systems.

"Oh my... It's going to blow." said Andrea, sweating under his helmet as they all panicked and threw it away, but too badly it hit the frozen NukeOozie. He exploded into a million pieces. Five minutes later, the rangers and Sandra were looking around to find Oozie's core for hours without any success.

"So was that Grimer looking monster a friend of yours?" asked Sandra.

"Yes you could say that. We met him the first time me and my three friends became Poké Rangers. He was actually the first monster we ever fought, but after a twist of event so did we consider him to work for Poképower." said Jake.

"Except for cleaning so did he partake in experiments as a test subject." Lucria said while using her aura senses.

"Wait, I feel monster energy going north." said Lucria opening her eyes. "Maybe he's still alive."

"I can't believe that I made it. Could this be due to this core that I'm with?" said a flying object, stuck with another core that was flying towards a the hightech castle of Team Chrono.

But they came in contact with Milon and Noosu who were waiting for them.

"We're you waiting for me?" it asked. "That's good, then I Nukeman will return to blow things up."

Suddenly, Dairun emerged and he split the two cores apart, crushing Nukeman's core.

"I got no need for you. But for this in other hand I do," said Dairun holding the core that was Oozie's and in it there was a yellow light shining.

At Poképower so did Lucria give Sandra back her Pokéballs.

"I'm sorry for taking them away from you," she said.

"You were just trying to help, so I'm thankful for that," Sandra said and took her Pokéballs back.

"So what are you going to do now from here on?" asked Jake.

"Well, Percy have told me about some people he know of that could help me in my training. But before I go, so will I sing a song for you." she said.

"Please do. It was a long time since I heard you sing." Ricky said.

"Ok then, I'll sing a special song for you my fan. Speaking of..." Sandra said and turned towards Bash. "I realized that I got you mixed up with someone else that looked like you, Bash Gunman, menber number #0190."

She then began to sing for everyone in the room, and the Rangers lets out their Pokémon so that they could listen to her too.

"Really? Was it all a mistake?" asked Binnie.

"Yes it was. I never got the chance to say it." said Bash.

* * *

The end.

**Cyborg-Lucario:** Whew... another long chapter, and hopefully so will the upcoming chapters not become this long, unless if it's maybe something really special.

**Sandra:** Hey you. So is this were you live?

**Cyborg-Lucario:** How did you get in here?

**Sandra:** I used my female charm, and the door was.

**Cyborg-Lucario:** Oh, I see. Well Sandra, you will appear in the next season of Poké Rangers Hoenn as a Ranger?

**Sandra:** Yes... but is it really safe to speak about it?

**Cyborg-Lucario:** Ah, Yankee doesn't mind about that, besides, the final chapter of "In Space" will be already out when this chapter comes out.

**Sandra:** True. Even though the Poké Power Rangers are cool, so do I think that we Poké Rangers bandstand will be cooler. Shouldn't it be a preview for the next chapter?

**Cyborg-Lucario:** Usually so does the plot come after I finish a chapter, but I guess that I could give you all some kind of preview.

_'Preview of: Death Knight coming.'_

_Dairun: Using these treasures, we will get rid of the Rangers and everyone who dares stand in our way._

_*The Rangers are fighting against Battlized Milon.*_

_?: So those are the Rangers? Give me a break._

_Jake: Who are you?_

_?: I'm your worst nightmare._

**Cyborg-Lucario: **Well, that's the best I could do. I don't think I will do more previews. So until next time, see ya!

**Sandra:** See ya!


	25. Death Knight Coming

**Chapter 25: Death Knight coming.**

Dairun, Milon and Noosu were in a chamber underneath the castle. They placed the treasures on a table in front of an ancient armour, with a resemblance to a Zoroark, but with a fortified skin and no hair. Milon was reluctant about placing the Battlizer Bracelet with the Crimson Diamond on the table.

"Lay it down, you will still be able to use it after the ritual." said Dairun.

Milon nodded and put the bracelet on the table. Dairun puts Oozie's core which contained another treasure, a Yellow Gemstone.

"With these treasures we will not only bring this knight back from life, but he will receive great powers too." he said as he took forth a book and read from it. Suddenly so did the treasures glow as the armour was filled with a being.

It rose up and the Zoroark armour aligns itself, then a short cape came out of its back with the hair of a Zoroark growing out of the helmet. The helmet was open enough to show a mouth of a human. On its sides was a mace and a shield with a figure that looks like Arceus.

"Where am I?" asked the knight, looking around in confusion.

He then saw Dairun and began to attack. But Dairun took forth his sword and sliced his mace in half and then grabbed him by its throat.

"I see that you remember me. That's good and all, but your lord isn't dead." said Dairun, which made the knight calmer.

"He isn't?" the knight said. "But where is he. Has Arceus really imprisoned him?"

"No, that responsibility was put on the knight of Palkia and me, the only ones who survived in that battle centuries ago."

"Can you really promise me the safety of my lord?" asked the knight.

"Yes, as long as you do what I say. If you succeed, then I will let you be with your lord, but if you fail, the punishment will be severe."

"I understand... sir." the knight said, bowing down before the knight of Dialga.

Andrea was seen at Jake's house, ploughing the garden together with Jake's dad.

"So how come that you wanted me to plough the snow instead of Jake?" asked Andrea.

"That's because I don't want to get in between him and his girlfriend." said Paulo.

"Oh, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind helping you with chores."

"Your parents told me that you needed to work too instead of sitting in front of the computer all day."

Andrea gave out a laugh and nods. Even though he does some body work when fighting as a Ranger, he is unable to tell it to anyone.

Jake and Lucria were walking around in the Hopes Mall, trying to fend of lots of people just so they could get the last gifts they needed to buy to their friends.

"Phew, we really should have bought all those presents months before December." said Lucria.

"I agree, but with all the monster attacks so is it pretty hard to come up with planning in advance." said Jake as he saw an old lady tripping over.

Jake and Lucria rushed forward and saved her from falling.

"Oh, thank you dears." said the old lady and handed them over a mistletoe. "You're a fine example that everyone of the young generations aren't being selfish dummies."

She then went to the dress shop, beating down several people on her way.

Jake and Lucria looked at each others confused and then at the mistletoe, they looked back at each others and Jake lifts the mistletoe between them and were going to kiss.

But... a hand came and took it away. It flew out of the mall.

Jake and Lucria followed it out, or at least tried to with all the people flocking around.

But then they did finally get out and could follow the hand into the park, where it attached to a puppet looking monster with a Dusknoir torso and the head of a Nuzleaf.

"Kee ka ka ka. You came Rangers... why haven't you called the others for?" asked the puppet monster.

"Why would we when there's nothing serious going on?" asked Lucria back.

"Kee... are you trying to make me a fool?" asked the puppet.

"Stop with the questioning and give us answers. What are you up to Chrono monster?" asked Jake.

"You hypocrite... I'm no Chrono monster, I'm Killer Doll Pinechio." said the puppet. "And I'm simply here to crush you."

"That's quite ill planned, but we will not be defeated by a freakish doll like you." said Lucria and pressed her watch. "Poké Power!"

"Poké Power!" said Jake and pressed his watch too.

They both then became the Blue Lucario Ranger and Red Luxray Ranger.

They then engaged with the puppet monster.

Lucria and Jake tried to punch and kick it, but it looked like their attacks didn't work on it.

"Kee he he he. Did you really think that you could defeat me?" asked Pinechio

They then called forth their weapons, the Luxrod and Lucria's Bonerush Bone. But when they attacked Pinechio, their weapons didn't work either.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Jake as his weapon passed through. "It's like he doesn't really exists."

Lucria closes her eyes to see that the monster's aura is only in its head and fists.

"There!" said Lucria and smashed its head with her Bonerush Bone only to find out that it was a small robot.

"What the... what's going on?" asked Jake as the monster disappeared.

"That's easy, you were fighting a distraction." said a familiar flamboyant voice.

The pair turned around and saw Milon who immediately took forth his watch and bracelet.

"Chrono Power!" he said and transformed into Battlized Chrono Ranger.

Binnie, Ricky and Claese were at the Flora family's house.

"I didn't know that you could make such cute clothes for Pokémon." said Ricky holding up a pink dress.

"But now you know, and with my "brother" so can I make clothes not just for my three Pokémon. Do you think this dress will suit a Sandslash?" asked Binnie.

The two girls looked at Claese who dropped a sweat drop and ran away.

Before the girls could call Claese back so did their watches beep.

"**Binnie, Ricky, Claese, Lucria and Jake are under attack.**" said Percy.

"What do we need Claese for when I'm the Black Mightyena Ranger?" asked Ricky.

"**He will probably still be helpful to you.**" replied the president.

"Ok then." said Binnie and dragged Ricky and Claese with her.

Andrea had already gotten the call from Percy and ran away, transforming into Yellow Bastiodon Ranger and calling his Poké Bike.

He rode it and met Binnie and the others on his way who transformed and called their bikes, but Claese sat behind Ricky on her Poké Bike.

They then saw Bash already transformed on his own Poké Bike coming.

"You would never believe me, here I was in a store meeting up with a woman. The thing is that she recognized me as a criminal, so as a distraction I played some piebola and kicked a pie at the window, then I ran off and then got the call from Percy." said Bash.

"You know, it isn't called piebola, but futball." said Andrea.

"So what?" asked Bash rhetorically

At the same time, Lucria and Jake were trying to fend off the Chrono Ranger, who proved to be too strong for them.

"Geez, where's the others? You two alone doesn't make a challenge." laughed Milon, but then heard the sounds of engines.

He turned around to see the Poké Bikes flying at him, but luckily (for him that is) he was able to dodge them. Then suddenly someone came by and attacked the riding Rangers.

They all looked at what it was who attacked them, seeing a knight in a Zoroark armour.

"What the heck is up with you? I had it all under control!" shouted Milon.

The Rangers looked at the knight and then at Milon and then back to the knight.

"Who are you?" Jake asked the knight.

"I am your worst nightmare." said the knight and brought forth his mace. "I am Death Knight Valdemar."

"Blue Lucario Ranger. Aura is with me."

"Red Luxray Ranger. Gonna zap through for victory."

"Yellow Bastiodon Ranger. Knowing is half the battle."

"Pink Venomoth Ranger. Look at me."

"Black Mightyena Ranger. Do your best and I'll do better."

"Jade Scyther Ranger. The man who's gonna rule the world."

"Poké Rangers Poké Power!" they all said and posed, with explosions on the background.

"It's good that you don't do these things every time we meet." said Milon, irritated and went to attack. But, he was stopped by Valdemar.

"You have already done enough. I'll take care of things from here." said Valdemar.

"But that's stupid. I haven't even gotten to fight, and you can't defeat them alone."

Ignoring the armoured Milotic-morph, he walked towards the Rangers, swinging his mace.

The Rangers separated and and used their special attacks on him, though his shield did block most of the attacks.

"Are you really the Poké Power Rangers?" asked Valdemar. "You're quite disappointing."

"Shut up already!" said Bash and clashed his Gunblade against Valdemar's mace.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" asked Valdemar.

"Heck yeah I do." he said and moved a bit, still holding Valdemar in a lock.

Valdemar could see that the other Rangers have combined their weapons.

"Fire!" they all yelled and Bash lets go of his lock just before the shot hit the Death Knight, rendering him weak.

"Impressive." said Valdemar. "Looks like you will be a good adversary for me until we meet again."

"Wait, do you mean that we're not going to defeat them now even though we're able to do it?" complained Milon.

"Trust me, this is just a part of a bigger plan." said Valdemar and began to walk away. "But you can go and fight them if you want."

Milon looked at the Rangers and thought it through.

"I'll give you time to prepare for the oncoming battle, just to show you that I'm still better than you in my awesome Battlizer armour." said Milon and called forth a buggy which he jumped into.

"Should we follow them?" asked Ricky.

"No need to. I have already scanned them both. So we will be able to come up with a plan to defeat them and hopefully retrieve the treasures." said Claese.

"So then we need to go to Poképower to come up with said plan, right Lucria?" asked Andrea, but he saw Lucria and Jake already in their normal human and Pokémorph forms, kissing each others as Lucria held the mistletoe above them.

"Aww... their first kiss. I never thought they would do that." said Binnie as the rest of them became untransformed.

They then heard footsteps, so Claese turned into his human form.

Turning around, they saw Pal, the knight of Palkia.

"Pal, long time no see." said Bash. "Last time we met, I beat you in the can."

"Yes, I remember that. I as a knight can't forgive you for that, but I'll put it aside for this once." said Pal and was going to say something but saw Jake and Lucria, but Lucria was a normal Lucario.

"Honestly Jake and Lucria, that's gross." said Pal, which made Jake and Lucria realize their situation.

"Sorry, I didn't think clearly when I was going to morph into my human form." said Lucria as she morphed into her morph form, blushing.

"Uhm... well... I didn't realize it because your muzzle doesn't change between two of your three forms." said Jake and blushed even redder.

"But why did you come now, and especially when we're not in our Ranger forms?" asked Lucria.

"Because I wanted to get to you as soon as possible to give you a warning. Team Chrono are now planning their greatest plan yet." said Pal.

All the Rangers and Claese were silent as they awaited Pal to talk.

The end?

**Cyborg-Lucario:** Well, this chapter didn't feature much, except the introduction of a new character, Jake and Lucria finally kissing and the thing about team Chrono's big plan. The rest was just fighting.

Before I end this so do I have to say that I do not really think that a human and an anthropomorphic Pokémon kissing is wrong, but when it come to normal Pokémon... then I guess that it mostly works for funny moments depending on what kind of Pokémon it is.

So you go on and call me crazy all you want.

Reshiram and now Zoroark. What other gen5 Pokémon will be referenced? None. Because I don't know of all the new Pokémon that's been announced and I don't know the official English names of the ones I know of (didn't stop me from using Reshiram and Zoroark though). And I don't want to know them either until I get to play Black, so no spoilers.

No previews for the next chapter this time, except...

**Valdemar:** So this new monster is going going to assist us throughout this plan?

**Milon: **Is he supposed to be pink, purple or indigo? For if he is pink, then we just need someone blue, yellow and green.

So until next time, see ya!


	26. Begin the master plan

**Chapter 26: Begin the master plan.**

Jake was in his room pondering over what Pal said the other day.

_[Flashback.]_

"_What plan?" asked Lucria._

"_I wish I could tell you everything, because as a promise to the legendary Pokémon so can't I tell you what will happen in the future except for a few things." said Pal._

"_Go on then gramps. We haven't gotten all day." said Bash._

"_Be silent Bash, you who have trained with Gods should know to respect me." said Pal. "Anyway... Team Chrono will use the power of the treasures to create weapons in different locations, though I'm not so sure of where those places are."_

"_Why even tell us?" asked Binnie._

"_I know for a certain that Claese knows where their base of operations is, so you should be concentrating on that."_

"_Well... it could happen that they have changed the keys and passwords to that place." said Claese._

"_So that means that we are forced to go and find those places wherever they are." said Lucria._

"_Are we supposed to wait for a Chrono attack or what?" asked Jake. "They have already gotten so far. First they took all the treasures we had and Milon stole my battlizer, and now they got a kind of Knight who was almost able to beat us down."_

"_Then you should hurry up and defeat them." said Pal._

"_If you know almost everything, then you have to help us out more than giving us cryptic messages." said Andrea._

"_Yes, and I don't want you to be gone for another long time." said Jake._

"_You will see me sooner than you think." said Pal. "And please don't die Jake. You are too important."_

_[End of flashback.]_

"What does he mean by that last part? Sounds like a Gary Stu trait."

His father together with Luxray and Kangaskhan were outside his room, listening through his door.

"I wonder what's up with Jake today. Do you two know?" Paulo asked.

Luxray and Kangaskhan looked at each others, thinking of what to say. Paulo could understand them well, but not as good as Jake, so it was best to not say anything that could be related to Jake being a Poké Ranger.

At the same time so was Valdemar being thrown against a wall by Dairun.

"You fool. If you had killed the Rangers, then my plans would be perfect." said Dairun.

"I knew that you'll get punished for these actions." said Milon smugly.

"But master Dairun. We do have plans for if the Rangers would interrupt us." said Noosu.

"Technically yes. We did make a monster that will help us in our plan." said Dairun and opens a door. And out of it comes a humanoid, plated creature with a green square for a face and the symbols for fire, ice, thunder and water on its chest, but overall the creature was purple in colour.

"So this new monster is going to assist us throughout this plan?" asked Valdemar.

"Is he supposed to be pink, purple or indigo? If so, then we just need someone blue, yellow and green." said Milon.

"Can't you see that I'm purple?" asked the creature as he scanned Milon. "Do you happen to be colour blind?"

"Insolent fool. Questioning my good sight." said Milon and went to punch it, but it just blocked his punch.

"If you're really going forward like that in a battle, so will you never be able to defeat the Rangers, even with a Battlizer."

"Combyna is right. He knows all the Rangers strategies and weapons, so you should listen to him." said Noosu.

"Wait... so he's-"

"No time for quarrels, let us begin with the master plan." said Dairun and handed over a PDA each to all of his subordinates.

Lucria was sitting in her room at Poképower and enjoyed watching some episodes of Brave of the Sun Fighbird and drinking julmust (traditional Swedish drink which is popular during Christmas time (Jul being the Swedish word for Christmas).

"This show sure is awesome. But... I still remember the moment Jake and I kissed each others as if it just happened a second ago." she said to herself while taking a sip of her julmust.

She then got a call on her Pokéwatch and answered it.

"**Hey Lucria. Have you found out a way to counter Team Chrono's plan?**" asked Ricky.

"Not yet. I haven't found out what their plan is. I ain't a skilled tactician, and I can't use Future Sight." said Lucria. "My tactics are usually half skilled in comparison to other tacticians."

"**What about the others?**"

"Andrea are looking through the files while Bash is scouting around the surrounding area with his Pokébike and I believe that Binnie is out somewhere."

"**You sure she's not out and buying clothes?**" asked Ricky.

"Of course not. She's not the same fashion-driven girl I once knew. She does know what's important." said Lucria.

"**I see. Well, I'm watching the news and have seen that an abandoned factory was destroyed without the authorization of the government.**" said Ricky.

"Really? Then that could mean that Team Chrono are going to blow up something, the question is what."

"**If they want to destroy a building, so does it got to be important.**" said Ricky. "**What are you doing anyway Lucria?**"

"Oh... I... was taking a break from planning as to not overload my brain." said Lucria, turning off her computer and sips the last bit of her julmust. "I gotta go to Andrea now, so see you later."

She ran to Andrea who himself was running to Lucria, so they both crashed into each others.

"I know what to do!" said both Lucria and Andrea at the same time.

"I can see why we are being spread around as of making our chances beating them much higher." said Milon as he programmed a computer while he looked at a mall. "But why do I have to blow up a mall while the others will blow up more important buildings?"

"**Don't complain like that. Be glad that you'll be fighting a Ranger sooner or later.**" said Noosu through a communicator.

"What do you care? Except for my wellbeing and to not get the same fate as Shireff." said Milon.

"**Exactly. So just do your best.**" said Noosu and hung up.

Milon sighs as he sets the bombs for thirteen minutes.

"Good thing that we're not setting those for an hour, but still..." said Milon and then got another call.

"**Have you done what you have been told to do?**" asked Comdyna.

"Yes I have." said Milon, irritated and hung up.

At the same time so was Bash near a lab just as he got a call from Lucria.

"Yes, I hear you Lucria. And to believe that they're doing it just in time for the holidays." said Bash.

"**Indeed. That's like the worst Christmas gift ever.**" Lucria said through his communicator.

"Whatever the case, so do we have to search throughout Hopes Town to see, and kick some righteous butt."

"**Don't just get in there recklessly.**"

But before he could reply so did he hear something at the lab.

"Uhm... looks like I didn't cause the recklessness this time." said bash and hung up.

He rushed in into the building to see Binnie unmorphed fending against Chrono Grunts and an indigo coloured figure.

"Binnie? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I was just going out when suddenly this thing came by and caught me."

"Looks like I need to save you yet again." said Bash.

"You have never saved her. But you have caused her a lot of pain." said Combyna.

"How the hell do you know?" asked Bash and Binnie together.

Combyna didn't say anything, but instead, he shot a combination of Thunder Shocks and Ice Beam at them.

Ricky came to a power plant where she entered in her Ranger form so that she could find the bombs.

"Thanks to Percy for convincing the chief here to let me in. Or at least the Black Mightyena Ranger. Who knows what they would do if they knew who was behind that mask." said Ricky to herself as she searched through the facility.

She could then see someone walking. It looked like a black mantle.

"STOP THERE!" said Ricky and followed the figure to a corner where she saw that it was Valdemar.

"So Black Mightyena Ranger. Looks like we're going to fight one-on-one." said Valdemar.

"You're that guy who attacked us." said Ricky and brought forth her Mighty Claws.

"Well, you don't seem to remember me. I am Death Knight Valdemar. Remember it while we fight." Valdemar said and brought forth his shield and mace.

Ricky went forward with her claws at him.

Valdemar only deflecting her claws with his shield and forced her outside.

Jake was ordered to go out to the mall to look for Team Chrono activity until he saw Milon.

"So Jake Coshi. We finally meet... for the last time." said Milon as he walked flamboyantly towards him.

"It was easy to get to you because of the news and reports of strange activities." said Jake.

"Isn't it genius? Splitting you apart to get a better chance at beating you, because if you rely so much on working together so does that mean that you're weaker separated."

Jake brought forth his transformation watch and shouted his call.

"Red Luxray Poké Power!"

Milon did the same and transformed himself into the Chrono Ranger with the Battlizer on.

"Let's go!" shouted Milon as he fired his shoulder mounted mini guns.

Andrea came to a warehouse, probably one of the biggest there is, and it's surprisingly not abandoned.

"Why does it all feel so strange. Not just because of the "not" abandoned giant warehouse, but that it seems like they wanted us to be separated." said Andrea.

"Just as expected by the intellectual brute." said a voice that made Andrea turn around. He saw that it came from Noosu.

"Yellow Bastiodon Poké Power!" Andrea said and transformed into the Bastiodon Poké Power Ranger. He then brought forth his Bastishield, ready to defend himself.

"Why don't you tell me your plan?" asked Andrea.

"Are you testing my intelligence? Because I'm not falling for that one." said Noosu and picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at him.

"Well, seems like you are smarter then you look." said the Yellow Bastiodon Ranger and slides below the rock.

"Though not smart enough to have a simple discussion."

This seemingly irritated Noosu as he went forward to smash him, but Andrea protected himself with his shield.

Lucria had gotten a message that she should get to an armoury outside of Rockpeak city.

She came there with her Pokébike, and she was in her human form.

"This is the only place where they store weapons here in Holon, and the only place where they make weapons." said Lucria as she looked around in the armoury.

"So therefore it makes sense that we destroy the only way that Holon can defend themselves, with the exception of you Poké Rangers." said Dairun as he came in front of Lucria.

"Dairun!" she said shocked.

"Why that shocked expression?" Dairun asked rhetorically. "Oh yes. You're all alone and I did kill your parents. I remember your feelings after you had killed your own revived father. It is indeed strange how I can know of it because I didn't know who you were back then."

Lucria turning herself to her morph-form snarls at him.

"Yes, this anger. You hate me so much that you want to beat me to a bloody pulp for the sake of vengeance." Dairun said as he brought forth his wavy sword.

"This isn't for vengeance. It's for the good of everyone!" she roared.

"Blue Lucario Poké Power!"

Binnie and Bash had just finished all the Chrono Grunts and only Combyna was left.

"So Chrono monster. It's just you and us." said Binnie, swinging her two Wing Blades around.

"So you can expect an a**kicking." said Bash.

Combyna waves his finger to then disappear for a second only to appear straight in front of Bash and gave him a fire punch.

The Jade Scyther Ranger landing on the ground, but beneath his helmet so did he smirk.

Binnie then swung her right blade at him, but Combyna stopped it. He then threw Binnie away and shot a beam of water to send her flying farther away.

Bash went straight up and walked towards the purple android.

"Let us have a man on... something." said Bash.

"I know that attitude of yours. So be it. If that gives the Pink Venomoth Ranger the chance to find the bomb, then the fight would not be in vain." said Combyna.

Bash was puzzled over what Combyna really meant, but Binnie got up and began searching for the bomb.

Ricky was fending off Valdemar as best as she could. Which proved to be a huge challenge.

She looked back at the power plant knowing that she somehow had to get there and deactivate it, but Valdemar was in her way.

"You should be concentrating more on fighting me than protecting a building." said Valdemar.

"Well, unlike you I do care about the safety of others. That's what my brother would have liked me to do." said Binnie and slams her claws against his shield.

Valdemar snickered and strikes her with his mace, sending her flying towards a tree.

The knight walked towards her ready to strike. But then so did a Beedrill with a pink muffler fly towards him.

"What the?" said Valdemar and suddenly stopped as he began to shake a bit uneasily.

Ricky looked up and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Seems like the death knight is afraid of a Beedrill." said Binnie as she rose up and flung her claw, making his shield fly away.

"Hurry up to the power plant." said a voice.

Ricky looked around, but then decided to just run back at the factory.

Valdemar then swatted Beedrill to the side and runs after the Black Mightyena Ranger.

Fortunately enough, someone caught him safely.

Milon was shooting wildly at Jake, who tried his best to dodge it all.

Jake then ran towards the computer with the bomb programming. But Milon stopped shooting when he got closer to it.

Jake then started to browse through the computer, but suddenly he got smacked by an axe.

"You really thought that I would let you disarm the bomb this easily?" asked Milon.

"Nah, that would be too nice of you." said Jake and swung his Luxrod at him.

Milon quickly deflected it with his axe, but could feel some static electricity come through.

Milon then struck back, but then so did Jake get the chance to strike Milon's transformation device, knocking the treasure out of it, and therefore disabling Milon's use of the battlizer. Though he was still in his Ranger form.

"But come on... I didn't have it for so long." cried Milon.

"Hey, I didn't get to use all its functions, but you don't see me whine about it." said Jake and shrugged.

Milon then glared beneath his helmet and slashed the red Ranger with his axe. Making Jake fly backwards with sparks flying out of him, crashing against the computer.

Andrea was just dodging Noosu's fists when he found the bomb.

"Stop moving around and use your shield to block instead." said Noosu, but then saw Andrea pick up a stone and throw it at his face.

"I don't want to trust my shield too much, especially since I got special powers as a Ranger." said Andrea and ran towards the bomb and opened it to see a red, blue and green wire.

Noosu was then behind him, ready to pound him down to a pulp. But Andrea turned around and rammed his shield onto Noosu's crotch.

"Uuuugh... I may be part steel type Pokémon, but it seems like I'm still vulnerable like any other man." said Noosu and fell down on the ground wringing in pain.

"Sorry that you're not intelligent enough to attack me in a better way. So can you please let me disarm this bomb." said Andrea, and saw that there's six minutes left until it explodes.

"Let's see..."

Lucria was wailing everything she got at Dairun with her Bone Club, but Dairun just blocked everything with his sword and gauntlet.

"Give up. Holon will be mine, and in that way I will be able to protect it." said Dairun and slashed her Bone Club in two.

"You're protecting Holon? Are you an idiot or what? You admitted yourself that you're an evil bastard." snarled Lucria and used her now sliced bone club in a two sworded hands style against him.

Suddenly so did Dairun felt strange and didn't move, and therefore so did Lucria have the chance to strike him down.

Lucria looked down at him. Thinking that it was strange that Dairun suddenly stopped moving and fell so easily by her attack.

She wanted to smash his head, but decided that it was more important to find the bomb.

She looked around and found the bomb, which she tried to defuse, tough she believes it's the blue wire that needs to be cut off, but there was a chance that it would just make the bomb explode.

She picked up a small scissor and cut the blue wire slowly.

When she cut it so did she wait a few seconds to see what happens.

Actually... nothing really happened.

"Phew... now all these weapons will be safe." said Lucria and looked around.

She had never noticed it before, but what she saw was just empty warheads.

She called the others she could make contact with at the moment.

Binnie had found the bomb placed at the lab and looked at it.

"I got no idea how to disarm a bomb. But I think I remember that some bombs can be deactivated by low temperature." said Binnie and picked up the bomb and ran back to Bash and Combyna.

Bash was on even ground with Combyna when he really gave it all.

The jade ranger threw his gunblade at the android and ran around to the back of him where he to his surprise noticed that Combyna was able to stop both his gunblade and him from touching him.

Combyna then threw away Bash and shot an Ice Beam. Binnie then threw the bomb at the Ice Beam, making the bomb freeze and shut down.

"Phew... seems like dumb luck that this bomb would be one of those bombs." said Binnie.

"No matter. We will still win." said Combyna and walked away.

"Hey! You could still fight with us." said Bash and walked after him.

"Sorry, but I don't see a reason to fight without an objective." said Combyna and then ran away like a locomotive.

"Why does he seem so familiar?" asked Binnie.

Ricky was looking around again in the factory when she got the call from Lucria.

"**Black. Have you found the bomb yet?**" asked Lucria.

"No I haven't, blue. But what if there is an control unit for this bomb that I haven't found." said Ricky.

She then found something that was quite close to a reactor. It was a bomb. She went over to it and looked at it.

She called Andrea to know how to deactivate it.

"Andrea. I need help in deactivating it." said Ricky.

"**OK. If this bomb is the same as the one I just detonated then .**" said Andrea. "**Cut the blue wire.**"

"Ok. Blue." Ricki said and cut it off, but the bomb was still counting down, but now faster.

She dropped the bomb and backed off from it. She then stumbled upon Valdemar who gabs her by the arm and runs away with her.

"I won't let you die this easily." said Valdemar.

Then the bomb exploded, the explosion reaching out through the power plant and caught up with Ricky and Valdemar. They both died in the explosion.

...It could have happen, but Ricky found herself outside a good distance away from the power plant and alive. She saw Valdemar next to her, and then she saw Pal with the Beedrill with the muffler from earlier.

"Did you save us Pal? What happened to the power plant?" asked Ricky as she crawled towards Pal.

"The destruction of the power plant will have great risks for Holon, but strangely, it wasn't as dangerous as I had thought. As if some kind of divine power stopped it from destroying all its surroundings." said Pal and helped Ricky up.

"You mean that Arceus, the mythical god of all creation did this?" asked Ricky.

"Of course not. He can't interfere with mans actions. It was therefore his subordinates selected us, knights to deal with those problems." said Pal and went towards Valdemar.

"So... you were chosen by the ones they represent, then why would Dairun be chosen?" asked Ricky, with a lot of built up anger.

"He was once a good man in his younger age. But then one day when we fought against the impostor and sealed him away, so did the resulting battle cause him to loose all his memories." said Pal as he picked up Valdemar.

"Why didn't you help him remember it. In that way, those tragic moments that happened to us would never happen!"

Pal sighed, and Ricky could hear that he sounds a bit sad.

"I wanted to do it all along, but back then, so didn't I believe that he would turn to the way of evil when I went to Hoenn at that time." Pal said as he scanned Valdemar. "Hmm... he may be Valdemar in soul, but he always uses another body and takes part with its soul."

He then handed Valdemar over to Ricky, she looked down at him and then when she looked up, Pal was gone. She stood there with Valdemar and looked around.

"We should go to Binnie." said a voice, a voice which Ricky have heard before.

She turned around but she just saw the Beedrill fly around.

"Oh, you're Binnie's Beedrill. I wonder how you came here. You must be freezing you poor thing. Maybe Binnie and the others can help me take care of him." said Ricky.

The Beedrill was reluctant to answer, but then replied with saying its name.

Ricky though it was strange that she heard a voice from almost nowhere, though she never expected the voice to come from Beedrill.

Milon pulled Jake up from the ground and smirked beneath his helmet.

"With this final strike, my bane in existence will be gone forever." said Milon and swung his axe.

But the treasure suddenly reacted and flew towards Jake. Activating his Battlizer, and making him conscious.

"Let's see what more my Battlizer can do." said Jake and unleashed a wave of electricity from his body, which stunned Milon.

Jake then pressed one of the buttons that now was on his Luxrod and the higher points on it became longer and sharper. He then unveiled a lot of slashes on on the stunned enemy Ranger.

Then he pressed the other button, which made the mounted machine guns revert themselves and turn into a jet pack. He then flew towards Milon, grabbed him and took him up to the sky.

"Aaah! Please don't drop a defenceless and vain guy like me from this height." Milon managed to say in panic.

"No, you're a sentient life form, and not some kind of programmed things like your monsters." said Jake and flew him away to Lucria.

At the same time when Lucria went towards Dairun, so did she see that he was on his feet again.

"So... shall we leaders of each group fight each others for real this time?" asked Dairun.

"Yeah. I got to stop you, so better now than never." said Lucria and called forth a new Bone Club with her aura.

They then went at each other, metal clashing against solidified aura.

Dairun then backed away to then raise his sword to slow down the time for Lucria. Then he began to slash at her six times until time became normal for her, in which she slams her Bone Club on his head.

"Thankfully, I am unable to flinch." said Lucria who then proceeded to kick him.

The knight of Dialga retaliated and raised his left hand against her. And strikes at her with immense power, like a Metal Burst.

They then heard something coming and saw Jake with his battlizer carrying Milon.

"Master Dairun! A little help please!" he shouted.

"Damn interference." said Dairun and when Jake was close enough, Dairun struck at the red Ranger with his sword, making him crash at the empty shells in the armoury.

Milon crawled out only to see his master fall down on his knees as if something had just hit him with a deadly blow.

"He got damaged after dealing some damage to Jake." Lucria said as she went to help Jake out.

Jake didn't feel good, though he wasn't as damaged as he should have been thanks to the power of the treasure saving him. He had no longer his battlizer on.

"I got to see next time if I can call forth my battlizer again." said Jake and then saw Dairun.

Lucria, Jake and Milon walked towards Dairun.

"Are you alright Dairun?" asked Milon as Dairun turned his head towards Jake.

"This near death experience have given me even more of my memories back. I understand now that you cannot die." said Dairun.

"Why do you say that? Do you have a good reason to say that?" asked Jake.

Dairun then rose up and stopped the time for Lucria and Jake, so that he then could escape with Milon.

Later on so did all the Rangers meet at Poké Power where they were talking about what just happened.

"To think that they would somehow program a failsafe that makes one of the bombs unable to be deactivated when the others is." said Andrea walking around. "It is amazing that they could program it like that, but it's still horrible."

"Indeed." said Claese, who was scanning Valdemar.

He then took off his helmet and then looked at the Rangers.

"Uh... Ricky. You told me that Pal told you that Valdemar shares the body of someone else. Do you happen to know who this guy is?" asked Claese.

The Rangers went towards Valdemar to look at him, and the sight was something that they would have never been expecting to see.

"But he's dead." said Binnie.

"B-b-brother..." sniffled Ricky.

The one body who Valdemar have gotten hold of was the one of Joshua Yuusha, the original Black Mightyena Poké Power Ranger.

Ricky hugged his body, while Binnie cried tears of happiness by his sight, while Andrea, Lucria and Jake was happy beyond any words possible. Claese was mostly happy that Binnie was happy, because he didn't know of Joshua except for what the others had told him about.

Bash by the way didn't seem to care about it.

"He could still be Valdemar. Heck, I believe that Joshua isn't there at all." said bash.

Lucria turned around, and glared at him.

"It may be true, but it's really insensitive to say." said Lucria, to then calm down.

"Team Chrono may have technically won this time with the destruction of the power plant and stealing all the weapons in Holon. But we will never give up, for remember we all are Poké Rangers."

End of chapter 26.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Yes, the bad guys actually succeeded at something. And this to remind people that not everything will have a happy ending, even though Valdemar probably being Joshua does give a glimmer of hope. Joshua's possible return may some people have seen happening, but has he really returned? And what is the relevance between Jake and Dairun? See the next chapter of Poké Power. A miracle? (Yes, the title got a question mark at the end.)

So until next time, see ya!


	27. A miracle?

**Chapter 27: A miracle?**

The atmosphere was happy at Poké Power, because an old friend of theirs had returned. Yet, Bash was the only one not happy about it, he was still suspicious that he still was Valdemar, the death knight.

When their old friend woke up, he looked around and saw all his friends and even a couple more.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was that I was together with a Rayquaza, a (what I believe to be) Mewtwo-morph and a Lucario looking figure clad in a lot of clothes." said Joshua.

His sister Ricky then hugs him really hard with tears seeping from her eyes. Joshua was surprised to see her, and then he saw Binnie with teary eyes and a smile on her face.

"Ricky... who is that girl over there?" asked Joshua, which made Binnie change her expression to a more serious one.

"How can you forget one of your friends like that?" she said and seemed to be ready punch him in the face.

"Ah, that mood and attitude is more like it. Sorry that I didn't recognize you when you were happy." chuckled Joshua.

Binnie clenched her fist only to let it go and then hug Joshua.

"Whoa! Where is the real Binnie?" asked Joshua surprised.

Jake and Andrea stood next to him

"I'm happy that you're back from the dead Joshua." said Jake.

"Yes, me too. Even though returning from the dead would be impossible." said Andrea.

Joshua looked at both of them and smiled.

"Well, being back from the dead is awesome..." said Joshua but then began to think it through. "No it isn't. I'm considered to be dead here and I'm not sure what my parents and other relatives would think about it."

"And by the fact that you could still be the one guy who wants to kill us." said Bash.

"Valdemar was only testing our strengths when we all faced him, and probably so wasn't he going to kill Ricky." said Lucria.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Bash.

"He's right. How can you be sure that I wasn't going to kill her as long as that demon is in my body." said Joshua.

"Don't worry, you will probably get rid of him soon." Jake said, cheerfully, before patting his shoulder.

Joshua looked at his best friend and tried to smile, but instead of smiling, it came out sad. What had happened was starting to get him down..

"I wish that I could look forward as positive as I used to before... but all of this has got me thinking on a lot of things."

"Let us have a talk with president Percy." said Lucria. "He should be done with his interviews now."

Joshua and Lucria was sitting in front of Percy who was cooking Christmas beverage on top of a small oven connected to his computer through an USB cable.

"It is truly pleasant news that you have returned. Though I really wanted to be sure that you're really here, so I had to send some workers to go and dig up your grave." said Percy with a big enlightenment in his voice.

"And... did you... find my body there?" asked Joshua, who together with Lucria was shocked that Percy would let someone dig up someone's grave.

"No, we didn't. Which is really strange." Percy said, twitching his moustache, to get a jolly smile on his face. "Anyway, do you want to taste this beverage so that I know that this USB oven is any good to use?"

"No thanks. No alcohol for me until marriage." said Lucria.

"Have you really thought of marrying Jake?" asked Joshua.

"He's nice and all, but I'm not sure if he is ready for it. I don't even know if I am." said Lucria.

Joshua then saw Percy handing the cup of beverage towards him.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like it." said Joshua.

"I see." said Percy and tasted it himself. His moustache twirled inwards while his pupils became as small as a grain of sand.

"I guess that it didn't taste good." said Lucria.

"How do you know?" asked Joshua.

"His pupils would have grown larger if it did taste good."

Percy then got his normal face and took out the beverage and the USB oven.

"Well, now to more important things. You are known to be dead in this world and trying to telling your family that you're alive without them getting to know what really happened to you would be far too difficult. So I will try and get you a new alias."

But when he was about to do that, his computer shut down.

"Darn it. All the reserve power have to go to the machines in the Zord bay and the personal fridge."

"Come Joshua, we better leave president Percy to his job until a Chrono attack is commencing." said Lucria.

"Well, I may have been looking from heaven, but I'm not so sure I remember seeing everything that happened. So I would like you to tell me." said Joshua.

At the High-tech castle of Chrono.

"With Hopes Town powered down and with all the weapons of Holon the same, it's a good time to strike down our opponents." said Dairun.

"We just have to hope that they all won't think of using electric Pokémon to power the city." said Noosu.

"But luckily they won't. They are too afraid to let their dear Pokémon get hurt if we'd ever attack them." chuckled Milon as he took a sip of wine.

"But there's some factors remaining. One: Valdemar is seemingly missing. And two: The Ranger's are known to turn the battle to their favour." said Combyna.

"Valdemar is a survivor, like he was when I fought against him in that war several years ago." said Dairun.

"If he is still alive, then our chances are still high that we may defeat the Rangers." said Noosu.

"Indeed, let us commence our attack right now." said Dairun.

Joshua and Lucria was in the Zord bay, looking at the Zords, especially the Mightyena Zord.

"Long time no see." he said as he stroked its leg with his hand.

He looked up and thought about the time when he fought with his friends. He then could feel his head ache.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Lucria.

Joshua turned around, yet his eyes were as dark as dusk.

"Which of us where you asking?" asked the possessed Joshua as he somehow summoned the death knights weapon and armour.

"Both of you." said Lucria, while pinching her arm for forgetting that Joshua and Valdemar shared the same body.

"Well, I feel just fine. Though the boy may not be fine... no, he's fine as long as he behaves." said Valdemar and grabbed the Lucario-morphs shoulders.

"I see. How does it come that you chose Joshua's body for?" asked Lucria, not minding that he's holding her shoulders.

"When I got the call to get back to the world of living so did this boy together with his two inhuman companions. He got in the way of my traverse and we both ended up in the same place, though it looked like somebody had been recovering this boys body from the grave."

"Gross... interesting but gross." said Lucria. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I'm going to challenge you, the leader of Poké Power in a duel to the death."

"Let us have our duel somewhere where we may not hurt someone innocent." said Lucria and grabbed his hands.

"As you wish." said Valdemar and lets go off her with a big grin on his face. "Lead me to such place, my furry lady."

Lucria nodded and took him with her to a place where she knew that they could fight safely. Though she didn't know if she would take the last words as a compliment or an insult depending on his grin. Valdemar didn't seem to have an aura, and Joshua's were being blocked out by something strange. So that made it harder for her to tell what he meant.

She sent an SMS to Percy as she walked out, turning herself to her human form.

Jake and the rest of the Rangers and Claese were going to the kitchen when they met Percy on their way.

"Hi Percy. What's up?" asked Binnie.

"I'm fine. Lucria have taken Joshua out on a tour in the city." said Percy, keeping a straight face.

He then got a call on his phone which he answered. It was one of the technical guys who noticed team Chrono entering Hopes Town to start attacking.

"Team Chrono are attacking the city. I need you all to get there." said Percy.

"What about Lucria?" asked Jake.

"She will make it to you. Don't worry about it."

"Then, we'll get to it!" said the Rangers and transformed to their Ranger forms as they went out of the building and rode on their Pokébikes.

"You don't believe the reason why Lucria took him outside is due to him wanting to fight her?" asked Bash.

"You mean Valdemar? Well, if Lucria can free him from this fiend then I'm okay with it." said Jake. "But... I do hope that I won't need to lose my best friend again."

They then came to the attacking team Chrono members consisting on Milon in his Chrono Ranger form, Combyna and a legion of Chrono Grunts.

"Here comes the Rangers. Just as expected." said Milon, grinning beneath his helmet.

"What about you? It is almost expected that you're trying to get us out to fight you." said the Jade Ranger spinning his gunblade around.

"Looks like your leader isn't here. But you seem to have the ones who were reported to be the most damaged." said Combyna.

"I'm not that hurt." said Jake stretching his arms.

Milon backed away from the Rangers in fear that Jake will use the Battlizer against him.

"Calm down Milon. You said that the bracelet was broken and even though he may have recovered the ruby, it was probably a fluke that it activated his Battlizer." said Combyna.

"If you say so." said Milon and walked forwards pointing towards them. "ATTACK!"

With his yell so did the Grunts rush towards the five Rangers.

At the same time, Lucria and Joshua/Valdemar were at the skateboard park in between Hopes Town and Rockpeak City.

"So... you took me to a place built to amuse kids?" asked Valdemar.

"Only during the spring and summer. In the winter seasons, no one goes here." said Lucria.

"Well, by the memories of my host, you have always thought of your surroundings. Even when you aren't a Ranger."

"Yes, that's because most people aren't ready to live together with something that's a cross between a human and Pokémon." said Lucria.

The knight nods as Lucria returns to her morph form and then presses her watch.

"Poké Power! Blue Lucario!" she commanded as her suit materialized upon her.

The two combatants took forth their weapons and walked around in a circle.

Then Valdemar struck her with his mace, making her fall down on her knees. But she quickly swept her Bone Club at his legs to fell him.

Though when she stood up, Valdemar rose from the ground to then vanish out of sight.

"Where did he go?" said Lucria and closed her eyes, just to remember that Valdemar didn't have any aura when he hit her on her head.

"That was low..." snarled Lucria and stood up and awaited for the next attack.

But she still couldn't feel anything or see anything until she noticed something moving in front of her which struck her down.

Again when she rose up so did she see it, so she quickly folded her arms and grabbed it. Then the mace of the death knight appeared in her paws and she then struck its invisible holder with an aura infused fist, making him flinch and become visible.

She then jumped up and kicked him, before shooting a barrage of Aura Spheres at him.

Valdemar tried to use his shield to defend himself, but the Blue Rangers paws were too strong so it eventually shattered.

But before she could land the finishing blow, Valdemar grabbed her arm.

"You really don't care about your friends, do you?" asked Valdemar.

"Of course I do. So can you please let him go so that I won't need to beat the black out of you." said Lucria and takes away his helmet.

"No I won't." replied Valdemar and grabs Lucria's other arm, holding her in a grip.

"Joshua, I know that you are stronger than that, so please get rid the demon possessing you."

Vlademar/Joshua then shakes his head wildly for a moment, but then stared at Lucria.

"There's no Joshua. Only Valdemar."

"You know, these kinds of speeches are so cliché." said Lucria. "Looks like there's only one way to solve it."

Valdemar laughed and holds her arms even harder. But what he wasn't prepared for was when Lucria kneed him in between his legs.

"Ugh... that was too low..." he whined as he fell down to the ground.

The Blue Ranger then saw his armour fall off and then fly up and away.

She lifts Joshua's arm and closes her eyes, she could feel his aura and pulse.

"Can you speak?" asked Lucria.

Joshua looked up at her, still feeling the pain she had inflicted upon him.

"Barely... you could have kissed me you know." complained Joshua.

"I had that idea in my head, but you're not my love interest." Lucria said and helps him up.

She saw a car coming with Percy in it. He opened the door to let them in.

"Thank Arcueus that you are safe." said Percy relieved.

The rest of the Rangers had just finished off the grunts and were now fighting both Chrono Ranger and Combyna.

Milon's axe clashed against the Red Rangers Luxrod while the Jade Ranger went up behind the enemy Ranger, but Milon turned around and roundhouse kicked him.

The Pink, Yellow and Black Rangers were shifting around Combyna who was mostly scanning them.

He then shot out a jolt of electricity at Binnie and Ricky, shocking them both. Immediately, Andrea charged at the android with his shield.

But Combyna thrusts his fist against the shield, making it fly off the Yellow Ranger as he flinches.

"Milon, remember to not take extreme force against the Red Luxray Ranger." said Combyna.

"I know it's an order from Dairun, but I don't want to let my rival fall to my beauty axe." said Milon. "And please call me Chrono Ranger."

"Hey!" The Red Ranger said as he sent a thunder shock at Chrono Ranger which shocked him. "Why am I so important?"

But he got no answer to that as Chrono Ranger came out of the shock to kick him down to the ground.

Then they all saw the spirit of Valdemar coming down towards Milon and Combyna.

"Mortal, give me this Adrenaline Plus that you have." threatened Valdemar while he was trying to take over Milon's body.

"Geez... that was what I had planned." said Chrono Ranger and gave him the canister of Adrenaline Plus.

Valdemar absorbed the liquid into his armour to make himself grow to giant size and fill his armour with a slightly skeletal body.

"I see." said Combyna and made himself grow too.

The Rangers then saw Percy's car with Lucria jumping out of it, having transformed into her Ranger form inside. Percy and Joshua then walked out of it, making the Rangers happy to see. They then saw the already combined Pokéking Megazord enter the fight.

"Good timing." said Percy to Claese who was in the Megazord.

"Thank you Mr President. I'll leave this to the Rangers." said Claese as the Rangers jumped into the Megazord.

"OK Rangers. Let's rock!" said Lucria.

"Right!" replied the others as they faced Valdemar and Combyna.

The Pokéking Megazord took out its sword and did its finishing stand.

"Great King Slash!" the Rangers yelled as they slashed Valdemar, but Combyna came in the way and deflected the blade.

"Sorry, but you won't strike me down." said Valdemar. "Ready now Combyna. Now that we have the chance!"

"Yes!" said Combyna and began to change form.

His body splits by the abdomen to then fold together while his head tucks down and a handle sticks out of his back. His hands and feet gets tucked in the arms and legs to become cannon pipes.

"Hey! That looks like the heat/cold cannon." exclaimed Andrea, clenching his fists as he mumbles angrily.

"Yeah, those thieves. Making a knock off of our weapon." said Claese.

"No Rangers. This isn't the same feeble weapon which you destroyed, but a much better version." said Valdemar. "Let us demonstrate."

Pulling the trigger, Combyna's Cannon Mode shot away beams of fire, ice, thunder and water which hits the Pokéking Megazord, which made it fly away, crashing into a building.

"Ow... what power..." said Jake.

"This power seems tremendous." said Andrea.

They then saw Valdemar come towards them with Combyna aimed at them.

"What do you think? Not only does it have four elements of attacks, but it's powered by a treasure and with a high amount of Delta energy."

"No way... " said Bash. "We need to get up." said Bash as he tried to get the Pokéking Megazord stand up.

But when it got up, Valdemar blasted it again.

"But c'mon. That's too one sided." snapped Bash.

"I agree." said Ricky. "Why don't we just cut off his legs?"

"Well, let us do it then." snarled Lucria as the Pokéking Megazord rose up while picking up its sword and slash Valdemar's legs.

But Valdemar jumped away from it and Combyna transforms to his fighting mode.

Down on the streets Joshua clenched his fists as he watched the Megazord at disadvantage to the two foes.

"I can't believe it..." said Joshua. "The universe can't be this cruel as to getting my friends killed because I got revived."

"No it certainly can't. But unless we do something, they will... be gone." said Percy, taking off his hat and puts it at his chest.

Joshua runs out to the battle, Percy reacting to it followed after him.

"RANGERS! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO FALL TO THESE AFTER ALL YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH?" shouted Joshua.

The Rangers and Pokéking Megazord looked down at him.

"Remember all those fights you have been through. You won them all. Hell, you lost your powers once, but managed to succeed either way." said Joshua.

"Joshua's right. We have managed to do lots of things with or without powers. We did befriend a Chrono monster in our first day being Rangers." said Jake.

Combyna heard their discussion and suddenly so did something come through in his data-banks. He remembered the reckless nature of Joshua and suddenly remembered Jake and by that remembering Lucria who took him to work at Poképower.

"My... friends." said Combyna.

The Rangers turned around but saw Valdemar ready to strike. But before that happened, Combyna did a sweep kick on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Valdemar furiously.

"I remembered who I am, or was. They may think that my memories were gone, but I noticed that my memories exists inside my heart." said Combyna and then goes to help the Pokéking Megazord up.

Percy came to Joshua just as that happened. The Rangers let the two of them in.

The Megazord and Combyna nodded at each others as the Rangers gave him one of the double swords so that they both could wail at the Death Knight.

Valdemar blocked most of their attacks with his shield, but with two opponents at once who were attacking in a good synch, he was hit a lot of times too.

Then they blew off his shield and mace. Combyna puts away the blade and changes into his cannon mode, which the Pokéking Megazord grabbed and aimed at Valdemar.

"Go ahead... finish me off as the warrior I am." said Valdemar and smiled, or at least what could be interpreted as a smile.

The Megazord pulled the trigger and the four beams of fire, ice, thunder and water flew at the Death Knight who got hit by it and fell to the ground.

"I am happy that I got to fight someone worthy before I die again." were his last words before he exploded.

Milon who saw all of this escaped so that he could report to Dairun.

Everyone was down on the ground and was happy about the victory gained. Combyna was back to normal size too.

"We struck out team Chrono's strongest monster and we got two friends who were supposed dead back." said Lucria, who then turned to Combyna. "You are Oozie, right?"

"I was, but now I'm a much cooler guy." he said proudly.

"But there are still things that bothers me." said Jake.

"Those things can wait. Right now , I'm sending you all home to relax and enjoy the holidays." said Percy, which everyone nodded.

All of them went home, bar Ricky who was holding her brothers arm.

"I know what you want Ricky, but I can't..." said Joshua.

"Don't worry about it Joshua." said Percy. "When we didn't find your body in your grave, we told your parents that there may be a chance that you lived. Ricky told me that they never saw your body in the coffin."

"So... I can go to my parents again and do some earthly stuff?" asked Joshua.

"Yes you can." said Percy.

Joshua punched up in the air and exclaimed his happiness. "AWESOME!"

Ricky smiled and hopped for joy. The two sibling then went home where they were greeted warmly by their parents, especially Joshua.

This was the truly a happy moment for Joshua as he and his family began to do the finishing touches for the holidays.

The end.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So, this was my late holiday special with a happy ending. Next up is a two parter in which the Rangers will get into a big fight and where Dairun unveils the final part of his master plan.

In other news... Forever Red (Poké Rangers version) by Yankee Blaze... I mean Blazing Saddles... or let us just call him Blaze, is out now. It will feature all the Red Rangers in almost all Poké Rangers stories so far, including Jake Coshi. Please take a look at it.

So, until next time. See ya!


	28. Attack the Ultrazord Part one

**Chapter 28: Attack the Ultrazord. Part 1.**

Weeks have passed and people still seemed to have celebrated the holidays even though the power plant was gone.

Jake and Lucria were out in the park where they were both playing around together with Jake's two Pokémon.

"Can you believe that even with all these fights, we're still be able to have fun?" asked Lucria as she made a snowball to throw at Jake.

"Yes, I do." said Jake and dodged her snowball.

He then ran to the snow wall which his Kangaskhan and Luxray had helped to build.

"Try and take me if you can." teased Jake, with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, I will." said Lucria and made a snowball as big as her head.

Jake and his Pokémon were surprised to see that. They tried to throw snowballs at her, but seemingly missed. She then threw it at the wall, demolishing it with one hit.

They all laughed as they were getting out of the snow.

"Man, this was fun." said Jake. "It was as fun as the new years party we had."

"Yeah." said Lucria.

_(Flashback)_

_The Rangers in which both Yushaa siblings, Claese and Combyna was at a new years party at local which Percy owned._

_Bash was drinking Black Persian beer, the only kind of alcoholic beverage they had. The other beverages were mountain dew, Pepsi, Fanta and Julmust._

"_Man... why the heck are there so few bottles of Black Persian?" asked Bash._

"_Because I was considering those who don't drink." replied Lucria._

"_What? Is everyone apart from me pussies?" asked Bash as he took another bottle of Black Persian._

"_No, but my boyfriend can't take a single bit of alcohol in him without falling unconscious." said Lucria and looked at Jake who could be seen playing Mario Kart Wii with Joshua, Andrea and Claese._

_Binnie was seen trying to talk about fashion to Ricky, who seemed uninterested, while Combyna was sweeping the floor after rubbish and thrown away crisp and candies._

"_Hey, how come that you are cleaning around?" Ricky asked Combyna._

"_Cleaning duty was one of my jobs at Poképower when I was Oozie." said Combyna. "Another one was being a test object for your weapons."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." said Ricky._

"_Please don't be." said the purple android._

"_Well, I would be the one who's sorry because I didn't recognize you at first." said Binnie._

"_There's no need to be sorry. We're all here to party and have fun right?" asked Combyna._

_The two girls nodded and then went over to turn on the stereo, though they weren't sure if they would play the old Rangerz CD or Arc Harley's CD with his latest hits._

_They then decided to take the CD with Arc Harley where his first song was called Fight! Brave Pokéknight, which Arc made as a theme song for their Megazord due to the way they had used it to defend Holon._

_The others heard it and went up to the dance floor to dance._

_They danced for a long while and when it was a half minute before midnight , they went to watch the fireworks from the balcony._

_Jake and Lucria looked at each other and were on their way of kissing each other, before it was all interrupted by Bash barfing up everything he ate and drank down from the balcony, therefore ruining the mood._

_(End flashback)_

"Except for that last part of course..." muttered Lucria.

Later on so did they go home to each of their homes.

Jake had taken his Pokémon inside his Poké Balls before he entered his house. That was when he saw, to his surprise, both Milon and Noosu. The latter was standing up while the former was sitting on his fathers couch.

"Hi there Jake Coshi, a.k.a. the Red Luxray Poké Power Ranger." said Milon. "Long time no see."

"We have been waiting for you to come." said Noosu. "We have basically been waiting right here in this spot the for six hours, 47 minutes and 6 seconds. That's how bored we've been, I counted them."

"Uhm... I don't know what you are talking about. Where is my dad?" asked Jake.

Milon smiled as he snapped his fingers. Two Chrono Grunts came, holding his father tightly.

"You better listen to our superiors, or else this old man of yours will bite the dust." said one of the Grunts.

"So if you believe that you're just the student Jake Coshi, then you will simply have to come with us if you know what's best for your father." said Noosu.

Jake looked at his panicked father and then at the two villainous Poké Morphs. He couldn't transform in front of his father. But then, they had already threatened his father because he's a Ranger.

He sighed as he walked forward towards them.

"Heh, I knew that you would do that." said Milon and stood up so that he could put a pair of handcuffs on him.

He then took Jake's transformation watch from him.

"So, now we can take you and your father to the head quarters without worry." cheered Milon.

They then took the father and son away, yet they were unaware that Jake left his Poké Balls behind.

Joshua and Ricky were out jogging with their Mightyena, Wartortle and Electrike.

"Gosh, I still can't believe that our parents believed me when I said that I was amnesic and lost for all this time." said Joshua.

"I can't believe that they did fell for it after what they had thought before." said Ricky.

They then came past Jake's house where they saw a burglar with a sack coming out of it.

"Hey! Stop there!" yelled Joshua, seemingly scaring the burglar.

He tried to run away, but Joshua sent his Wartortle to tackle him down, dropping the sack, revealing some utensils and two Pokéballs.

"Please don't hurt me no more." said the burglar. "It was their fault for leaving the door open."

"What? I know Jake's dad is clumsy, but he would never leave his door open for burglars."

Ricky picked up the Pokéballs and released the two Pokémon in them, revealing Jake's Luxray and Kangaskhan who told the siblings and their Pokémon what happened. Though it was hard to get what they said because of how fast they talked. They were moving around a lot too.

"War Wartortle." said the Wartortle.

"Yeah, I believe that they're panicked too." said Joshua.

They kept on listening to what the two Pokémon said.

"Ah! Jake has been kidnapped by Team Chrono!" said Joshua, seeing the shocked look pass across Ricky's face. "We got to warn the others!"

As Ricky went to bring forth her watch to contact to the others, they noticed that the burglar was still there and picked up the utensils.

"Why the heck did you just steal utensils and Pokémon?" asked Ricky.

"I'm a great utensil collector, and I had to take them too as they could be witnessing me in court." said the burglar.

Luxray sent a thunder wave at him, making him unconscious. Kangaskhan then lifts him up.

"Yeah, we need to take care of him too." said Ricky, giving Joshua her watch.

"Hey, you're the Ranger. Not me." said Joshua.

"I have been fighting a lot, and knowing you so do you deep within want to fight as a Ranger again." said Ricky.

Joshua was hesitating from taking the watch. He had actually been fighting a lot when he was dead, and now he was back to the living he wanted to do more normal things than he did in his first three weeks back in life.

"Ungh... what the hell." said Joshua and took it and placed it on his wrist, calling the others.

They all listened to what Joshua had to say.

"**Excuse me, but why isn't Ricky talking?**" asked Andrea, surprised.

"She wanted to fix things up at Jake's house and his Pokémon, and a dumb burglar." said Joshua.

"**But do you really want to be Ranger again considering that it's not that long a time since you were revived?**" asked Lucria.

"Yes, at least this this time I do." said Joshua. "And I don't care about what you may say, I will fight with you for this battle."

He could hear that they all were sighing about Joshua saying something recklessly once again.

"**...Just be careful and not let yourself get killed again.**" said Lucria.

"Great!" cheered Joshua, punching the air.

Dairun was sitting at his throne and watching a monitor showing several clips of how easy everyone in Holon has it.

"Hmm... everything seems to be rather okay. But soon all of this will be even better when I get to rule it with iron fist." said Dairun, smirking beneath his helmet.

He then heard the doors open as he then saw Milon and Noosu coming in with Jake.

"So, the good hearted boy have arrived." said Dairun and stood up.

"I'm not that good hearted. No human or Pokémon can be all around good." said Jake.

"Maybe, but haven't most of your actions resulted in good things to happen?" asked Dairun.

Jake thought things over before he could answer. But he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Well, I remember that your actions ended up with the world being a better place." said Dairun.

Jake glared at him.

"What the hell is it that you know of me?" asked Jake.

"That's something that you will know sooner or later." said Dairun. "Noosu, prepare to move out!"

"Yes sir!" said Noosu and lets go of Jake so that he could go to the control room.

"Move out of what?" asked Jake.

"The move out of this very castle." said Dairun.

The rest of the Rangers were at Poképower preparing themselves to save Jake.

"So, Claese. I know that you may have a clue as to where their HQ are, as you were a member of them once." said Lucria.

"Yes I do, and now that we have half of the treasures and are almost done with the upgrades, I'm ready to lead you there." said Claese.

"You're really going with us?" asked Binnie.

"No, I'm giving you this GPS that I made to track down their base." said Claese.

"I'm ready to kick their arses to the end of space and time." said Bash.

"Indeed. They have caused so much trouble that we have to stop them from doing anything more, while saving Jake." said Andrea.

"We have to do those things. Then all our worries will fly out of the window and we can concentrate on our normal lives." said Binnie.

"Then I guess we're all ready then." said Lucria, in which everyone nods.

Percy comes in and gave each of them a bottle of Julmust.

"Well, Rangers. I wish you all luck. We have prepared the Pokéking Megazord and we have managed to get the army to help us even though they haven't got as many resources after what Team Chrono did." said Percy.

"Yay, military support." said Joshua.

"Yes, but they will only give you support so that you can get close to the base, then it's up to you." said Percy, a sign of sadness could be seen in his eyes.

"Don't worry Percy. I promise you that we will all be safe." said Lucria with a smile.

"I hope that you're telling the truth. No one knows what will happen." said Percy.

The Rangers stood up and salutes.

"We know. But there's no way we can back down when we have come this far." said Bash.

"Indeed. Good luck Rangers." said Percy, and with that, they all made to go to their Megazord to take off to where they will have the final battle.

"Everything is going according to the plans." said Dairun, as he and Jake were watching the monitor.

"What plan exactly?" asked Jake.

"The one part where our friends who eventually succeeded in defeating Valdemar will bravely, but foolishly get here to save you and put an end to Team Chrono." explained Dairun. "Is that simple enough for you to understand?"

"Yeah... no, it isn't. Are you expecting us to win this fight? Or do you have something in store for them? And why are you referring to us as the same person when we are completely different?" asked Jake who was even more confused.

"Yes I have something in store for them. This castle of ours will send out a great assets of fighters at them, but they're mostly canon fodder so that the military support they're going to have will be depleted of their limited ammunitions. The next part will be a surprise."

Jake was glaring at him, clearly angry with him. Dairun just laughed.

"Why are you keeping our connection away from me?" asked Jake and was trying to punch him, but Dairun grabs his cuffs and waves his finger on his empty hand at him.

"You will learn it all soon enough."

The Pokéking Megazord was walking forward towards the location of where castle of Team Chrono was, but to their surprise, they saw that it was moving.

"That rat didn't tell us that the castle could move." said Bash.

"He actually did say so." said Lucria.

"I can't remember that." said Bash.

Before they could say anything more they saw a silhouette of something big coming and a lot of fighter jets coming out of it.

"How come they didn't use these before?" asked Binnie.

"Who cares. As long as we get to beat them down." said Joshua.

The Megazord walked forward as it was shot by the fighters, smashing some of them down. But they were too many for them.

Suddenly so did they see the military come to back them up, helping them to deal with most of the fighters.

The Pokéking Megazord gave them a salute and continues on to the castle.

When they came closer, they saw what the castle looked like. It looked almost like a gigantic Metagross, but with a C instead of a cross, and on top of it where four towers and in between them was a Dialga looking robot.

Then they saw a humanoid robot flying down from the Dialga robot. It was mostly white with a red torso and feet. A Milotic head with a white helmet on it. It looked like a Gundam.

"Impressive?" asked Milon who was piloting the robot.

"What is that?" asked Andrea. "Are all those machines your castle?"

"Wow, you deserve a Nobel prize." said Milon sarcastically, his robot shooing with his hand. "This is our castle, Castle Ultrazord."

The Rangers was really surprised with what Milon said.

"If it's an Ultrazord, then how many zords does it actually consist of?" asked Binnie.

Milon smirks beneath his helmet and then jumps up and flies down with a kick that hits the Pokéking Megazord.

"One!"

Then his Zord gave it a straight punch, making it the Rangers Megazord stumble even more.

"Two!"

He picks up a handle from his back and a plasma beam came out of the handle making it resemble a sword. He slashes the Megazord four times.

"Three! Four! Five! Six!"

The Pokéking Megazord tries to stand up, sparks flying inside the cockpit. The Yellow Bastiodon Ranger and Pink Venomoth Ranger tried to repair what they could.

Then they saw Milon's zord taking a huge leap away from them to then activate his thrusters to fly right at them with his sword straight forward. But to his surprise the Megazord managed to avoid his attack to then punch the Milotic Battlezord right in the abdomen.

"Seven right?" asked Lucria and then the Megazord gave it another punch, but to its head.

Milon looked at the statuses of his Battlezord and chuckled.

"Wow, that's not much of a damage." Milon laughed before then picking up a rifle and shooting the Megazord, making it fall down to the ground.

Jake was shocked and saddened seeing the Pokéking Megazord being beaten by Milon's Battlezord.

"Please... can't you let my friends and my dad go so that they won't get hurt anymore?" Jake pleaded bowing down on his knees.

"I might have, at least your dad and your friends, except the first of those Poké Power Rangers. Because she got us into it all originally so don't I see why I would let them go." said Dairun.

"Now it's that us thing again. How could Lucria get you to start taking over the world when you started doing it before she became a Ranger." said Jake.

"She got you to become a Ranger and she was the reason why I accepted in becoming a knight of Dialga." said Dairun. "But between you and me, remembering my past before we knights sealed the imposer together with the memories I gained after it is really painful. Like the part why Lucria became a Poké Ranger to fight me."

"You mean you killing her parents."

"Yes." Dairun said, but instead of his dark voice, it seemed to be a bit softer. "We have done so much damage that I in no way can repay it all. Especially Lucria."

Jake's mood became softer as he heard the change of voice in the knight of Dialga.

"You feel bad about what you did? But can you please tell me what you mean by 'we'?" asked Jake.

Before Dairun could answer him he saw that the Pokéking Megazord and Milotic Battlezord were dealing out heavy damage against each other, but it looked like the Battlezord were going to deal the finishing blow.

"Say goodbye!" shouted Milon, but he was interrupted by several fragments of ice shards hitting his Battlezord.

Everyone could see that is was Combyna who had grown to giant size. He went to the Pokéking Megazord and looked down to the Rangers inside.

"Everyone. I will take care of this clown while you get inside the castle." said Combyna and then roundhouse kicked the Battlezord.

"Good luck Combyna. Don't you dare die on us." said Lucria as she and the Rangers walked out of their Megazord to go in into castle Ultrazord.

Milon then flew up on top of the Dialga part of the Ultrazord and sat down on it.

"You will face the true wrath of Team Chrono!" he said and a giant laser fired from the Dialga's mouth.

"Combyna!" yelled Binnie as she saw the laser hitting the giant android.

"Don't worry Binnie, you got the treasure that was part of my heart. As long as it's kept safe, I will not die." said Combyna and used a flamethrower on the Ultrazords leg.

Binnie nods and follows the rest of the Rangers inside.

The Rangers were walking around inside castle Ultrazord, Lucria with a map over the inside structures of the castle in her GPS was leading from the front of the group of Rangers.

"Interesting. Do you think we could get an Ultrazord formation for ourselves?" asked Joshua.

"Why would we need that when we're about to defeat Team Chrono forever right now?" asked Binnie.

"Who said that our worries will end only because we defeat them?" asked Andrea back. "There's a chance that a new threat will arise."

"Hush. Let's not get some unnecessary attention from Chrono Grunts." said Lucria as she saw that there was a prison cell on the map.

They had to walk carefully, though it wasn't that easy as the castle were moving and fighting against Combyna.

But they managed to get to the prison cell where they found Jake's dad together with Shireff.

Bash looked at the lock and took forth a device in which he used to unlock the door.

The Rangers went inside to free Paulo, but where hesitating in freeing Shireff.

"Please let me down. It's not pleasant to have been hung upside down in a month." said Shireff.

They looked at each others.

"Aren't you Rangers going to save him? He may be a bad guy, but you still have to save him so that he may be better treated by actual justice." said Paulo.

"He may clumsy and not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's got a point." said the Mightyena Ranger as he used his Mighty Claws to get the Shiftry-morph down.

Shireff was going to run away, but then Paulo stood in his way.

"What do you want, old man?" Shireff sneered.

Paulo snickers and puts his right hand up in the air and his left to the right. To everyones surprise so did a pair of Palkia hands appeared on his hands and then a Palkia looking armour was materializing on his body with a mantle coming down from his back. Finally so did he put on a helmet resembling Palkia.

"Enough of charades for me." said Paulo, who to everyone's surprise was Pal.

Shireff fell down on his behind and began to stutter.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bash.

"It's fairly simple. After my quest in Hoenn was done, I heard that Dairun, who was amnesic at the time went to the future to become the ruler of the world. So I went after him. But Palkia didn't let me use all of my powers as a drawback to getting transported through time, which was actually Dialga's power. But I met a woman who I fell in love with after saving her from a flock of enraged Pokémon. I never believed that I would see this many Pokémon enraged. But I saved her and we began to form a bond. Knowing that I couldn't find Dairun all by myself and risk the life of the ones I loved, I introduced myself to Percy who wasn't the president of Poképower yet. He had a dream of a special force who would protect the people of Holon. We made a deal with each others. I let him and his people take care of a salvaged King Scyther, and so he had to help me with Team Chrono." said Pal.

"But... how can you, an awesome knight with powers over space and time be the same as the silly dad of Jake?" asked a really confused Joshua.

"I had to pretend I was a different person so that Dairun wouldn't get to know of my existence. It seems that it worked too well, too well as for the fact you never related both names as a single person." said Pal. "Which was very obvious."

The Rangers were dumbstruck. But then Lucria cleared her throat.

"So if you were helping Percy to form Poképower to what it is today, does that mean you knew all this time who we were?" asked Lucria.

"OK, that will be the final question for today. Yes I did. But I was never told that you were a Pokémorph. Which came as a surprise when you almost slipped out that you were a Riolu when Percy took care of you." said Pal.

"Oh, my sister told me that Dairun is your son. Does that mean that he's Jake's brother?" asked Joshua.

"What did I say about the questions? We have wasted too much time. Let us hurry to confront Dairun and save Jake." said Pal and teleports ahead to Dairun.

The Ranger nodded and went ahead, but not without Bash grabbing Shireff so that he wouldn't escape.

Dairun watched the fight between Combyna and castle Ultrazord, and it looked like it proved too powerful for Combyna, who seems almost out of energy.

"See, this is all going well for us." said Dairun. "Soon the empire I have dreamed about for so long. Humans, Pokémon and Pokémorphs living together in peace without the need of fighting."

"Your ambitions are good, but your methods are wrong." said Jake.

"No they're not. I could be like the hero I once was, but people wouldn't accept someone stronger than them to rule this world. Do you know why?"

"No."

Dairun sighs and looked away from him for a second to the monitor and then back to him.

"It's because they are afraid of people with power, even if they do something good."

"Oh, I think I have read some stories about that. A hero who tries to do good things, but the ones he protects always gets into trouble." said Jake.

"Good that you understand what I'm getting to." said Dairun.

He then saw that the Rangers inside and that they had Pal with them. He pressed a button in which alerted every grunt in the castle to activate and search out the Rangers.

The Rangers and Pal noticed all those Grunts storming in to them. They were heavily armed too and with the small space in the corridors and their numbers, they proved to be a bigger challenge than they thought.

Combyna was at the same time lying down on the ground as Milon laughed at him.

"This time... I will succeed." said Dairun with Jake looking at his friends being in these hard situations with sadness in his eyes.

To be continued...

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Actually it won't continue. Poké Power is cancelled. Muhahahaha!

_The Rangers stood behind me with angry looks on their faces._

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Uhm... I was just kidding with my readers. You know, joking about how most series gets canceled just when it becomes interesting. ...I know, it is too low of a joke, I get it.

_The Rangers gives me a thumbs up each._

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Well... anyway, it looks really dark for our heroes right now, and what is it that Dairun won't tell Jake about? Will they save their friend and put an end for Dairun? Find out in the next chapter of Poké Power. Dairun's Ambitions. Part 2. So, until next time, see ya!


	29. Dairun's ambition Part two

**Chapter 29: Dairun's Ambitions. Part 2.**

_(Pal: Last time on Poké Power... Milon and Noosu captured Jake and me as Paulo. Dairun initiated his attack on Holon. The Rangers and Combyna fought with Milon and the Team Chrono's castle which was shown to be composed of several zords, an Ultrazord if you may say so. The Rangers had to leave Combyna to fight while they infiltrated the castle and saved me. But now we're stuck against a legion of Chrono Grunts. Find out what happens now on Poké Rangers Poké Power.)_

Tears were streaming down from his eyes as he saw all his friends in trouble. More than anything, Jake wanted to help, but he was unable to move.

"You're crying too much. Is that all you're able to do?" asked Dairun, scornfully.

"How could you say that? You said yourself that you feel the same pain that I did, didn't you?" asked Jake, sobbing.

"I do, but at least I try to keep it inside." said Dairun.

The Rangers and Pal were busy taking care of the incoming Grunts to continue to Dairun.

"They never stop!" said Binnie, slaughtering several Grunts with her Wing Blades.

"There's gotta be a way to stop them!" shouted Joshua, slashing at the Grunts. "Might be fun at first, but it's getting old after a while."

"Bash, have you gotten any information from Shireff?" asked Andrea.

"Yes I have, though it was very cryptic. Surprised that the Grunts didn't notice it," he said as he struck down a grunt to then shoot at the ceiling, revealing an air duct.

The Rangers nods as they one after one jumped into the air duct, only for Pal and Bash stayed behind to fend the Chrono Grunts off.

"Go, we're counting on you!" shouted Pal as his lance obliterated a whole row of Grunts.

"Please survive for our sake," called Lucria as the four Rangers went through the vent.

Bash smirked beneath his helmet as he went to slaughter the grunts ahead of him.

They had been moving around the system for several minutes, searching for the control room.

"My knees hurt." complained Binnie.

"Hold on, we will get there very soon." said Lucria.

"Yeah, this isn't the worst thing that has happened to you." said Joshua.

Binnie then thought of what she has been through.

She remembers the time when all the male Rangers were under control of Charmixa, who was shown to be a monster one who she had to fight her by herself, and the only thing that saved her was Arc Harley and her then newly acquired Wing Blades. She remembered too the time when she fought with Bash which resulted in her getting almost getting killed, and the time that she fell ill.

"It's true. This is nothing." said Binnie, starting to hum.

"Good to hear." said Lucria.

They were getting closer to the control room after several more minutes, finally arriving there to see a lot of Chrono Grunts working at the controls of the castle.

"So... shall we get down and beat them all up?" asked Joshua.

"Sure, seems like only thing to do now," Lucria said. "While we're doing that, Andrea will deactivate this castle while we fight them all."

"Right." The rest said, one of them moving to kick off the lock, before they jumped down as one to start the fight.

Andrea went to the main computer to deactivate it. But suddenly, Noosu came out of nowhere and threw a punch at him.

"No way, I won't let you touch that!" he said and went for the Bastiodon Ranger.

Lucria came from behind and slammed her Bone Club at him, making him crash down to the ground.

"Never though you could defeat someone like him this easily." said Andrea, already moving to the main computer.

"I know. That's because it's super effective." Lucria said, grinning beneath her helmet.

Combyna was trying to get up on his feet, but the giant Ultrazord prevented him from doing so.

"That's what bloody traitors will get!" shouted Milon.

"This was what you wanted from the start when I was Oozie and you saw me as useless. Even when you brought me back from the rangers." said Combyna.

"Yes, even though I put in a pink... or purple... or whatever colour that gem had in your core." said Milon. "But I didn't know that it was one of those powerful treasures."

"Yes, the second mistake you made. The first one was becoming a member of Team Chrono." said Combyna.

"It wasn't a mistake. Before I became a Pokémorph I was a nobody, a kid with no home or family. He promised me power, something I couldn't say no to," said Milon and the castle's foot lifted up to pound Combyna into dust.

Which he was barely able to dodge, but the Shockwave that came made him fly several meters off the gound.

Milon laughed as he prepared to direct the Dialga part into shooting its giant laser at the helpless android.

But at the same time, Andrea finally managed to put out the main power that turned every Chrono Grunt and the castle off. Therefore making the Dialga part unable to shoot.

"Hey! What's going on down there?" asked Milon. "Hey!"

"Looks like they did it." said Combyna and finally stood up after he landed on the ground. He went to a specific part of the castle and punched it. "And to make sure that it won't power up again." he said as he felt energy getting into him.

"This doesn't look good." said Milon and jumped down from the top of the castle to personally face off against Combyna.

Inside, Pal and Bash were relieved that all the grunts were deactivated.

"Now... I think they got a lot of captured Pokémon that needs saving." said Bash as he picked up several Pokéballs.

"I'll help you with that. I saw that place when they took me in." said Pal, and both he and Bash went there to free all the captured Pokémon.

Bash called the others and told them what he and Pal was going to do and then go directly to Dairun.

"**Understood. We're done in the control room anyway, so we'll meet him.**" said Lucria.

"Hmm... they did good, really good." said Dairun. "See, our friends are just fine."

"Yeah... but you're going to kill them when they arrive." said Jake.

"What little faith you have in our friends now. I never thought about that you would be like this when saddened."

"Why won't you tell me why you see me and you as the same and think that my friends are yours too?" asked Jake.

Dairun sighed and felt pity towards the red Ranger.

"I have hurt you too much it seems, but I promise you, this will be all over soon." he said. "And I will make you into the man you're going to be in the future who's actually..."

But before he could finishing speaking, the doors opened and the four Rangers came in.

"Hold it right there!" they all shouted.

Jake saw them all and walked slowly towards them.

"Lucria... Binnie... Andrea... and Joshua." said Jake, speeding up his movement.

"We are here to save you and put an end to your brother Dairun." said Joshua.

"What are you doing here anyway Joshua? Wasn't Ricky supposed to be here?" Jake asked, ignoring what he said.

"Ricky wanted me to do it this time. I was hesitating back then, but here I am and as I said; we are here to save you and put an end to your brother Dairun." said Joshua.

Jake looked at Dairun who seemed to be laughing at what Joshua had said.

"Sorry, but me and Jake are a single child. We have no siblings." said Dairun.

"So... you're not siblings?" asked a confused Joshua. All the other Rangers were as well.

Then Andrea and Lucria realised what he meant, though it sounded ridiculous.

"You don't happen to be able to... take your helmet off." said Lucria.

"Sorry, no can do. This armour doesn't just protect me from heavy damage, but from paradoxes as well." said Dairun.

"Are you telling us that you're a future version of Jake?" asked Andrea.

Jake was shocked by the revelation, dropping to his knees on the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me. There's no way it can be true." cried Jake.

"That was what I was going to tell you. And now you know it is certain that you will become chosen by Dialga as his knight and be sent far back into the past, therefore securing this timeline and world." said Dairun and walked towards the Rangers.

"You have realized that you already have created a paradox by being in this time. Don't you have a rule where you can't be at the same time period as your past self?" asked Andrea.

"Yes, everyone who got their powers by Dialga follows strict rules. And indeed I have broken one of those rules, but the one who would stop those breaking these rules haven't come to stop me." said Dairun, helping Jake stand up.

"Even if that one person won't stop you, we Rangers and Pal will," said Binnie.

"Yeah!" said Joshua and Andrea.

But the three of them were surprised to not hear anything from Lucria. As far as they could tell, it seemed that Lucria was taking it well. If they didn't know better, they would have said she was mentally scarred.

"Lucria. Wake up!" said Joshua, shaking her shoulder.

"Jake... and Dairun... the same... Impossible... It can't be true..." said Lucria.

"It is true." said Pal when as he came in with Bash. "At least he was Jake, but evil has taken his heart and made him something else."

"Yes, you don't need to worry. You two get up and fight." said Bash.

Jake looked up at them but then went back to the position he was in. Lucria didn't move at all.

"Oh, c'mon." said Bash. "I thought you were made of harder stuff."

"Looks like you overestimated them." said Dairun. "Now with the two of them not able to fight, the rest of you will not be any difficulty for me."

As he was taking out his sword to strike at the Rangers, Pal blocked it with his lance.

"Your existence is a blight to this world and I'm ashamed that you have turned out like this." said Pal.

"Maybe if you were a better father and helped me out when I was amnesic, these things wouldn't happen. But then, you would have no reason to travel to this time and you wouldn't get married and my younger self wouldn't have been born, therefore making this time line a lot different than it is now." said Dairun and froze the time around them, his attack affecting Lucria and Jake.

With time stopped, the four remaining Rangers went to help Pal out. Joshua ran forward and jumped at him in a pinwheel motion.

"Silver Fang Wolf Attack!" yelled Joshua.

But Dairun easily deflected him by slashing him down. He then went at Binnie, who parried his attacks with her two blades.

Though she wasn't able to get a single hit on him and he would have struck her down if Andrea didn't charge in with his shield, in which Dairun immediately countered with grabbing the yellow Bastiodon Ranger by the shield and threw him at Binnie.

Bash shot him at his back, which to the Jade Scyther Rangers surprise made a few small holes on his mantle, but no dents on his armour.

Seeing that, Bash tried to strike him with his blade, only for Dairun to easily deflect the blade with his own sword and then struck him down.

He then went straight at Pal who was able to swing his lance as if it was a twig to defend himself.

"Well, father. This is something that you never wanted right?" asked Dairun.

"I think I have said earlier that you were a blight. So therefore I have to take you down and bring you to your master." said Pal.

"Foolish old man, I am my own master!" said Dairun moved three times the speed, cutting the knight of Palkia down.

Then he turned the flow of time to normal and Jake saw that all his friends who fought with Dairun had fallen to the ground.

"Now that you all are beaten by my hands, I will let you see the first seconds of my era while you all get to live." said the knight of Dialga and laughed.

Milon's Battlezord had Combyna pinned down on the ground with his energy sword close to the androids throat.

"Do you understand? We finally succeeded." Milon gleed.

"I wouldn't count on it." said Combyna.

He then got a call from Dairun in which he answered to.

"**I have defeated the Poké Power Rangers. How is it going for you?**" Dairun asked.

"That's wonderful." said Milon cheerfully. "I'm just going to decapitate a traitor here."

But just as he was going to do it, he sent electricity through the Milotic Battlezord, making it fall down due to the overload.

Combyna rose up and grabbed the Milotic Battlezord and did an atomic drop on it.

"YEARGH!" yelled Milon.

"**What's going on? Don't tell me that the tables have turned around for you?**" asked Dairun.

"N-no, it hasn't." Milon said just as Combyna slammed him at the castle walls.

"**It has. Can you turn the tables again and actually do something good for once?**"

"I will. I will!" said Milon and turned off the communication.

He then took forth his rifle and started to shoot at Combyna., though his aim was handicapped due to him being flailed around by his target. He did manage to get two hits on him.

But neither of them were fatal as Combyna kept on flailing him around, only to then throw him up in the air, shooting a combined beam of water, fire, ice and thunder at him. As his attack hit Milon, the Poké Morph exploded in the air, leaving no trace of him.

"Phew... Rangers, I hope that you will be OK." said Combyna and fell to the ground. "I will take a well deserved rest."

Jake and Lucria were cornered by Dairun who was looking down at them.

"So it comes down to it. I managed to defeat the Rangers and my father." said Dairun. "Don't you feel proud of yourself?"

"My dad?" asked Jake.

"Pal... he's your father... who even made Poké Power what it is today..." mumbled Lucria.

"If it all ends up with me beating my friends to then kill them, then I'm not proud." said Jake.

"Hmph, then you won't be proud when I threatens Holon's government with all the weapons that we stole." he said and walked towards the monitors.

Jake looked at Lucria and wondered what to do. He took her shoulders and shook her, but there wasn't any reaction. He then took off her helmet, though it wasn't that easy as it was built in the shape of her Lucario-shaped head. But he finally managed it and saw how small her pupils were.

"Lucria! We need you!" said Jake hugging her hard. "Please wake up!"

"Find... your watch... activate the treasures..." said Lucria.

"But how?" asked Jake.

He then felt something tapping his shoulder and saw Shireff and Noosu. They looked at him and gave him his transformation watch and the rest of the treasures.

"If you really are Dairun's younger self, then you're able to make things better." said Shireff.

"Thanks." said Jake and straps his watch around his arm and called out the activation command as he pressed the middle of it.

"Red Luxray Poké Power!"

He then was in his Ranger form and saw the treasures all light up and went to their respective Ranger. The Azure Orb for Lucria, the Crimson Diamond for Jake, the Turquoise Emerald for Bash, the Golden Topaz for Andrea, the Pink Ruby for Binnie and the Dusk Saphire, which was part of Valdemar, for Joshua.

They all stood up and looked at their watches to then see their respective treasure in the form of armlets connected with them.

As this happened to the rangers, Shireff and Noosu fell down to the ground with heavy cut wounds on their bodies.

"That's your final punishment, traitors." said Dairun and then looked at the Rangers.

"No... they didn't betray you. He helped me, who will be you, to take care of you." said Jake.

"Yes, they were helping you to be a better person. A person who could at least care about the people working for him." said Andrea.

"Your terror will officially end here." said Joshua.

"Like what he said, with an added arse kicking." said Bash.

"If you are the result of the future, then we have a possibility to change you." said Binnie.

"When I heard that you and Jake was the same person, I lost my mind. I didn't know what to do." said Lucria. "But now I remember that you're not the same. Jake is kind while you're evil. Ready Rangers?"

"Ready!" The Rangers said.

They all pressed the bracelets to call forth a new set of armour on them all.

Lucria got equipped with a gray and azure breastplate, a black metallic belt with several slots on it, and an added blue visor over hers with a microphone stick sticking from the visor and placed next to her maw. In her right hand was a rifle with a canister at its back containing concentrated energy.

The other Rangers had the same pieces of equipment, with the microphone next to their mouths and their breastplates has their respective colour and the visor above their Pokémon-like visors the same colour too. And most of them with the exception of Jake and Joshua had Poké balls on their slots.

Jake noticed that his Luxrod was the upgraded version too.

"Poké Aura Squad Power Rangers." all the Rangers said while loading their guns.

"Wait... those power ups aren't meant to be done this soon." said Dairun, seemingly surprised.

"Well, my future self. I may still become something like you, but I have noticed that I am still able to change how and when things will happen." said Jake.

They then ran around him, the treasures giving them new strength. Dairun looked around and then tried to stop time, but he was only able to slow them down, which he thought was enough and went at them, but Pal woke up and called forth a small invisible room around Dairun, holding him still as time went to normal and the Rangers have each taken their positions around him.

"So, you fire at a living man? Go ahead." said Dairun, seeming to anticipate it.

"Yes we are for this time only. FIRE!" yelled Lucria and all the Rangers charged their Aura Rifles to the max and when Pal removed the small space from him, he tried to move away, but the Rangers new visors scanned him and, as a result, their shots hit him.

Dairun fell to the ground, with sparks flying out of his armour.

"The body may rot, but the spirit will live on to haunt you all down and to finally... to finally rule and protect this world." Dairun said as his helmet fell off, revealing the face of Jake, but older.

He then exploded, only leaving a dead body behind.

Jake looked at his future self and beneath his helmet, a tear fell as he reached down to close the eyes of his mortal enemy.

His dad touched his shoulder and took off his own helmet.

"As for now, your mission is done." said Pal

Jake then hugged his dad as the other Rangers went to the corpse to give their full respect.

All the Rangers and Pal were in Percy's office fully bandaged, except for Jake who hadn't really got damaged during all this time.

"Good job on all of you." said Percy, clapping his hands. "You have eliminated Dairun and his plans for world domination. You have helped the military in finding the missing weapons and have therefore created peace in Holon."

"At least for now." said Bash.

"Yes, there are no one to say that there won't be a new threat incoming." said Percy.

"So, for all you Rangers. Are you willing to keep on fighting for the future?" asked Pal.

All the Rangers looked at each others, and then at Pal.

"Of course I will keep on fighting if that let's me become big enough to become the president of Holon." said Bash.

"Pfeh, in your mind." said Binnie. "But I will fight not just because to see you not become one, but because it will be a hard time to not let out some anger against some monsters."

"Due to the risks of there coming new threats, I will keep on fighting for Poké Power." said Andrea.

"No matter if it's me or my sister, the Black Mightyena Ranger siblings will keep on fighting." said Joshua, Ricky nodded in agreement.

"And I have been working for Poké Power for a long while, and I will lead you all into future victories." said Lucria. "That's a promise."

"I Combyna will keep on assisting my friends as long as my eternal soul is part of this world." said Combyna.

Jake looked down at his watch and then to everyone else.

"This battle has changed a lot of things for me. Though I may delay when I become Dairun, I am still afraid to become him and create all these sorrowful events again." said Jake.

"Actually, you aren't able to delay it. Mostly because Dialga will let you accept the offer to become his knight when you feel the time is right, which will be when you're in your thirties." said Pal.

"That didn't make things better." said Jake. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm tired of fighting and want to have a normal life now that this is over."

"Jake, I thought you understood what you will become and accepted your fate like any mature man would do." said Lucria.

"I guess that I'm not the man you want me to be." said Jake, sighing as he turned over his transformation watch to the rest of the Rangers to then walk away.

"Jake!" called Lucria.

"Don't worry about him Lucria. You should know that he will return as a Ranger sooner or later." said Pal and went after Jake.

Lucria was going to follow him, but Percy made her stop.

"This is a father and son thing." said Percy. "You better leave them be."

Jake and his dad was sitting outside at the park, sitting down on a bench.

"Jake my boy, you shouldn't need to brood like this." said his dad, patting him on his shoulder. "You've done a good thing today."

Jake looked at his dad and then away from him.

"I don't want to grow up to fight you or my friends." said Jake.

"But Jake, you need to stay strong like when you finished off Dairun." said Paulo.

Jake didn't reply, he only sighed.

Paulo sighed back.

"You know. As long as people don't know about you two being the same, people will remember you in the future as the Red Luxray Ranger. You have done heroic things and you will do heroic things in the future. Oh, I got to know from Palkia and Dialga that you have to be in Percy's office in January 2011." said Pal.

"What does that mean?" asked Jake.

"It means that you are needed by others in the future. And that means that you're still going to help others out in the future, even if an accident was to happen, you will still be you. So stop thinking yourself as Dairun and become something better than him."

Jake sighed and looked down on the ground.

"Something better than him? He knew that he caused a whole lot of damage to everyone, and felt bad about it deep within. But that didn't stop him from his desires." said Jake. "So how can you expect me to be better than him if I can't control my own feelings?"

"Well, I would be surprised in a good kind of way if you did manage to do that." said Paulo and stood up and lifted Jake up. "But to do that, you have to help yourself out of your foul mood."

Jake nodded slowly, but depressed and they both walked home.

Somewhere else so was there a Milotic-morph waking up. Around him was rocky walls and a golden portal on the wall in front of him.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" asked Milon as he stumbled towards the portal.

He could hear a voice coming from behind the portal calling out to him.

"Come closer and let me free, and I can grant your wishes." said the mysterious voice.

"My wishes?" asked Milon.

"Yes, wishes. Everything that you can imagine, like resurrecting your master." said the voice.

"What... do you mean that Dairun is dead?"

"Yes, he got killed by the Rangers. The same ones who were supposed to protect everything that lives." said the voice.

"Those damn Rangers..." said Milon, grinding his teeth as he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Out of it, he saw a mist coming out, surrounding him.

"I will grant all your wishes and desires." It said.

The end.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So, that was the end of this two parter, but as seen at the end of it so is Poké Power far from over. So, the Rangers gets their group power ups and so use it more in future chapters. And Jake will get over it, as evidenced in Forever Red and in Past, Present, and Future. So until next time, see ya!

**?**: Wait for the next chapter as we will show you a preview of the next season of the Holon series; Poké Rangers Delta Squad.


	30. No time to rest yet

**Chapter 30: No time to rest yet.**

Lucria was walking down the streets to school. Though she was happy that team Chrono was gone, she felt empty inside because her biggest reason to fight was gone and was unsure of what the future would hold for her.

She haven't seen Jake in a good mood, so she was worried that she will never see him smile again.

She met up with Binnie, Andrea, Joshua, Ricky and Claese at school and greeted each others.

"So... anyone met Jake?" asked Lucria.

"Not really. I have only seen him looking out the window, and his dad told me that he's got to overcome an inner struggle." said Joshua.

"Yeah... what happened at that time was a big blow to Jake." said Lucria. "Considering what Dairun... the man Jake will become, has done."

"Well, I think Jake will get out of it." said Binnie.

"It has been two weeks since that fight, but since there's evidence of him getting better, I think that he may be like that for the rest of the month." said Andrea.

Everyone was glaring at him.

"What? Just because I'm realistic, doesn't mean that I don't care about him." Andrea apologized.

"Can we go in now?" asked Claese.

"Yes, of course." said Lucria and they all went inside.

Paulo/Pal and Jake's Pokémon were cleaning around in the house while Jake sat next to his window and looked out of it.

He saw people walk past his house, but didn't mind. Not even the two men who were walking towards the door. They both wore white jackets and were bald.

As they rang the doorbell, Jake's dad came down to open it.

"Yes, what would you two sirs want to do here?" asked Paulo with a smile

"We're here to talk about our new party, the Holon Nationalists Party." said one of the men.

"Yes, we would like you to help us get a place in regiment and let our leader become president so that he may help you out in return." said the other man.

"I see. But haven't I read your log that you're against the ideas of Poké Power? You know, the ones who have saved Holon from team Chrono?" asked Paulo.

The two men looked at each others and back to him.

"We two don't have anything against the Rangers saving our proud region, with them beating Pokémorph arses."

"You know that their leader was shown to be human?" asked Paulo.

"We do from what limited sources we have gotten from media. Though no name was given." said one of the men.

Jake snapped out of his brooding when he heard his father and the two men talking. He then saw his dad slam the door in front of the two men.

He walked down to his father, worried about what was going on.

"Who were those men?" asked Jake.

"Those men are working for the Holon Nationalists Party. A group of nutballs who believe that they are real politicians, even though they just bash others." said Paulo.

"Like in what way?" asked Jake.

"You know, claiming that Holon will be fully independent from the rest of the world and keeping it clean from everything unnatural." said Paulo. "In that being racists to Delta Pokémon and Pokémorph."

"So... they're going against what we at Poképower are fighting for. A world where everyone can live together no matter the difference?" asked Jake.

"But there's no need to worry about that. I doubt that they will be able to do something dangerous." said Pal.

"I do hope so." said Jake and went up to his room again.

"So... you're not going to school?" asked Paulo.

Jake didn't answer him, leaving his father to think about how much harder it was being a parent than a warrior.

Later, the two men of the nationalists came to a mansion which was the headquarters of the Holon Nationalists Party.

"Boss, we have gotten sixteen people interested so far in Hopes Town, including our parents." said one of the men.

"Didn't you let the rest of them understand what you said?" asked a big man walking in.

Half his body was made by metal with tesla-coils sticking out of his back, but he covered most of it by his white shirt and black pants.

"Well, we could have called them traitors to our region, but that wouldn't make any votes." said one of them, but then lightning struck out from the big man.

"Calm down, party leader Byshe. We still have the plan in which we got from the dear doctor." said a woman coming behind the big one.

"Yeah, the doctor who got hurt in battle by the Poké Power Rangers." said Byshe and pats the woman's shoulder.

"He may be weird, but if he got hurt by the Rangers, so is it a much bigger reason for us to attack them and their friendliness against the filthy kinds of Pokémon and half-breed."

"Indeed Mary, indeed." he said and they both laughed, with the two men laughing with them.

From the shadows, a white haired figure was watching them.

"_(Fools, you won't gain anything for attacking the Rangers, except for the outrage of this whole city. It will only do me good.)_" thought the figure.

Back at Lucria and the rest, they are enjoying lunch after a full hour of maths tests.

"Geez, I never thought they would make the first day back at school this stressful." said Joshua. "I expected them to take things easy as I was considered lost."

"Well, be glad that we're not being beaten senselessly to death at least." said Claese.

"It doesn't help because we were almost beaten senselessly to death weeks ago." said Joshua.

"Please calm down while we still can." said Lucria.

"I didn't even put my voice higher." said Joshua.

They all heard some people incoming and they then saw that they were people of the HNP, though the only ones who knew who they were was Lucria and Andrea.

"OK students! We're here to tell you about all the threats that lurks in Holon and how we, the Holon Nationalists Party, can help." said one of the men.

A student raised his hand and spoke up.

"What do we have to fear with the Poké Power Rangers on the side of good?" he asked.

"Oh, well... we have gotten information that Poké Power may be a cover up for an evil organization." said one of the nationalists.

They heard every student cough, with a slight Tauros S-t covered amongst it.

"If that is how you're going to get into the regiment, then you can kiss that place good bye." said male student.

One of the nationalists went to that student and punched the boy.

"From now on, you are an enemy to this region." said the man as the others cracked their knuckles.

The Rangers and their companions watched worriedly as the nationalists went to beat the boy. Andrea stepped up and went in between them.

"Really? Are you really going to act like bullies in fifth grade when you could solve these kinds of things like mature men and just have an intellectual discussion?" asked Andrea.

The nationalists looked at each others and then one of them went forward to punch Andrea down.

"Shut up traitor!" he yelled.

His punch were flying in the air, and that is what it did, because Andrea dodged it, to then grab the arm and then went behind him, holding the arm in a firm grip.

"Geez... I'm so tired of not having any real discussions with people I meet. You may think that will make me look bad by your company? That's very true. This would almost make me look as bad as you, but the difference is that I attacked someone in self defence." said Andrea, with a smirk on his face.

Though he was surprised to not hear the man wince in pain, or making a sound at all. He then saw one of the others punch at him, but Andrea lets go so that the punch hits the other nationalist.

"Oh, sorry Jonas. Are you alright?" asked the man his comrade.

"You're from now on an enemy of Holon." said the man as all of them lifted their comrade to then walk away.

Andrea then went to his friends and sat down, with everybody staring at him.

"They don't seem to be humans." said Andrea and took a sip of juice.

Meanwhile, Percy was at his office, trying out different liquors.

"Hmm... those have been some really wonderful weeks." said Percy taking a sip of his liquor. "Wonderful but slow." He then heard a commotion outside, so he looked outside to see the Holon Nationalists Party marching forward.

He saw Bash walking in between them and the Poképower building.

"So, what do you think you're doing?" asked Bash.

"What do you think? We're here to protest against the policy of Poképower." said the nationalist.

"You must be stupid, eh?" asked Bash.

"It's you who are stupid for standing in our way." said Mary, coming forward.

"Oh, so they do let women have leading roles. And I though that you all were sexists to boot." mocked Bash.

He didn't expect that Mary would disappear in a flash to then knock him down to the ground.

"If you don't mind, so will we get there to protest, which is our rights to do. And I have a special discussion with Percy." said Mary and kept on walking.

"Damn... this speed isn't natural." grumbled Bash as he tried to stand up on his knees, but he saw the nationalists surround him.

"You're an enemy of Holon." said one of them and pointed at him.

Bash got a huge grin in his face as he looked around.

"If you so want desperately want to beat me down, then just try it." he said, followed with a sinister snicker.

Percy who was looking at the upcoming spectacle turned around and saw Mary in front of him.

"Oh... Mary! What a surprise to see you." said Percy with widened terrified eyes.

"Indeed. Especially when you left me to die." said Mary, picking up a knife out of her head.

At the same time, Lucria and the others felt an unnerving feeling. Which they later noticed came from their watches.

"Something's wrong." said Lucria and they all nodded as she, Binnie, Andrea, Ricky and Joshua ran away.

Claese looked at where his friends went and sighed.

"Looks like I have to stay." he said.

When the Rangers were outside of school at a safe place, they tried to contact Poké Power, but with no result.

"We better have to hurry." said Lucria.

"Ok. Let's transform and call our bikes." said Joshua.

"Why are you with us again Joshua?" asked Binnie. "I thought the last fight were your last."

"As the Black Ranger that is. But as long as Jake won't fight so have I decided to replace him for the time being." said Joshua and showed her Jakes Transformation Watch.

"Well, let's do it then." said Lucria and pressed her watch. "Poké Power!"

"Poké Power!" said the rest and they all were covered in their Ranger suits.

They then called their Poké Bikes and rode on them to the Poképower building.

"We may not know who it is attacking or whatever problem other problem they got." said Lucria. "So be careful."

When they all came to Poképower, they saw that Bash had beaten all the nationalists, and they saw that most of them were actually robots.

"Just as I guessed." said Andrea. "I had my theories about them."

"You knew that they were robots when you fought them?" asked Binnie.

"Through my attempt at civilized conversation." corrected Andrea. "But yeah, though they could be synthesoids too."

""Phew... you guys need to hurry. I don't know how Percy fares." said Bash, who was breathing heavily after his efforts.

"Thank you. You may rest for now." said the Blue Ranger and she and the others went inside.

"Wasn't that the Jake?" asked Bash.

He then saw the Red Luxray Ranger run towards him.

"Sorry, but I'm his replacement, the original Black Mightyena Ranger." said Joshua and then ran back to the others.

"...That poor guy." said Bash.

The five Rangers were coming in to Percy's office to see Combyna holding Mary in a hard grip, one which she couldn't escape from.

"What's going on?" asked Lucria.

"Rangers... this is the second hand leader of the Holon Nationalists Party, and my ex wife." said Percy.

"What? Percy had a wife?" asked Ricky.

"Yes, but Mary was supposed to be dead. She was dead even before I was born." said Lucria.

"Indeed. But I have returned from the dead to put my revenge on Percy." said Mary, struggling to get loose.

"It's no use. The only way you will get out of this is in the small chance of something unexpected happening." said Combyna.

Suddenly, they heard crackles of electricity, before seeing a big man crash through the wall and land a punch right on Combyna's face, paralyzing him.

"Mary, you have failed me and the professor." said Byshe.

"It was just a set back, and besides, if you punish me now, you will have no one else who knows the right things." said Mary.

"Of course I won't punish you. For the professor told us that we must work together to defeat the Rangers." said Byshe.

"And who may this professor be?" asked Binnie and Ricky at the same time.

Instead of answering, they started to attack the five Rangers.

The Rangers took forth their weapons and began to fight.

With all their experience so wasn't it that hard to avoid them and counter their attacks.

But suddenly so did their skins dissipate and got replaced by black metallic bodies, and that made them somehow even stronger.

Joshua rushed forward to strike them with his Luxrod, but Byshe just pimp slapped him, making him fly back at the others.

"Ouch... I'm sorry. I forgot that I am the Red Ranger for now." said Joshua.

"No matter. You will learn quickly, like the first time you became a Ranger." said Lucria and sent an Aura Sphere at Mary. It seemed to make a dent on her metallic body, but it didn't affect her.

The two of them came closer. But Percy then came in between them.

"Move away President!" said Lucria worried.

"Calm down Blue Lucario Ranger." said Percy. "Look Mary. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to the hospital to make your last minutes any good, and it had been eating me for all this time. I never meant to make you sad or even angry. So it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

Mary stood there to let what he said sink in, but then eventually continued forward together with her huge companion.

"Now!" Percy shouted, and Combyna came and blasted them away with his Combibeam.

The Rangers followed them outside, where there they saw Bash already in his Ranger form.

"So... Aura Squad mode?" asked Bash.

"Of course." said Lucria and gave the command for them all to turn on their treasures which equips them with the Aura Squad armours.

All of them jumped at different positions around the two robots and aimed their Aura Rifles at them.

"Ready... set..." said Lucria as they all set aim at them. "FIRE!"

They all shot at the same time and blasted them apart.

The Rangers smiled beneath their helmets, but suddenly noticed that Byshe rose up to grow to a giant size.

"Oh my... the Zords aren't completely repaired yet." said Lucria.

"Don't worry. Let me take care of him." said Combyna, and was going to grow huge until they all noticed a beam piercing through Byshe. Byshe then fell down and exploded.

"Well... I guess that's what people would call a miracle." said Joshua.

They then saw someone in the alley. With a closer look, they saw that it was Shireff.

Shireff ran away, but with the Rangers equipment, they were able to track him down by his Aura signature.

"Halt!" shouted Binnie.

"Ah! Damn you Rangers, damn you. I could have defeated you and become the most feared scientist in the world." said Shireff.

"But weren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Joshua.

"Seems they never told you that they were able to save me and Noosu in the nick of time. But opposite from that big brick, so I didn't go to jail." he said.

"Well, that's going to change." said Lucria and puts on a pair of cuffs around his hands.

"But I still wonder who it was who shot the giant monster?" wondered Ricky.

High above the sky, there was a humanoid robot with a Milotic face, wearing a sniper rifle.

"So Rangers. As my master commands you must be alive to defeat the incoming threats." said the one sitting inside, who was Chrono Ranger, Milon.

Joshua and Lucria were at Jake's house trying to talk to him.

"Come on Jake." said Joshua.

"Yeah, we have told you every reason why you should return." said Lucria.

"But you seemed to be able to work well without me." said Jake, not even looking at them.

"Yeah, we may have put an end to a dummy party who would probably make Holon into a bad place to live in if it wasn't for Shireff's mistake to let them attack us." said Joshua.

"And it wasn't just us six that fought, but Combyna and Percy did so too. Especially Percy who faced his dead wife." said Lucria.

Jake muttered and turned around towards them.

"How did she die originally?" asked Jake.

"She died by cancer," said Lucria. "Heart and lungs."

"Oh... I'm sorry." said Jake and turned around.

Joshua stood up and grabbed Jake by his shoulders and smiled.

"Jake my boy, you really need to man up. For if you don't, you won't future." said Joshua. "You must have thought about how to put your skills for good use while you still can."

"Yes I have thought about it, but haven't come to anything yet." said Jake.

"Maybe it's as simple as protecting those you love." said Lucria.

Jake nodded and then held Lucria and Joshua's hands.

"You may be right, or you may be wrong. But I will think over it and when I have done so, you can expect me returning as the Red Luxray Ranger." said Jake and forced a smile on his face.

"Well Jake, I really hope that you will be fine." said Lucria.

The end.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Well, we're through this filler chapter, and next up is the start of a new arc. I can't promise you much, but I will say that it will end up being epic.

Any way... here's the preview of the next season, entitled "Delta Squad".

_In the year 2023 just outside the phantom forests so was there a man clad in a white lab coat looking around in the forest with a machine in his hand. The machine he used was made to detect the amount of delta radiation and how much it affects the Pokémon in the forest._

_He knew that delta radiation could mutate Pokémon to become completely different types than they normally were, but he wanted to make sure that nothing even more dangerous happened to them. He stopped for a second to think about if delta radiation could affect humans._

_But he didn't think for that long until he noticed every Pokémon giving off an unnerving feeling. He looked up to see something falling down from the sky._

_The object in question crashed down in the forest, sending several pieces of wood flying to the sides. The scientist had been crashing into the trees and were severely hurt._

_But he struggled to stand up and walked forward the crashed object. On a closer look, so did he see that it was a spaceship._

"_Great Scot... it must be aliens with unknown intentions." said the scientist and noticed a door opened on the ship._

_And out of it came a group of strange beings that looks like huge Pawniard, but their heads were more the the old fashioned diver helmets with a red and blue lens that's split apart in the middle. They got tubes going from their helmets to different parts of the body._

_And among them were a blue man with purple eyes in a Rapidash looking armour and two sets of weapons on his back, one being a longsword and the other being a sniper rifle._

"_Sir. We have landed on earth, but as we said before so did something unexpected happen, making us crash." said one of the Pawniard creatures._

"_Hmph, a minor setback. Take everything that we're still able to use and destroy the rest. We can still go on with the plans to prepare the invasion for our master." said the man in Rapidash armour, but then noticed the scientist watching them._

"_Aaah!" shouted the scientist and ran away, and was trying to call his colleagues._

"_Oh Syntepawns, I got a new order for you." said the man. "Kill that witness."_

"_Yes Right hand man Karloff, formerly known as gladiator Beauty Dave." said one of the Syntepawns and went on a pursuit after the scientist._

_The scientist were unable to call until the alien soldier caught up on him and slashed him._

"_Urgh... you will never succeed in taking over our planet." said the scientist while spitting out some blood._

_The Syntepawn then proceeded in cutting the scientist into pieces to then take his remains to the crash site to let it be destroyed with the rest of the ship._

**Cyborg-Lucario**: So, that was the preview for the next series of the Holon series. It will be interesting to write this story when I'm done with Poké Power.

So until next time, see ya!


	31. My name is baron Von Blitz

**Chapter 31: My name's Baron Von Blitz.**

It was a beautiful day and the snow were slowly melting away from the streets.

Lucria and her friends were at school, but Jake still wasn't there.

"He's still mourning in his room?" asked Binnie.

"He's not mourning. He's thinking. Very carefully and slowly that is." said Lucria.

"Let's hope that he will come sooner or later." said Claese.

"Of course he will. He's not that weak." said Lucria and smiled.

They all nodded and went in to school only for them all except for Claese to face a hard math test.

At the same time so had Paulo forced Jake out to town. Jake wasn't really happy with it.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry, but you need to stretch your legs after all your time thinking." said Paulo.

"But I'm not done yet." said Jake.

"Is it really this hard to listen to your heart. I'm sure it tells you to fight to protect the ones you love." said Paulo and taps his son's shoulder.

Jake looked at his father.

"Well, I can hear my heart faintly tell me to do the right thing, but it's right now covered in doubts." said Jake.

"I see." said Paulo and nods.

They then saw a man in a black tuxedo, top hat and silk pants, he's got a cape with lightning motif and lightning marks beneath his eyes. He's got a monocle on his right eye and golden shoes. His hair, or what they could see of was brown and almost buzz cut.

"Good day fellow man and lad. Is it not a good day to go out and stretch your legs in the sunlight while the white and cold slowly disappears and lets nature show its green beauty?" asked the gentleman in front of them.

"Uhm... yes, I think." said Jake.

"What? Excuse me, but I didn't hear a straight answer from you. Does that mean that you're unsure of what you're doing?" asked the gentleman.

"Actually he is." said Paulo. "I'm trying to help my son regain his confidence."

"Oh really? If so, then please allow me to ask your son about a Pokémon fight." said the man.

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Yes you heard the gentleman. A Pokémon fight is something that you certainly need." said Paulo.

"Hm... it was a long time since my beloved Pokémon got to have a fight." said Jake, a small smile coming up on his face.

"That's good enthusiasm my boy." said the gentleman. "Go Purrloin!"

Back at the others so did they just finish their tests.

"Phew... that was hard." said Ricky.

"That's what you get for going away from school." said Claese.

"I get it." sighed Ricky, holding her forehead as she fell down on her table.

Claese chuckled and nudges her shoulder.

"Will you go to the marketplace with me to see Arc Harley prepare for his concert tomorrow after school?" asked Claese.

"Sure thing." Ricky mumbled.

"Arc Harley here?" asked Lucria and Binnie. "Awesome."

"Now that I think about it, so do I always have wanted to fight Arc. In a Pokémon fight that is." said Joshua.

"Then it may be a good thing for you to start on a Pokémon journey soon. Because it's a law that only the one who collects the eight badges of this region will fight the champion." said Lucria.

"True that." Joshua sighed.

"Well, it's still a long time until two. So let us all do our best." said Andrea.

"OK, let's see what we have next..." said Lucria and everyone could see that she was disappointed.

"What is it?" asked Claese.

"Biology, the one thing I'm bad at." answered Lucria.

Jake had just beaten the gentleman's Purrloin with his Luxray.

"Impressive. So how do you feel now?" asked the gentleman.

"I'm feeling much better, and my Luxray too." said Jake and picked up a super potion from his belt. "Let me heal your Pokémon."

"Never seen someone who wants to heal the Pokémon of others. That's very gentlemanly of you." said the gantleman.

"No problem, I just like to help others as much as I can." said Jake as he sprayed the Purrloin.

"Can I ask such a gentle boy like you what your name is?" asked the gentleman.

"You seem like a good person..." said Jake and looked at his father who acknowledged with a nod. "My name is Jake Coshi."

"Such an interesting name for a gentle boy such as yourself. My name is Baron Oskar Von Blitz." said the gentleman as he recalled his Purrloin to its Pokéball.

"What brings you to Hopes Town, for I don't think that I have seen you in town?" asked Jake.

"I'm in search of an old friend, a Beedrill in fact. A Pokémon who have been a loyal friend with me together with my Purrloin. I let it go out to play one day in the forests, but he hasn't returned to me since then and I couldn't find him even though we did our best to look high and low." said Von Blitz and sighed depressed.

Jake looked once again at his dad.

"Dad, we got to help this man find his beloved Beedrill." said Jake.

Paulo nodded and in response so did Jake get a big smile on his face as he dashed away with Von Blitz.

Though Paulo felt that there was something strange about that man,but couldn't put in place what it was.

Later on at school so did they all have one last subject to do before quitting for the day. Art.

"I can't believe that they're having the funniest subject at the end of the day." sighed Ricky.

"Hey, after all we went through, so will this be a breeze." said Joshua.

"Yeah, and today so will we be drawing our Pokémon. Good thing that I got a beautiful Venomoth." said Binnie as she picked up the pokéball containing Venomoth, but before she could release it so did her Beedrill get out of its pokéball.

"Heh, your Venomoth looks like a Beedrill." said a random guy.

"Shut up, you moron. It is a Beedrilll." said Binnie.

Her Beedrill was doing poses which he wanted Binnie to draw, while others in the class laughed.

"Good thing that they don't mind us having no Pokémon." whispered Lucria to Claese.

Claese nods and looked at Binnie trying to kick down everyone as Andrea, Joshua and Ricky trying to stop her.

At the same time so at Jake and Von Blitz, so did Von Blitz feel something.

"He's certainly here. I feel can clearly feel his presence in this town southwest of us." said Von Blitz.

"Southwest? How do you know that?" asked Jake.

"Oh, I just know it." said Von Blitz.

"You mean that you can feel and see the aura of all living beings?" asked Jake.

"Yes, I can feel and see the kind of energy that's as unique as the being it is attached to, and which can give people special powers if they are aware of it." answered Von Blitz.

Jake tilts his head, blinking his eyes.

"Sorry, but do you gentlemen always have to tell everything in detail instead of saying things straight away?" asked Jake.

"That's the way of a gentleman." answered Von Blitz and began to dash to where he felt the presence of his Beedrill. "Let us hurry."

"Right. You never know what trouble he could be in." said Jake and dashed after him.

Von Blitz and Jake then came to Hopes High, in which Jake got strange feeling.

"You sure that your Beedrill is here?" asked Jake.

"He is here, that I'm certainly sure of as I can feel his aura clearly." answered Von Blitz.

"Yeah, but it would be bad to interrupt an ongoing class with us just waltzing in."

Von Blitz scratched his chin and looked around.

"You're true about us not just walking in, but there is still a way to get to my Beedrill in the school. And that is by unleashing the specific mechanism that detects when someones intrudes or when things go ablaze." said Von Blitz.

"What? Do I look like a burglar to you? And I'm not starting a fire on something thats good to society." said Jake.

"I never said you would. But let me recommend that you just press the fire alarm inside." said Von Blitz.

Jake gulps and nods. He took a few steps closer to the doorway and opened it.

He looked around as he walked down the hallway until he came across the fire alarm. He smashed it and the alarm started the second he smashed it, making everyone in school run out of their classroom.

"Please remain calm." said the voice of a worried teacher.

Jake runs into in another direction from the group to get out through the back door.

Lucria and the others were the only ones who were really calm, so they did look around for the fire instead.

"There's no smell of smoke, so there can't be any fire." said Lucria.

"No way miss obvious..." sighed Binnie.

"But she's got a better sense of smell than others, so she would be able to smell the scent of smoke before any of us can." said Andrea.

"I know that, mister obvious." said Binnie.

"Quit complaining Binnie and come up with an idea about who pulled this prank." said Lucria.

"Right miss!" said Binnie and started looking.

They all spread at different directions to look around.

"Well, as far as I can see so was it all just a prank as expected." said Andrea.

He then saw outside a window, Jake and a gentleman talking.

"What's he doing here?" asked Andrea and sneaked down the stairs to take a closer look.

"Too bad that you didn't find your friend." said Jake.

"I know that he is somewhere within this vicinity." said Von Blitz and shifted his eyes from left to right.

Just at that moment so did Bash pass through and saw all the students outside of school.

"Yo Jake! Seems like you got back into a good mood again." said Bash.

"Uhm... not in such a good way that I want to go to school again." said Jake. "Oh, do you happen to see a Beedrill nearby?"

"Why ask that? It's not like I'm interested in stealing." said Bash and shakes his shoulders. "Have you asked your friends yet?"

"No, I haven't." said Jake.

"Why not? If I really wanted to find a Beedrill, then I would have just waltzed into class and ask my friends straight away, or called them." said Bash.

Jake looked at his watch and got an irritated look on his face.

"Don't tell me you did something stupid?" asked Bash.

"He did just as I advised him to do. If there is one to blame, it would be me who wants to be reunited with my insect friend." said Von Blitz.

Bash looked at the gentleman, and then slightly saw Andrea calling the others.

"I see. And why do you believe that your friend is here?"

"Because I felt his presence around here. But now it's gone. Like he was caught by someone." said Von Blitz.

"Uhm... when was the last time you saw Beedrill?" asked Jake.

"When I was taking a stroll in the Phantom Forest last year, so did I let my Pokémon go to do what they wanted. And at that time so did I hear a fight, which I checked to see those colourful heroes with strange helmets." said Von Blitz.

Jake was a bit shocked when he realized which Beedrill he may possibly mean.

"You sure you didn't release him because you didn't want him?" asked Jake.

"What's this preposterous talk? Why would you think that I would abandon a dear friend of mine?" asked Von Blitz.

"It's just strange that you claim that you lost your Beedrill while you said earlier that your Beedrill was caught. An already owned Pokémon cannot be caught by anyone else unless you release it in the wild." said Jake.

"That's utterly outrageous! I can't believe that you're not trusting me." said Von Blitz.

Jake and Bash could notice that his eyes seemed to flash for a second.

"He's telling the truth. What you're saying does point out that you didn't want to have Beedrill with you any longer." said Bash.

"But I am worried about him and want him back. I couldn't have abandoned him." said Von Blitz.

"You could just have felt bad about releasing him." said Bash.

Suddenly so did Bash feel an electric jolt get through him.

"What the hell was that?"

Then he and Jake saw Lucria and the others in their Aura Squad Ranger forms surrounding Von Blitz.

"Oh, Rangers. Can you please get me my Beedrill. Those young ones believes that I did leave my friend alone to be by itself without coming back." said Von Blitz.

"Well, can you really prove that you even had one?" asked the Yellow Bastiodon Ranger.

"We don't think that you're not a trainer. But you seem to not be a human, or any other kind of known life form." said Lucria.

"You do realize how dumb that was?" asked Von Blitz as he disappeared in a flash.

Andrea signalized to all of them to take aim whenever he appears.

Though they were too late to notice the gentleman giving them all an electrifying blast to each of them.

"What the heck happened?" asked Luxray Ranger Joshua.

"I think you know that a surge of electricity hits us is obvious, but the source I believe comes from that man or whatever being he may be." said Andrea.

"Hey!" shouted Binnie. "That bastard took my Beedrill!"

"Let us get him back. I feel bad for talking like that to him, even though it's true. But he seems to care about his Pokémon." said Jake.

"You stay away citizen. It will too dangerous to join." said Lucria.

"Oh right, I understand." said Jake.

He saw his friends dash to the west, and it included Bash who took a slightly different turn to avoid suspicion.

Jake looked up in the sky and clenched his fist. He knows what he obviously has to do and ran after the other Rangers.

At an abandoned warehouse so are Von Blitz and his Purrloin looking at Binnie's Beedrill.

"What do you want with me?" asked Beedrill.

"I think you know why." said Purrloin.

"Oh... I don't know, I have been mostly slacking around. Not paying any attention to what happened." said Beedrill.

Purrloin glared at Beedrill, making him feel very uncomfortable.

Later on so did the Rangers come, using their advanced visors to spy on Von Blitz.

"What's the plan sir?" asked Ricky.

"Our enemy is fast, but even he shouldn't expect a well planned surprise attack." said Lucria.

"What are we waiting for? Just send the encrypted strategy to us all, and we will get this done fast." said Joshua.

Lucria moved her index finger over her visor to send a message to all of them.

The others nods and placed themselves on their positions, and awaited the right time to attack. They all turned their rifles to paralyzing shots, so that they may be able to capture him and get information out of him.

They all where then in their positions as they all waited for the right moment to attack.

"_(Don't worry Beedrill. I will save you.)_" thought Binnie.

But then she listened to what they said carefully, and then she noticed that her Beedrill actually talks.

"_(What the hell... he can talk?)_"

She did hear that Beedrill talked about every adventure the Rangers had and their fight with Dairun.

"I did feel that Dairun, one of our biggest threats were gone. To think that he was terminated by a group that could be as dangerous as him." said Von Blitz.

"Yes... you can feel when one of our biggest threats are dead, but not figuring out how he died, when it's blatantly obvious is pathetic for guys like you." said Beedrill.

The Purrloin smacked him on the head with his paw.

Beedrill made an angry buzz as a response to the Purrloin.

"Now easy there. We don't want any internal fights among us." said Von Blitz.

The six Rangers took aim at Von Blitz and was ready to fire until they saw Jake come in.

"What the crap is he doing here?" asked Bash.

"I don't know. He must have a reason for coming, or else I will really scold him for this one." said Lucria.

Jake walked towards Von Blitz as he man looked at the boy.

"What do you want chap?" asked Von Blitz.

"I want to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean about it all. What I wanted to say is that you could still get to meet your Beedrill if just asked, like any gentleman would do." said Jake.

"That I probably would be able to do." said Von Blitz. "But your friend, who Beedrill told me is one of the Rangers would still be up to me and figure out what I am planning to do. Therefor so did I ask you to do this drastic action to speed it all up while still keeping my identity secret. But alas, that didn't succeed."

"You're saying that you forced Beedrill to tell you about us just so that you could take over the world?" asked Jake.

"Not really. We just want to get a great power that will grant us power to do whatever we want. Me on the other hand, doesn't care about ruling the world."

"Whatever you want, so can't it be good if you're going as low as kidnapping of a Pokémon." said Jake.

Von Blitz snickered at what he heard.

Lucria then gave the signal to shoot and they all did shoot him, making him fall down and turned into a legless being, though his torso was like an tunic with plated arms and a spiked helmet with sparks of electricity running through.

The Rangers went down to take him away. But they saw Purrloin jumping on top of Von Blitz-

"Good thing that you're alive. But your will isn't enough to ignore this interestingly paralyzing shots." said Purrloin and scratched his tunic, making the electric creature rise from the ground, and grew to a giant size even.

"Percy! We need the Zords now!" said Lucria.

The zords came and the Rangers jumped into them to combine them into the Pokéking Megazord.

"You're really eager to stop me. Like what Beedrill said." said Von Blitz.

The Pokéking Megazord were trying to punch him, but Von Blitz just shifted away and stuck his arm into it to shock it.

But trying to get up, so did Von Blitz just continue on shocking the Megazord.

"Argh, damn, we won't get a chance to attack." said Bash.

"Don't worry, we will get some help." said Lucria.

Just then to did a spear of ice pierce through Von Blitz, but he didn't fall, but instead turned around to see Combyna.

Von Blitz then charged his electricity, but that made the spear shatter, and hurt him from the inside.

At that moment so did the Pokéking Megazord stand up and took forth its huge blade and took its stance.

"Kings Slash!" screamed the Rangers as they slashed Von Blitz and split him into two.

Jake and Beedrill who was on the ground watching, cheered for their friends survival. But Jake was worried about Von Blitz's plan.

But their cheers died when everyone saw Von Blitz reform himself.

"Foolish earthlings. I am a creature of pure energy. Conventional weapons can't kill me." said Von Blitz and shot both the Pokéking Megazord and Combyna with giant Zap Cannons.

The Rangers and Combyna groaned as they got up from the ground.

"Combyna, time for the cannon." said the Rangers.

The android nodded and transformed into his cannon mode, which the Megazord took a hold on.

But they never got a chance to shoot as Von Blitz just zapped through them, causing critical damage.

Jake fell down on the floor and screamed.

"We can't end like this. There's no way we can loose." said Jake.

Beedrill then saw something flying at Jake's hand, and to their surprise so was it Dairun's sword.

"His... no, your sword." said Beedrill. "Is it a godsend?"

Jake looked at it. He was hesitant to use the one weapon used to slaughter several beings. But that only lasted for a split second as he pointed the sword at Von Blitz and a beam came out of it, making the giant electric being slow down.

"Now's our chance!" said Andrea.

"Elemental Crash!" screamed the Rangers and shot the focused beam of fire, ice, water and lightning at Von Blitz.

The direct hit made him explode, but that didn't seem to kill him. It just seemed to make him into a crystal ball, which Purrloin caught and got away with.

Jake noticed that the sword had disappeared from his hand.

Lucria was seen dragging Jake to the Poké Power building with the rest following.

"Please Lucria! Why are you doing this to me, when I didn't when I messed up with the Battlizer the first time?" asked Jake.

"We did scold you, but not enough. And as a leader, so was it kind of weak of me not doing it." said Lucria.

Binnie then came to her and pats Lucria on her shoulder.

"That can wait until later. Right now so do my Beedrill have to tell us something important to all of us when we get inside of Poké Power." said Binnie.

Beedrill gulped as everyone was looking at him.

"Yes I got... and you shouldn't punish Jake so badly. He did at least-" Beedrill stopped mid sentence because he saw Jake shake his head. "...he's your boyfriend."

Lucria looked at Jake and then back at Beedrill.

"Our relationship isn't relevant." said Lucria. "But... he's not a Ranger anymore, until he decides he wants to be one again. So seems like I can't punish him."

"Thanks for realizing that, Lucria." said Jake and sighed.

"But she may still punish you for interfering during our mission." said Andrea.

"We can talk more about that later. We got something more important to do." said Lucria.

All the Rangers went in where they would hear what Binnie's Beedrill had to say.

Purrloin and the core of Von Blitz came to the inside of what looks like a cavern where they saw an Alakazam sitting in the middle, meditating.

"Don't say a word. I can sense that you almost succeeded in your mission." said the Alakazam.

"Yes. We know the whole situation." said Von Blitz.

"The only thing missing is the whereabouts of the power of Arceus." said Purrloin.

They all sighed, but then they heard laughter of a muscular man with red buzz cut, big eyebrows, red tank top, black jeans with thorns and fire tattoos on his arms.

"What is it you're laughing about Heath?" asked the Alakazam.

"I watched everything with the help of Girig." said Heath. "He may be the greediest being there is, but he sure knows when he's got to help his comrades."

Purrloin jumped up on the big guys head and played around with his eyebrows.

"Hey, don't interrupt me." yelled Heath, Purrloin didn't seem to care about it. "Anyway... we both saw that a sword came from nowhere and helped the Rangers win. That's not all. Before that so did they get help by someone who would be considered dead."

"So you're saying that the power of Arceus actually are in that city at this moment, and that it helps the Rangers so that it can protect itself?" asked Von Blitz.

"Of course. And I got an idea on how to lure that power out." said Heath.

The Alakazam stood up and pats Heath on his shoulder.

"Do it now." said Alakazam, smiling.

The end.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Well after some time so do we have the start of a new arc. And let me tell you all that it's the last arc, and I can't promise you anything, but it's going to be big, especially the last chapters.

And we have the villains for this arc, which will get more of a background in the next chapters.

So until next time, see ya!


	32. Let me help mommy

**Chapter 32: Let me help mommy.**

Lucria was sitting in her room and writing in her dairy about what Beedrill had told her and her friends.

_(Flashback)_

"_I was once a member of an intergalactic crew of thieves called the Cosmic Lords, until the leader of the group, simply called master turned me into this form and neutralizing all the powers I had. Then Von Blitz used me to spy on you, though I had no idea that the glamorous girl would catch me if I flew in too close." said Beedrill_

"_I'm flattered. I wish that my other Pokémon would say that." said Binnie, with a smug grin on her face._

"_Binnie, please be quiet." said Andrea._

"_Anyway... the reason why we came here was because we heard that a force called Power of Arceus exists somewhere in Holon, and the treasures that powers your Aura Squad modes are made from that force. But with Dairun around so didn't they want to get his attention, as he was the strongest force in Holon, sealing away a god and all."_

"_But we're still a force to be recognized with, and Pal, the last of knights in present time." said Andrea._

"_Yes, but they're confident that they will defeat you and take whatever they want." said Beedrill._

"_How many of them are there?" asked Ricky._

"_Seven of them, including Von Blitz and Will." said Beedrill._

"_You mean the Purrloin?" asked Jake._

"_Yes. Will with the power of controlling everyones wills." said Beedrill. "... a rather silly name now when I think of it."_

"_Do you happen to know how we can defeat them?" asked Lucria._

"_There is a way to completely destroy them, and that is if you can focus all you treasures powers into a single beam to wipe them out in their giant form." said Beedrill._

"_Good, then let me start researching on something that will combine our powers with Combyna in his cannon mode." said Claese and walked away._

"_Good, and for the rest. Get a good rest for school." said Lucria._

"_Even me ?" asked Jake._

_You could see now that hes standing on four and is being used as a footstool for Lucria._

"_Well, you can stay a while longer. But say, do you want to become a Ranger again?" asked Lucria._

"_Yeah... mostly because I know full well now that my destiny is to keep on fighting." sighed Jake, mostly due to being tired._

"_Good to hear Jake, though I'll miss being the Red Ranger." said Joshua and gave back the Red Luxray Transformation watch back to Jake._

_Then all of them went home, except for Lucria and Jake._

_(End flashback)_

"_(I did eventually let him go, after I made him clean me up. Every part of me, while I was in full Lucario form.)_" thought Lucria.

She then felt something pulling her tail, in which she hastily turned around only for whatever it was jumping away from her. She then saw in a corner a small Riolu with a red armband on his right arm sitting down.

She went up to pick the baby Pokémon up.

"How did you come in here?" asked Lucria.

In the cave of the Cosmic Lords.

"I have thought of this plan all out. I am certain that this won't fail." said Heath.

He heard some laughter behind him.

"Why do you think that you will succeed?" asked a female Banette-morph clad in red baggy pants and bra, riding a Donphan.

"Because I did my research." said Heath.

The Banette-morph snickered, and leaned towards Heath from the Donphan.

"Care to tell me about this plan?" she asked.

"We do fight for a common goal, so I think I can tell you about it Mara." said Heath.

The Banette-morph jumped down from Donphan and sat down on the ground.

"Girimehkala, get me some snacks." she said, and the Donphan rolled away.

"Ok, here's the plan, right. After the fall of Dairun so were we finally able to feel the power, but never able to locate exactly where it was. But I know for a fact that the power favors the Poké Power Ranger, and now we come to the interesting part of it. If we can fight them out and weaken them, then the power will surely give them some kind of miracle, and that is when we'll track it down. The plan being killing one of them." said Heath.

"And who do you plan to kill?" asked Mara.

"At first I thought of going for the Black Mightyena Ranger, he and his Pokémon together form a great power of courage. ... but then I found out that there's two of them. So then I decided to go for their leader instead." said Heath.

"Why the leader?" Mara asked, as she ate from a bag of snacks that Girimehkala brought to her.

"Because, she's got no Pokémon of her own, making her not as powerful as the others. But she's still the most competent of them all, and the team would fall without her." said Heath as his eyes were burning with passion.

"I'm impressed. At first I thought that you were just a stupid brute." said Mara and clapped her hands.

"I'm not the one to choose to take the form of a Pokémorph too." said Heath.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Let me just say that Pokémorphs aren't really welcome in society." responded the muscle man.

Mara were going to fly at him in rage for pointing out the flaw of her earthly form. But Girimehkala stopped her from doing it.

"Though I never said that you were useless. So I'd rather like to have some help with this plan." Heath said.

To that, Mara nodded and shoke his hand, and a big grinned from ear to ear.

The next day in Hopes High.

Jake, Andrea and Binnie were rushing into class, where they saw that everyone gave their attention to Lucria. She wasn't in her morph form, they should have seen it right when they entered. Instead they found out that there was a Riolu sitting on her lap.

Jake blushed and backed away. Andrea noticed it and went after him.

"What are you doing? Leaving class when you promised to be at school again?" asked Andrea.

"No it's just that I have never noticed that Lucria has been carrying a child. Which makes me into a bad father." said Jake.

Andrea face palmed and groaned.

"Where do I even begin? Foremost, you should have clearly noticed that Lucria wouldn't have been fighting if she was expecting. Secondly, you have no idea how a Riolu-morph looks like. For the third, you two have only been kissing each others, twice, both of them ending awkwardly. And probably the final fact, the process of pregnancy doesn't go this fast." said Andrea.

"Uhm... I can at least say that a Riolu-morph (especially a young one) would look exactly like a Riolu with a few differences." said Jake. "... but I have to agree about the rest."

After that awkward discussion so did Jake and Andrea get back to class.

"Another thing we can agree of is how she got that Riolu." Jake noted.

"Yeah, but that can wait until later." said Andrea.

Lucria then puts her Riolu on the floor as she and the others in her class starts for the day.

But Riolu didn't let Lucria do her work, which seemingly irritated the teacher.

"Miss Lucria, why don't you please put your Riolu in its Pokéball for?" asked Mr Boule.

"Because... he doesn't like to be kept in one." said Lucria, who then stood up.

"And if you'll excuse us, so do we need to go to the toilet."

Mr Boule looked at the Riolu and then at Lucria. You could tell by his face that he didn't like the sound of it.

When Lucria left so did he sit down and wipe and sigh.

"Never seen someone so obsessed with her Pokémon." he said.

Bash in the meanwhile was ordered to deliver a package to a friend of Percy outside Hopes Town.

"Man, why do I have to deliver this package to a stupid house out of stupid nowhere?" asked Bash. "All I said was that I felt less important in the world."

He then came to where Percy ordered him to be at, and it being a colourful house with a slide and a smaller house.

"Strange, this looks like a kindergarten." said Bash and knocked the door.

There was a woman with a yellow apron, blue and black striped shirt and brown pants. She looked like she could be in her fourties.

"Oh, you must be that guy that Percy talks about. And you got that package I ordered." said the woman.

Bash handed over the package and looked inside to see a lot of small Pokémon playing around.

"So this is a day care center." said Bash.

"Not really. This is a place for Pokémon who has lost their trainers or parents. Here they play and eat and makes friends with each others, until the day when someone comes to adopt one of them." said the lady.

She sighed and looked worried about something.

"What's the matter miss?" asked Bash.

"Oh, one of our Pokémon, a young Riolu has escaped from us yesterday. I know that he may be able to defend himself. But I'm not sure if he can something to eat. He's just a few months old." she said.

"I see... But I may be able to help." said Bash.

"That's super." she said and gave a hard pat on his shoulder. "He wears a red armband around his left arm."

"No problem miss. I will do a good job." said Bash, as he rubbed his shoulder, and tried to conceal the pain.

In the bushes so did the Donphan Girimehkala spy on Bash. But after what it heard, so did he roll away to and tell Mara about it.

At lunch break, so were the Rangers, and Claese sitting at their table.

"So Lucria. You're telling me that you don't know where he came from?" asked Andrea.

"Of course I know where he came from. He told me about it." said Lucria.

"You are... have a high understanding of Pokémon." said Jake.

Lucria nodded as she looked down at the sleeping Riolu.

Binnie was looking at Lucria's chest deeply, this caught the attention of all of the others at the table.

"Say, have your breasts become smaller since your toilet visit during class?" asked Binnie.

"Uhm... no, they haven't..." said Lucria, only for Binnie to grin widely and clenched her eyes to look sneaky.

"I see what you did there." said Binnie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joshua.

"I'm just saying that Lucria has been feeding her Riolu." said Binnie.

Andrea, being the first to realize, it picked up his cellphone and wrote down some notes in it, then so did Jake, Ricky and Claese all blushed. Joshua, the last one, smiled and pats Lucria on her shoulder.

"I knew that you had a motherly look. Didn't know though if you were able to be one." said Joshua.

Lucria took Joshua and Binnie and where going to give them both a wedgie each, until her watch called. Making Lucria let them go and all of them walked away.

"**Lucria. There's something weird going on in the alleyways downtown. We did send experts there, but they haven't called back.**" said Percy.

"What a great timing. We will be on our way." said Lucria.

She gave Riolu to Claese and Ricky.

"Please, take care of Rili." said Lucria.

"Really?" asked Claese.

"No puns please. I really don't like puns." said Lucria, as she, Jake, Andrea, Binnie and Joshua ran off.

"What about me?" asked Ricky.

"You promised Claese something." said Lucria.

Ricky just nodded and looked at Claese, who just looked at where they went.

"I can understand her dislikes of puns, especially when her name IS a pun." said Claese.

Then when the Rangers came to the alley, so did they see a very muscular man waiting for them.

The man walked towards them, knowing that under their helmets so were they confused.

"Searching for someones?" asked the man.

"Yes, were looking for some scientists from Poké Power and some anomaly." said the blue Ranger.

"Oh, I heard some screams and hurried here. So it must have been the scientists getting in contact with that anomaly." said the man.

"I see." said Lucria. "We need all the help we can get. Right Rangers?"

She turned around, and the others seemed to be distracted by something. She waved her hand in front of Joshua.

"Huh? Sorry, this guy got some epic eyebrows." said the black Ranger.

The mans eyebrows seemed to burn for a slight second, but he just smiled.

"I will help with whatever you want." said the man.

"Just wait a moment." said the blue Ranger as she closed her eyes underneath her helmet. "You're not human, are you?"

"Why don't we talk in private?" asked the man.

"There's no need for that. I guess that you are a Cosmic Lord, right?" asked Lucria.

The man laughed as his eyebrows lit ablaze and surrounded Lucria in a ring of fire.

The other Rangers went towards him, but then a Banette-morph came in front of them.

"Mara? You're supposed to keep track of the miracle." said the man.

"Sorry Heath, but I find it boring not to beat some goody-two-shoes." said Mara. "Besides, you will be taking care of the leader, who you are effective against."

"You know, you're really jeopardizing this operation." Heath groaned.

He then reached his hand inside the ring of fire and took Lucria out to throw her away.

Back to Claese and Ricky, so where class starting again in twenty minutes.

"They have been gone for a while. I hope nothing happened to them." said Ricky.

"I do hope that they haven't fallen into a trap." said Claese. "But it's scientific facts that they will get out of their situation with what they recently have."

Ricky nodded and smiled when thinking about it. But that changed when she saw that Rili had walked away.

"Crap!" said Ricky.

The little Riolu was running along the street until he saw a motorbike coming with a man in cowboy hat riding on it. That man being Bash.

Bash saw the little Riolu and pulled his MC to a stop. He disembarked his bike to take a closer look at the little Riolu.

"You must be the missing Riolu. No doubt about it." said Bash and tried to pick him up.

But Rili smacked his hand. This made Bash fairly irritated and was going to yell at the Riolu until he saw a strange long haired guy wearing leather pants and high quality shoes and west running towards him. He was running rather flamboyantly by the way.

"Don't you see that he wants to be with a certain someone?" asked the strange guy.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to help this little Pokémon home to the orphanage." said Bash.

The man leans towards Rili in a suspicious way and pets him.

"I don't know, you're not a cop. Or a any kind of ranger." said the guy.

"That doesn't matter. I was asked to help the old woman of the Pokémon orphanage to find the little guy." said Bash and frowned with his eyebrow at the guy.

"I guess that by the looks of it. So does he know where he wants to be." said the guy.

Bash wanted to say something back at him, but he then remembered his old days of being a thief who took away Pokémon against their free will. That or the guy in front of him is just too plain weird to argue with.

The guy hugged the Riolu and then gave him to Bash.

"But if you want to help him, then do so." said the guy and ran away with his arms in the air.

Bash just stood there with Rili in his arms. They both looked at each others and they could just agree that this guy really is weird.

But then Rili barked and tried to tell Bash that he needed to be with Lucria.

"If you want me to go with you, then I'm sure that you will lead me there." said Bash.

Rili nodded and was put in front of Bash when he sat down on his motorbike and took off.

At this moment so had Heath just thrown Lucria down the floor and stomped on her.

That was until Lucria grabbed his leg to then shoot a barrage of Aura Spheres at his groin, which he felt, as his human disguise peeled off from his body.

It was revealed that under that skin, there was a body resembling a constantly burning body with plates of stained magma on his breast and knees. The arms where actually twice as big and his head looks like an angry stone statue, and with as big eyebrows as in his human disguise.

But because of the big eyebrows, so did Lucria chuckle a bit until Heath picked her up and tried to pull her arm off.

"You weren't careful enough." said Heath.

"Aagh... why do you take it so slowly for?" asked Lucria.

"Because it's all according to plan." said Heath.

Lucria understood that there was more than torture, but it took her a second to see the reason behind it.

If she didn't, then she would certainly not be able to see if she thought right. But thankfully so did she do it, thanks to an already transformed Bash mowing Heath down with his motorbike.

"So Blue, didn't know that you got your own Pokémon." said the Jade Ranger. Who lets Rili jump to Lucria, who was surprised to see Rili to say the least.

"What are you doing here? This is a fight of life and death." said Lucria.

Rili spoke to her in which only she could understand.

"I understand. You will not leave me even if I told you you one million times to leave." said Lucria and smiled beneath her helmet. She looked at Bash and pointed at a bag on the side of his bike.

"I see. I do guess that the little one will somehow be safe in one." said Bash and threw a Pokéball to Lucria.

Who in turn lets the Riolu go in at his own free will.

Heath was shocked to know that his plan might have failed, but then it came to his mind that it could have been a miracle.

"_(Mara! Do you know where this miracle came from?)_" asked Heath through telepathy, but he didn't get any answers.

He looked around to see that Mara had somehow crashed into a wall. He then saw the other Rangers coming.

"I know what you are thinking. Your plan might have gone straight to hell." said Lucria. "Rangers, initiate Aura Squad Mode!"

"Right!" responded the rest and they all then pressed their bracelets to get into their Aura Squad armours.

"No... this is a really bad time to fight..." said Heath and tried to run away, but the Rangers ran up in front of him.

"There's no way for you to escape." said Joshua.

They all aimed their rifles at the flaming figure. But to the surprise so did the once frightened being start to laugh in a calm manner.

"I can't allow you all to fight me like this." said Heath. "Why don't you fight me on even grounds in your robot."

He then slams his hands together as he explode to grow to the size of a giant. Said explosion damaged the Rangers.

"Geez... I thought that I had figured out their way to grow huge. But they seem to have their own methods to do so." said Andrea.

"How they grow doesn't matter now. We need the Pokéking Megazord." said Lucria and called Percy.

"**You really seem to be in a pickle, as evidenced by the newscast.**" said Percy who then sent the Pokéking Megazord together with Combyna to them.

The Rangers went inside the Pokéking Megazord and took a fighting pose in front of the enemy.

But he didn't like the look of Combyna being with them, so he shot out out rings of fire that surrounded Combyna, making him unable to move.

"Now it's just one robot against a Cosmic Lord." said Heath as immediately pummeled the Megazord in the cheast.

The Rangers yelled by the heavy damage. Then Lucria looked at her teammates.

"If he so wants a one on one fight, then let me pilot the Megazord by my self." said Lucria.

"But the Pokéking Megazord requires six people to control it simultaneously." said Andrea.

"I know what I'm doing. So let me take care of it." said Lucria. "And that's an order."

The others lets go of the controls, but worried about their leader and her decision.

She then used the Pokéking Megazord to give Heath an uppercut right into his chin, making some cracks appear.

Pokéking then kicked him away, making him fly a few kilometers away from it, and making it land in the field.

Girimehkala had just taken his friend Mara out of the wall she had crashed into, and Mara wasn't pleased.

"Grrrr... I HATE when things doesn't go my way. Where were you you when that green guy drove into me?" she asked furiously and stepped around on the floor.

The Donphan lets out a snort, which seemed to make her calmer.

"What do you mean I sent you to find the source of the miracle in my place?" Mara asked.

Until she heard more snorting sounds from Girimehkala.

"And you say that you found the source?" she then asked.

Girimehkala lets out a happy roar. Mara smiled widely as her eyes glowed eerily.

Heath then saw the Pokéking Megazord run at him and noticed that it was building up to a kick.

So he grabbed the Luxray leg of the robot when it was close to kick him, and tumbled it over.

He then rose up to pick the Pokéking Megazord up and threw it down to the ground to then grab its Mightyena leg and swing the robot around to throw it into a river.

"Lucria! Please let us help." said Jake.

"Not yet." said Lucria just as Heath was running towards them.

She took her chance to get up from up from the river and focused on her next attack, which was a straight punch into his gut, making a hole through him.

"WOW!" shouted Joshua.

"Indeed. That is the power of what a trainer and her Pokémon can do." said Lucria.

"Wait, you mean that you could pull it off with just a single pokémon at your side?" asked Jake.

Lucria nodded, but then realized that her Riolu have fallen asleep due to exhaustion, which Lucria began to feel too.

"I see. There was a theory that with the Aura Mode on, so could just one of us just steer the Pokéking Megazord by him/herself." said Andrea.

"But it seems to be too much to handle." said Binnie.

"Correct." said Lucria, nearly fainting. "I as the leader recommend that the best way to steer a Megazord is by with the whole team."

"Sounds good to me." said Bash. "Kings Sword!"

The Pokéking Megazord took forth the two Scyther arms and combined them into a Broadsword.

"Kings Slash!" said the Rangers and the Pokéking Megazord sliced Heat in half.

Heath's body blew up into pieces as his core flew away, getting caught by the fleeing Mara and Girimehkala.

Later on after school so were the Rangers at the Pokémon orphanage.

"I see. Rili really likes you, and you like him too. But you don't think you can take care of him?" asked the lady.

"Sadly yes." said Lucria.

"But I wonder why this one escaped from here?" wondered Andrea.

"Well, there was a strange guy here yesterday." said the lady.

"How strange?" asked Bash, who had a suspicion about who she meant.

"I remember that he was blonde and only wore a pair of pants." said the lady who tried her best to remember

Bash winced.

"I met that guy when searching for Rili!" said Bash.

"What? You met Gill, the bassist of Arc's troupe?" asked Binnie.

"Well, this seems like something we got to get the police or the Rangers to investigate in." said Andrea.

"Right." said Lucria, but took her time to hold Rili's hand. "This is for the best, but we will see each others again when I'm done with my work. Bye Rili."

Rili cried as he said his farewell to Lucria. He could feel that Lucria was sad as well.

Then Lucria and the other Rangers took their leave and went to the concert of Arc Harley.

On her way so got Lucria to know from Percy that he never sent any experts, and that it was surely just a trick by the Cosmic Lords.

Claese and Ricky at the same time was enjoying the show, but they couldn't help but think that something stuck out.

The end.

**Mara**: Yuck... what a disgusting ending. I so hate hopeful endings, I HATE them so much that I just wanna puke whatever is inside me. And even more. But, we will get them next chapter.

Anyway... what did you think of this stinking chapter? Be as harsh as you can to this loser.

*Mara then sees me coming in, and that was her cue to run away.*

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Hi everybody. What did you think of this chapter, good, bad? Just post a reply to say what you think of it.

We're coming closer and closer to the end, which I am really waiting for.

So until next time, see ya!


	33. It's a wonderful life

**Chapter 33: It's a wonderful life.**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining. The bird Pokémon was singing. The flags of the United World of Bashnia are fluttering in the wind. And the emperor Bash Gunman was going to hold his morning speech in front of the people of Hopes Town, now Hopes City.

He cleared his throat as he looked at his suburbanites, Combyna, Shireff and Noosu.

"Greetings, people of the United World of Bashnia!" said Bash.

"Hail emperor supreme Bash!" cheered the people and saluted.

Bash smiled as he continued his speech.

Among the audience was Binnie, Ricky and Claese.

"I'm not saying that Bash ain't a bad leader, but does he always have to do these speeches every morning?" asked Binnie.

"Of course. It gives him a huge ego boost." said Ricky.

"I don't really see why he needs to boost his ego when he's the leader of the world." said Claese.

"And considering that he and me both saved the world from the Cosmic Lords fifteen years ago." said Binnie.

At the same time so was Joshua, now the Pokémon champ of the Holon region, watching the speech through TV at his villa.

"They said you were crazy when you wanted to rule the world. But you did it." said Joshua. "As did I when I became a Pokémon champ."

He smiled as he looked around the room where he saw a display showing his Pokéwatch with Aura Bracelet, the helmet of Valdemar, a diploma that he got when he became a Pokémon champ, and most importantly a framed picture showing him together with all his friends.

"I wonder what Jake and Lucria are doing?" Joshua wondered.

* * *

Jake and Lucria were married and were living in a beautiful house with three kids, who looked like a cross between Jake and Lucria in her human form.

They had just seen emperor Bash's speech and were now eating breakfast.

"Dad, how did it felt for you to defeat the Cosmic Lords?" asked the youngest of the three, a little girl who was wearing a skirt and a Poké Rangers shirt.

"Well, you see... it felt... rather sad to have defeated them." said Jake. "When they were gone so didn't any more treats come and my life felt empty. Until you all came that is."

He then saw the clock which was seven o'clock.

"Oh, you will be missing the buss." said Jake and went up to get his daughter to tie her shoes.

Then after all the children have put on their shoes so did they run into the buss which took them to their respective school.

"Ain't they wonderful." said Jake.

He looked at Lucria, only to see a saddened look on her face.

He walked towards her and rubbed her Lucario ears.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked.

"It's just that when Delilah asked you, so did I realize that I don't have any memories of before we defeated them." said Lucria.

"What are you talking about. Of course you remember. You do remember when we defeated Dairun and fought Von Blitz and Heath?" asked Jake.

"Of course I remember those moments, but it's just that what happened after we fought the fire guy and left Rili at the orphanage that I don't remember."

Jake looked at her eyes and touched her forehead and nose to feel if she was sick.

"If we did defeat them, so did we defeat them. And that's it." said Jake with a smile.

Lucria could feel through his aura that he was worried about her. Speaking of aura, she just realized that she couldn't sense any aura from her children.

She started to wonder what's happening to her.

* * *

Back at Bash so was he in his TV room, watching several movies on all of his fifteen TVs.

Combyna came in and sat next to him.

"If you want to know, so did I actually knock. For approximately an hour." said Combyna.

"Sorry, but I'm fully concentrated on my movies than on the door behind me." said Bash.

Combyna sighed as Bash kept on watching.

"You know, you did ask us about the whereabouts of Andrea Geomite. And the problem is that we haven't found him yet." said Combyna.

Bash glared at the purple android.

"Again? How many times do you have to say that you haven't found him?" asked Bash, still glaring.

"Don't worry about it. Shireff will surely find him." said Combyna.

"Hurry up then. Just the fact that I haven't heard of him worries me." said Bash.

"I understand, my emperor." said Combyna, bowed and walked out of the room.

Bash kept on watching and wondered about where Andrea could be.

* * *

Where is Andrea indeed? It seems like Andrea have disappeared for one reason or another.

Did he create a dangerous weapon, or did he come up with a theory that could anger people of the world? Or he may somehow have become crazy?

"Ah, be quiet. You don't know anything." said a voice coming from an abandoned building.

Looking inside so do we see Andrea, the missing guy. But why would he hide in there? And who is he talking to?

"Don't you play dumb. I know that you exists." said Andrea and pointed to the sky.

He glared at the roof too. Why would such a genius speak such nonsense? But then he took a shoe and threw it up, and he hit a Purrloin.

The Purrloin landed on the ground with his feet and hissed at Andrea, to then run away.

"My theories are 99 percent true. I just need the help of a friend to ensure that single percent that's left." said Andrea.

He looked at an old newspaper and read about Lucria and Jake, getting married and both of them became the president of Poképower.

Later that day, so was Lucria and Binnie at the Poképower office.

"So, you can't feel anyones aura anymore?" asked Binnie, who was sketching a new costume for snakelike Pokémon.

"Except for yours and Jake's, so yes." said Lucria, twirling a pen around her fingers.

"Really? I thought that aura users abilities would grow stronger the older they are." said Binnie.

"I know. But that's not the weirdest thing." said Lucria and stopped her pen spinning. "It's the fact that my memories are blank in between the defeat of Heath and today."

"Really? You do remember when we faced the last of them. Their master." said Binnie, but then began to doubt. "Or was he really the last one we faced? Could have been anyone else."

"You get it?" asked Lucria, holding Binnie by the shoulders and shakes her.

"I-I-I think so." said Binnie, who started to get dizzy by all the shaking.

Lucria lets go off her and lets her fall into a nearby chair.

"Now we just need to figure out what is going on." said Lucria.

Then she heard her office phone ring. She picked it up to answer it.

"Greetings miss Lucria." said a voice.

"Who's there?" Lucria asked.

"I can't tell about my identity, except for the fact that I'm your friend. Meet me at the royal garden at midnight." said the voice.

"Ok, so I will come alone then?" asked Lucria.

"Actually no. If you do happen to have a friend nearby, please take him/her with you." said the voice. "Later."

Lucria then puts down the phone after hearing the other person turning off.

* * *

Later at midnight, so was Lucria and Binnie at the royal park. They then saw Joshua coming.

"Hey Joshua. Long time no see." said Binnie. "Did you call us?"

"No. And I'll take it that none of you called me." said Joshua.

The three of them turned around to see a man coming towards them.

They immediately saw on his face and glasses that he was Andrea.

"Good night friends." said Andrea and then looked around, confused.

"I thought that Jake would be here too."

"He couldn't let the children be alone when they sleep." said Lucria.

"I see. He's too caught up into this dream." said Andrea.

The three Rangers looked at the yellow one like he lost his mind.

"I think you have realized by now that your memories aren't as they seem to be, and that you Lucria can't feel the flow of aura among all of the things around us."

"I haven't." said Joshua. "You just called me out here."

"Hmm, so you're happy with your life being a dream?"

Joshua was unsure of what to say.

"I can guess that it all is a dream. For a dream is like an illusion right?" asked Lucria.

"Yes, except for the fact that if you die here, then you probably will die in real life too." said Andrea.

And just when he said it so did four slightly familiar figures appear.

"Great, don't tell me that Bash let Shireff make monsters to do his biddings." said Binnie irritated.

The four monsters nodded and one after one they presented themselves.

First out was a monster with an Alakazam body with big spoons for arms, a power pack on its back, and now it got a head that resembles a Kadabra, but with the mustache being made out of metal.

"The master of psychic. Psyoon MKIII." said the spoony monster, waving its arms.

The second was a humanoid burly creature made out of rock with the heads of Onix as shoulder pads and the head of a Steelix, with an open mouth revealing a big red eye.

"The master of rocks. Rocklops MKIII." said the rock monster as it summoned two Steelix-shaped axes.

The third monster was an orange bodied monster with the chest and shoulders of a Magnezone, and the joints being composed of Magnemites and having a digital camera as a head.

"The master of electricity. Camaton MKII." said the camera monster while all its eyes spun around.

The fourth and last one wasa red humanoid looking Scizor robot with a CD-player as a head, speakers as shoulders and knees, heavy boots, sleek gloves and had a shiny electric red guitar.

"The master of steel. Sci-music Player MKII." said the metallic monster and played an accord on its guitar.

"And we are..." said the monsters as they gathered to form a pyramid. "The Returners!"

Explosions appeared in the background when they finished their line. The four Rangers were not impressed.

"OK, it was irritating when two of you returned before. But now four? What kind of plan does that old geezer plan to do behind Bash's back?" asked Binnie.

"That. I will tell you." said Sci-music Player MKII and was going to play his guitar.

"We're helping getting Andrea to emperor Bash. But now we feel like to kill you four without a good reason." said Rocklops MKIII, interrupting the Scizor monster.

"Hey! I wanted to tell them through the power of music." said Sci-music Player MKII.

"Oh yeah? You take too long time to explain that way." said Rocklops MKIII and threw a punch at Sci-music Player MKII.

And so they both fought each others, making the two other monsters worried and tried their best to stop them and concentrate on the mission.

The Rangers took their chance to escape from the returning goofs while they were distracted.

They had run for a while now and were now hiding in the sewers.

"Geez, if they took you, then you could talk to Bash about this not being real." said Binnie.

"But we know that this is a dream, and therefor we're being seen as a treat." said Andrea, wiping his glasses.

"If this is a dream, then how are we going to wake up from it?" asked Lucria.

"Well, someone is keeping us here against our wills. And I think you all know who that one is." said Andrea.

"I think that Beedrill told us about someone who got the power to control the will of a person." said Joshua. "So it must be that one. But for what reason could he have to put us in here?"

Suddenly so did a Purrloin come in between them.

"Aww... such a sweet Purrloin." said Binnie and was going to pick it up, but Andrea grabbed her hand and shake his head.

Suddenly so did the Purrloin meow and a series of harpoons flew through the air, barely missing the four Rangers.

"Shit! Is there a fifth of those monsters?" asked Binnie.

She turned around to see a diver looking man with the skin of a Politoed with a air tank mixed with a motor on its back. On its right arm was a mixture of a mini gun and harpoon cannon, and it got flash lights on its shoulders too.

"What the heck is that?" asked Joshua.

The creature dived in the sewer water and reappeared and dove again in different locations.

"The master of water. Dyka MKII." said the diver monster.

"Geez, how many of them are there?" asked Binnie.

"I don't know. I just know for a fact that I can't sense them." said Lucria and shot the monster right in the head with an aura sphere.

But... it didn't seem to affect it.

The Rangers looked at each others and ran away, but Dyka MKII caught up with them due to its speed. But suddenly so did Andrea stomp the ground and a huge pillar came up underneath Dyka MKII, smashing him to the ceiling.

With the monster dazed, so did they escape the sewers. But the Purrloin just stood there, chuckling.

* * *

The four Rangers have managed to get to Bash's castle.

"Can someone tell me why we are here?" asked Binnie. "And when did Andrea get powers in his civilian form?"

"The power is only a possibility because this is a dream." said Andrea. "The reason why we came here is because we were going to talk to Bash anyway."

"So, we're going to use our imaginations to manipulate our surroundings?" asked Joshua.

"Not really. Even in the world of dreams so are there some kind of logic." said Andrea.

"Like what?" asked Joshua.

"Like the subconscious of whoever is dreaming getting more hostile." said Andrea.

"Anyway, he wants to see Andrea and we got a reason to talk to him. So both parts win." said Lucria and knocked on the big door in front of her.

The door opened in front of them with a billboard telling them to go in.

They walked along a long corridor and went up some stairs, looking at walls decorated with paintings of Bash.

Then they were in the throne room where Bash was waiting.

"Finally Andrea. I was worried about you." said Bash.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" asked Andrea, cleaning his glasses.

"It feels like an eternity. But seeing you all, I begin to think that there haven't been that much time. Would you all believe me if I said that you being missing was just a dream?" asked Bash.

"Not only my disappearance, but this world is a dream in itself."

By that moment so did Shireff and Noosu appear.

"Your majesty, those people are insane and have to be punished with death." said Shireff.

"No they don't. They're my comrades and friends that fought with me during the fights against team Chrono and the Cosmic Lords."

But Shireff ignored what he said. That Bash didn't like and punched Shireff down.

Everybody present in the room was shocked, except for Andrea.

To the Rangers (except for Andrea's) surprise so did Shireff stand up, not seeming to have taken any actual damage. Bash backed away to take Noosu by the arm and threw him on Shireff.

"Let's go." said Bash and he together with the other Rangers ran out of the castle.

* * *

They ran away, but were followed by the five monsters.

"Why are we running away for? Couldn't we just beat them down to flee this dream?" asked Binnie.

"And leaving Jake behind?" asked Lucria.

"Oh, almost forgot about him." said Binnie.

"Rather rude of you, since you knew him since you two were little." said Andrea.

Binnie were thinking of saying something, but with the fact that they're being hunted, so doesn't it seem like a good idea to argue. But then again, why would someone even think of arguing while running?

"We can't just go to Jake." said Lucria. "He couldn't leave what seems to be a peaceful world."

"There's always a way." said Andrea. "But please create a diversion. It's so hard to talk and run at the same time."

Joshua stopped and took forth his Pokéwatch and put it on his arm.

"Transform. Black Mightyena!" yelled Joshua as he pressed the watch and turned into the Black Mightyena Ranger, who then proceeded to run at the monsters and jump. "Mighty Buzz Saw Spin!"

He spun around and around so fast that he became like a buzz saw and cut Psyoon MKIII's head off.

"I see... this head was a disadvantage for me." said Psyoon MKIII as it exploded. Said explosion damaged the monsters around it and stunned them.

"That's what I call awesome." said the Black Mightyena Ranger.

They then continued to Jake's house.

* * *

They then came to Jake and Lucria's house without any more difficulties.

"This is a really nice house. I hope that this doesn't turn into a-" said Joshua but Binnie slapped his head, which had still the helmet on.

"Don't finish that line." she said, glaring Joshua into his eyes. It most certainly was a glare that could pierce through ones soul.

"I-I s-s-s-see." stuttered Joshua.

Lucria opened the door and was the first one who went in.

As far as she could see so was no one awake to greet her. Though when the others stepped into the house one after one, so did they get the feeling that somethings not right.

"Let's say that we don't do anything suspicious, OK?" asked Binnie.

Though after she said that so did she get hit by three aura spheres.

Looking from the direction they came from so did they see three children, Lucria's children that is.

"Mina, Isak, Delilah. Why are you awake at this time?" asked Lucria.

"Mom, these people needs to go." said Jenna, the youngest.

"No, they're my friends and I want you to stop what you're doing." said Lucria.

It seems like the kids listened to their mother and stopped.

"Good. Now tell me where daddy is." said Lucria, rubbing her their heads.

"Daddy got taken away by a mean man in a Dialga armour." said Isak.

"OK, that's going too far as to use our deadliest enemy against us." said Lucria.

"Great, when we got rid of one enemy, a new one comes. Seems like Will really wants us out of the picture." said Andrea.

"But where could Dairun have taken him?" asked Binnie.

"He said that he would take daddy to the root of the problem." said Jenny.

"I see." said Lucria. "Now you need to go to bed while me and my friends goes to save dad."

The children nods and goes back to their rooms.

The five Rangers then goes out and with that so did the ones that didn't take on their Ranger forms do so, so that they can take on their Aura Squad mode.

"Now to find Jake and Will." said Andrea, as they scanned for Jake's aura.

* * *

They followed the scent of Jake's aura until they found Jake on the outside of the Poképower building. They saw that the four monsters was there waiting for them.

"Geez, we don't have time for you guys." said Bash and unleashed several shots with his Aura Rifle, though it didn't seem hurt them.

"Ho ho ho. When that fool Psyoon died so did we take the chance to upgrade ourselves." said Rocklops MKIII.

"Or rather, Will is focusing his mental powers to completely destroy us." said Andrea.

"Not that will you think it is." said a familiar booming voice.

To the Rangers shock so did they see a man in a dark blue Dialga looking armour, blue cape and a strange looking sword on his hilt. On his right hand so was he holding a bloodied, bruised Purrloin.

He then threw the damaged Pokémon to the side as he took forth his sword.

The Rangers took aim at him with their rifles. Though Dairun just laughed as he pointed his sword against them, making the monsters charge at them.

With that so was it Rocklops MKIII against Yellow Bastiodon Ranger. Camaton MKII against Blue Lucario Ranger, Sci-Music Player MKII against Binnie, Dyka MKII against Black Ranger, and Dairun against Jade Scyther Ranger.

The Rangers fought hard, but the monsters had the upper hand. The near dead Will had crawled the building to where Jake was tied to a chair.

"Why did make Dairun appear when it was clear that you fear him?" asked Jake.

"I only did that because I wanted to stop the Rangers from waking up." said Will.

"Seriously, shouldn't you have known the consequences of this?"

"You ask to much. I didn't think about it." wheezed Will. "And I underestimated your subconscious in which he came from. Thinking that he would be under my control."

"Geez, by those actions so does it sound like you're either an idiot or a child." said Jake.

His eyes widened as he saw Will sulk.

"I thought you were the nicest of the bunch, but you're really a meanie that picks on small kids because of their mistakes."

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I had no idea that you were just a child." Jake apologized. "Can you let me out so that I can heal you up?"

Will was trying to argue why he wanted to help him, but when he tried to, so did he just felt that he were going to throw up some blood. So instead so did he twirl his paws around, which untied Jake. Who in turn went to a desk where there were some revive crystals and used one on Will.

His wounds were starting to heal and he felt much better in the second after that.

"Why did you want to trust me?" asked Will.

"Because you're the only way out, and I can't forgive your master for sending a child on a dangerous mission." said Jake.

He picked up Will and took him outside where he saw that his friends were in deep trouble now that Dairun just made them grow.

And lucky for Jake and Will who was outside, because after they grew so did they destroy the Poképower building.

"What do we do now?" asked Binnie.

Suddenly so did they something in the sky, which looked like three jets in red, blue and yellow. Though one of them looked like the head of a Charizard, while the second looked like a Seviper except that the blade that's usually on the tip of a Seviper tail is a pair of wings, and the third one looked like a Crawdaunt without legs and the pincers were on the underside of it.

The three jets swooped down and shot Dyka MKII down with a barrage of shots, which made him explode into pieces. Then the Crawdaunt pincers moved down as they opened up to become feet and landed so that it could stand up straight with parts of it splitting up to reinforce the legs while the star on the forehead flew away as the Seviper opened its mouth and docked with the Crawdaunt to then split the upper part in two, forming the torso and two arms with two hands coming out of the exhaust pipes. Finally the Charizard head opened its mouth, but its upper jaw folded itself as it connected with the body, making the lower jaw act as a cape. A humanoid head came out of of the top, covered in a red helmet with a golden arc protruding in the middle of the forehead. It then grabbed the star from the Crawdaunt and used it as a shield, while it took out a folded axe from it shoulder.

Camaton MKII tried to flash the robot with its camera, but it protected itself with its star shield and then chopped the camera monster asunder into pieces.

Sci-Music Player used its guitar to create sound waves, that pushed the robot away, and seemingly damaged it a bit, even if it did use its shield. But then it held its eyes out and a socket on the chest opened up to reveal a lens, and from said lens came a beam that disintegrated Sci-Music Player to dust.

Then it went straight to Rocklops MKIII who was shaking to his bones. But then it swung its hammer and hit the robot, making it fall down to the ground.

Rocklops MKIII laughed as he kicked the laying robot. But then it took its axe and threw it into the eye of Rocklops MKIII. The monster screamed in pain as the robot then unleashed another beam at it, which completely destroyed the stone monster.

"No, I can't be thwarted again." said Dairun.

"Oh yes." said Lucria as she and the other Rangers unleashed a barrage of their Aura shots at him, destroying him.

* * *

They then woke up in a room which looked familiar.

"Hey, it's the room we hang out at after school." said Joshua.

"And I hope I hope that we are in the real world." said Binnie.

"That you are." said Percy, who was sitting in between Binnie and Lucria.

"And in good time too. Because a Banette-morph and her Donphan kidnapped Arc Harley and Gil the bassist." said Claese.

The Rangers got up out of bed, but Jake noticed that someone was on his bed, in fact it was Will.

"What I did was to distract you long enough so that the other Cosmic Lords could kidnap Arc." said Will.

"In just ten minutes?" asked Andrea.

"No, twenty five." said Will. "I let you get through two and a half dream."

"I see." said Andrea. "But could you tell me what exactly those jets were that combined into that robot in our dream?"

"Oh, just something I found deep within you, like a vision of the future." said Will.

"It surely was powerful. And I'm thankful if that robot will be on the good side." said Lucria, who then thought of something else.

"Hey Lucria, no time daydreaming. We got to plan our next move." said Bash.

"Oh right." said Lucria. "We need to save Arc and Gil."

"Right!" said the the rest of them in the room.

To be continued...

**Cyborg-Lucario**: Phew... it's finally done. And yes next chapter is going to start out sometime after this chapters end. And we got a first look at the new Zords and the first combination (yes, I said first) for the next series. You may wonder if Jake and Lucria really will get a happy ending, but only time will say.

Yeah, I tried to do something psychological this chapter (kind of based upon specific chapters by Blue Bongo), though I don't think I pulled it out that well.

So until next time, see ya!


End file.
